


Owerwatch dabbles

by Elowinn, Pharaoh362



Series: Dabble dumps! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Demon Hanzo, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oni Genji, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifter, Size Kink, Soft sex, Spoilers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Swearing, Teasing, Twins, Virgin sex, Voyeurism, Witch Mercy, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elowinn/pseuds/Elowinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: Join me in discord! https://discord.gg/BDqdKbH There is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned. *WILL POST WARNINGS PER CHAPTER IT CONCERNS*





	1. Reaper dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/original female

  
Reaper stalked around the base, missions were dolled out soon and Windowmaker was waiting in the command center for him. Usually the two get the top priority missions first, Reaper didn't bother making his way up until he was called to do so. However.

  
He wasn't being called over the obnoxious intercom, deeply frowning, he vanishes from the hall in a thick smoke.

He comes to see Widowmaker staring at the console, it was positioned so that he couldn't see what she was glaring at. Widowmaker's face was never so unpleasant. The stress lines showed around her curled mouth, she looked like she was picking apart whatever happen to gain her ire.

"What is it this time?" Reaper asks, his usual uncomfortable hissing voice had no impact on the woman. She looks at him, then glances behind her at Jack. The soldier had made frequent stops here, often assisting them. Reaper would never admit having him here was a good change of pace.

Jack had his feet propped up and looked unsettled, Reaper knew his ticks from the years they spent together. Quickly Reaper was becoming annoyed, by the lack of explanation and their sour faces. "What is it?" He demands again, determined not to be ignored.

Widowmaker s the first to move, she turns herself toward him, tilting her head at Reaper, a placid expression now. "I didn't know you had a sister" she says as if it meant anything, Reaper scowls under his mask "I don't" Jack shifts, his boots scrape into the table, knocking dirt onto the pearly clean surface. The soldier sighs heavily, woundedly glancing at Reaper. Even under the mask Reaper can see it.

"It's his wife" Jack says quietly. Reaper freezes, his wife? Widowmaker starts laughing, high strung and bubbly, "his wife?" Jack tenses at her shrieking, Reaper stiffly moves the console. "Asch Reyes" Widow toys with her name and it stings Reaper, like an open wound still festering. Asch's entire life was laid out on the screen, before his death and thereafter. It was like poison reading over the events of his life. Even worse, Widow was smiling like a predator. "You eloped? How very unlike you" she teases. Her eyes are racing across the page. Reaper is slower, the details are all sinking back into his skin. He remembers everything.

Asch was not a soldier. She was a nurse. Back in his days he often saw Asch, both he and Jack knew her well. It was a typical story. After a while the man Reaper used to be, Gabriel. Fell in love with her soft smiles and breezy personality. They had confessed to each other on a rainy night and Gaberial asked her to marry him. Asch took him seriously and they went off. They had only been married for a total of eight hours before Gabriel died. Reaper buried his past and never once tired to find out what happened after that night. Now her life was spread out before him and he couldn't help but get engrossed of the information.

Asch had her own share of tragic events, one major one was why she was the product of interest for Talon. Much like him Asch almost lost her life, to only be saved from death by Mercy. Now she had unique powers, there was a video playing on a constant loop of her accidentally using them. She hadn't harmed anyone, but the video was hard to make out, Asch was frantically escaping then suddenly her powers triggered. She was covered in a golden glow, angel like wings spread behind her. She was therefore known as Paladin by Talon.

Reaper read on that since the day she triggered her abilities she never used them again. Asch became a civilian. Widowmaker starts laughing again "she's no mans wife now" her blue finger shots accusingly at Asch's occupation.

Exotic dancer.

Reaper felt something akin to rage, Asch didn't matter now, in this life. But he still held onto his past seeing her become such a thing wounded Gabriel. Asch lived in a tiny apartment and slept all day to fuel her night job. Reaper felt a sick feeling, but he ignored it in favor of passive disinterest "what's the job." Widowmaker grined to widely.

"Eliminate the target."

Reaper was quiet, his back was stiff and he stares at the screen, watching the video of her accident over and over again. They had a recent picture of her, she looked different. Her hair was pitch white, much like Jack's. Her eyes were a dewy yellow. Reaper doesn't remember what she used to look like. Though he remembered she was blonde. Asch had the softest hair. Reaper felt fury well inside him as the need grew to touch the picture.

"I'll do it" Widowmaker looks disappointed, Jack surges upward, now alert and sitting up. "You don't have too-" Reaper growls darkly, fingers twitching against his sides "I will" Jack's brow was pinches in pain "she's your wife..." Reaper snarls at him, as if it was a good excuse for him not to do the job. The smoke bellows around him as he turns away, not glancing behind him at the two "stay out of my way" with that warning, he was gone.

  
Asch didn't like her job, not that anyone in the line of work did. Most of the time. Sammy did, though she only liked it because they paid a lot for her. Asch stares at the stage, watching her friend stretch and swivel, captivating the watchers. Asch was carrying a tray of drinks, it was better then actually serving customers. Her feet hurt from all the back and forth and the stupid frilly shirt kept bunching up. Her stockings decided they didn't want to stay put, that is until Sam gave her spray to fix them in place. After the show she'd have to ask about gluing her bikini line. Massively uncomfortable. It was still a long night ahead and Asch didn't want to suffer chafing.

Asch just wanted to go home and sleep this off. Sammy caked glitter on her chest, belly and back. Said it would bring her attention. Asch didn't really want it, but her rent was only thing stopping her from just washing it off. She wasn't very popular with the clientele as it was, she needed all the help she could get. Tiny breasts and scars didn't really appeal to men, Sammy helped best she could with cover ups. Their boss was pitiful of her though, letting her tray drinks and serve them, thankfully not as mad as some would be in his position.

Sammy swung her hips and flew behind the black curtains. Not seconds later came bouncing toward Asch, cleaned of dollars and changed wig. She as giddy "I made five hundred!" Asch slumps, but smiles at her happily "I taking us to the mall!" Asch starts protesting, Sammy however never listened. "We're going and I'm gonna buy you something nice! Girls like us gotta feel pretty!" Asch echoed the words, girls like us.

Sammy pulls her closer "hey baby it's okay come on I want too" Asch didn't want her too. Still she agrees like every other time and sighs lightly when Sammy giggles, bouncing on her heels. Sammy was a beautiful woman, she had big hips and a full chest. She was unashamed of her body and kept her natural brown hair color under crazy wigs and loved her own brown eyes. She as tall, intimidating when she wore big heels. Asch was short, she was dwarfed by the woman's good foot and a half. Asch was average for a woman, five five was a nice height. Though Sammy was just excessively tall.

"Asch!" Both she and Sammy perk up at their boss Terry's voice "yeah captain?!" Sammy calls, batting her eyelashes over Asch's shoulder. Sammy was warm, her bare skin pressed into her back and her arms slung around Asch's front. Men were hooting at them, but neither paired mind to it. Terry came around, he was taller then Asch, but shorter then Sammy. He was fresh faced and had curly blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples. Actually quite sweet despite his job.

"Someone asked for a private dance" Sammy gropes Asch, squeaking "really?!" She says, Asch was to stuck to say anything. There had been a total of four people that had asked for a dance from her, all never bothering again for a repeat. Terry starts toward them, a nervous expression, not saying a word until he's got the two girls away from the crowds "he demanded to see you... If he hadn't paid as much I would've said no- but you need the cash so..." Terry looks guilty and pale "if he hurts you-" "make a lot of noise I know Terry" her boss shakes his head "I'm serious... Just anything you don't like okay?" Sammy giggles, waving him off "we get a lot of weird guys here, thy know they can't touch. Asch will be fine" Terry doesn't look very convinced, but points to the private booths, "he's in seven."

Sammy lets Asch go with a gentle pat on the butt, cheering her on like she going to make a speech rather then grind on a stranger.

Asch didn't know what to expect when she arrived at the room, but she stood at the drawn curtain and suddenly became nervous. Terry said he paid a lot and she didn't know how much that was, but vaguely knew it was over an appropriate amount. Terry wouldn't have let her near him if it wasn't obscene, since he was so shaky telling her.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Asch jumps back and almost stumbles because of her heels. The voice behind the curtain was harsh sounding, terrible and frightening. Asch sputters, apologizing before gathering herself. "Sorry sorry I-" her voice dies as she sees the man she's suppose to dance for. His arms were lazily draped long the sofa and he had a mask on. Asch's hands shook as she felt him stare at her through it. He was so casual, his head tilts slowly and Asch snaps out of her trance "s-sorry" Asch ignores how he makes he skin crawl and climbs atop his lap, remembering what Sammy taught her and moving with the song.

  
Asch sits on his hips, rocking into him. Trailing her hands up she flutters her eyes at the black holes in his mask.

"Does your husband know you do this?" His voice struck like a wrecking ball and brought Asch back to her pitiful reality. "Hmm- what?!" Asch sits back on him, his finger points to her neck, the glimmering metal of the claw makes a sun spot of pure white on her skin. Asch forgot she had been wearing her ring, it was as obvious to him as it was to her that it was no simple jewelry. Asch grabs it and her stomach curls in pain "he's dead" the man hums, gravelly and harsh. Asch resumes her work and he doesn't continue talking, the silence is long and deafening. He was still as a statue and his chest didn't move, it was like he wasn't breathing at all.

Suddenly his clawed hand touches her hip and halts her movement. He was holding her hard to him and Asch knew the stranger was staring right at her "find another job. Dead or not, he wouldn't want this for you" the man nimbly pushes her off while getting up. Asch is left sitting there long after he leaves.

  
Reaper clinches his fists as he slithers back to the headquarters, Widow and Jack are sitting up by the command board, Widow perks at his entrance, smiling a smug kind of smile at irritates him. "Is she dealt with?" Reaper turns his head to her, staring the blank mask at her animated features. "She won't cause us problems" Jack's brow shoots up "oh no you didn't Gabe, Asch was-" "she's dealt with!" He roars, Widow's face goes sour. "You didn't kill her."

The accusation has Reaper turning his head toward her "I knew you'd be soft. Talon wants her head." Widow swiftly stands, her rifle clutched rightly, Reaper darts in front of her, a cloud of pure black swirling like a maelstrom. "Do not dare to presume I won't kill you. I said she's dealt with do not question my authority."

  
Widow had a fowl frown, but she stalks off quietly. Jack's mouth hung open under his mask as he watches Reaper gain his composure backhand the black recedes, getting sucked back to the snarling beast that used to be his best friend. "What... What was she like?" Jack probably shouldn't have asked, but Reaper just sways on his feet to look over, "she was Asch."

Jack knew exactly what that meant.

  
Asch was tired, Terry had grilled her about the stranger for more then an hour, before handing her over two thousand dollars. She was still shaken up, not because the ridiculous amount he paid. Asch never imagined a stranger would remind her of her husband, let alone tell her to get a different job because of him. Gaberial. Asch bit her lip and continued walking. Asch barely brought him up after what happened, yet now here she was thinking about him. Asch felt sick. They hadn't even been really married, but he got her a ring and everything. The warm gold sat snugly under her hoodie as a weighted reminder. Asch didn't even know why she wore it anymore, of course she loved him, but she hardly thought of him. Asch would cry on his birthday and say happy anniversary each year. They would've been married for six years now, going on seven.

Asch had all his stuff packed in boxes, all the way in the back of her closet. It wasn't a lot of stuff, but Sammy told her to get of it, but she couldn't. Sometimes she's rummage through the old boxes and look at photos, or get his sweater and sleep in it. The big black hoodie dwarfed her and stopped smelling like him after so many years tucked away, but Asch still liked it. It was the little things she couldn't let go of. Gabe was a wound that had heals terribly, Asch remembered being so angry, alone and confused. Her abilities came in fraying like a lightening bolt and she ignored the fizzle.

Now they lay hidden, dormant and she continues her civilian lifestyle. It wasn't the best life, if she was being honest, but it was hers, not the one she wanted. It was just hers.

Asch got home and dumped her bag onto the floor, shimming out of her jeans and throwing off her hoodie. She padded over to the small living room and flipped the t.v on. Sitting idly on the chair was Gabe's hoodie, Asch but her lip and quickly shoved it over her head. It smelt freshly washed and void of whatever her husband used to smell like. Stupid stranger. Asch had been over this with herself so many times, Gabe was gone and she needed to let go. Shaking her feelings aside she picks up the remote, flipping until something pleasant starts playing. Though she doesn't pay any attention to it.

Rather, on her table was a newspaper, rolled up and still tied with twine. Asch scowls at it, not remembering when she had the time to get her mail. She certainly didn't do it today, since it was in fact today's paper above all her other mail. With a light shrug she plucks it, the ringing of the strangers words echo, dead or not, he wouldn't want this for you. Gabe probably wouldn't even want her to have a job. He was old fashion like that. Though Asch pondered what being a house wife would've been like.

She wasn't the best at baking, every t.v show portraying stay at home moms were amazing at baking and taking care of kids. Asch couldn't even take care of a hamster. She liked having a job, even the job she had. Maybe she could get a better job. One that Gabe would be proud of...

Asch shakes her head, a small smile "okay jobs..."

  
Reaper stares at Asch's apartment, floating aimlessly throughout the domicile. Asch had changed a lot, from what Reaper can remember at least. She was far neater then before. Reaper finds Asch easily in the little place, hip prop against the table with the paper in her little hands. He watches her for a moment, she wasn't wearing much of anything, besides a pullover. Reaper didn't think much of it until a fold of black moved away with her movement and displayed REYES on the shoulder.

This socked him. Though it shouldn't have, of course Asch kept his things. They were married, she would be the first to inherit it all. He was shocked more that she didn't throw it all away, even if they were in love. It made sense to him that she kept the ring, though Reaper almost scoffed when he saw it. More so because of his past tastes. It was cluncky and huge. Faintly he remembers spending far to much on it, only because he wanted people to see she was well taken care of.

Asch steps slowly toward the sofa, Reaper shifts away from her path, even though she couldn't see him, she would certainly get a chill passing through. "I'm good with computers. I bet I could totally be a technician" mere moments of silence before she scratches it out with her pen "you can't even get a virus off your own computer...." Reaper felt strange, he couldn't tell what it was but hearing her talk aloud made something inside him shift. Reaper never forgot her voice, her laugh. It was one of the easiest things to recall about her. Though now she just sounded lonely.

  
"Baking... I could... Learn?" She sighs, clearly frustrated. Asch flops down onto her back at stares up at the ceiling "what don't you want to do?" She says aloud, "I don't wanna hump strangers... I don't wanna be a nurse" again she answers herself, then buries her face groaning. Reaper stands there, watching her for some time, only deciding to leave when she's asleep. Another strange emotion passes through him when it dawns on him that he never got to sleep beside her once. Reaper eyes the open door of her room and then peers at her, then phases into reality.

She's light, it turns out and Reaper remembers, the weight in his arms was the same as before, he's careful with his claws, her bare skin prickles at the cold metal but he doesn't cause her cuts as he sweeps into her room. It was homely to say the least, there was color. Pictures were on the walls and most looked through the years.

  
She's makes a little mewling noise and shifts deeper into his hold, the sweater bunches up and exposes her pink boy shorts. Reaper grunts, again remembering that he never got far enough to see her so bare. He examines her thighs, they pressed together in his hold. They were littered with scars, something he saw plainly at her work. The man he spoke to was surprised by his inquiry about her. It made Reaper think she doesn't get much attention. Apart of him was glad for it.

Asch had deep scars, some Gaberial had never saw before and others that were too familiar. The gash on her back was new, but he read that it was a accident for the abilities.

Reaper lets her down on the bed, then flinches at yet another old wound. She had his blanket. He knew it was his because of the tan color and the green leaves on it. There was a tear in the fabric. Asch sighs lightly, Reaper pulls himself away and tucks the blanket over her, leaving through the crack under her door.

  
Jack saw him when he returned, they were quiet, standing together. Until Jack turns to him "you saw her again didn't you?" Reaper didn't even deny it. "You're gonna see her again aren't you?" Reaper didn't say anything, Jack didn't need him too. "Bet you were too chicken to tell her" Jack had no need of his response. "She won't hate you, you know? God did she love you. Still does, you know it too."

Reaper slowly turns his body, the smoke bellowed. "I'm a monster, she'd be afraid of me" it was a weak excuse not to see her. Jack looked as though he didn't buy it, Gabriel knew he wouldn't. "Shut up. We all got hang ups, the longer you parade around her pretending to be this ominous stranger, the less she'll trust you when you finally man up and tell her the truth." Jack probably pulled a face under the mask, but either way it wouldn't affect Reaper. "You blab on about having nothing to tether you to reality. She's your reason Gabe. Fucking talk to her!" His hands are thrown up in an exhausted gesture while looking at Gabriel.

"Maybe everything's changed now, you certainly have. Maybe you can't be what you wanted, but that's not the only thing there is, you idiot." Reaper had just about enough of the lecture, he was about to leave, but then Jack sighs heavily, slumping harsh. "She's miserable" Reaper narrows his eyes and tilts his head "how would you know that?"

  
Jack flinches, stiff now "Overwatch is interested in her, the abilities she has are still unknown. That's why Talon had their nose in it in the first place." Jack shrugs tersely "I monitored her when I heard it was our Asch" some part of Gabriel was sheathing at how he said our. Jack gestures for him to sit, but he doesn't. Jack does. Throwing his feet over the table and crossing him arms.

"The military stopped paying for her after three years, then she got that shit job. Got the crap apartment." Jack makes a wounded noise "breaks my heart" they can't see each others eyes, but they meet under all the cover "just... Don't be you, you shit. Bring her home" Reaper twitches at the word. Home.

Where was home? It wasn't here, or at Overwatch. Reaper didn't have his own place, he didn't need one. Then it clicked, Asch was home. Reaper scowled because of the sentimental conversation Jack forced him to have but left with a lighter heart and maybe he would listen too him.

  
Reaper wouldn't admit it, not to even Jack who already knew, and oh so smugly knew. But he missed Asch. The past few weeks went by in a flurry. Every time he slipped away in shadows, Reaper went to her, the more he did the harder it was to forget everything that happened between them. Gabriel remembered her soft kisses and her gentle hugs, how she would huff when he held her and propped his chin up on her head. Asch was only slightly shorter then him and he always made sure she knew. Asch was a petite woman, from her tiny feet to her little tits. She was fit and quick on her toes. Reaper missed holding her the most.

They had always been chaste with each other, but Gabriel always wanted more. Asch had set the boundaries and he didn't dare cross them, but a man he is and Reaper wanted nothing more then to see her milky skin flushed with arousal and under him panting. He promised her the night he died that he would throw her over his shoulder and carry her off to his bed. Gabriel said he was going to have his way with her, now that she was his wife and he was going to make her pure skin dirty. Gabriel whispered all of it in her ear, nipping the flesh with a filthy look on his face. Asch was rigid and flushed, mostly out of embarrassment, in that moment Gabriel kissed her cheek and told Asch that he loved her, for the last time.

Reaper wouldn't admit how he started to care again. It wasn't as if he'd forgotten her, at first she was the first person he thought about seeing, he knew she was alive. But as he began to think, think about what he was, what Asch was. It was then he decided to stop caring. It was easy, she wasn't popping up in his life, not until Talon, not until a few weeks ago. She was a distant memory, now his first thought of the day. Parts of him hissed how terribly weak it was to be consumed by his yearning, but the more he stared at her, remembering all the details of her face, the more he ignored those parts of him, the more he became Gabriel.

It was a odd feeling of warmth, He was still Reaper, but underneath it was easier to see emotions for what they were. He didn't feel furious all the time and it was good. He started to understand what the strange feelings were, some became regret, a bad thing to have with his occupation, but overall easy to push aside. Some was pinning, mostly for lost time, what ifs and Asch. Then love became an interesting emotion, it poked under his skin and he felt it prickle when he looked at Asch. He didn't feel comfortable, he knew of love, but not what to do with it.

Jack's words kept ringing in the back of his head, it was time to man up. Gabriel hadn't spoken to her since that night. She never saw a hint of his being during the last weeks. It was time he stopped edging around the fence and jump. Reaper still had his anonymity with her. He was a stranger. He could speak to her as anyone, she wouldn't have any idea that he was her long dead husband. Though Jack had also told him not to foster that charade for long, if he intended to do it at all, Asch would most likely be angry at him for not telling her immediately.

She probably wouldn't like the fact that he didn't reveal himself to her in that strip club.

Or that he'd been alive for the whole six years they were suppose to be married.

Gabriel knew about it because she marked it on her calendar, intending to celebrate it somehow. Gabriel never did, he forgot the date and lost his ring anyway. The papers were proof that he didn't need too, she was widowed and therefore they weren't actually married at all. Though when he saw it he felt like shit.

Asch also had started a new job, there was a homely bakery a little far from her house, but Asch still made it on time, even though she had to walk for more then an hour. It was a trial and slightly amusing to watch her bake and burn the food, after a disaster the owner said she was best frosting the treats instead. Asch excelled in that, easily making flower shapes on cupcakes and forming patterns on cakes.

Reaper hasn't appeared to her, he still ghosts in the shadows as she's working, a lovely hum of an old song playing on her lips. Gabriel just takes it in. She's got flour in her hair and her cheek has green frosting on it, it played to his old imaginations of seeing her in his kitchen and being a wife for him.

It isn't until the door clicks and the bell rings that his fantasy is crushed, "hello! Just one second!" She calls with a smile. Asch was much happier in this little bakery and Gabriel quirks an amused smile at her attempts of fixings herself, getting more flour in her pale hair. Hardly noticeable if you weren't looking, but Gabriel was constantly looking.

Reaper follows Asch and hovers close to the opening of the back, his mood pleasant and light as she approaches the front "hello? Hi what can I get you?" Gabriel seizes, looking at who entered, though he warned her away, Widow is standing there. She's wearing civilian clothes, though her skin didn't help that, Asch thought nothing of it, expecting no danger. "Bonjour" she says all to sweet, Asch smiles anyway and Reaper stalks closer.  
"I think I would like a half dozen cupcakes" Asch asks what kind and her smile grows cruel "you choose!"

Reaper makes sure Asch isn't looking before his disembodied form melts into reality, Widow is actually shocked, frightfully so as his eyes narrow and his smoke rises around her. Before Asch even turns he's vanished. "Here you- oh are you okay?" Gabriel snorts at her concern, Widow snaps up "oh yes just... Fine" she looks disappointed now, Asch tilts her head, the box of cupcakes in her hands "did I do something wrong? Not the right kind?" Widow dismisses her and pays, quickly leaving. Asch says a sweet goodbye and dusts her hands off "poor girl... Like she saw a ghost" Gabriel cackles madly.

 

Reaper is harsh when he returns to Talon, after assuring Asch got home, he began stalking toward Widow, his ire plain to everyone. "I told you she was dealt with" he hisses venomously, Widow glares. "You were suppose to kill her!" Gabriel shakes with fury, she dare go near Asch when he said not to, now she questions him. "You're pathetic! She's not even your wife anymore, she doesn't even know you're alive! Yet you follow around her like a puppy" Widow curls her lip in disgust, eyes narrow.

Reaper gets in her face, his claws sharp and open toward her pretty face, Widow had the decency to actually looked frightened. "If you go near her again. I will hurt you." His voice was impossibly low, dark and the smoke clouded her from waist up. Widow doesn't move an inch while he stalks away, his final warning hanging in the air. Only when he found jack on his way out that his mood lightened "I would have stopped her, had I known. Overwatch requested me" Gabriel waves it off, knowing how busy he usually was.

"Talk to her yet?" Gabriel shots him a scathing glare, but of course it went unseen. "You tool, do it already what are you so afraid of?" Many things, her hatred, disgust. The hopes of starting again crushed under her fright. Gabriel didn't tell him. "C'mon you don't know what she'll think" Jack had always been great at circling people's unnamed doubts, not that Gabriel was happy about it. "I can go with you? I wanna see her too. She'll be mad at me for lying too" anger was something Reaper knew about, he couldn't fathom it on Asch.

"I'll... Go" he says stiffly "if she doesn't take it well... Then..." Gabriel got quiet "I'll explain it" Jack finishes helpfully. "Tomorrow then?" Reaper doesn't answer, but Jack knows.

Gabriel doesn't feel comfortable walking toward her work with Jack, she can see him now. Another emotion he pinned as nervousness is swirling around his brain. Reaper didn't like it. Jack forces him forward with a look and he opens the door. The little bell goes off and Asch is already shouting a heartfelt hello toward them.

Reaper stays put by the door whereas Jack moves toward the counter, Asch is just tying her apron properly around herself as she comes out, then he soles up at them, then opens her mouth only to halt and stare at Gabriel. "Oh- um hi..." She says awkwardly at him, Jack thankfully sweeps in "morning miss" Asch's attention are stolen away and Jack motions him from behind to move closer. "What can I get you..?" Asch's cheeks flushed that pretty pink again. Reaper stalks forward and she starts watching him again, though he wasn't intimidated by his tiny wife's cutting stare.

"Gabe quit that" Jack hisses, Reaper doesn't realize he's gotten himself close to the counter, Asch unlike most, kept their ground "um-" Asch's eyes are a brighter yellow, Gabriel knows it because of her abilities. Kicking in when she felt threatened like the first accident. With a held breath he lifts his hand to his mask. Asch looks a little worried as he does so, until the light catches his face.

It was brighter and made him squint, he creates a huge shadow over Asch, but he can see clearly, all the emotions on her face, her heart sped up considerably.

"You're alive" Gabriel swallows thickly "sort of."

"What does that mean?" There was no solid way to answer that, "it means I died."

Asch licks her pretty pink lips while looking at him with wide, morbid curiosity. She looked shocked, but not uncomfortable, at least not yet. "How?" Gabriel knew it best not to answer her, "it's a long story" he tried to be gentle with his voice, to lessen her fright. "You've had six years to tell it to me" Jack snorts at her shockingly reprimanding tone. "It was Mercy" Asch scowls at him for being short but doesn't bother to ask him again. "Are you still you?"

"No" Asch's pretty face further deepens in anger, "I'm still the man you married" he says softly, he can't ever be what he was, but he was still her husband at least. "Why now? If you've been alive all this time? Why didn't you come and find me?" Gabriel hand a answer, it was shit and she wouldn't like it, so he simply didn't. "I'm here now" Asch's brow furrows "that's no answer. Here for what?" Gabriel knew she wasn't going to let it go. "For you" Asch face went from confused anger to a sort of broken defeat.

"Are you? What are you? What exactly is this now?" At first he didn't answer any of her questions, her face went pinker with frustration then her lip jutted out in a pout, making him chuckle. "I'd like to be" he pauses, his hand comes up toward her, the show of pleaded affection makes him cringe inside. "I want I make up for lost time" Asch visibly shivers at the baritone of his voice. It hissed through the air "mi amour..."

"You're a jerk!" Asch bursts out, furious. "You leave me by myself for six years, come back as... As a what? What exactly are you? I'm so pissed at you!" Jack had never saw Reaper or Gabe look more ashamed. "I didn't try" is his only defense "I'm trying now I came back a monster and you didn't need that. Talon wants you dead because of your abilities. I watched after you... And I realized I missed you" Asch was glaring at him for a good while, Jack almost crippled at the tension.

"So this is you now then?" Reaper nods, Asch's lips screw tight "what do we do now?"

  
"Be a family"


	2. Reaper dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/original female

It turns out Asch was demanding answers when she learnt Jack survived too.  
  
So they waited for her to clock out and when she came around Jack almost broke into a fit. "You kept his sweater?" Asch grabs the bottom of it and pulls to flatten its creases "um... Yeah? I like it" Gabriel gives him a flat look "okay doll it just looks a little old" Asch peers sadly at it, brushing the pouch, it was getting brown with age and washes, the sleeves were slightly tattered. Gabriel shakes his head.  
  
Jack stops laughing when his comm rang in his ear "go for 76" Asch frowns watching him scoot away, Gabriel shifts toward her, his mask still in his hand. "Overwatch call" Asch hums at that watching Gabriel. Much has changed, his skin was a little more then ashen then she remembered, his face was still pleasantly the same as it was, if not a little harsher looking.  
  
"You're staring" he hisses in a terrible voice, Asch doesn't think she's going to get used to the way he sounds now. "So?" She says nervously, fidgeting in her spot. Gabriel didn't answer her "I'm not going to hurt you" as if he could sense her unease. "You didn't age much" she dumbly says, Gabriel offers her a small, tense smile "I'm dead, you didn't either. What's your excuse?" It was meant to sound teasing, but it just sounded mean. Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek, annoyed with himself for it.  
  
Asch didn't seem nearly as bristled by the comment "my accident I guess..." Reaper heard her mood change, he glances her then looks at Jack still on his com link. "We'll figure it out" he already guessed that Asch didn't trifle with it after the video incident. It seems by the look on her face it was true.  
  
  
Asch didn't seem too upset about how different he had been, Gabriel knew she misses how he used to be, but didn't complain. Gabriel knew he was being cold, harsh and sour with her, but couldn't do anything to stop it. He could only remember how it used to be with her and try to fumble and repeat.  
  
  
Gabriel lets the quiet settle, it was comfortable even if he felt awkward next to her, suddenly the glaring question fills his brain. "Are we still married?" In reality that was a glaring no. He was dead, Asch was his widow. But he wanted it. Asch actually looks at him, full on confused and slightly flush. "Um... I've got... Your death certificate and all the papers..." She looked thoughtful for a moment "mhm" he grunts, "you're moving in with me" Gabriel didn't want her in that shit apartment, he would have to find an apartment, it with his wages it would be simple too. "Oh I liked mine" he gives her a plain look "how will it fit me?" Asch sighs grumpily, "I have all your stuff..."  
  
Gabriel ignored her mumbles in favor of just looking at her, it had been a while since he had the pleasure to do so. "We have a lot to talk about" he says simply, Asch agrees with a frantic nod "like why you didn't come see me or-" "I meant catch up. Let it go already. I didn't because I didn't" Asch was always a quick study, his new personality was a lot to take in. Surely it shocked all her expectations and completely dashed hope of the way it used to be.  
  
  
  
  
Asch wasn't sure what she expected when she was left alone with Gabriel, but it certainly was strange to see him dance around her apartment, looking around at her things. "Get.. Uh comfortable?" Gabriel's mask almost looks sarcastic as he looks at her, then he takes it off and tosses it on her desk. "You've got my old stuff?" Asch gulps, nodding quicky "go find it" Asch was annoyed with him, his demanding tone and ungrateful nature. Jack said to be patient and sooner or later bits of the old Gabe will come out, Asch could deal with his new persona. She loved him enough to do it.  
  
"I'll be back" he grunts wordlessly and Asch stalks off to her room, the bed was a queen so if he wanted to sleep wit her it be simple to do so, though Asch can't remember sharing a bed with him and the idea made her insides turn warm. Under raked clothes sat two storage bins the army gave her, they had all of his things, what little he possessed. Asch took effort to pull them out, pushing them with her hands to the room where he was idly poking around "here's all of it."  
  
Gabriel didn't even say thank you and began plucking through the boxes like a feverish crow. Most of what was in there was clothes, which was what he wanted. Other things were metals and bullets that were pulled out of him, still crusted with his long dried blood. He picked grey sweats with his clawed hands then moved more clothes before huffing "where's my watch point shirt?" Asch looks sheepish, cheek blooming "it's comfy" Gabriel stares at her unashamed "what else did you take out of here?"  
  
Asch stands on her toes and makes a show of looking into the container "a lot... Probably" she wrings her hands "why?" He snaps.  
  
"It smelt like you" that melts his anger away completely and breaks his heart a little. He shouldn't logically have been mad anyway, of course she would take things out, it was her stuff technically. Gabriel just stands then "keep them" Asch watches him go into her bedroom. She had looked through those two boxes so many times the first few years. Each thing she picked up reminder her of their time together, from the bullet shells to the soft worn cotton of his shirts. Asch had stolen his favorite shirt and wore it to bed almost every night. The color was washed out of it and the logo of watch point was faded, but it was soft.  
  
Gabriel jolts her out of her memories when he comes out of her room, swinging the door open roughly, the bangles rate into the frame and he stands there bare chested. Asch had never saw him like this before, even with all the scars, the ashen flesh. His sweatpants hung low on his hips. Asch noticed his watch point shirt clutched in his right hand.  
  
His smirk was light, it's her only warning as he tosses it toward her. "Always looked better on you anyway" it's the only cue she needs from him to get changed, quickly she darts passed his smouldering gaze and clicks the door shut. Asch stands in her room looking at the neat folded clothes on her dresser and up turned covers. She wonders idly if it's a good idea to be slipping into the shirt. Usually she doesn't wear a bra or pants, but then she concludes if Gabe wanted to have sex he wouldn't bother giving her the shirt.  
  
Asch stands there dumbly, would he want to have sex? Yeah he probably would. Maybe not tonight, but Asch suspected soon. She still remembered the vile words he said to her before walking off to his death, the promises his made in her ear about pinning her to the bed. Asch wanted him too, she wanted everything her husband could give her. Of course, she has been ever fateful to him, even being dead she still kept her innocence. Asch felt pretty stupid doing so, being tethered to a dead man so. There wasn't anyone but Gabe that interested her in that field.  
  
"You gonna open the door?" Gabriel practically snorts "or am I sleeping on the couch?" She might be able to make him. Yet she wanted him there. Asch bites her lip and opens up the door again, the rattles clicking into the wood again. Gabriel lewdly gives we a once over and smirks "you're asking for it aren't you?" Asch knew she should've bought pajama bottoms. "I-I'm not!" Gabriel puts his hands up, "didn't say it was a bad thing, we are married" they weren't really.  
  
"Relax tiger I know when too far is to far" Asch swells silently, beaming at the old nickname, a buzzy feeling in her stomach as he smiles at her. A small part of her is curious as to why he was being so sweet. Since he was so callous only seconds ago. "It's not t-to far yet" she says rather bold for her. Gabriel knows it to by the slight pinch in his brow. "C'mon" Gabe prods her forward with his hands, nudging her lower back toward the bed "wh-what are we doing?" She sputters, feeling his looming figure straight behind her. Gabriel rubs between her shoulder blades, rubbing down the grain of her spine "sleeping mi amour, sleeping."  
  
  
Gabe has a handsome smile, teasing, but nice all the same when he climbs behind her, he pulls her body to him. His skin was a little colder and his hands felt as rough as she remembered, the most surprising thing was that he still smelt the same after all these years. It was still a musky scent and a little hint of blood, arch didn't mind it and inhaled deeply. Going so far as the roll over in his arms and bury her face in the curve of his throat. Gabriel doesn't move as she does this, only sighs peacefully and rests his chin on the top of her head, smelling the fresh cinnamon scent in her hair and spring detergent on the pillows.  
  
"I like this" she mutters tiredly against this throat, Gabe nods "as do I mi amour" Asch nuzzles softly "you taught me what that meant, I love you too" Gabriel shutters, "yes, I love you" he reports with a soft heart, Asch hums succumbing to sleep, Gabriel thinks this is the most peaceful he's ever been in a long time.  
  
  
Reaper woke up with a start, then relaxed when he felt Asch's body draped over him. She was so warm. The baker was bunched around her and her feet tickled his ankles. Peering up Gabriel saw she was still sleeping comfortably, her hair was askew and her hands held his body close. Gabriel could even feel her tiny breasts poke into him from under her shirt.  
  
"Asch" he coos softly, rubbing her sides. Asch grumbles and stirs, whining softly "up mi amour" he pats her hips, Asch mumbles but slowly forces herself to sit up, still rubbing her eyes. Gaberial chuckles deeply, rocking her body a top him "this is a good look for you" he teases, Asch realizes she's seated on his hips and through the sleep bushes madly.  
  
"Asch baby! We're going shopping!" Asch almost falls off the bed in shock. "Oh no Sammy!" She whispers in fright. "You gave her your house key?" He drawls rolling his eyes, Asch clamps her soft hand on his mouth, shushing him. "Um! Hi Sam!" She calls "just a second!"  
  
"No way I've seen you naked- oh hello!" Asch squeaked when Sam burst in, her hand covering Gabriel's mouth went to covering his whole face. "You big slut! I thought you were Virgin Mary for your husband!" Gabe pulls her hand off and sits up in his palm "I am her husband" Sam was wearing her sunglasses, but as could see by her frown that she was connecting the pieces.  
  
"Asch you said he died in a explosion- he would not look this fine after walking from an explosion" Gabriel chuckles and his other hand clutches her thigh "faked my death for op missions, finally finished them last week" he makes a show of kissing Asch's cheek wetly "finally home" Sam pouts, leaning heavily on the door. "Well that makes sense. Happy for you little bee" Sammy goes back to her happy self "we still going shopping? Or...?" Asch was mortified, Gabriel's hand crept petting her hip and his breath was warm "no we're looking for apartments today aren't we baby?" Asch felt that right in her spine, it tingled all the way up to her brain steam and gave such a pleasant buzz.  
  
"Uh- um I..." Sammy giggles at her "no worries Commander, she's all yours I'll call you later girly" Sammy blew a kiss toward them Asch froze until the front door clicked, then exploded on Gabriel, stalling his chest "you jerk! That was just mean!"  
  
"Oh you wanted me to tell the truth? Don't worry I'm dead, she's fucking a corpse."  
  
"We aren't having sex!"  
  
"I said fucking- and we could be." Gabriel greedily grabs both of her hips and jerks her froward  "maybe you could dance for me again" Asch glares at him, arching her face away form his toothy grin "that was work" his grin persists, head cocked in challenge "I'll make you work for it" Asch goes to hit him again,but he catches her wrist, kissing it swiftly "you mean you'll be" she takes the bait easily, Asch knows she does.  
  
"Yeah I'll work for it" Asch yelps as she's flipped onto her back, legs spread wider because of his new angle. Gabriel nips her collarbone and licks lewdly up to her pulse "I should make good on my promise to pound you into the pillows" Asch's arms fling around him and the suddenness surprises him "why were you so mean to me before?" Gaberial's lust softens considerably at her inquiry "I... Feel more like myself when I'm with you" it was the only good way he new how to put it. He felt less like Reaper. "Like a coin.... It just flips."  
  
"You've done bad things I bet" she says, Gabriel shrugs "yeah."  
  
"That's why they call you Reaper? Jack told me you were a bad man" her words are mumbled, but light "I still love you, unless you keep doing them" Gabriel sighs, his sexual fever lost "you won't will you?" She says "not unless it's needed" he wouldn't go out of his way to do awful, but he'd do it if it was needed.  
  
"There's so much I want to talk about" she sighs, fingers circling his back. Gabriel grunts, "how did you get your abilities?" In all her information pages not one mentioned it. Asch laughs at this "would you believe a crazy thing like lightening and holy water? Because I stood in a church shipment" Gabriel tilts away to look at her "I was walking home and they dropped a crate. The bottles were glass and splattered all over the sidewalk, the guys didn't even notice me and I got struck by lightening, what luck right?" Luck indeed.  
  
"I don't know how to trigger it, but I got scared before and it popped, like the ground lit up in a big circle, like the lightening and I was glowing!"  
  
 Gabriel didn't speak after that, he let Asch cuddle below him. He trapped her under him. She was pretty, there with her legs spread and hair a mess. Gabriel felt his cock stir and he let a low growl go. His hand trailed up her thigh and slithered under her shirt "what did I say about fucking?" Asch flinches, eyes going wide. Gabriel went slow enough that she could stop him, but son his rough padded fingers brushed over a little bud. His hand lays flat, palm squeezing the soft mound. Asch gasps and her back arches.  
  
"Tell me I can" he whispers in her ear, rubbing her chest in his palm, rolling the nipple gently. Asch gulps "d-do you have protection?" Gabriel blinks, "no? I'm dead you can't get pregnant" Asch looks very suspicious of him it until he pinches her nipple between his fingers. "O-Okay" Gabriel swipes her shirt off and finally takes in the experience of seeing her torso bare. She was beautiful, her breasts were flattened by the angle and she was scarred badly. But Gabriel bit his lip and felt himself grow hotter.  
  
"God the things I want to do" he hisses, "I've waited so long."  
  
"Don't make us wait any longer, commander" that has him snarling, his teeth bite at her skin and his tongue laps at her pink little nipples. Gabriel had imagined many times what this would be like, before they were married and after. She was louder then he thought, and a little more then shy. Every time he shifts his gaze she's darting her eyes away and turning her head, like they were being sinful. The flush on her cheeks spread down her chest and colored her pale skin, nothing looked prettier.  
  
His mouth kisses down her body, lovingly pecking at her scars and nipping the flesh, rolling it in his teeth. His fingers scale down to her hips again and thumb under the silky soft panties she's wearing. He isn't slow about tearing them off and drinking in the sight of her. His fingers brush over her smooth skin, Asch shivers at his wondering finger "why is this gone" his finger brushes the soft bare skin.  
  
"Um- my old job?" She says nervously. Gabriel prunes his lips "w-wait you like it?" Gabriel nuzzles her stomach his the point of his nose. "I like blondes" that Asch squeaking, sputtering embarrassed. Gabriel just grins and props her legs up "wait no! You are no-ah! Gabe!" His tongue is already working as she protests, he was rather amused by her wiggling and upset grumbles. Asch pretends she's scandalized, but her meek moans break though as Gabriel works her open. "T-This is...." She panting now, slowly becoming a mess and clinching the sheets "Gabe..." He's always wanted to hear her moan.  
  
His tongue works in a frenzy, easily licking her open. Asch squirms, hiding her face and clinching around his head. Smugly he licks his lips and removes himself, Asch tenses panting "w-why did you...?" He grins at her "I'm not that nice" Asch is distracted enough for his fingers to get close. Asch leans in her elbows, opening her mouth, he snakes hid fingers inside.  
  
Asch's back arches "G-Gabe!" His scruffy beard tickles her neck as he nuzzles under her chin. "Go on" he says planting wet kisses, Asch slumps in the sheets, watching him taking pleasure in her squirming. Her face was hot and Asch was embarrassed to be seen like this, "you're getting so wet" he purrs, fingers dragging inside "do you always get so wet?" Asch buries the side of her face into the pillow Gabriel slept on, his fingers pause for a moment "oh" then push harder.  
  
"You've never touched yourself have you?" Asch shivers at his accusation, but Gabriel groans, using his fingers more playfully "pretty little wife waiting so long to be fucked" his breath was heavy in her ear "you won't be able to walk" Asch gasps out in pleasure, the tight coil breaking. Gabriel thinks Asch looks divine in her fit, thrashing and whine out his name in choppy breathes. Asch's hips push against his fingers, pulling as much pleasure as they can. Gabriel grabs her firmly and slows his pace, watching her come down in shuttering breathes.  
  
Gabriel tugs at his sweats, easily discarding them with the rest of her clothes. Asch can only glance st the heavy hanging cock between his legs before growing inferno hot and screwing her eyes shut. Gabriel chuckles at her, humming his laughter "you can look, even touch. Little wife" Asch tenses, he laughs "so shy" there was nothing wrong with that.  
  
Gabriel takes himself in hand and touches her wet lips, dragging it lewdly between the folds, watching her shock. "It'll hurt" he whispers, hand rubbing circles into her thigh, still lightly thrusting his cock snugly between the folds. "O-Okay" Asch sounds as scared as he expected "I'll be gentle princessa" Gabriel snakes his cock inside, pushing with enough force that he can feel the tight walls protest. Asch's breath hitches and her body locks, making little noises of pain.  
  
"Shh" he whispers, kissing her pulse. Gabriel's cock inches fully inside, Asch was warm. "Mhm you are alright mi amour" he tells her, peppering her chest with kisses. When he pulled his body up he could see blood ringing his cock, it fueled him a little, always wanting to see it. "Shy little wife" he taunts pleasantly "you take my cock so well, I knew you were made for me" Asch's thighs tighten around his hip bones, quivering under his teasing.  
  
"I want to flip you over and fuck you into the bed, would you like that?" Gabriel thrusts his hips slowly, watching the pain in her expression, knitting brows and prickling tears. "Or does my pretty wife want on top? Do you want to sit on my cock Asch?" He knew the vulgarity of his words distracted her, gave pleasures even. Asch was embarrassed to hear it, but she reveled in it even when he was alive. It made her hot and flushed, squirmy and wet.  
  
He could feel the walls of her cunt flutter around, trying to push the intrusion out. His thumb played with her clit and he watches her face bloom and her body twitch, still in pain but getting there.  
  
Gabriel leans close, licking the shell of her ear "tell me, mi amour tell me how you want it" Gabriel knew what he wanted to see, her tight little body bouncing on his thick cock, stealing her pleasure. He wanted to see her on her knees, taking his rough treatment, letting him have his rights like he always wanted.  
  
Gabriel felt her weak grip slide around his neck, surprised, he waits for her to speak. "I-I want" Gabriel licks his lips, swallowing. Her face was hidden in his neck, shy as always. "This... Like this... Close- ah... Slow" Asch kisses his throat "please?" Gabriel melted, succumbing to her gentle plea. It was hard to remember what her request meant, what she really needed. Reaper could try, only hoping he wouldn't fail. Gentle wasn't easy, but it was becoming.  
  
"Is that what you want, Asch?" He whispers into her hair, kissing the top carefully. Asch nods into his jaw "just for now" Gabriel groans, jutting his sips again, Asch gasps. Gabriel nips at her flesh, tugging it lightly trying to food sensations on her to get her used to his movements. "You waited for me" he says quietly, finally without a taunting nature to it. "You never touched yourself, another man. Not women. Why would you wait for a dead man?" He was still gently rocking into her body, speaking in hissed tones, confused and warmed.  
  
Asch mewls, holding him close "I... I wanted you" she simply says, fingers digging into his flesh "I was Mrs. Reyes when you died. I stayed that way" she was holding her tone despite his little movements "Sammy tried to set me up a lot... But I couldn't- I thought I'd be insulting your memory" Gabriel buries his face deep into her skin, inhaling loudly and freezing "and you're here" she whispers, holding him closer, as if he was going to fade away "you're alive and I can hear your heart. I love you- don't leave" Gabriel hushes her babbling with a soft hum, pulling her hips toward his groin and grinding into her deeply.  
  
"I love you mi amour, I won't leave you" Asch arches into his seeking hips, whining ans squirming now at Gabriel's deep, grinding penetration. Gabriel keeps the pace, far enough away so he can watch the pleasures erupt along her flushed face. Her hands held his shoulders and her moans prickled his ears, Gabriel never felt more alive.  
  
He came slowly with a harsh growl, her cunt milked him mercilessly as she thrashed and clawed at him. His cock pulsed, emptying inside her, warm gushes coated her and Gabriel watched as he slipped out wetly, the pearly ooze trailing out like a shallow river run off, mixed with a little tainted red. It dotted onto the white sheets, the sweat darkened it and their panting echoed the small room.  
  
For a moment he's quiet, then Gabriel laughs lightly, smirking at her confusion "happy anniversary baby."


	3. Reaper dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/original female

  
Gabriel watched as she got dressed, laying naked under the thin sheet. He watched her thread four gold hoops in the cartilage of he ears, one on her left and three lined her. It was new, like a lot of things.

"So do you have an apartment or-" "no we'll find one. Talon reserved high priced housing for agents that wanted off base. You can pick whatever you like" Gabriel never needed an off base home, since it was rare he use it. "Housing? Gabi" he felt warm at the old nickname, though she looks disapproving. "I have lots of money. If you want a house I'll buy you a house" Asch finally faces him, shy and awkwardly displaced "we are two people. And... I can't ask you for that. You don't need to give me a new house" Gabriel forces himself up from the comfortable sheets.

"I want too. You deserve whatever you want. I want to make this work." Asch gave him a fowl look, but stayed quiet, letting him have his way, assuming this is what he always wanted. Asch didn't let herself forget that to Gabriel this was also a restart, maybe he was being truthful that it was easier to be himself. Maybe he wanted to be a real man again, he certainly didn't act like one at times. Asch could see wisps of smoke rise from his body, it was odd but she didn't question it.

"Okay Gabe, just not a house!"

  
Xxx

  
Gabriel bought the most expensive house, much to Asch's annoyance. "I don't own enough furniture for this!" He smiles brightly, shrugging "I'll buy whatever you want" Asch wasn't sure what to do with the power he was giving her, it was frustrating and strange.

  
Asch gives him a good glare and then peers around their new home, emptied and ready for the move, though Gabe says they have someone taking care of that. Alone again and this time he wasn't hungry for sex. At least, Asch thought not. "You're paler" she remarks casually, running her hand over the smooth counter top, Gabe glances at himself "it's not bad... Just what does that mean? You've been so vague about it all?" Gabe knew he have to explain it to her at some point.

"I'm not alive or dead. A limbo state, I can't die now, I can't live much either. Well. You make me feel alive a little more everyday" Gabe was blunt when he said things, that was one thing that never changed about him. "I kill people to keep myself like this, it doesn't take many, five is good for a few months" he confession has him shrugging.

"But your heart beats" Gabe snorts lightly "wait a few weeks" Asch ponders his words, staring at him with a tilted head. "What happens?" Gabriel opens his palm, showing of a puff of smoke "I don't retain human form, not this at least, it's... Just shaped smoke if I wait to long-" "does it hurt? Can you feel pain?" She sounds worried, Gabriel gives a small smile "yes, I can feel pain, no it doesn't hurt. It feels hallow."

  
Asch comes toward him in a loop "is that why you were so mean before? You lost humanity?" Gabriel nods, having not come up with a better description "same as always then. You were always snippy when you didn't eat" Putting it like that made him abruptly sigh, flatly staring at her. "You were. Those poor kids, poor Jesse. If I didn't get to you first you were terrible to them" her giggle lightens his mood. Finally her body heat reacts to his colder one, making him bask in it as she comes closer, almost pressing into him.

"I miss them, Jack and everyone. I know you don't- but they were good kids, our kids" Asch always referred to the black watch recruits as her babies, they loved her for it. Spoke to her constantly and adored the soft mannered nurse, knowing if they didn't at least give her the benefit of the doubt they'd have their commander to deal with personally. Most if not all liked her very much. Gabriel was still bitter.

"Mhm" he grunts, grabbing her to him "that little ingrate works for Overwatch now" Asch quickly puzzled it together "oh Jesse I missed him, seeing him was wonderful. He loved you so much you know" Gabriel finds that hard to believe, always being the pain he was. Suddenly Gabriel doesn't want to talk about it anymore, pinning her to the counter in a sudden movement.

"Wha- Gabriel!" The use of his full name has him groaning, grinding into her "enough talking" he growls, Asch grabs the meat of his arms, nails digging through his sweater, his leg props her thighs open, but her whimpers stop his advance "still hurts" Gabriel felt something akin to pride and smugness "how 'bout I make it feel better?" Asch is quiet, Gabriel doesn't move an inch.

"O-Okay just... Careful honey" the pet name stings his spine. Gabriel gingerly picks her up, her arms wind around his neck and her fingers play with his short hair. Her face gently nuzzles his cheek "you kept it scruffy" she says lightly pressing her nose into his beard "mhm you liked it like this" her nose kept roughing it up, her smile apparent as he moves them through the house the the master bedroom, climbing stairs and nudging the door open. The room was vast, designed as the only one on the second floor. The connecting bath was just a luxurious, but Gabriel didn't care to look yet.

His bed was here, along with other things he owned, the sofa occupying an awkward space downstairs was also his. They'd have to go shopping for more, but Gabriel knew she would adore his memory foam, California King.

Gabe dropped her softly on the top of the sheets, Asch perks wondering what he was doing. His hands hold her knees, thumb rubbing the top, looking at her "does it hurt to spread your legs?" He asks, eagerly prodding them apart. Asch shakes her head, there was a telltale sign for throbbing between her legs but it was bearable, for whatever he had in mind. Almost to sweetly, Gabriel strips her shorts off, pulling her pink panties along. Her little cunt was still pink and raw, his pants tighten considerably "lay back" goose bumps erupt on her thighs, outlining his expansive hand.

  
Gabriel tucks her legs around and over his shoulders, bringing her closer. Asch yips loudly in surprise when his tongue licks up the inside of her thigh "n-no fingers!" She muddles out embarrassed, tightened her hold on his shoulder blades. Gabriel smiles devilishly up at her rosy face. Gabriel liked the view, even if it was obscured by the bulk of his black watch sweater. Asch always had a nice figure. She hid the fact with layers, even now she preferred jeans and sweaters, though she reasonably wore shorts because of the heat. He remembers even from black watch days how much she detests showing off her legs, though Gabe thinks her thighs come in a close second to her pretty little butt, only behind her face.

Gabe nuzzles the plush flesh "you okay?" He says gently, rubbing his hands into her flesh. Asch flat his breath tingle "y-yeah" Gabriel didn't need more confirmation to finally move along with his teasing and more forcefully aim himself between her legs. The sudden feeling of his wet tongue had made Asch shiver and whine, the prickly soreness vanishing with clever swipes of his flat tongue. Gabriel working inside her, the tight entrance gave way easily because of their morning activities, the faint taste of his own cum had him groaning and diving deeper, nose pressed into her smooth flesh.

Asch wiggled, heels of her feet digging into his back, her own arching off the bed in a familiar sting. Gabriel worked his tongue in skilled strokes, listening to her climb to her high and grope softly at his hair.

"Gabe" he says breathlessly, pressing into his face. He lets her, pushing back, loving how wet she was, how she tasted. Gabriel knew she was going to cum and opened his heavy eyes to see her shake, whine his name and arch away from his pleasuring tongue. Gabriel forced her put, smirking at her over sensitive twitches and gasps. He didn't let up and watched as she thrashed about, shaking like a leaf. He finally let up when she cried out again, a straggled noise that left her weak and panting. Gabriel cleaned his mouth on the sheets, pleasantly licking his teeth, Asch weakly reached to him. Gabriel went to her without much fuss.

"You're mean" she mutters, boundlessly holding him. Gabriel blinks heavily, kissing her neck wetly "m'not" he mumbles into her skin "wouldn't have let you cum if I was" there was a long, nice pause between them before he bothered speaking again "Jesse is coming to help move the furniture. I asked him because I knew you'd wanna see him. He wants to see you too" Asch perks under him, her whole body gaining a new energy "you did? Why I thought you didn't like him?!" Gabriel him slightly "that's Jack, and I need someone who isn't a hundred and five pounds to help me" Asch too offense to that.

"Hundred and two thank you!"

  
Jesse was he first to shout out his excitement "mama bird!" Asch squeaks, running toward him "Awh lookit you all grown up!" She says flinging her arms around him, Jesse laughs loudly, swinging her around. Gabriel watches curiously, brow raised and bent hip leaning on the sofa. "So handsome!" She pinches his cheek, as he sets her down "hah, sur'nuff missus" he says on his deep drawl. Asch was wiry and alive, like a wire in water and sparking with happiness.

"I remember how little you were" she says in fond teasing, poking his hidden arm "sure you can handle it?" Jesse puffs up, smiling at the challenge "a'corse don't go no where without learnin' someth' from ol'Commander Reyes" Asch beams at her husband, her pretty lips stretching in a lovely smile. "Now, what am I movin'?"

  
Jesse spent most of his time at their new home moving things with Gabriel, the new dressers and chairs, everything where Asch wanted it, he spoke of himself and his life after the fall, and th reboot. Spoke of all the old memories with a faint glimmer in his eyes. Gabriel had some amusement in the whole thing, watching his wife interact with her favorite student was something too see. It brought him joy, something he was beginning to feel accustom too.

"Thank you so much Jesse!" Asch says plopping on the newly positioned sofa. Jesse sits beside her, arm slung across the back "ain't nothing mama bird, happy ta' help" Gabriel stood sharply, eyeing Jesse until he noticed "oh, 'nother thing I wanted ta' ask ya missus" Asch hums, turning to him. "Overwatch would be a good place for you ta' get your self in order, those abilities and such." Asch gave him a funny look, then whipped around to Gabriel.

"You jerk Jesse was a second motive!" She was smiling faintly, so she wasn't really mad, Gabriel acted sheepish anyway. She caught onto immediately. "Oh fight me you pendejo" Jesse bursts out in loud laughter, eyes prickling "I forgot what a hoot you two were" Gabriel rolls his eyes, smiling in good nature "this was a set up and I feel so attacked by it" she huffs, crossing her arms. Jesse rubs her leg with the soft metal fingers "hey now, mama he didn't mean nothing, you don't gotta if you don't wanna. It's a good place, just like it used ta' be. More people yeah, but they'll help ya out" he explains, flexing his fingers into her soft jeans.

"I think ya might like it, learnin' your new self" Jesse scratches the back of his head, hat jostling "I gotta get back now, mah girl won't like how long I've been away" Asch gets up, dragging him with her to stand "oh you have a girlfriend? What's her name?!" Jesse snorts, letting himself be lead by his arm to the door. "Ah well, I don't think he'd much like me calling him that. Hanzo, you'll meet 'em if you consider coming ' ta' Overwatch" Asch looks thought before pecking his cheek and letting him out "maybe, don't be a stranger Jess" the cowboy waves as he walks down the path.

"When did you learn what pendejo meant?" Gabriel says teasingly, Asch saunters back over to him with a sly smile. Looping her arms around his midsection "please you called Jack it enough times for it to warrant a translation. Internet speaks Spanish too"

 

  
Xxx

Asch's mouth hangs open in utter horror. Gabriel was a shadow, a complete terrifying mess of patchy flesh and sweltering smoke that smelt like cooking liver and foul death. "G-Gabe" the shadowy billow of mist looks at her, at least they way it turned made Asch think so. "Asch" his voice was bone shattering, hisses and gargles. It sounds like a man drowning in fits of blood.  
"A-Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asks instinctively, the shadow regards her with a mocking disposition "aren't you scared?" He says in that horrible sounding voice. "N-No aren't you... Aren't you still you?" The mist swelters around her legs, burning them, but causing no damage. "I feel nothing" he snaps, the heat rising.

  
"Gabriel" she begs, blinking tears away "look at me" he does, with hallow eyes like burnt rubies, the flare exposed along his temple in a raging bulls, climbing over the shadowy outline of his skull and peaking over the nights black sky "this is what you are" she asks carefully, the shadow of Gabriel nods, not speaking a word. "I'm not scared" Asch boldly states, watching the way the mists flinch away, trying not to touch her. Asch crowds him, touching the blackness. It went through her, what apart of his arm was outlined disappeared into the flat of her belly, Gabriel growls, pulling away.

"Asch" he says in stern warning, ruined rubies slitting as a flat angered expression. "Gabriel" she says back, touching through the smoke again, it was strange and tingled, far to warm and cold all at once. "Come" she requests, climbing up to their shared room Gabriel follows silently, suspicious of her command. "Do you want to stay like this?" Gabriel never though about it, before maintaining himself was half assed at best, then Asch came back and he didn't want to frighten her.

The billowy smoke shakes in rejection, Asch nods once "how do you fix it?" Gabriel watches her sit on the plush bed, relaxing despite his terrible form. "I consume the souls of the dead" Asch blinks, but doesn't look all to surprised but his omission "more souls, more humanity" Asch makes a noise of understanding. "Can you sleep like this?" He shakes his head, Asch smiles sheepishly at him, muttering apologies "okay. I am, and you are going out, come home when you can sleep" Gabriel almost praises her cleverness aloud, knowing that Overwatch would hear of this. Asch was removing herself. "I love you okay?" She weaves her hand thrush the maelstrom "now go."

  
"I love you, mi amour" the smoke says harshly, though trying to be sweet. It disappeared through the open window and softly went with the breeze. Asch sighs lightly watching him go.

  
Gabriel flew through the open window, coming back to himself and standing on his own feet, Asch lay on his side of the bed, face buried in his pillow, got clutched in her drawn hand. Smiling lightly, he carefully plucks the book, but it jostles her awake with a start "it's me" he says in a whisper, Asch's look puffy and billowed from sleep, she rubs lightly at her lids "Gabi" he pushes her back down "can you sleep now?" He chuckles warmly "yes my amour, I can sleep"

"Come sleep I'm cold"

  
Xxx

Gabriel woke in the middle of the night, looking at her with incredible fondness it wasn't hours ago he was a massive monster with patchy flesh and terrible billows of mist, but she just looked, smiling slightly and told him to come back when he fixed it.

  
Gabriel suddenly rolled atop her, head dipping into her soft neck, Asch awoke with a twitching jolt "Gabe-" "mi amour" he purrs deeply, grinding his erection into her thigh "I want to have my way with you tonight. I want to give you a treat for loving a monster" Asch cups his cheeks tiredly, blinking away her slumber. "I want to fuck you until you cry." Asch arches unexpectedly, letting him slide his hands under the small of her back "pretty princessa, no longer my little virgin wife. I can fuck you as hard as I want" he purrs, watching her skin color beautifully.

Gabriel peels her panties off in a slow manner, savoring her flush. "You've never looked more beautiful. Sex is a good look on you" he says in a playful tone "Gabi-" "you are wet and I want you on your knees" Asch stares at him, embarrassed, Gabriel twirls his finger purring.

Asch slowed does as she's told, and just as she twists on her stomach, Gabriel has his warm hands on her ass, squeezing the flesh, Asch yips. "Up" Asch eases up, the drag of Gabriel's cock is flush against the inside of her thigh. He wasn't slow, his cock pushed inside easily, her walls suck him in, making him groan.

  
He starts pounding, rough and fast, Asch was shoved into the pillow. Gasping loud and thrashing, Gabriel hadn't let up once since their first time. Not that he wouldn't if she asked. Gabriel was making up for lost time, he missed her and Asch missed him very much.

Asch pushed her ass into him, Gabriel purrs, rubbing her thighs "pretty girl likes it hard, don't you?" Asch's eyes were watery, his thrusts slowed, Asch whines. Gabriel halts, a deep chuckle at her wiggling "beg me" his voice was husky, Asch colors, clinching around his cock tightly.

"C'mon baby I know you can" he coos, jutting his hips, Asch pants, arms shaking "Gabi" he hums, waiting. "P-Please That's- that's too..." Gabriel gropes her thighs again, kneading the plush flesh like dough. "Just say 'please fuck me Gabe'" Asch shivers at his amused tone. "Gabe..." "'Please fuck me'" he repeats "p-please... Please f-" Asch shyly dips her head "please what?" It was rare for him to hear her swear, it made his blood boil, watching her struggle to beg him. Gabriel would quit soon enough, he knew she was shy, desperately so and he wouldn't make her suffer embarrassment, but a good amount of teasing was always fun to have with her.

"P-please.. F-Fuck m-me" Gabriel slammed his hips into her and Asch wailed, grabbing the pillow "mi amour beautiful, Princessa tan bueno para mí" Asch hardly understood him save choice words, but it made her hot inside and out listening to his praises. "Do you want to come?" He whispers into her spine, Asch is frantic, shaking "Gabi-" "you're so good, so perfect. Come for me mujercita" Gabriel let her thrust back on him, taking her fill as she rolled over the slope, he watched how back tensed. Her face was blissful, twisted in a perfect way. It made him growl and tumble, spilling himself inside in warm spurts.

  
Xxx

Gabriel shadows Asch as she enters the Overwatch compound, Winston was there, looking all proud as she approaches. "There she is" McCree is smug as he rolls the cigar between his teeth. "Asch Cinis, we've heard a lot about you" Gabriel hisses lightly, shoulders drawn. "Not enough I think, Reyes" she corrects, Winston falters a little "yes... I have heard that part. I didn't think you'd keep a dead mans name" Gabriel told her he'd be like this, but she just smile "careful about that" the gorilla warns, edging toward her "Cinis might fit better..."

  
"It did when I wasn't married. I'm married, my name is Reyes. Everyone is suppose to help each other here. If they don't like me..." Asch looks strong "if they don't like me because of Gabriel then I will deal with it"

  
Xxx

There was a long silence. Gabriel had forgot about Asher, forgot that his wife had a twin and forgot how eerily similar they were. Well, how similar they used to be. His wife used to be blonde, Asher was. He had whisky eyes, Asch had bright yellow. Gabriel loved his wife, loved her beautiful eyes and new hair. The reminder however, was strange. Looking at what she used to be. Asch had pictures of Gabriel before the fall. He didn't look much different, compared. Gabe was paler, but oddly still the same. Unless he hadn't consumed human souls, then he did not look the same.

Asher was tight, probably because Gabriel was staring at him, but being dead and annoyed really made him uncaring. Unless it was his wife. Then Gabriel was a puppy and cared a lot, pathetically so.

"So..." Asher says, he looked unsurprisingly out of place in the fancy house. "You where were when my sister was burying an empty coffin?" Gabriel didn't blink at the overprotective statement, rather rolled his eyes and tightly crossed his arms. "Working ops in Afghanistan because I was told too." Asher frowns, rubbing his palms on the marble island "no phone calls, no texts. Not even a hint you're alive for six years? Now you come back and act like it's all fine?" He scoffs, eyeing Gabriel angrily "she phones me. So happy, telling me 'Gabe's back Asher! And he's okay, bought me this stupid house and you need to come see me'" his hands clintch into fists.

"She's... She's so happy that you're back and doesn't realize that her life for six years was shit! Doesn't even think about you leaving again" Gabriel licks his lips, leaning toward Asher in a dark manner. "Ask me what you're going to ask me Asher" the blonde looks defeated "are you going to leave my sister again? Think long and hard Reyes. I can be scary too" Asher and his wife were the same, so he believed him, if only a little.

"I don't plan too. She'll leave me long before that I suspect" oddly, the need to be honest with Asher was the same with Asch. He couldn't lie to either of them.

"I don't doubt that. Still. If you dare-" "you'll be very scary" Gabriel mocks, rolling his eyes. Asher was a good man, smart and handsome, would've been married himself if he bothered to look around. Asher says he was so focused on family, he missed life like a slow moving train.

"Baby I'm home!" Asher perks up, Gabriel smiles lazily "your twin is here" frantic noises, then Asch pops up messily removing her coat "oh Asher!" They were almost the same height, yet Asher was a bit taller, and about an hour older.

Xxx

What Gabriel saw could only be describe and blinding, remarkable and powerful. Winston has pushed Asch, pushed her to becoming a beacon of light. She had wings, big golden arks behind her back, to ground below her we crackling, it smelt like holy water, consecrated ground. Her skin was shiny and when she stumbled back the crackled ground followed her.

She was a paladin.

Gabriel eyes the event, looking at how Winston jumps back, hisses as his hand touches the affected ground. Many watched from the sides, Jack was there, Tracer and Mercy. Asch was panicking, Angela went to her, but was brunet by the ground.

Xxx

  
Asch came home different, she smelt like boiling holy water and her eyes were like a blind mans, milky yellow and vacant. Gabriel was not repented or did he feel the repulse when she came to him, tired and heavy. "Are... Can you see?" Asch to used her cheek,canoeing what he meant "yes... Everything it's fine" she lead him by the hand to the sofa, plopping down with a sigh. "I smell funny, it doesn't hurt you does it?" Gabriel shook his head, weary of her eyes, but she smiles "good" then she piles herself onto him, limbs stiff "m'tired" Gabriel let's her encase his space, obediently letting her lay atop him "sleep mi amour."

Xxx

Asher was annoying, sulking around his house and acting like an omen. Gabriel knew why. They didn't like each other. Not one bit. Asch was making breakfast in his hoodie and tiny shorts, Gabriel was on her in seconds, rubbing her thighs and purring.

"You're so good to me" he says biting her ear. Suddenly Asher ruins he moment. "That's my sister!" Asch shrivels, Gabriel coos quietly, glaring "she's my wife and this is my house." Asch tensed in his hands, but didn't say anything to undermine him. Asher curses, a fowl look "fine whatever. I should've expected this anyway" Gabriel has the good sense not to poke at him, despite his disgust, he sits at the table.

"When are you due anyway? Like seven months? Kudos for thinking you could hide that from me" this time Gabriel goes stiff, fingers digging into Asch's flesh "what?" His voice hisses, Asher looks clam. "Oh chill she's my twin if it was suppose to be a surprise then-" "she's not pregnant" there was a deep black panic in Gabriel, Asch was shaking visibly, Asher rolls his eyes "don't play dumb, I can see it. Looks just like mum when she was pregnant, cheeks and everything"

  
Xxx

It was true. After four tests, all positive and a doctors visit. Asch was undeniably pregnant with his baby and Gabriel was terrified. "You said I could get pregnant" she says as he's driving back to their home "that you were dea-" "I know what I said!" He snaps at her, driving to fast.

Xxx

It had been weeks, Gabriel didn't want this baby, Asch did and through many arguments that was made clear. Asch was asleep, curled in the bed and buried under the blankets, Gabriel made his way into their room, staring at her fitful sleep.

Gabriel gulps, inhales, and slithers out the door again, leaving it ajar.

The morning he kept quiet, peaking at his wife. It was cowardly, not speaking to her. Childish he knew. Asch wouldn't speak to him either. There was a noticeable bump, a little fat collecting at her abdomen, though it wasn't. It was his child. It hurt his chest, looking at the subtle change. Gabriel opened his mouth, then shut it. He left immediately after, eyes burning.

Xxx

Gabriel often found himself dragging himself home, today was no different, he made excuses to stay, paper work, cleaning his desk, working out. He made excuses until there wasn't any left, and would do them all again each day. When he opened the door, sighing he didn't see his wife. He felt anger at the relief he felt, wishing it was different. This baby, this fetus was tearing them apart.

"Ah.." he sighs aloud, pushing his hood down and tossing his mask on the carpet, "um Gabe?" Gabriel looks up, eyes tired, she was wearing sweats and his Watchpoint shirt. "Yes?" She had a paper clutched in her hands, edges crumpled from stress. Slowly, timidly she moved to him. Gabriel hated that, she looked so afraid of him, Asch was the last person he wanted to scare. Asch shoves the paper toward him, shaking like a leaf, Gabriel carefully plucks it, looking at her. He turns it, his eyes widen "its... it's our baby" she whispers, the black blotch on the printed sheet shows nothing but static and shades of grey.

It looks like nothing, not even a hellish glob of what a further term baby looked like in the womb, Gabriel saw nothing recognizable in the sonogram print, yet he stood there, just looking. Asch was shaking and biting her lip when he looked back at.

Gabriel looks at her, softer then he has since the news and speaks in a tone that was just below a whisper "what if it's like me?" This was his greatest fear. Asch opens her mouth, lips shiny and kissable, little pink tongue wetting the petal shapes "I'm prepared for that" Gabriel feels weak, "this is hell Asch" it didn't hurt him, but the thought of his child having to feed on souls just to maintain a human shape wasn't something he even wished on his greatest enemies. The mere thought that she would birth something monstrous like that, what if it had red eyes? What if it was neither dead or alive. Asch would give birth to a dead baby. Gabriel was kept awake at night thinking about that.

"It's our baby, Gabriel. We don't know anything yet" he felt anger ping, but didn't show it "and what if it is? It'll be to late" Asch's shoulder sunk he her hair fell over her eye, making her expression pained and dark "it'll never be too late. I-If... it's like that" she weakly gestured to him "then... then we'll..." she chokes in the words, but Gabriel didn't need her to say it, rather he grabbed her with his clawed hands and gently dragged her to him, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"It'll be for the best" he promises, hating his own words, Asch hiccups, nodding just barely "I don't want to fight anymore" Gabriel nods adamantly "no more I promise" Gabriel held her there, speaking no words, for now he could pretend. Gabriel could keep it together for two months.

  
Xxx

Asch was laying on the cushy bed and Gabriel was hunched in a chair, clutching her hand and holding without any promise of letting go, Angela had come, apologizing profusely about making them wait, but Gabriel dismissed it, asking her to begin as polite as possible.

"Now... if the child was... Like Gabriel, we will know" Angela tries to say gently, rubbing the gel on Asch's exposed skin "and then we can discuss the options" Angela knew what the plan was, Gabriel was not going to let this happen and Asch agree, even with the amount of pain and sorrow the decision made her feel. Gabriel himself knew their marriage was going to suffer, like a dying flower during the winter months. Gabriel holds his breat, watching the black screen intently, Asch was worrying his fingers. In the middle there was a white blotch, barely the size of an melon. Angela gestured to it "that's it, and...." she peers closely at the screen "there seems to be no deformities, it's a heathly baby boy" Gabriel felt the air in his lungs escape. The baby was fine. Angela looks at them "absolutely certain there is not a thing wrong, he's completely normal" Asch was crying, sobbing and her hands were shaking. Gabriel could feel his heart pounding.

"I'll leave you two" she says after printing the photo and setting it down. Asch quivers, tears streaming down her face "you're going to be a father" she tells him, Gabriel smiles, his red eyes boil and he blinks away tears that dare to fall "I was terrified"

Xxx

Asch was huffing, pouting and upset. Gabriel glances at her, worried "what's wrong?" He asks lightly, lately she's been uncomfortable. "I'm getting fat" Gabriel snorts "you are having a baby" Asch whines, head thumping into the cushions of the sofa "look at my thighs! My hips ugh" Gabriel frown, approaching her slowly, kneeling, then with gentle hands he gropes her legs.

"Baby, I love you" he coos, Asch hadn't lost her pretty figure, her thighs were a bit softer and her hips of course went wider, maybe it was the fact she was having his baby, maybe not but Gabriel never found her more beautiful.

 


	4. Reaper dabbles 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> CHILD DEATH
> 
> Reaper/original female

Asch was the perfect omega. Her heats matched up with Gabriel's ruts and she was obedient as omega sigmas said they should be. Gabriel would destroy the world for her.

Asch was tiny, fit in his lap neatly and was quietly reading while he worked. His office door was open, Jesse came passed a tipped his hat, Gabriel hardly glanced, typing away the reports. Asch giggles, waving to the young recruit sweetly, Asch was always sweet. Gabriel couldn't imagine what brought her to him. She would probably fit better with Jack, the other too proud alpha. Jesse wasn't much of a threat to Gabriel, so he let her smile at him, but Jack wasn't allowed near her unless with her alpha.

Even beyond the omega rights groups telling everyone omegas were people, not breeding mares, that they weren't just pretty toys to flaunt. Gabriel was always raised to respect them, never coddle or undermine. Asch was on equal footing in his eyes, but the alpha hindbrain and hormones liked how docile and pliant she was to his wishes. Asch was very independent on her own, got things easily done, but moments like these made Gabriel feel all alpha, especially when another dog came sniffling around, attracted to the omegas scent.

Asch would sit so pretty on his thighs, hardly intending to tease the other alpha with her big eyes and innocent smile, but she always did. Moments like those were the only times Gabriel would be hypocritical about omegas.

Jack had opened to the and bumped it against the wall and stirred the omega out from her book, Gabriel barred his teeth and huffs, Jack was sniffling and obviously gawking at the omega. "What?" He says in an irritated tone, one arm circling Asch's petite waist. Jack scrunches his nose "those reports?" Hissing low displeasure, glaring at him. Something about a pretty omega made alphas animistic, basic nature and after one thing. "Almost done. Now get out" Asch pushes deeper into Gabriel's skin, "quit making a stink. She doesn't like it" Jack was scenting, trying to get the omega interested. Jack glances at her, lips twitching "let her speak for herself" Gabriel rolls his eyes at the sneer "when you're not trying to entice her I will. Now out" Jack hesitates before shaking his head clear of the fog, sooner or later every alpha gets a grip back on their personality.

"Hurry up!" Gabriel watches him storm off, nose buried in Asch's temple "you smell sweeter. Mhm I forgot how close that time is" Asch hums "me too... explains why everyone has been so friendly. Ana offered me food" Gabriel didn't like that. Alphas give food to potential mates, expressing how well they can provide. Gabriel's the only one that allowed to do that. The only reason any alpha was even interested in her was because Gabriel hasn't had the time to reaffirm their bond. Work got in the way and they haven't had much time to scent, bite or nuzzle each other properly, except a caste brush in passing.

"They keep bugging you?" Asch nods, dripping her book onto his desk "wear some of my stuff, sweaters or whatever, it'll get my scent on you" Asch knew this, they had always planned for encase he was away too long. Asch could handle aggressive alphas, even put them down if they got out of line, but Gabriel doesn't like that she has too.

"Mhm I don't like the other alphas" Asch whispers, threading their fingers together, nuzzling her head into his cheek. Even if her scent attracted them it was harder for her to jump from alpha to alpha, omegas bond for life, alphas did too, but omegas barely survived birthing young, so alpahs developed over time, it was easier to find new mates and start again.

Gabriel didn't think he'd need to start again, even without modern medicines Asch had wide hips and was strong. If they ever thought about babies she would be fine, he was positive she could naturally birth them too.

"I'm here now, and your heats coming. They won't bug you for a long time." Asch eases comfortably at his words, a soft smile "can we make it come tonight? I know it's only four days but... you're here right?" Gabriel's breath hitches at her request. Alphas can easily pull an omega into heat if they were already close to one. It wouldn't change his rut, but it would make her heat last the four extra days.

Gabriel nods into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her sweetly in a tight hug "of course mi amour" Gabriel stalked to Jack's office glaring as he went, a slip of fine white paper clutched in his hands. Jack was barking orders in the training bay as usual "sign this" Gabriel hisses, shoving the sheet toward him, clipboard making a swish noise. Jack falters, looking at the Balckwatch commander, then the sheet. "What? No I'm busy" Gabriel snarls menacingly "I don't care if you sign. This is a courtesy to my omega" Jack perks at the mention, actually reading the document "you're starting her heat? This early?" Gabriel shrugs "I'm off anyway and papers are done. She wants too" Jack looks sour "do everything she tells you?" Gabriel snorts, though it wasn't Jack talking, it was alpha Jack.

"Course I do, wouldn't you?" It wasn't like Gabriel was being controlled, wasn't being lead around by his knot because of the omega. He listened to her because he loved her.

Jack turns his lips, squinting "fine." He swipes it, scratching his signature harshly. "You ain't doing this to get her knocked up are you?" Gabriel snorts "why? Does a pup make it harder to steal her?" Jack scowls, but Gabriel notices he doesn't deny it "if she wants one" he didn't know a thing about kids, how to raise them or act. The only assuring thing was that when omegas give birth they get the instincts necessary to raise them. Jack shoves the clipboard back at him and promptly turns "give it to Angela" Gabriel doesn't stay a moment longer.

Angela was in her office like usual, frantically writing something while glancing often through a microscope. "Come in come in" she waves noticing him linger politely outside her open door "dropping off Asch's papers" he says simply, Angela spins around and swiftly takes it from him, interested now because of her beta nature to secure and protect omegas.

"Oh?" She skins the sheet quickly "she wants to start it earlier?" Gabriel shrugs, having nothing to say in response "she must love you very much ja? Omegas do not do this usually" that much was true, omegas usually didn't let alphas induce heats unless it was for a good reason, such as Jack's assumption about conceiving. Asch hadn't asked him up until now for this, sure he would do it if she was hours away from it, but not days in advance like this.

"Just doing what she wants" Angela smiles that cute, nose scrunching smile "ah. You are a sweet alpha. I hear from Jesse you want to find a ring, ja?" The commander curses "don't tell me the big mouth-" "no no, I told him to hush" the scrawny little alpha seemed to grow a rather fond liking to Angela, claiming she didn't smell over barring. Gabriel knew instantly that Jesse had gained a pathetic crush on the doctor when he wasn't interested in wooing Asch.

"He had better. Little shit will spoil it" Angela squeaks, smiling with puffed cheeks "oh good luck mein friend!" Gabriel waves her off "make sure he shuts his mouth" she nodding excitedly as he leaves.

The alpha finds her with his nose, easily tracking her scent to the training room. Omegas retain weight through their pre heats, retaining water in case it was needed. Though Gabriel wasn't a shit alpha and made sure she was fed and got enough water. The only noticeable differences would be shed in the week after, where she would wreak of satisfied alpha and look radiant. Her thighs were a little plushier and her cheeks get puffy. Easily mistakable if Gabriel hadn't seen it for the umpteenth time. He didn't bother her while she worked her shalt routine, save for annoying his presence and sitting close by.

She was almost done anyway, finishing with a twenty minute run that was half over. Gabriel loved omegas, had a fever for them like almost all his kind. Gabriel didn't love the idea of being an omega, mainly because he knew from the start he'd be an alpha, it looked like a lot of work honestly, work that he couldn't imagine doing. Asch had to maintain her weight before heats or risk getting thin, not that Gabriel even cared. It was a problem for a lot of omegas, they needed to eat so much calories during heats just to keep their natural weight, or they risk getting thin and sick.

Alphas were always bothering her as well, often dealing with harassment from outside parties, even the UN constantly questioned her ability to work with her condition, acting as if just being an omega made her job hard. Everyone thought she was at risk, being a soldier, Gabriel wouldn't work with anyone else. She was good with almost any weapon and utilized her enhanced senses to directed them in the right way. The most notable thing she's ever done was steer their team clear of an ambush, how? Because she could smell the arsenic on the omnics setting up to gun them down when no one else could. Omegas had better senses then alphas by a long shot.

That Gabriel wished he could have, but despite that it wasn't great being an omega, even after all the bills and legislative rights that were put into place to protect omegas from any and all discrimination. They still got it, everyone acted like they were just guidelines rather then actual enforced laws. The UN even brushed it aside. Omegas were constantly put under a spotlight, thought as weak and in need of an alpha. Asch didn't need an alpha. Hell Gabriel was counting his days, wondering when the beautiful woman woke up and knew it too.

Asch's sighs, slipping off the belt and stretches Gabriel watches "the papers are in. You sure you wanna be stuck with me for two weeks?" Asch laughs in good humor, rolling her eyes st his smirk "oh my darling I'm not stuck with you. I'm happy with you" Asch always said the sweetest things in response, "mhm"

 

 

Xxx

 

 

Gabriel rarely saw Asch coherent during her heats, even after the initial bouts, usually she was dozy and compliant to him, he would feed her and make sure she used the bathroom, showered properly and then got her back in bed before it started up again. Though Gabriel was mindful that it wasn't a complete heat, induced heats were just the pre to the actual thing, usually people conceive during these period, mostly because the omega is half aware of what's happening. When it actually came Gabriel and Asch would be lost in both his rut and her heat. Still, it was as if she wasn't at all in a preheat.

  
But then, it wasn't the only thing pause for worry, Angela had a special ring and she called, Gabriel answered, knowing she had something important to say. "We have a problem" she starts, "what's his about?" Gabriel was tired and wanted to sleep a little before the omega woke them both up with wet thighs and whining. "It's Asch-" "what about Asch?" He quickly, quietly asked, before arousing worry in the omega behind him "its her brother. Asher is here in the medical bay. He's begging to see her" Gabriel curses, looking back at the omega curled and reading through a thick novel "can't it wait" Angela sucks in a breath "no, it is very serious" Gabriel hisses, nodding absently "be there in five." Angela hangs up.

"Asch" he says without turning, he omega hums in response "you're needed in the med bay..." he can heat the rustle and the book drop in the night stand "what? Why-" "it's about your brother" he turns to see the pain struck look, Asher was her twin, older by an hour. They looked exactly alike.

Gabriel made her wear his hoodie and sweats, the hem rolled up comically because they couldn't fit in he slightest. Asch didn't protest him though, knowing the more she smelt like him the less she smelt like alluring omega in heat. The rush to the med bay was carried in silence, Asch gripping his hand and letting him lead, shaking in fear. Angela was covered in blood, looking tired and full of sorrow "oh god no" she gasps, Angela shakes her head "no no he's fine... but" Gabriel tucks Asch into his body, looming over her "the baby..." Asch covers her mouth, tears running down the back of her hand "he wants to see you" Asch didn't wait to be shown direction and lead Gabriel right to where his room was.

The other omega lying in the bed looks sickly, tired and terrified "Asher!" She gasps, Gabriel lets her go, standing at the door like a sentinel. There was another alpha in the room, but he was crumpled in a plastic chair, head hung and looking at his hand. The omega smiles sadly at his sister "I'm sorry I know you're starting up a heat" their cycles matched up with each other, obviously Asher's hadn't since the baby. "No God no, it's okay just a preheat" he looks at her coyly "are you-" "not yet" her twin smiles "you should he's handsome and big too" Gabriel feels a little smug about that despite the circumstances.

"What happened 'Ser?" The omega cripples at that, the alpha in the chair tenses up like a coiled muscle and Gabriel clicks the door shut, moving softly to the back wall, away from the sibling and the other alpha. "Everything was fine" he quivers "just another night Michael was making dinner and I was setting up a movie" Asch cradles his hands, sitting on the hospital bed "I felt a gush and was excited... I even said we'd have to get a new couch. Michael came in and his face- oh god his face. I looked down and there was blood. I remembered you telling me about Angela and we drove up here" Asher was clam, collected as he rubbed his thumbs into Asch's skin, looking down at his lap with tears brimming. "He was alive for a while" he whispers "screaming and pink- a little alpha and then when I... I held him he stopped moving" Gabriel saw the alpha burying his face into his hands, they were bandaged and bruised, bloodied. He must have punched the wall in anger.

"They tired Asch, I thought... his name was Animus. Like dad" Asch sniffles, but doesn't cry. Gabriel knew she was trying to be strong "I'm so sorry" Asher pulls his sister to him, face hiding in her breast, finally wailing. Asch holds him, rocks forward and whispers things to him. Gabriel saunters over to the other alpha carefully, mindful of how angry he might actually be. The other alpha shoots up, staring at him with puffy eyes and a broken look "I'm Gabriel" he calmly states, the other alpha gulps "Michael" he utters quietly, shoulders drooping "do you want some coffee?" Gabriel asks, Michael scrubs his face, nodding defeated "we should give them time" Asch looks over at him and he mouths wordlessly what they were doing, Asch curtly nods, turning back to her brother.

Gabriel lead Michael to the canteen, ordering two coffees, both black Michael sits heavily in the chair close to the counter, Gabriel pays. "Sorry I'll get you back-" "no need it's okay" Michael grunts cupping his hands and resting them on the flat white surface of the table "he's handling this better then me" Michael says "I shouldn't be so.. so useless he needs me and I'm a mess" Gabriel shakes his head "this is hard on you both. Asch has it handled, twins always do" Michael actually cracks a smile, before letting it drop into a flat line, then a frown.

"You know he told her before telling me. Crap 'sakes I'm the father and he tells his twin two weeks before me" he says fondly "always tells her everything first, twins are bazaar" Gabriel agrees laughing lightly before getting up for their coffees. Michael looks a little more relaxed now, not nearly what constitutes as okay, but better since having talked. Michael was a medium built alpha with black short hair that fringed below his brow, his eyes were a washed blue and Gabriel was confident he could take him down if he ever decided to become violent. In cases like this where an omega loses a child it often makes the alpha lash out and hurt them. Asher wouldn't hesitate to tell Asch and Gabriel wouldn't hesitate either.

"He told me about you too" Michael says, Gabriel allows his curiosity to breach, tilting his head in question "those two talk and Asher thinks you're scary, what with your job. I knew who you were, Asch sends pictures all the time, Asher likes you. Fucking calls you black Superman" Michael laughs, cradling his coffee tightly. "I didn't think I would meet you like this. Asher wanted to meet you when the baby was born, tell you guys we wanted you to be the god parents" Gabriel is flattered, but also feeling terrible. A knot bunched in his stomach, despite never having time to visit Asher and Michael he was still considered apart of their intimate circle, the two going so far as to name him godfather.

Michael gulps down his coffee "you and Asch have been together for two years and we've only just met and it had to be this way" he shrugs "nothing ever goes as planned I guess" Gabriel doesn't know what to say, "we should go back, not safe to leave them alone. Especially Asch."

When they return nothing was out of place, Asher was asleep and Asch was petting his hair "hey" Michael whispers "I got him from here, sorry again." Asch shuts down his apologies "its okay don't worry" Gabriel can already smell the tell tell signs of her heat peeking up again, so can Michael and he shuffles away from her in a non-threatening gesture, Gabriel appreciates his effort and nods approvingly, Michael nods right back. "I'll come back-" "no you won't" Michael snorts, "you're in heat. We'll be going in two days anyway. You can drive up after it's done. Asher was beating himself up for interrupting" Asch wants to protest, but its cut by a sudden whimper, Gabriel quickly gathers her up, pulling her into his body and lifting "shit I knew it" Gabriel hisses.

"Fuck. Okay, I'll puppy guard you until you get her back safely" Gabriel blinks, puppy guarding was a term alphas used when exactly this situation happened, a family member would trail behind and block any alphas sniffing around the omega, since Gabriel couldn't carry and defend her at the same time. "Okay" Michael wasn't threatening to Gabriel in the slightest, in fact he felt strange family ties to the midsize alpha, ones that probably came from Asch since Michael was mated to Asher. Gabriel never thought he would experience that again, but there it was in Michael, forcing its way into him. It didn't feel wrong, in fact it felt overly right, like Gabriel had gained a brother. It was a rush of emotions, accompanied with Asch's overwhelming scent and his already responsive body. His mind went on autopilot and Michael followed along close, stopping a few wondering recruits and steering them away with snapping jaws and growls.

When they got to the room Gabriel thanked Michael and the other alpha quickly left, Asch was pawing at Gabriel, whining and showing her throat, there was a banging knock and Jack was hissing on the other side. Gabriel snarls, gently dropping Asch in the mattress.

"What?!" He flings the door open, Jack was pinching his nose "the recruits are sniffing around! Scent block your fucking room!" Gabriel glares, watching his face turn pink.

"What...?" Gabriel follows his line of sight, eyes bulging when he sees Asch's legs spread and propped, the stretched bottom of his sweater blocking a most explicit view of her pink tiny cunt. "Alpha" she pants, wiggling, Asch was gone, completely unaware.

"Sweet Jesus" Jack covers his eyes, trying to be decent. Gabriel is huffing, blood running hot and angry "Jack. Leave" his tone was dark and the other alpha doesn't hesitate to step from the door so it can be slammed shut in his face. Asch arches to his preying eyes, face flushing "alpha alpha please" she gasps, watching him stack closer and ripping his clothes off "needy little thing" he hisses fondly, grabbing her ankle and yanking her closer to the edge.

Gabriel was still coherent through her entire preheat and it was remarkable to see, sure they'd done this before, but not for such length of time. She was so vulnerable and took everything he'd give her. It was like she was drunk on senses and instincts, Gabriel figured he'd be the same come his rut, but he never remembered much besides waking up sticky.

Gabriel hiked the sweater up, tearing it off her arms, Asch purrs sweetly, spreading her legs wider, Gabriel fiddles with his belt and pulls himself out, running his cock between her swollen pink lips "you're going to hate me for letting you do that" Asch's eyes were blown and glassy, he slides in, listening with closed eyes the purely sinful noise she made.

Gabriel fucks her like she wants, letting her claws dig into him, knot rimming until she was whining to be filled.

The knot locks them shut, but Asch is still wiggling, forcing him to empty inside with fowl hisses and snarls. Without moving her too much he gets her into the pillows, propping her hips so her back wouldn't hurt. Asch is kissing him, nipping his lips and teasing his furry beard with her little fingers, inticing him again. Gabriel shivers, hips jutting weakly as the last of his release empties. Asch isn't satisfied in the slightest and they'd be in for round two very soon. G

The next morning Gabriel was awakened by soft tapping, Asch was fast asleep under the thick covers so he saunters off, opening the door. Gabriel is surprised to see Asher "what are you doing!" He hisses, knowing very well he should be on bed rest. The omega looks sheepish and upset "I need to talk to you" Asher sounded weak and frail, every instinct Gabriel had was telling him to return the omega to safety, to get his alpha and yet, Gabriel ignores that, hating himself.

"Asher you shouldn't be-" Asher scoffs "I know, I know. Just. Here" a little blue baby blanket is held up to him "I know my sister better than anyone. Whenever I phones she told me she was so excited to be an aunt because it was one step closer to being a mom. I know this whole preheat thing is just you two having your fun, but you should talk to her about it" Asher breathes deep, continuing again before Gabriel can say anything "I know you want babies too, all alphas do, you have two days left so ask her." Gabriel's mouth is in a thin line.

"Asher I don't think she would want one now that..." he didn't finish, but Asher understood, the eyes of his mate were blinking at him in sadness, Asher licks his lips "I know she wants one, but she not going to let it happen now becuase of Animus. She might hate you, but don't give her that pill" the pill. Gabriel had the duty of giving her a little yellow pill before his ruts to insure she didn't get pregnant. Gabriel had thought about it, honestly. The preheat was just his deciding phase. Gabriel had every intention of asking, but now he wouldn't dare.

"This was mine, she'll want it"

 

 

  
Xxx

 

 

Asch slumped into him exhausted, but her heat wouldn't let her sleep without a boiling pain in her stomach, Gabriel was kissing her sweetly, purring and fucking into her with rough jabbed thrusts. Asch was mewling, full weight pressed into him "s'okay baby" he promises, cupping her ass and pulling her on his cock, doing all the work her tired body can't do, but needs.

"Mhm" she's so tired, Gabriel hates how her heats make her like this, it always happens at least once, Asch would promptly sleep for hours after. It was just her heat roaring, Gabriel was still coherent, awaiting the moment when his rut came and blanked his mind for the remaining days.

 

  
Xxx

 

_Halloween silly_

  
Gabriel knew what Asch was going as even if she kept it a secret from him. He heard the heels clicking and looked up expectantly, she was wearing a plush red cape that carted along the ground and a corset that looked far to alluring. Little red riding hood was looking right at him. "What big eyes you have" she teases, basket propped on her hip.

"All the better to ogle you" he snaps back, smiling wide. Of course the big bad wolf, would be the counter part to her own silly story. "And here I thought you were going to match me, pumpkin queen. I'm hurt" he feigns disappointment. Asch giggles "orange is not my colour baby" her heels click and she pulls on his high collar, rubbing the soft fabric "we are late" Gabriel hums, jingling his keys "come on then."

Gabriel was snickering in the car, they couldn't find a close parking spot and he could imagine the struggles Asch was going to have "want me to drop out off at the door?" It wasn't exactly warm either, and he little dress wasn't outside friendly. Asch scowls at his amused tone "

 

  
Xxx

 

Asch stands curled in herself, afraid to move, watching the team ahead of her risk themselves. A hand touches her hip, the deep hiss made her freeze "death walks in your shadow" Gabriel rumbles, petting her side "I have you" he says, pushing her forward. The smoke billows around her legs, glancing down her knees were engulfed completely in black. Asch inhales, looking behind her. The mask covered his face but she knows he's staring "Reaper online" it stings her ear when he connects to the com-link, many on the channel are shocked, Winston is fuming and Jesse is snorting.

"Paladin" Winston warns, "he isn't..." he trails off, Asch gasps as his vitals go critical "I'm on you, go" Asch feels her feet moving, and Gabriel is right behind her, like a omen.

Winston is hobbling unusually broken, glasses askew, Asch darts to him, Gabriel shooting off his guns as a cover fire "I've got you!" Winston is surrounded by consecrated ground, healing him within the space, Gabriel is peppering the area while the team connects back. When Jesse rolls into view his laughing, fanning his gun and backing up to Gabriel spurs clicking. Gabriel shoves his shoulder, snarling at him "you don't leave your healer by herself ingrate" Jesse looks sheepish, knowing Asch wasn't equipped to defend herself like he was "ah, sorry boss..." Gabriel grunts, looking back at Asch and crossing his arms as she looks over Winston.

"Lena's picking them off from behind, let's get this thing going" Jesse taps the payload with the butt of his gun,rolling the cigar between his teeth. Gabriel pulls his guns, motioning forward "I'm on paladin" Asch looks embarrassed as Jesse tips his hat "are you? Didn't think puppy guardian' was ya style" Gabriel shoves the barrelofhis gun into the cowboys chest, Winston is the only one who flinches. "Someone has too" his boots echo loudly on the metal floor, Asch follows "can't both be widowers" he laughs darkly as his own joke, Asch smacks his unamused, which has him shrugging.

"Move this thing out"

  
The payload was delivered and Asch was pulling off her specialized armor when Lena interrupts "so Reaper is... good?" Asch licks her lips "no" she answers honestly "but for me he tries" Lena giggles, "how sweet" Asch shrugs smiling, Lena schools her face, looking rather serious "is this permanent?" Asch tilts her head "what is?" "Him, coming on missions... I know it was your first and he's probably worried" she scrunches her nose and her own choice of words "protective... whatever but the point is if he's coming along we need to warn some people and I need you to be one hundred percent sure you can control his.... anger?" She looks unsure of herself but doesn't double back, waiting in silence for Asch's response.

The locker room was vast and quiet, Asch mulled over her question, seeing as this is the most serious Lena has ever been it warranted respect and actual thought. Asch would have to ask Gabriel honestly, he wasn't one to baby and the fact he even did such a thing was a surprise to her. Gabriel doesn't stand for dependence, Asch always took care of herself when they were Blackwatch. Gabriel adored that.

Although, Gabriel has changed. He could very well think opposite to what he used too.

"I don't know of that was a one time thing or not Lena and I can't say I can control him either, I can only say maybe" Lena frowns "okay love... is everything okay with you two?" Asch grabs her bags, turning fully to her. Lena was thin and wearing a bulky sweater, she looked comfy and drowning in the fabric "everything is great hon" Lena perks up, plump lips curling in a sweet smile "good, I remember how smitten he was" Asch giggles, "still is" Lena cups her cheeks "does he still have that look about him? You know the heavy eyes and little smile?" Asch pulls Lena along with her, leaving the locker room "yes, but don't tell him I told you" Lena coos, hugging Asch's arm "and what about those bedroom eyes? Still have those?" Asch knew now what it looked like when he wanted sex, dark eyes, unblinking and tight jaw.

Asch blushes "yeah..." Lena squeaks "ah he was so into you, I'm so happy everything's okay. With the way he turned out after... well... we thought there wasn't anything left" Asch can't blame her, Gabriel was a murderous shell of a man. Asch was only hoping that being together again made everything better. Gabriel said she made him feel more alive then dead.

 

Xxx

 

Asch was embarrassed about being atop Gabriel, she felt exposed, the heavy heated look he was giving her only made her face warmer "c'mon don't be shy" he says, groping her ass and squeezing "you can fuck yourself any way you want" his cock was pulsing inside her, throbbing for friction and attention. "Ha..." she exhales sharply, watching him lick his lips, his hands wandered all around her flesh, touching and petting everything they could as she wiggled on his groin "hard or slow baby, whatever you want" he purrs, Asch squeezes her eyes shut, face flushed and lips pressed in a line.

"You look so pretty baby girl" he praises

 

  
Xxx

Gabriel watched helplessly as Asch was cornered, Reinhardt holding the team back while they watched, Gabriel rushed, but it shoved back, hissing he bellows into smoke "no!" The old German booms "we cannot get her!" Gabriel is snarling, smoke infesting the tanks space "that's my wife!" He yells demonically, claws wrenching toward him in a violent thrust. They scrape across his armor and wound the perfect plate. Reinhardt holds his ground "we are not risking more of us!"

  
Suddenly, a shriek erupts, piercing the walls, making birds scatter "no!" Gabriel howls, shooting away "no! The lightening!" It cracks everywhere, smacking the ground "Asch!" Gabriel screams, lightening bursting in front of his face, shock waves hit him and he's on his knees.

Another blood curdling scream, then more follow, Gabriel stares, eyeballing then passage Reinhardt stalks forward, shield warping through him and hiding him for attacks "hold fast! Something's coming!" He shouts, screams follow, bones break and then, nothing but the cracking rain, suddenly, a figure alive with shocking yellow lightening comes out of the passage. Wings spread sky high, tall and powerful, glowing feathers that shine among the smog. The ground breaks around them, crackling like sparks in water.

"I-Its Asch!" Jack bellows, rifle drawn, Gabriel wipes up, looking with daft eyes. The yellow milk of her eyes stare wide, yellow crackling, lighting her pale face. Her hair was pitch white, her arms were covered in soot and in her hands were long, pulsing golden swords, forbearing and crackling just like lightening. Gabriel bolted up, feet smacking the pavement, making loud metal echos, "Asch!" Asch flinches stumbling away from him "no- please don't I..." he reaches for her, the a bolt of lightening springs toward him, shocking him like a tesla cannon. Gabriel's gauntlet takes the blast, his hand and wrist stained by a burn "don't touch her!" Mercy yells, her beam trained onto him "no!" Asch screams, the beam frays, Gabriel feels pain shoot through him.

He yells in anguish, Mercy pulls herself away with a pained gasp. Ana pushes passed, dropping her rifle "Asch" she says in her calm, motherly tone, Asch flicks her gaze, eyes alive and bright yellow "you are scared, it's alright to be scared" her hands come up stretching toward Asch, Gabriel looks clutching his side shaking from the shock waves still convulsing through his body "p-please don't " Asch begs, her voice is rippled, crackling. Ana tisks lightly "you won't hurt me, you didn't mean to hurt Gabriel. I know you did not" her feet scrape in a puddle, inching toward.

"I-I don't want to hurt you" Asch peddles back, Ana follows "stop!" The lightening frays outward in warning "you won't hurt me" Ana says agin, so sure of herself she rushes, catching everyone off guard "Ana no!" Reinhardt yells, armor jostling in effort to reach her. Ana grans Asch and pulls her into a hard hug, Asch locks, wide eyes staring at nothing.

Nothing happens.

"You won't hurt us" Ana whispers, finally Asch breaks into a sob, curling into the other woman "what happened little one" Asch's wings twitch, Ana's arms go through the glowing transparent steams on her back. "I... they" Asch shivers "we need to get inside" Genji says, holding Angela. Gabriel stresses with effort, Asch notices his struggling instantly and wails, wrenching away from Ana to grab him "Gabe!"

Her arms circle his thick torso, he snorts a weak laugh for her sake "m'fine" Asch clutches him, shivering. Gabriel noticed her uniform is a charred mess and to much of her skin was exposed, Gabriel pulls Asch off, shrugging his coat. "Mi amour" he grumbles, shoving it on her. Asch peaks at him, watching his expression as he clips his cracked mask off, tossing it into the sopping gravel. Gabriel smirks, a pained grimace, he plucks the hood, covering her drenched hair, feeling the heavy rain soak his own. "Inside" he tells her, pointing with a clawed finger to where the others have started to walk, her wings look odd poking out from his coat.

Gabriel makes sure she's walking ahead, he limps behind, eyeing then ground as it comes to life with sparks and crackling patterns.

"What happened?" Ana asks again, everyone now settled in the break room. Mercy nursing her wounds and Gabriel's, "I don't know, I was surrounded and... a blinding light and then I woke up and everyone was dead and covered in black burns" her eyes had dulled considerably from being inside, but it didn't look unhealthy. Her wings were melting like reals ones, feather falling and evaporating into dust, almost completely gone. The weapon in her hands from before had vanished outside without a trace when Ana grabbed her, breaking like glass and turning to gold dust.

Mercy had patched up some cuts and burns, but little else was needed. Ana hums, cupping her warm tea "can you control this?" Asch breaths into noisily, mouth open and eyes wide, then they shut and her wings spring again, shut eyes crackling, everyone Gabriel shields away from the blinding light "a yes then" Ana says with a hint of a smile. The wings fall like before and dispersing, her eyes dull again, leaving milky yellow behind. She had no pupils, but her stare was hardly vacant. Everyone starts to become curious, asking what she's remembers, soon Gabriel notices she's getting overwhelmed, hardly being able to answer before another question comes.

"Enough" he grunts, grabbing her wrist and gently tugging "we're leaving" Asch lets him pull ear, pushing the hood of his coat down "but Gabriel" Angela protests, Gabriel hisses in warning "it can wait until morning, Ana hums, rising as well "it is late, we should all get some sleep." Gabriel juts Asch forward, poking the small of her back with his clawed fingers, Ana taps his shoulder "if she can't sleep" Ana slides one of her darts in his belt, hiding it completely out of view "thanks" he mutters, Ana offers him a smile and walks off in the other direction, follow Reinhardt.

When the finally get to their room Asch sighs, slumping tiredly on the bed, slipping out of the coat and letting it fall messily on the duvet. Her uniform was more charred and burnt then he thought, her upper thighs were covered in smeared dirt and soot, her stomach was exposed and just a hint of her breasts were shown from a slash through the material. "Go shower" he commands, picking clothes for her from the dresser, Asch's bones crack as she tiredly stretches "okay" Gabriel watches her peel the suit off, curiously eyeing the spider pattern of pale white, realizing now that Asch was struck by lightening. The uneven patterned scar travels all the way down her tight bum and back thighs, dying off at the top of her knees. Gabriel jerks his faults off, listening to the shower come alive while inspecting the arm that was shocked.

There was no damage to his skin, the glove and armor had taken the full brunt, but damaged the heavy material harshly. Gabriel would have to get another. It didn't take long for Asch to finish, she towels off her hair and slips into the baggy shirt, leaving the shorts on the counter. "Mhm" he hums when she clambers toward him. Gabriel let's her climb into his lap, noting with arousing satisfaction she's hardly wearing anything.

Asch sits on his thighs, hands snaking under his shirt and behind, clutching the small of his back in a deep, close hug. Gabriel loops his arms lazily around her, letting Asch do as she pleased. "Love you" she mutters, pecking the exposed skin of his neck. "Love you too" Asch wiggles, making herself cling closer, Gabriel hikes the shirt up, cupping her naked ass in his warm hands "I thought I lost you tonight" he mumbles, rubbing his coarse beard into her neck "they tried to make me leave you behind" there was a bitter note in his words "you wouldn't" she says, he nods "I'll never let that happen" Asch pushes into his hands, heat gathering in her belly "want you" she pleads, Gabriel nips her flesh blinking heavily with a lustful expression.

Gabriel doesn't fumble, his touches are light and he pays attention to her. "Mhm" he rumbles, "you're too tired" he says, still stirring, Asch shakes her head, cupping his cheek "m'not" Gabriel chucked warmly at her, "you are, plenty of tie later, for now I want you to sleep" Asch slide off his lap pouting, Gabriel smiles, clicking the light off as gathering her back.


	5. Soldier 76 dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solider 76/original female

  
Asch withered into the silky sheets, shaking and pawing at the cloth. Jack was merciless in his assault, his hands held her down and his tongue flatted and lapped at her pink cunt. Asch could barely see his blond hair poking out, he was intent on his work. Jack wasn't making it easy however, he knew her body and when it was on edge. Jack knew exactly when to stop before Asch peaked. It was all part of his fun, Asch knew. Jack liked to see how wet she could become, make his lewd remarks about the mess and grin dirtily down at her when Asch inevitably looks away embrassassed.

Jack would wipe his mouth and lick his palm clean, kiss her sloppily then have his rights, rough and passionate. Asch would hold him and mewl, scald his back with burning trails, causing the flesh to cut in little scratches. She would come before him, then with him and again after if he was feeling cheeky, which was always.

Then he would clean them up and kiss Asch proprerly, look her in the eyes and say how much he loved her. Asch would tell him too, and sometimes if he was feeling sentimental and sappy he would hold her hand in his, thumb over the ring he gave her and they would lay like that until they fell asleep.

Except Jack was being mean and withholding. Asch whines like a petulant child, flexing the muscles of her thighs so she knows he felt it. The pleasure halts and pretty blue eye pop up between her legs, looking playful as ever. His mouth was wet and his grin was knowing, Asch pouts "Jackie" she whines out, he raises a brow "hmm?" His tone was throaty "yes?" Jack's voice always made her shiver. "Don't tease me!" Jack snorts, blinking slowly. His cornflower eyes were deep under the low lamp light of their bedroom, inticing and sweet.

"Is the pretty girl getting impatient?" Jack's hands start rubbing distracting circles to close to her cunt, kneeling the flesh with callused hands. Asch huffs loudly, wiggling her hips with the limited mobility she had "Jack!" He starts chuckling at her now, hands flowing up her thighs, to her hips then on the sides of the bed.

His handsome face overlooking her shapely flushed one. Asch's perky lips puff in an frown, neat eyebrows dripped in displeasure, Jack keeps smiling, staring wth his pretty eyes. Asch's pale hands come up to cup his warm sunny kissed jaw, the stubble tickling her fingertips and palms. Her eyes were a whisky yellow, dimly drown and muted in the light. Jack's hair almost looked dirty blond from the shadows cast, while her own was still white as winter.

"Alright" he says dismissively, acting as if he was doing a chore. His hand disappears between her legs and his fingers prob her entrance. Asch's face tenses, lip caught between her teeth as his digits work and stroke her insides while his teeth and tongue toy with her chest. Jack's mouth was lapping at her perky nipples, taking long drags over the sensitive flesh, his tongue was rough and corse. Asch was arching into his hand, hips pushing into his fingers to go deeper, Jack let her with a simple, pleased grunt and took a moment to watch his wife fuck herself on his pink, wet fingers.

Jack bites her throat when she comes, her hands sink into his skull, twisting his soft hair, shuttering and whimpering his name.

Jack sucks his fingers clean before taking his cock in hand, he wipes it between her wet lips and coats himself before drawing the tip close, poking inside her tight hole. Jack enters slowly, basking in each inch that buries inside before sheathing fully inside and stopping with a utterly pleased rumble. Asch grips his thick shoulders, pitching the bit of fatty skin there mouth agap. They've made love many times, but Jack still feels big and full inside her.

"God you're so warm" mutters, head dipping into her neck, his hair tickles her face as she rubs the tops of his shoulders "left a few marks" he mumbles, pecking the flesh, Asch hadn't notice until he put pressure. Asch shrugs lightly, running down his arms, feeling he plush hair along until finding each hand and grabbing them. "Shouldn't have" he says, nursing over the pulm coloured bruises "want you too" Asch says into his hair, nosing at the bridge of his skull.

"People'll talk" Jack hated when people made comments, even Gabriel, his best friend. There were a lot, the Commanders wife was the most interesting topic among young, single and stupid soldiers. "And say what?" Jack would never tell her, but he would always come home angry about underlings getting to familiar with her. "That I get it good? Because I do" Asch had no illusions about the scope of what they said about her, she never heard, no none of them would dare say anything to her face. Asch imagined they said things like must be boring, with such a strict guy or no adventure, poor commanders wife probably takes it on her knees.

Jack was hardly boring in the bedroom, he wasn't some Boy Scout, like Gabriel wanted to believe. Jack was willing and a genrous partner, Asch hardly went wanting. Jack liked positions that were face to face. Jack liked being close, being able to hold her. Asch didn't think that was boring.

"S'not proper" Asch just barely heard him whisper, "don't go proving Gabe right" she teases. Asch feels his shoulders sag at the mention and giggles, squeezing her cunt purposely. Jack's breathes a sigh, thrusting lightly at the motion. "Want on top?" He asks, nose tracing the muscles in her throat. Asch liked being on top as much as Jack liked seeing her on top.

"Mhm" Jack rolls them so Asch's hips are spread wide over his and his cock is snug, his back pressed into the plush headboard. Jack's hands were petting her back, Asch starts thrusting her hips lazily, kissing his lips and kneeling the meaty flesh between his neck ans shoulders.

Jack quirked a little smile, "looks good" his eyes a pointedly looking where his cock is hidden. Asch glances away, face flamed. Jack's hands trail to her hips, the ghost over the pattern burns in her leg. She had three special markings on her right leg, a wolf paw, a bear paw and an owls foot. Jack used to wonder why she had them, Asch told him they were her cultures tradition. She was a Druid, a shifter. The three markings on her leg displayed what she could become.

Asch told him she was Druid of the wolf, she was strongest as it because that's what she was born to become. Jack thought it was amazing, watching her turn into a massive white wolf, or a little owl that could perch on his shoulder, or a snowy bear that was commanding and impressive.

Asch was licking his skin and nipping just light enough not to mark him, but it got his attention.

  
Xxx

  
Asch was snarling, licking her maw to sooth away the bit forcing her mouth open, the cage surrounding her was rigged to zap her if she got too close.

"Freak" one mercenary hisses, poking his gun in the cage "bet you like it from behind, dog. Does your commander fuck you like the animal you are?" Asch lurched at the cage hissing, it worked to scare him off his feet.

"Quit annoying it" Asch recoiled at the comment.

  
Xxx

Jack saw his wife crippled in the cage and rushed to her with Gabe in tow "Asch can you hear me?" There was a weak whine, Jack felt relief. The massive wolf eyed him weakly "can you turn back?" Asch tilted her head, a gliming band of energy was pulsing around her white fur.

"Pry the bar! Get her out!" Jack was at the other end and Gabe surged forward to get a thick metal Asch weakly scrambled best she could "we've got you, on me!" The door cracked open and Jack hefted the bar away "can you stand?" Asch tried and failed with a howl, Jack grabbed her massive frame, Gabriel helping and both having incredible difficultly "Reyes get the trap off" Asch felt her fur being cut off along with the metal bar forcing her mouth open, it fell away from her and Asch whines holding her mouth open painfully.

"I'll burn the lab" Gabe says gruffly, "they were experimenting" Jack doesn't disagree at the harsh decision.

  
Xxx

Asch pawed around the Overwatch base, watching all the people watch her with curious eyes. They had never seen her like this unless in battle. The massive frame of the wolf she was sauntered silently around the mess hall. Lena flashed into her way and smiles brightly "hi love! Looking for Jack?" Asch shook her head and sniffed toward her, Lena still smiles, rubbing the scruff between her huge pointed ears. "He's with Reyes anyway- oh Angela says she's working on a way to get that collar off I heard?" Asch nods slowly, sitting on her hunches, tail saying on the floor gently.

Lena beamed "sounds good ain't it? You look good though pretty hair- err fur!" Lena laughed at herself and Asch snorts in humour. The wolf nodded her head twice and it was her ways to say farewell, Lena understood and smiles, waving before flashing away with a giggle.

  
Asch decided to find Jack after all.

  
True to her words Asch found Jack with Gabe, standing over a map of the world, picking out holograms and looking at mission reports, Asch yipped licking her teeth to get their attention, Jack smiles happily at her intrusion. "Hi honey- Druid online Athena" he says to the console, Asch's authorization flickers and the computer welcomes her, showing all the information classified on the open mission Jack had up in the air. "How are you?" Gabriel asks nicely, honey brown eyes watching her with a natural look. Asch sighs loudly, head lowering before she plops on the floor by her husbands feet "yeah I know" Jack says sadly.

This had been hard on them, their relationship suffered because Asch couldn't speak in this form. She tried to be normal, sleep with him but mostly curled around herself and ate raw food. Jack often rubbed her fur, mushing it nervously when they were alone. Her body was too big this way to sit with him comfortably, but Jack always insisted, usually her mane kept him overly warm but he would sit and flick through movies, watching quietly and sometimes nuzzle his face into her fur.

Asch would kitten lick his cheek as a show of affection and he would kiss her fluffy jaw and tightly embrace her saying they'd get through this and he loved her so much. For now Jack let her lay at his feet, tucking the metal boots under her warm belly to cool off. Asch had no misconceptions about her ordeal, it wasn't hard to feel human and wolf, these days it was much easier to be on four legs, but the inside felt human. It was a strange combination. She knew once this was over that returning to the human routine would be a harsh slap in the face. Whenever missions ran too long and she had to stay in form it was always hard for her to eat normal food, her stomach wouldn't adjust right away and make her throw up constently.

Jack also said she curled around him at night, he thought it was a silly side affect that he quite enjoyed, to her it was a little embrassassing. Her habits would be worse this time and takes weeks, months even to correct. "Jesse wants clearance to run a payload job" Gabe says annoyed, glaring at the fluorescent blue of the request. "He wants Lúcio, you, Hana, Mercy and Asch" Jack grunts picking the filed request, reading it over.

"Asch isn't a defensive tank" Asch glances over at the two blinking her big golden eyes. Asch didn't want to go anyway missions were annoying enough, but the cowboy wanted to grab a payload in Brazil and Asch didn't want to get heat flashes because of her fur. "He's expecting heavy defence. And range. Asch is quick she can take the hits and get close enough and push for you two" Jack was eyeing him angrily Asch noisily gets up and easily clears their height, sniffing the air before stretching her back feet.

"What do you think" Jack says still weary, Asch shakes her coat nodding her head, if he needed it to be done, Asch was in. Jack sighs, knowing what her response meant. "Alright ship out in two days."

  
The morning of the departure Asch was geared in an attack dog Kevlar vest specially made for her shear size and length, she had a visor over her eyes and a proper clip in her ear to hear her teammates. It was nice to be in new gear, since her old ones were too beaten to use. Other escort soldiers were sitting around the compound, five were getting them to the dead zone and all mumbling to themselves.

Though, with her hearing the conversations were easily heard.

"So 76's wife is a dog?" One says peering over at her sitting form, Asch pretended to not be paying mind to his obvious gawking. "Yeah I heard she's stuck like that until they get the funny collar off" the next one says, laughing as he does. "Sounds like she's the full package, mans best friend- think he's into it?" Asch openly bares her teeth, but stays put ignoring her feral instincts to rip and snarl at the two offending people. "Has to be. She's fit as a human- tight ass and little tits. Wouldn't guess it looking at the massive monster of a wolf she is. Wounder what her cunts like. Have to be pretty fucking good- he fucking married a anima-" Asch howls, whipping around, fur raising as she bares her drooling chops at them.

"Whoa now!" McCree scrambles to her, taking a fist full of scruff, looking angrily at the soldiers. "I betcha said something mighty fowl, didntcha?" The soldiers sputter, Asch's eyes train onto them with furiousness, still snarling. "Ain't smart, I'm the lead on this here Op and this is a senior member, now I don't even wanna know what you said, bett'a shut yea' mouth after apologizin'" the two were shouting how sorry they were, McCree wasn't satisfied with it at all, but spat at the ground and pats Asch's fur "c'mon darlin' 76 is'a comin' we'll wait in the bird" Asch snaps her teeth before following in step beside the cowboy.

When Jack got there McCree didn't utter a word about what happened and the escort was silent as snow on a mountain. Asch kept herself pressed into the back wall and let her safety belt sag. Hana was playing on her phone, holding her feet under Asch's back leg, waving it back and forth, roughing her fur. It was calming. Asch rumbled noisily, making Hana look up and giggle at the realization that it was her doing, Jack noticed too and hummed out a gruff laugh before rubbing her ears.

  
"Puppy" Hana giggles, mocking her docile behaviour "big softy. Wouldn't even know you could rip ten tons a metal" Lúcio remarks, bobbing his head an smiling wide and happy. Asch yips in response, Mercy was warmly onlooking before speaking "I have another test I want to try when we return, if it is alright Asch?" Asch eagerly looks over, wagging her tail into Hana's leg "completely" Soldier solidifies for his wife. Mercy is content with the answer, quietly going back to looking out the window.

Jack leans into his wife, nudging her gently "I hope this one works. Liked being taller then you." Asch has a good foot and a half on him and Gabriel, almost reaching Reinhart, both in length and width. If she stood up on her back legs she would clear the old cheerful German by a good few inches, almost a full foot. Without she was a foot under her husband.

Asch couldn't voice how she missed real food, or waking up cuddled into his chest each morning and making love at night. Their marriage was straining, but Jack was keeping it together and positive, while Asch was hopeless and feeling utterly terrible for having this happen to them. Though it wasn't her fault, but it was tearing her up inside.

  
The drop zone approached and Asch leaped from the bird, the ground was far but her enhanced body could take the drop gracefully. Hard sounding thud and she met the ground with no issue, Jack and the rest coming down in chutes and Mercy gliding toward her with ease. D.Va's mech dropped with a stuble sound and she leaped inside, laughing as Lúcio needed help out of the mess he made of the strings on his chute. In the end Jack had to cut him loose and he was utterly embrassassed by it.

"Druid online" Soldier says flicking her earpiece, then flicking his own. "Lúcio hitting it up!" His voice came clear in her ear, then Angela, Hana and McCree added themselves "let's get this and go home, drinks on me if it goes good" McCree adds with a chuckle.

Getting the load was easy and Asch was finally alive and useful rather then an obstacle, she delegated the path and ripped at her enemies, blood was in her mouth and her fur was pink. This is where her element lay. "Alright bird one, were loading. Druid on front" Asch leaps toward the payload, obscuring it almost completely. Jack nods to her once and backs up a good distance, aiming his rifle and watching the flanks. There was mimmal trouble after they got it toward the bird only a few shooters, Jack and McCree took them easily. Asch caught a few bullets but Mercy was on her in seconds, mending while Lúcio made sure Jesse and Jack were alright, D.Va stood with them, holding fast to the side of the pay load.

  
Xxx

  
Asch wasn't able to fit inside Angela's office, so the mess hall was used easily, Asch sat in the walk way, waiting with her neck flat on the table for her. "I'll be cutting some fur. I wouldn't want to singe it" Jack was siting on the bench with a blanket in his lap and his legs spread on each side, smiling at her and petting her snout softly. "You're okay" he tells her as the cutting noise clouded her ears. Soon Angela was finished and pushed the hair into a small bag, then took up a little pen like thing.

"Okay hold still ja?" Jack held his hand on her head in case she jerked. A funny buzz noise at the side of her head went off and she wanted to turn but Jack made her look at him, making sure she was okay with reassuring whispers. There was a snap noise and Asch's world went blind for a second.

Her body snapped, shaping back. It didn't hurt, but Jack was on her, covering her naked body with the warm plush blanket and holding her to him "we got it sweetheart!" He says, Angela was cheering, clapping her danity hands. Asch shivered and gasps. Her body prickled in goosebumps and the extreme change made her teeth clatter, the heat gone from her body. Asch flexed her hands and felt Jack's chest scaling up to his cheeks "hey there" he says fondly, Asch tries to speak but only makes a hiccup, tears bursting from her eyes.

"Oh Asch" he coos, hand winding into her hair and bringing her to his neck, holding her whole body to him, melding their flesh. Asch didn't know how long she was there in his arms crying, but the major lights were off and Angela's stuff was gone "J-Jack" she rasps "I got you" Asch was easily lifted into his arms and carried away.

Jack kicked open and closed their door, he helped her dress chastely and pecked her face every chance he got, making her laugh. "Sleep I want to sleep" Asch says pawing at him to come to her. Jack does without hesitating and covered her with him whole body, snuggling his warmth into her skin and clutching her tightly to him. Asch loved the feeling again, her soft lips press into his neck and falls into a deep sleep.

  
Asch woke up jolting in pleasure, her bearings were cloudy and her hips twitched. Jack was chuckling between her thighs, Asch lifted the blanket up to see the messy grin and shiny lips "morning sweetheart" he says licking at his lips. Asch coloured beat red watching him lap at the mess, then the Soldier crawls up her body, cock hanging low between his legs. "You woke me up" he says grinning filthy "thought I'd help you out" his hands were on her thighs, squeezing lightly at her flesh.

"Jack!" She shrieks, he just smiles, eyes lighting up with love and fondness "missed you like this. Squirming and flushed- when you gasped my name I thought you were in trouble" he breaks off chuckling, shoulders shaking. "I was right, troublesome wife, what were you dreaming about?" Asch pruned her lips and looks away from his playful grin, "c'mon what was it?" He rumbles, licking the hallow of her throat "I-I you..." Asch hated when he did this. He was trying to purposely embarrasses her "hmm?"

"You- you had... I was... I was on my knees!" Asch blurts out, eyes screwed shut. His grin was apparent on her skin, a huge mischievous smile pressed into her collarbone. Jack with the suddenness and subtle of a bull he skillfully flips Asch onto her stomach and pulls her ass up to his groin, at this Asch screams, confused and still cloudy "Jack!"

  
He only hums, grinding his cock into the flesh of her plump ass "I'm gonna fuck you so good you cry" he growls, lifting her ass higher. Asch scrambles to grab purchase on the sheets, face pressed into the bed. Jack's weight was heavy in her back and held her pinned and squirming underneath him "miss you so much" Jack whispers into her spine, kissing it aimlessly while his cock found her tight opening, thrusting snugly inside her. Asch jerks into the bed, her breasts rub in the silk and make her whine.

"Gonna fuck you every chance I get, fill you up and lick you clean" Asch shivers, arching into his thrusting hips. Jack never spoke like this unless it had been ages since they made love, it wouldn't be the last either. He was always true to his words, even lust filled ones like these. Asch would be cornered and Jack wouldn't be shy about his intentions, even with their friends around. Asch would be whisked away and the loving husband would turn into a growling beast, wanting to please and preen his submissive wife.

His rough fingers played with her cunt, rubbing her clit in circles and watching with a catlike smirk as Asch pushed her ass into him, grinding on his hand and moaning, twitching into the sheets. "That's it cum for me baby" Asch bent herself to him, hips shuttering under his onslaught, finally succumbing to his whims. Jack stilled behind her, cock deep and pulsing harshly, throbbing and spurting his pent up cum.

  
They were panting, Jack slumped atop her, holding her waist, deep sighing heating her ear "Jack?" He grunts in acknowledgement. "Do.. Do you want a baby?" Asch clintches at the warm sticky mess inside her. Jack liked coming inside, it was easy to prevent. One pill after their lovemaking.

Jack tenses, breath pausing. Asch almost regrets speaking of it until his face buries into her neck, "yes of course I do- I... Always did. Since the day I married you in that little church" he swallows thickly "just didn't say anything y'know? Didn't wanna scare you" Asch snuggles lighting into his skin, "okay let's have a baby"

  
Xxx

  
Asch knew she was pregnant as soon as she transformed into the wolf and that the pressure in her back wasn't because she wasn't stretching properly. Her spine felt refreshed and have a crackling pop noise and all the weight shifted. Jack was standing beside her fixing his rifle and eyeing it critically while Lena ans Winston were conversing about her hardware. Carefully Asch glances down, it was far more visible like this then in human form. Asch would have to draw the attention away before one of them figured it out. Mainly Gaberial's inhumanly sharp eyes. Reaper was sitting stooped by closed mouth of the bird. He wasn't looking at her for now, but to was hard to tell when his mask abscured his face.

  
It wasn't until she saw him move slightly did he actually look at her with the full face of the mask staring blankly. "So" his voice curdled "when is she due Jack?" Jack sputters at his question, looking back and forth between Asch and him before locking onto the massive wolf. by the tilt of his head Gaberial knew that he was outting her. "Lena!" Jack shouts staring completely at the soft push fur of Asch's puffy tummy "turn the bird around now!" Asch quickly shifted back, stumbling on her two legs, always wobbly and unbalanced after the change.

"N-No!" Asch yells, Jack grabs hold of his wife, his hand going right to her stomach and other looping around her waist "my god..." He mutters "why did you say anything!" Asch tries to pry away, flushing angrily "because you'd dock me from missions-" "you're damn right I would" he says equally loud and annoyed, glaring slightly. "They need me! I'm a tank-" "no you're my pregnant wife and I'm not doing this with you right now- Lena spin this bird around!" Lena was already doing what he asked, but now she was frantic about it.

"Reyes you fucking asshole! Jack they need me!" Gaberial turns his body, openly annoyed now, expressing it with tight shoulders and crossed arms "what?" He spits "like I ruined the surprise. You stupid woman you'll get both of you killed thinking like that" Jack nods curtly in agreement with Gabe. "Jack-" he sighs heatedly, nose pinching "not doing this. You're going home. Hana will sub" Asch was no match for his strength as she was now and he easily hauled her into his lap, forcing her to sit down. Lena loudly and awkwardly informed them they were five minutes from base.

When the landed Hana was already on the pad, waiting with her Meka and toying with an open panel on its leg, Gaberial sauntered off, leaning against a side wall away from the mess of loading her monster machine. Jack still had a hold on Asch, hand pressed into the bud of her stomach. Asch shoves it away, breaking out of his hold. Jack doesn't try to gather her up again. "There go on your mission" she spat hatefully, Jack doesn't move as she stalks away "you're carrying my baby- what am I suppose to do? Let you get hurt?" Asch flintches whipping back around to him. "No the mission would have gone through just fine! Nothing would've happened!"

"You don't know that!" He hisses back, "I'm not risking that. Not when there's even a chance- Asch I have to go I'm not fighting with you on this. Stay here I'll be back" Asch sneers at him "just go!" His boots hit the ground heavily and Asch only moves when the echo was gone, shifting into the massive wolf and bolting toward the forest connected. She knew Winston had eyes and ears all over it, it was monitored encase of an attack, but there was still game for her to catch and and nice ecosystem.

There was shifting inside of her that caused her to pause, the baby was due in two months or less, since her shared DNA with wolf families. When Jack got back she knew he would make her go to Angela, since she hadn't told him anything, not that she knew until now. Though Gaberial found out then too and told on her. They would fight about this. Asch knew that indefinitely, he would want her at the base in their home and she would want to be out there for a little longer, helping where she knew she could.

Asch caught two bucks and striped their bones before she decided to head back, the moon was high and it made all the blood on her coat shine a filthy maroon. Asch stalked passed Gaberial, who simply glanced her way. Jack would be home. Asch shifted back to herself before taking a deep breath and unlocking their front door, the house was quiet and Asch didn't see his coat hung up in the rack. Swiftly making her way through the house she found no sign and exphaled loudly.

Xxx

Asch was showering when she heard the front door open and close, heavy footfalls then a tired grumble. She heard the door open and his careless stripping. She heard him open the shower door and close it behind him. She looked and saw his knit brow and pained face. "I don't want to fight" he whispers softly, golden hair sticking to his forehead "not about this, not about our baby" his voice was close to pleading, Asch pruned her lip, glaring hatefully at the loudly glass of the shower doors. "My job-" "you're job is to worry about our child" he counters quickly, touching her bare back "Angela says you're close. More then a thrid of the way since you've got wolf genes" Asch curses the doctor, knowing she would have told Jack her assumptions.

"People take leave four months before they're due you know. Not less then a month away. Ana was off the roster two months into hers" Jack didn't want to fight about this, usually doesn't like to fight about anything, but he always comes prepared for it. Asch wasn't.

"I'm our teams tank! I'm needed!" Jack's brow furrows tiredly, fingers still touching her wet back "Ana was a healer, we have others. Hana did just fine." Asch flames at his dismissal, glaring at him before swinging the door open. "You're sleeping on the couch."

  
Jack didn't respond as she slammed the door of the bathroom.

Asch didn't see him get out, but heard the defeated sign.

Asch didn't see him for much of the night after that, she stayed locked in their room and cried much to her frustration. The baby kicked angrily into her ribs and school figured they were upset. It surprised her greatly, having now just felt them. Asch cupped the rounded flesh, it was little right now, but would become noticeably bigger soon. Asch ignored the sounds of moving and promptly went to bed, unknowingly clinging to Jack's pillow.

When she woke up Jack was gone, her left warm breakfast for her that Asch refused to eat. Instead she shifted, left the house and stalked toward the forest, getting a lot of pitiful looks her way. Running was a little harder, Asch noticedthis a few weeks before and she paced herself. This time easily finding a buck, rather large from mating season and devoting him simply and quick, leaving half for the wondering wolf pack that was close and watching her.

Asch knew among them she was alpha, they knew that she was carrying and always lingered around her before she left, in case the smell of blood and fresh meat attracted a grizzly.

  
Asch made heavy steps as she trotted back, looking angry and baring her teeth, no one got in her way but everyone was watching her, not out of personal fear, but fear for her, acting as though she was invalid and would need their help. Asch was snarling and snapping when she got home, shifting back she was coveered in blood from her mouth to the top of her thighs. Her special skin tight suit was muddied with dry blood and Asch slams the door and hurries past the living, where Jack was slumped against the sofa.

Asch didn't glance his way as she climbed the steps, racing to their bathroom. Asch felt her stomach churn, then she threw up, quickly bending to the toilet, chunks of meat and bone came up in a loud fit and didn't stop until her stomach was empty and her throat was raw. It smelt putrid and her nose stung while she flushed it away, suddenly annoyed by the bump of her budding child. Asch knew her stomach was sensitive, but didn't imagine that because she was pregnant that it would reject raw meats altogether.

Asch didn't even see Jack until she was through glaring at the mess dissapering down the drain. "What?!" She snaps, face set in a deep frown, Jack's mouth was set in a thin line. "I just wanted to see if you were okay" he simply claims, Asch was annoyed at how thoughtful he could be, even if they were still fighting. "I am. Now get out" he wasn't in the bathroom, but awkwardly standing in their room, a tense look about him. Asch didn't bother to wait for him to leave and simply slammed the bathroom door, so quick it made her head spin and forced her to sit down between her knees to stop the dizzy feeling.

"I'll make you something" Asch didn't respond, finally he sighed and left, leaving Asch alone and covered in animal blood, stomach retching and empty.

Asch say the bowl if homemade soup sitting on their dresser and hissed at how it made her stomach lurch. She refused to eat it for a while, the begrudgingly did so after it was luckwarm because despite her anger, she knew she had to eat, not only for herself anymore. Jack didn't even look her way when she came down and desposed the spoon and bowl into the washer.

Again she slept alone that night and was upset.

The next day Asch woke up and listened to Jack move about, using the shower downstairs and making himself food, the jingle of his keys and the stuble click of the front door. Asch sauntered downstairs, nose leading her to the full plate of hash browns, bacon and pancakes that he left for her. Asch sighs lightly before sting down and eating it all.

Asch didn't bother to leave the house, she knew when Jack would come home and made that her curfew, it was childish to avoid him like this, even as he expressed his care, but Asch still felt overwhelming anger toward him.

The door bell rang twice with impatiences and Asch was shocked to find Gabriel standing on the other side, "Jack isn't here" she snaps, Gabriel rolls his eyes, pushing passed her "he won't be for a while" Asch didn't want him her, Gabriel was the one that started this mess. "I'm not here for Jack" he says, standing in her living room with an air of superiority "I certainly don't want you here" Asch hisses back, swinging the door shut, despite her words.

"I don't care what you want-" "no one does it seems" Gabriel pulls a face, nose scrunching "not when it risks more then yourself" Gabriel was always on Jack's side about everything, it wasn't shocking this was included. "You don't get to decide anything! Neither of you do" Asch shouts, standing her ground firmly "this is my body and you had no right to do that" Gabriel's brow furrows, arms crossing expectantly.

"I had every right, when were you going to tell him?" Gabriel counters "I knew the second you were, I gave you a long time to fess up, but you didn't. You put yourself and the baby in danger because you just had to play hero!" Asch doesn't flinch at his rising tone or accusing, "you don't know when to quit so someone had to do it before it got your kid killed" Gabriel's words made her stomach clintch, the harsh tapping against her ribs continued but Asch didn't faulter.

"I didn't even know! I'm different then humans! I never had any of the signs so I had no idea until the exact moment you said anything!" Gabriel looks a little surprised by her omission, "nothing shows up correctly until the last two months!" Asch knew she held a lot of animal qualities, such as a thicker lined stomach, better senses and out of her wolf form she was faster and stronger then regular humans. Still, she barely kept up to speed with Jack or Gabriel, since the two were genetically enhanced. Asch's body even reacted around spring, making her more receptive and all together needy.

"Asch I don't care how you justify this, you were still gonna go on that mission and risk it. That isn't fair to Jack. Thats his baby too" Gabriel looks softer now, visibly upset "he is miserable." Asch crippled at that, slumping "he's my best friend. I was his best man and you need to think about what I said" Gabriel lets himself out, closing the door gently. Asch drags her feet to the sofa and falls into a fitful sleep, ribs sore.

Jack was tired again, which was regular. They finished another payload and his paperwork was done. His feet droned toward his house, dragging along until he had to stop and fish his keys, few lights were on, including the soft glow of the living room lamps. Jack peers over, disposing his jacket on the hook, it was late, later then it should've been when he got home, but it didn't surprise him to see Asch sound asleep on the sofa. She was peaceful, Jack rounded the sofa quietly sitting and looking. She was on her side, the bulk of her sweater was twisted and showed off the plump flesh of their baby, Jack brushes his sore knuckles into the cotton, smiling as little bumps met the back of his hand.

"Hello baby" he whispers, eye trailing up to his wife. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her sleep was fitful, his knuckles stayed on the apex of her belly. "Hey shh little man" he scolds, rubbing the clothed flesh "mamas trying to sleep" Jack was amazed when the little taps stopped, smiling wide and proud. Jack always heard about babies being able to understand and respond to parents' voices' but he never believed it would work.

Jack glances at the digital clock on the end table, sighing finally before easing up. Jack didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he gently scooped her up and padded up the stairs trying not to jostle her to much.

When he rested her on the bed, Asch stirred, making tired grumbles, Jack froze when her burly eyes locked onto him "sorry" he whispers hastily "you were asleep and..." he prunes his lips "I thought you'd be more comfortable here..." Jack feels awkward, he knew she was still upset with him and he didn't want to start fighting again, knowing she would probably snap at him. Asch didn't though, she stared at him blinking "I'll... go" he felt a weight pressing him down, but forced himself away.

Jack swallows, mindlessly shutting the lights off and stripping off his clothes, only to pile everything but his boxers in a opposite chair. He gathers the blanket up and cradles the pillow he borrowed from the linen closet down the hall.

Asch was awake, staring at the ceiling and once again in pain. Her ribs were on fire and she couldn't stop the kicking. Gabriel made her upset and realize how stupid fighting with him was. Asch shimmies off the bed, pulling the covers away and cradling her back, appempting yo support it while she waddled down the stairs. Jack was sleeping soundly on the sectional, his feet poked out from under the blanket and his messy hair mushed into the pillow.

"Jack?" She calls, edging closer. Her husband twitches, eyes drowsily open "mhm Asch?" His voice was gravelly and sleep ridden. Asch bit her lip, watching him silently ease up, bones cracking noisily "what's wrong?" He mumbles, running a hand over his face, Asch shifted uncomfortably on the balls if her feet, the kicks to her ribs making it hard to stand.

"Kicking" she starts, "their kicking" Jack beckons her closer, Asch gravitates toward him, his hands seek purchase under the sweater and rubs absent circles while softly hushing. The kicks start to let up and Jack tries to remove his hands, Asch holds them still with her own. Jack gives her a confused, sleepily look "they kick all night" it was hard to sleep, the baby never seems to let up, constently jabbing at her ribs "I can't sleep" Jack's eyes light up under the soft light of the moon, shining through the window "does that mean...?" "M'sorry" Asch mumbles, squeezing his hands.

"I'm not" he honestly says, letting Asch pull him upward "and I'm sorry about that but..." "I know. You're just doing what's best" Jack grunts, climbing close behind her as they ascend the stairs "no more fighting?" He asks almost timidly when they enter the bedroom, Asch shivers at the sad tone "no more fighting" Jack buries his face into her neck, cupping her belly and squeezing her too him "I love you" Asch tugs him to bed, Jack making her stay close as he grabs the sheets and covers them "love you too Jack."

 

  
Xxx

Jack runs his face, looking at the plain walls of the spare room, Asch was out with Lena and Gaberial was standing against the door, smirking at him "sleep well?" It was another taunt on his ex life, but Jack didn't rise too it. "She was pissed Gabe. I was on the couch for half the night" Gabe actually cringed a little at that "I dont regret telling you" he says, staring t the white wall, Jack nods. "I'm glad you did. Asch isn't smart about herself sometimes. How are missions?" Gaberial shrugs "same as always."

"C'mon he will love it! Oh Jack!" Lena burst through the front door and he instantly stood up, curious as to what she was talking about. Gabe quickly followed suit. Asch was glaring, flushed and annoyed, wearing a silky shirt that showed off her pregnancy, hiding no detail of the large bump. Within the last weeks her stomach got large, easy to hide with Jack's bulky sweaters, but seeing her like this was a whole level of new and Jack could only stare.

It was a pretty blue colour, much like his eyes and snugly hung around her belly. Asch blushed profusely, pouting and clutching the rest of her bags with white knuckles. "Ah very pretty." Gabe says with an air of softness "babies always make woman look gentle" Lena agrees loudly, smiling with a silly grin, Jack approaches slowly, knowing his wife was on edge "we should go to Angela today. We haven't yet" he swiftly changes the subject, knowing if he pressed she would be mad.

Asch looked grateful for it, nodding quickly "I'll finish up painting the back wall white and lock up in case your not back" Gabe offers, always so helpful. Only because he had a soft spot for pregnant women, like he did with Ana, this was exactly the same. Even if he was a harsher man. "Okie dokie how bout I help too? Get it going fast as fast?" Lena says posing dramaticlly, Jack chuckles, nodding to the idea. "Let me put these away for you and we'll go"

  
Xxx

  
Asch felt the jelly smear on her belly, Angela was smiling and when the pen pressed into her flesh, the world stopped.

"Two perfectly healthy heartbeats!" She cheers, smiling. Jack visibly flintches back "t-two?!" The doctors brow raises "it's common for Wolves to have a litter of four. Two is the minimum ammout-" "no no... Just wow" Jack says in awe, Angela points to each baby "would you like to know the sex?" Jack looks at Asch, "whatever you want" Asch stays looking at the screen, before eagerly nodding "okay tell us" Jack looked like he wanted to know by the excited smile bursting out of his face. "Let's see..." Angela pokes her nose closer and knits her brow, a delighted smile then coming to her lips "two boys!" Asch instantly imagined them looking exactly like Jack.

Xxx

Asch was with Gabriel and Jack in the war room when it happened, the plopping gush noise and instant embarrassment. Jack knew right away and panicked slightly, slipping on the floor and almost falling. Gabriel stood firm and held his spot "ah it's time" he comments, tapping the floor wetly. "Jack" Asch wearily watches him step closer "it's okay everything is going to be fine. I'll take you too Angela. Gabe will get your bag" Gabriel grunts, easily catching Jack's keys.

Asch was wailing, crying and begging for the pain to stop. Any drugs they used was burnt away by her animal metabolism, Jack was trying his best, letting her abused his hand as a distraction, nothing worked. It was hours of intense cramps before anything started, the day rolled into night and morning again before her babies were ready. They were an hour apart, Michael came first, then Andis.

They were beautiful and small and made Jack cry. 

 


	6. Reaper dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/original female

Jesse was laughing even before Asch got behind Gabriel, knowing exactly her plan, Gabriel didn't think much of the kids laughter, until he was gaining attention from everyone else, including Jack, who was snorting from he spot.  
  
"What?" He demands with a hissing breath, shooting to look at everyone. It didn't seem to intimidate them, rather amuse them more into taking their phones out, "they always did says Gabe was an angel" Jack laughs loudly as he finishes the jab, shoulders shaking. Gabriel snarls, puzzles, until the reflection on the glass window ahead had a clear image of what they all found amusing.  
  
Huge yellow glittering wings were spread out behind him, spanning the room and making his appearance rather offending to him.  
  
Gabriel whips around, Asch was cupping a hand over her mouth and her wings were fluttering, then disappeared in a cloud of dust, then she laughs, smiling in utter joy. "See Gabi? You can be an angel too!" Asch looked so childishly proud of herself. Gabriel didn't have the heart to snap at her after such a purely sweet gesture, he edges his head to he side, eyeing with the black eye of his mask at everyone behind, all curiously watching his reaction to her loud exclamation.  
  
"You're the only angel, mi amour" he says quietly, yet everyone heard anyway, Lena squeals, giggling expressively. Asch blushes, mouth open slightly, lips wet and shiny, Gabriel runs his claw along her jaw, caressing it with the harsh metal, Asch's eyes were sparking, lit up by crackles, Gabriel smiles under his mask, looking at her blinking stare "let's see them again" he whispers, almost silently. Asch obeys and they spring out, dust and little lightening bolts erupt.  
  
"Mhm, much better on you, I think" Asch giggles, wings fluffing behind her, expressing with her emotions, Ana interrupts with a heartfelt chuckle, coming toward them and stopping short, tea in hand "can you fly with them?" Her hands passes through them, warping through the yellow feather, weaving in it like water, they move like liquid, reforming where her fingers passed and creating a path as she goes.  
  
"I think so..l I haven't had much practice" Gabriel watches the other flick and curl, wrapping around his body like a shield, extending far passed himself and Ana's body, the wings themselves were almost ten feet in length, and accordingly weighted nothing at all, in fact Asch said she could hardly feel them, lest she was fighting, then the made her back warm where they steamed out, lightening zapping outward with the angel wing like design they appropriated.  
  
"They are beautiful" Lena says, admiring the furthest feather tip, Gabriel turns, everyone beyond the blanket of her wing had a golden hue, discolored by the transparency, Asch hums, smiling "ah they look so silly, what with disappearing into the next floor" the wing Ana was paying with promptly shot up and half of it was phasing through the roof "it will look amazing, seeing you fly in the sky" Fareeha says, sighing in want. Gabriel snorts "she can't even keep herself a foot of the ground." Ana slaps his arm for the teasing, but has her own amused smile.  
  
"We'll just have to teach her" mercy says, nudging Fareeha in the arm, chuckling. Gabriel grunts at the idea "and if she falls?" Mercy gives his question a moment of thought, then smiles, pleased with herself "you'll be there to catch her!"  
  
  
Xxx  
  
Gabriel had no idea how he was roped into helping Asch figure out flying, but here he was, standing outside in the grassy field, arms crossed and annoyed that half their patched organization was there as well, watching because they had nothing better to do.  
  
Though, it wasn't all bad, Asch wasn't given an official combat suit designed for her unique and strange power, like Mercy or Jesse's godawful cowboy getup. Asch instead was given a tight leotard with long sleeves and silly metal boots, similar to his, which were necessary in case Gabriel couldn't reach her in time, they would at least abosorb some of the shock that came with falling from heights, Gabriel thought it looked a little ridiculous paired with the tight skinned suit, but didn't argue, knowing that Fareeha was right about the safety measures.  
  
Angela was wearing her full Valkyrie suit and Fareeha wore her jet jumps, and simple work out clothes, her serious disposition came full force and her face was stone "alright, let's start with how high you can get, let see them Reyes" Gabriel watches in awe as the full extent of her wings fanned out freely, unheeded by buildings or trees blocking their beauty. They were big, ridiculous looking, and very easy to spot. Gabriel wouldn't have allowed her their use if they actually could generate pain. He couldn't imagine what getting shot would feel like.  
  
Asch flapped them, making gusts of wind and leaves dance, slowly lifting herself an inch before gasping, losing her breath and straining, Fareeha hums, squinting in thought "like muscle then, we must train them like real appendages" Mercy gawks in wonder, "astonishing" she mutters, ever the doctor.  
  
"Alright!" Fareeha locks her pose, standing straight as a rod "copy me with your wings!" Asch was taken aback by the barking orders, but nervously does as told, stretching her wings like Fareeha displayed on her arm, Gabriel thought it looked rather foolish. Until it actually loosened her strain and started to work, her wings moving more lucidly, free and with ease. Fareeha seemed to tune into this, smiling "okay now try coming to me" she launched up, maybe ten feet or more off the ground, Asch looking up at her with doubt "come!" Mercy calls, flying toward the other woman.  
Asch glances at Gabriel, and despite not wanting to be there, be gently encourages her with a curt nod, watching her entente you, and completely in edge and ready if she falls. It wouldn't hurt her if she did in fact fall, but Gabriel was ready in any case to catch her.  
  
Asch started hesitantly, slowly going as high and two inches before quacking her pace and gaining any real height, Gabriel watched her ascend two feet, then four and finally she's eye level with Freeha, smiling and pink faced as the others cheer loudly. "And now a little higher- good now try going backward" Asch does as told, swaying backward, then forward, then in a circle. "Very good, now go lower- yes" Fareeha and Angela back up far from her, "now come" she shouts, Gabriel watches Asch soar like a bird, following along until he was comfortable with his reach, the gusts of wind slapped him in the face, but he didn't mind in the slightest.  
  
Fareeha grabs Asch's hands and they twirl in a circle, laughing "we look like a flock of birds" Angela giggles, nodding agreeable "let's get a little higher then we'll come down" Fareeha ascends again, another ten feet and Asch follows a little slower, becoming more sure. The view below did not scare her, Gabriel looked small from so high up, be she could see he was watching "see, easy as walking" Angela tells her, spinning herself in a lazy circle. Asch looks behind her, watching the powerful flaps of her wings, the sun making them glitter and shine "now ease down" Fareeha was right there with her, making sure she didn't go down to quickly or father and fall. Once her feet touched the ground she collapses, Gabriel rushes, but she laughs.  
  
"A little wobbly" he huffs, shaking his head "come here" Asch gladly reaches for him, Gabriel swiftly plucks her from the ground, holding her close and making sure his claws don't scratch her back or knees. "There, tomorrow we'll keep working, making them stronger. Soon you'll be flying like a hawk" Fareeha looks proud, Asch thanks her over Gabriel's shoulder, snuggling deeper into his chest as he leaves for the base.  
  
  
Gabriel smiles quietly as they return to solitude, "you looked... beautiful" he says letting her down, Asch looks up, cheeks spread and pink "my shoulders hurt" she says bashfully, rubbing her neck, Gabriel rips his mask off, tossing it then his gloves follow. "Mhm come here" Asch scoots closer, his hands clap onto her shoulder gently, and stare kneading the flesh. Gabriel hasn't done this in ages, the feeling makes her shiver. "I was scared I was going to fall" she utters in bliss, Gabriel hum, kissing her hair "I wouldn't let you" as she peers up at him, smiling and letting him work her shoulders in silence.  
  
Xxx  
  
Asch was pressed between two angry, hard bodies. "Upset Morrison?" Reaper snarls, all to pleased. Jack hisses, thrusting into Asch's stretched arm "you sick sonvabitch!" Jack screams, Asch pushes her weight onto him, clutching his shirt "daddy please" Reaper laughs darkly "thought you only called me that" Jack throws her to the side and lunges at him, shoving Gabriel into the wall.  
  
Gabriel doesn't pull his punches, Asch watches with tears in her eyes as they fight, tooth and nail, ripping at each other and yelling. "Stop stop both of you!" She screams, watching Reaper claw at him, tearing fabric. "I'm fucking your daughter Morrison! I'm making her scream!" Asch feels sick, her stomach bubbled "you bastard! You fucking mother fucker!" Jack roars, Asch feels shame, "I'm never speaking to either of you!" She screams, bolting away before it got worse.  
  
Jack's fist sinks into Reaper side, impact hard and unforgiving, Reaper gives just as good, pushing him off and catching his face, swiping his mask off, seeing the hard old lines. Jack smacks at him, whipping Reaper's mask off. The moment of exposure makes them stop, look and huff out hard breaths "that's my little girl" he darkly mutters "she's the only thing I've got" Reaper keeps his eyes on Jack's, watching the anger mold into despair, in a sudden flash of weakness, Gabriel drops his gaze "she's all I have too" they stay there, holding that moment.  
  
  
Then Jack decides to sigh, mumble and sit up, facing Gabriel "you said some shit things. You fucking shit." Jack shoves him hard again "I fucking hate you." A long, unsettled pause "she's an adult" he mutters, fist clinched at his side "and you made her cry. Fix it." Gabriel dissipates, flying with the wind.  
  
Asch is balling, wailing into her pillow, uncaring of the smoke billowing in her open window, hardly noticing Gabriel reform "Asch" he says gently.  
  
  
Xxx  
  
  
The infiltration was a bust, Reaper was angry and Injured, snapping like a beast at everyone, Asch let him be alone in his office, letting herself revile in her own annoyance in the medical wing. Sombra came, knocking but entering without being let in. "Reyes you are so tense" she mocks, her attitude light and funny. Asch wasn't amused and shows it.  
  
"Awh don't worry I'm sure Reaper is fine" Asch curls, snarling "if you weren't such a child, he would be fine. You went MIA, and let that bitch go" Sombra sparks at her anger, but doesn't rise to it, instead smirking, laughing mockingly.  
  
"Ah our resident medical professional, so worried over her husband-" Asch hisses, suddenly standing, arm stretched out. After a second, a purple blackish ball comes forth from Sombra's chest, a vacant feeling comes crashing over her.  
  
"I don't like you girl" she says, toying with the blob "do you know what this is?" The atmosphere is dark, but Sombra shakes her head "this is you. This is your soul and its mine." Her hand tightens around it, Sombra feels her chest constrict, her body shivers and her lungs feel empty.  
  
"I can kill, just as well as I can heal. You've already shown how incompetent you are. If you dare continue to prance around this base, acting as though everyone is stupid to your trickery. You are wrong." Sombara frowns hatefully, suddenly the door opens, "Asch" Reaper's voice was soft, then he pauses, looking.  
  
"What's this?" He asks with a hint of humor "teaching manners" Reaper leans on the door, watching his wife. "Now, girl. Have we learned?" Sombra glares, then slowly nods. Asch smiles sweetly, the globe floats and punches back into her chest, knocking her breath out.  
  
"Now get out."  
  
Sombra scurries out, Asch watches her leave, "remember, I own you!"  
  
Gabriel snorts uncrossing her arms, "what was that? Not that it wasn't impressive little wife" Asch peers at him, then smiles, breaching the gap and wrapping her arms delicately around him "I do not tolerate brats." Gabriel pulls his mask up just enough to kiss her lips sweetly "mhm you're so tempting, beautiful wife" Asch hums, baring her weight in his capable hands "am I?" He growls softly, holding her closer "little minx, when did you get so devilish?" Asch turns pink, her wings rising from her embarrassment "I guess you're rubbing off on me" she teases, rubbing herself into his body "oh?" He pulls her up, cupping her ass and kneading the flesh, being careful of his talons "very bold baby girl, can you keep it up?" Asch was shy, Gabriel adored that, loved how she was so perfect for him.  
  
  
"Can you?" Gabriel snarls, pulling her close "I'm going to bend you over and fuck you until you're screaming" Asch shivers as he lifts her onto the table, placing her gently and assuring the door was locked "were you going to kill her?" Asch pulls his hood, picking the mask of his handsome face "yes. I wanted too. I never have before" Asch pulls off his coat, letting it drop on the floor "you haven't. You're too good for that." Gabriel rips her shirt off, kissing the flesh chastely.  
"I want her dead. I don't like her. If she puts you in jeopardy again-" "mi amour, I won't leave you alone in this world. Have you so little faith?" Asch let's Gabriel pull her pants off, panties taken off along with it. "No, just... you were hurt" Gabriel plucks his gloves off, spreading her thighs with warm hands "but I won't die. Neither of us can now." Thanks to mercy, Asch thinks bitterly.  
  
"Ah I'm stuck with yo- oh!" Gabriel fingers enter her swiftly, coated with warm lube he had hidden away in her desk


	7. Hanzo dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada/original female

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> CAN BE CONSIDERED NON- CONSENSUAL 
> 
> I'd also like to add that if their is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)

Asch gulps, shivering as she eyes the tall, stoic man. His beard was nice, brushed just thick enough that it shined. A lot of people were looking at them and Asch had never felt heavier then now. Dressed in layers of silk and gold, jewel and fine ribbons. She was getting married to the leader of the Shimada clan.

Hanzo Shimada was harsh looking, handsome as all the girls gossiped, with his dark brown eyes and sculpted cheeks. Asch couldn't have asked for a better match, she would want for not, and like today, she would only be allowed to wear the finest of cloth and dress, the children she would give Hanzo would be born royalty.

  
His hands were warm, adjoined together for the ceremony, they were large and light, firm. Asch was trembling and she knew Hanzo could tell, his harsh glare did nothing but make her legs weak but she dare not mess up in anyway, from her speech to her movements, everything about this man screamed perfection and Asch be damned if wasn't as well.

  
Asch was beautiful, her hair was as white as tundra snow and her eyes were a mellow pink, an exotic look among the people she was flocked by. Her mother was fair haired and the sun twinkled in her eyes. Her father used to tell Asch many stories, at least when he wasn't drunk or gambling away their savings. That was how they gained the attention of the Shimada clan. Hanzo's father paid hers and she ended up in this arranged marriage.

  
"And do you wish to cherish and obey your husband?"

Asch licks ear lips, blinking rabidly "I do" she almost wheezes, watching his scowl deepen, Asch can barely look him in the eye as she tries to slip his ring on smoothly, it catches on his buckles but she fits it on. Hers feels like a weight, scary and secure. Hanzo stands tall and blinks slowly as the priest finishes the rites and speech "and if you wish, kiss your new bride" Hanzo looked stiff, but does so because of the crowd, gracefully he leans forward and pecks her lips softly, allowing no more then a second to pass before parting and continuing his hateful scowl.

The crowd of nobles shout and cheer, clapping as Hanzo faces them, Asch bows properly to them and then without a sound Hanzo leads them through the arch into the reception hall. Asch's dress caught on her toes and winded around her legs and caused her to stumble and panic internally.

"My lady" a maid says, Hanzo jolts to a stop and watches with stilted eyes as the helpful girl comes to Asch's aid, unwinding the burden around her legs and plucking the train, Hanzo whips to look ahead and carts her away, walking much faster. Asch is terrified, the hours to come would be taxing and harsh, they would have to open gifts and kiss for the guests when they ring the bell. Not that there was anything wrong with that tradition, Asch quite enjoyed it at her sisters wedding, though they had married for love and Hanzo, though disarmingly handsome he was as sweet as a hissing snake. Asch didn't want to anger him further, hoping the guests wouldn't make them do embarrassing things for their joy and amusement.

They were seared first, Hanzo holding her hand as she sat, waiting until she was perched on the pillow before thinking of sitting himself. The helpful maid excused herself politely and Hanzo jab his hand in the air, shooing her away. For the moment, they were alone.

Asch felt herself flood with emotions, fear, anxiety all manners of terrible. The silence was deafening, Asch tried to occupy it with smoothing out her perfect silk robes and tightening her bow, until Hanzo grunted noisily at her in disapproval "stop fretting" he barks lowly, never glancing her way "it is irritating" Asch colored pink and stiffly rested her hands, balling them into tiny fists in front of her lap "I-I'm sorry husband" Hanzo eyes her once before looking forward again, curtly lifting his head a tad before ignoring her once again. Asch curled into herself after, shriveling up as she begged silently for the guests to finally arrive.

Hanzo sighs heavily, relaxing from his stiff, straight backed posturing "unfurl yourself wife. You look like a kitchen mouse" Asch reddens further, stammering out apologies again, trying her best to open herself up and sit like he was. "Lift your head" he says quietly, Asch's lip quivers and she does as told, face flaming and exposed. Hanzo gives her a long look, then gestures toward the servants standing at attention. One man comes quickly to him, Hanzo utters something soundless and the man is off hurrying toward the split in the wall.

A few moments pass before the same man comes back with two glasses of water with cubed ice and a wicker bowl of bread. Hanzo dismisses him and turns slightly toward Asch "eat" Asch swallows dryly and tries to look poise and ladylike, but she had been starving since this morning. They maid and wedding planner left no time to eat anything, it left her dizzy and stomach empty. Still, Asch was a lady and was taught to peck at her food like a pretty bird, no matter how hungry.

Hanzo himself tore church of bread apart and popped them in his mouth, eating the fresh and warm bread quickly with sips of his water in between.

Asch felt each piece she tore off drop in her stomach and ease the emptiness. She sipped at her water and as she plucked another piece Hanzo reaches toward her plate and drops another bun onto it "I was informed you had not eaten" he says to her, whipping his hands into a cloth napkin "the guests will not be arriving for a time. Just eat until you are satisfied" Asch now stares at him fully in the face, watching him palm a fresh bun in his hand and bite down, ripping it in half, all while watching her with one perfect brow raised.

Asch's pecks back and forth between her new husband and the bun he placed on her plate before picking the whole thing up and following his example, though not a quickly or grossly did she bite into it, but she had been far less ladylike about it. Hanzo once again nods to her, tapping the bowl of bread closer and promptly leaving her be.

In the time it took their guests to be allowed entrance Asch eaten almost all the buns stacked inside the bowl, Hanzo also diminishing the pile and eating few left. Asch felt herself feel better and fuller as their guests bowed and sat, now awaiting to give their gifts.

None got close to their table, a guard was between the couple and their guest, making sure they didn't get close. Each gift was checked and re-wrapped before the ceremony and their guard simply passed the boxes to them. Hanzo let Asch open almost all of them, only helping when t was rather large or when he felt he hadn't participated in a while. They were given many things and Asch said thank you to each waiting guest before the next came. Hanzo had only showed any interest when Asch carefully plucked a beautiful tea cup, touching the side of it and grazing his finger over the designed surface. At least, Asch thought he was interested, he hadn't so much as gave a necessary glance once every few gifts.

Asch fiddled with the ribbons when a gift was wrapped with them, carefully unwinding the pretty bow and laying each to the side. Tentatively she glances at Hanzo, who looks at the gift with dry eyes "um" she whispers frightened, Hanzo snaps his eyes up at her, "I-I'd like to... to keep the ribbons- if I may?" Hanzo's lip twitches and he glances away, paying her request no mind. Asch feels foolish for asking, but she adore ribbons. Her mother would always tie her hair with ribbons, later Asch would keep the ones she received from birthday gifts and use them for her hair or to tie around her finger or wrist as a pretty decoration.

In fact when the maids were styling her hair she asked them to tie her mothers silk ribbon into the design, the ladies were happy enough to do so and it overjoyed her. For she was content to play with them, wrapping them around her fingers until the next gift came forward and she had to put it aside.

  
Asch was thankful for the bread and she wished it wasn't to late to say it to her husband, by the time they finally finished the gifts it was well into darkness outside, the candles in the hall were being lit as she gawked around the space, watching the servant hurry along the sidelines, culling the flame at the end of their long stick so it wouldn't go out in their hurry.

The dinner was finally staring to be placed, of curse Hanzo and Asch were given it first, but she wouldn't dare touch her food until her guests were given their own. At this, Hanzo growls, "you do not have to be polite. Eat. They are guests." Asch blushes pink again, the sweet color dusting her cheeks and reaching over her pretty nose "b-but it's rude" Hanzo looks unsatisfied with her response.

"It is also rude to disobey your husband. Eat."

  
Asch eats, burying herself in the plate of assorted foods, looking straight down and counting her bites.

The rest of the night Asch stared at her lap and tried to bring little attention to herself, the guests rang the red bell a total of fifth-teen times and Asch only looked Hanzo's way to indulge the guests in a chaste peck, before looking back into her lap. It wasn't until Hanzo father got up from his spot on the grooms table to announce their bedding did Asch straighten up and stare like a frightened doe.

Her father, who sat at her side was still pleasantly drunk and raised his cup in agreement, the rest of the guests falling in line and cheering them on in careful, but still vulgar chirps. Hanzo swiftly stood, anchoring his hand toward Asch to use to get up as well. She didn't realize how shaky her limbs were until Hanzo supported her weight and she felt how numb and light they were. Hanzo's father came and his eldest son bowed, Asch quickly following suit. "Come" the eldest Shimada commands, leaving them slightly behind.

As expected Hanzo followed without a word as his father lead them to the brides chamber. It wasn't a short walk, they went to the deepest part of the castle, winding down corridors and stairs, until finally he stopped in front of a grand old oak door. "This door will be locked all night. You will stay here for four nights and five days until your room is properly suited" his father said, looking more to Asch.

Asch nods quickly, watching him pull a key and place it into Hanzo's open palm "thank you father" Hanzo says, his father turns, leaving down the long hall and turning out of sight. Hanzo opened to door with the key, letting Asch inside first and clicking the door back into place.

The brides chamber was beautiful, sunflower petals were scattered across the bed and all over the floor. The moon was shining through the silk curtains, the wind jostled the open doors of the balcony and tossed some petals around. The bed was beautiful, all white with a pink comforter, much like her hair and eyes. The canopy of sheer silk hung around all sides of the bed, making it look like it's own space.

Even the bathroom was beautiful, the taps ran steaming water into the stone rub and the overflow scurried along into the pond below in the connected garden.

Hanzo looks behind her, clearing his throat to get her attention. Asch tries to peer at him, but he holds her shoulders still, then carefully plucks the sash of her dress, loosening the belt. The shoulders sagged and slipped down her arms, Asch quivers feeling the draft from the open doors. Hanzo plucks the ties of her from her hair and tosses the pins until her hair drops in a curtain and Hanzo plays with the strands. Asch tightens as his fingers snake under the collar of her neck and tugs it's down exposing her torso.

Asch hears the silk drop completely and Hanzo hums, looking at her.

Asch yells when he swiftly spins her toward the bed, "bend over" Asch scrambles nervously toward soft mound "spread your legs." Asch whimpers, shaking as she hears rustling. Hanzo pushes his hand firmly between her shoulders, pushing her face into the pillows and hikes her hips, bringing her ass toward his hips. Asch felt his cock hanging between her legs, pressing into her thigh.

Seconds later, Hanzo uncaringly shoves himself inside, Asch wails, it burns and his hips piston, shoving inside and dragging out. Her tears rolled down, dotting the sheets "I-It hurts!" Asch cries, Hanzo pushes into her further "it's suppose too" he hisses, groaning lightly. Asch feels the long painful drag.

Her friends promised it felt good, they were wives and mothers. Their husbands were mild men, sweet and fat from their wives good food. Her friends were jealous the day they announced her marriage to Hanzo Shimada. They said she would love him and give him pretty babes, that he was noble and would be gentle. Asch's father however was right.

He said that the Lord Shimada would take his rights and have his way until she was full of his child. Then after the first born, he would again and again until he was satisfied. Hanzo was certainly satisfying himself. He was grunts and huffing, looming over her body and gripping her hips with iron fingers, thrusting with harsh jabs.

Asch cried quietly, sobbing into the sheets as Hanzo pleased himself inside her body. The pain hadn't lessened but finally, her tears went dry and she just laid there. Hanzo snarls, burying his fingers deeper, bruising the milky sink, releasing his seed with quick jabs, her walls clinched and blood smeared along his cock and thighs. Hanzo relaxes, releasing his fingers and falling out of her cunt with a wet noise. Asch says in the bed, shaking. Hanzo glances at the tarnished fluid seeping out of her pink lips. Idly he plucks a cloth, whiping himself clean then tucks it away to show his father that it and been done.

"Sleep" he commands, watching her scurry toward the top of the bed, yanking the covers. Hanzo turns to undo his robes, peeling them off before climbing next to her huddle frame. Soon his vision clouds and he falls asleep.

The morning came to Asch quietly, the smell of blossoms and spring filled the air, when her eyes eased open she tried getting up, quivering at the white hot pain between her legs and burn in her back. The bed was empty, Hanzo was gone, Asch didn't expect to see him until nightfall. This was the usual. Hanzo would come back for dinner and then have his way, sleep by her side and be gone until sundown again. Asch wasn't permitted to leave, it was considered unsightly for her too.

Asch didn't mind, she would stay here and pamper herself. First she had to bathe, blood and Hanzo's leavings were crusted in her thighs and Asch didn't care for the mess. Idly she wrapped the thing sheet around her and eased up, baring the pain.

She took a plate of fruits with her into the bath and dropped the sheets, beginning to clean herself in the warm water, pecking at her food until she was clean and full.

 

Genji walked the halls, ones he new he shouldn't be near, but neither were guards and he had to take a peak at his new sister. He had hardly a moment to even look at her during the ceremony and reception, and Genji thought that wasn't proper. He had a grand skill of lock picking and when he finally found the I knew door he easily opened it.

"Yo?" He says with a big smile, slipping inside and shutting the door, Genji blinks, eying the length of the room, she was no where to be found "Asch?" He calls, "its Genji, your new brother" a faint yelp perked his ears and he rushed to the sound "Asch-" Genji freezes. Asch was pink face, gripping into a soaking sheet "p-please help" Asch begs with artery eyes "I can't get out" Genji quickly puzzles the situation out and helps her immediately, becoming sopping wet himself as well, but uncaring.

"Come let me let you dry" Asch's feet don't touch the ground until he rests her on the bed, getting that wet as well. "That's... that isn't proper!" Genji tilts his head, rummaging though the wooden dresser housing all her clothes "so is leaving you alone like this" Hanzo was always so stupid "if I was married to you I wouldn't leave you alone like this" he snaps, angry at his brother for doing such a thing "here" he says quickly, aiming the silks toward her.

Genji helped her as best he could, averting his eyes completely and ignoring how she couldn't stand much on her own. "I am Genji, I... never got to meet you before" he says in passing, trying to distract her from feeling shameful. "Oh" Asch attempts to smile at him, to which he smiles back "please help tie this?" Genji does it without question and then helps her sit down on the dozens of pillows ladies before a table.

"You are very beautiful" he tells her with a wink "they said your eyes were like blossom petals. I thought they were lying" Asch's face reddens, matching the crimson color of her dress "thank you" Asch whispers, to embarrassed to meet his eye. "Do you like it here?" Asch nods timidly and Genji frowns "it's okay, you know? Please talk to me?"

Asch slowly looks up at he other Shimada brother, her friends had said he was handsome too, sweet and devious. He had a much kinder smile and easy going posture. It was almost like he and Hanzo weren't related. "It's.. nice here. I like the trees" Genji nods eagerly, smiling encouragingly "ah, the castle is very big. I thought I might get lost if I roam around by myself" Asch has a sinking feeling that she will be by herself quite a lot.

"It does take some getting use too" Genji agrees. Content silence washes over the two and for awhile they just/ sit and watch the wind shake the trees.

"Oh!" Genji says suddenly "I was told you liked ribbons, yes?" Asch gasps, nodding eagerly "I brought one, I didn't get a gift, but I thought you'd like this much better" Genji unravels a long silk ribbon, colored lush green and gives it to her. Genji watches her wrap her wet hair up in a neat bun, smiling prettily at him.

"Thank you very much Genji" the young Shimada nods, smirking lightly "I regret that I must slip out now. The seventh will likely want to strip the bed. I hope to see you soon Asch!" Genji slides out the door, bowing to his new sister and dashing away before he's seen, leaving Asch in a better mood.

  
"Here father" Hanzo says, passing the soiled cloth toward the elder Shimada. His father examines it and nods, dropping it onto the table "good. How long do you think until she's with child?" Hanzo hums, considering his answer before speaking "a month at best. I will have her until we are sure" just as his father is about to speak, Genji slides the door open with a loud clack, eyeing his brother with malice.

"Why would you leave her by herself?" Hanzo slits his eyes, "why did you enter the brides chamber?! That is forbidden" Genji jabs his hand in dismissal "if I hadn't she'd still be stuck In the bath. Her legs were so weak she could barely move herself!" Genji hisses angrily "you were rough with her!" Hanzo scoffs, crossing his arms "she is my wife and I will do as I like."

"She's not a whore Hanzo!" Genji barks, fuming "do you think it's wise to leave her incapable like that?" Their father clears his throat, disarming the two "you should not have gone into the brides chamber Genji" Genji's jaw tightens and he grits his teeth "but your brother is correct." At his fathers words Hanzo gawks, taken aback "women need to be treated softly, they are weak and fragile. If you wish your seed to take, you mustn't be to harsh" Genji eases as Hanzo goes slack in understanding "yes father" he bites out passively.

"She's beautiful and should be treated like a Empress" their advisor, Yewa says, pinched face "give her a gift. If she is happy then your young will take" Hanzo grunts at the idea, eyeing his steaming tea "be sweet to her, boy" Yewa nods pleasantly "go see her. She must be awfully bored." 


	8. Hanzo dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada/original female

Asch was seated prettily on the pillows, watching the wind and idly smoothing down her silks when she heard the door open, turning she was surprised to see Hanzo back so early, she thought he would return at night, not before then.

"Hello wife" he grounds out "how are you?"

Asch stroke her hair, running her fingers through the clumps "I am well, and you husband?"

"Fine" Hanzo stood their awkwardly, a box wrapped in bow paper held in his hands. Asch didn't know why to make of him as he approached like a stalking predator, edging along the room before finally coming to her and sitting with his feet tucked "I've brought you a gift" he says, holding the package out. Asch gingerly takes it, pulling the twine bow and batting the paper aside.

Upon opening the box Asch found a beautiful gold plated fan, glorious blue dragons flying across it with sapphire eyes and etched wisps of wind clouding the bottom of the fan. Asch touched it, winding her finger up the dragons, swirling her finger into its eye before shutter aloud "thank you it's..." "I have also requested they deliver the ribbons you wanted" Asch turns to look at him, smiling sweetly "thank you husband this is all so kind of you" Asch boldly reaches toward him and cups his cheek, leaning to peck his jaw in appreciation. Hanzo grunts, nodding curtly.

"Are you staying?" She asks, unsure of whether or not she wants him too. Hanzo glances at her sighing heavily "I will, I have called for dinner to be later tonight" Asch frowns in confusion "but why? Are you expecting to be busy?" Hanzo's brows lift as sphe looks at her with a ghost of a smile, wondering just how innocent his wife truly was compared to himself.

"We are, yes" Asch still doesn't understand until her belt is loosened by his sneaky hand. Asch blushed shamefully, shooting her eyes away "come" Hanzo stands, holding his hand out to her. Asch swallows a hard lump and takes it with shaky fingers, her dress already slipping down her arms and catching on her bent elbows.

Hanzo strips her body and then loosens his belt, rolling the silk off his shoulders, pants dropping to expose his hardening cock "on the bed" Asch swiftly spins and bends over like before. Hanzo clicks his tongue, shaking his head "no, on the bed facing me" he directs, Asch scolds herself harshly for screwing up as she rolls onto her back.

Hanzo knew his wife was beautiful, with her exotic colouring and milky skin. His stomach boiled hotly as he took in her naked form. Her breasts were perky and small, nipples pink. Her stomach was flat and her thighs were pleasing. The tuft of white curls covering her rosy cunt hid everything from his view, but Hanzo knew it was pretty all the same.

  
"Spread your legs" Hanzo prods gently at her bent knees, watching her comply to his desires instantly. Hanzo eases into a kneel, blinking softly at the pink and raw hole almost hidden by her puffy lips. Hanzo was a little harsh it seems, he curse inwardly at his brother. Genji was always too soft with women, they needed a firm hand. Asch was no different p, but Hanzo supposed he could be sweeter, like his fathers advisor suggested. "Hold still" Asch was nervous, her body was warm has he pulled up her thighs and drags her closer to his face.

Hanzo never been with a women, not like his brother who actively flaunted his sex drive. Hanzo was more resolved in his wanton nature. Genji spoke to him of this, women adored it. Hanzo wasn't sure if he knew exactly what to do, but Asch wasn't experienced either, so he was confident she would adore it just like those other women, dispite his lack of skill.

Gently he pokes his tongue out, kitten licking between her folds, tasting sweet bitterness that actually wasn't as horrid as Genji always made it out to be. In fact, Asch's taste was appealing. Hanzo works slowly, moving his tongue inexpertly, striping the tip of his tongue into the little bead under her soft curls. Asch smelt nice, like warm fire embers and cinnamon, she smelt the same during the ceremony and at the reception.

Finally Asch started squirming in his hold, whimpering at his intrusion. Hanzo smirks lightly, watching with hooded eyes as she arches a little and grips the sheets. She was getting wet, against his tongue her little hold was clinching, Hanzo brings his fingers up, coating them in her slick juices before sliding on finger inside. Asch yelps at the warm stiff intrusion, dipping her head back.

Asch never expected this after late night, her friends gossiped about their husbands doing this, but never did is imagine Hanzo to even think about it.

Her stomach grew warm and tight as he continued to lick and probe his finger inside, slowly adding a second tocmake her feel fuller. Asch was wiggling and gasping as he worked her open. Hanzo felt her wetness cling in his beard, but hardly cared as he watched her writhe in pleasure, finally he pressured his moments, making them harder and faster. Hanzo never saw a woman peck, but his brother prided on it, exclaiming how eazy it was to make women scream and twitch.

Asch shivered, face red and shame ridden, Hanzo stares at her, groaning quietly as he watched her quake. Asch was to shy to make any noises above a whisper and Hanzo found it upsetting as she settled from her peak.

"H-Husband" Asch pants, watching him climb between her speed legs. "Wife" he comments, nose trailing up her ribs, delicately poking her breast, Asch turns her face away, the hot blush flaming over her cheeks as he slowly inserts himself. It was still sore, her thighs spread too wide and ached, but she accommodated him without complaint. Hanzo's body was very warm compared to hers when he pressed himself close. His cock was full inside her, pulsing as it sat still. Asch could feel every detail of him, the corse hair tickled her thighs, the head of his cock nestled perfectly inside her snug walls.

Hanzo starts vastly slower then their first time, he juts his hips sweetly, licking her skin and sucking the flesh until it bruised. Asch shutters, nervously flexing her hands "you can touch" he whispers, straining lightly at the pleasure. Asch carefully grips his biceps arching into his frame. Hanzo purrs, adoring how his massive frame covers her completely.

  
Asch abuses his space, running her hands up hid neck and pulling him close, moaning quietly for him. She tugged his hair out of its proper tie, flinging his sash away

 

 


	9. Hanzo dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada/Original female

  
Hanzo snarled angiry at his wife, glaring at her with all his muster "you stupid little woman!" He hisses, Asch was beyond confused and hurt, wondering what she had done "Hanzo-" "you dare?" Asch gulps, sheiveling "h-husband... what have I done?" Hanzo snorts a cruel laughter "what haven't you?"

  
Hanzo bangs his fists into his oak desk, causing Asch to flinch "flaunting yourself and seducing my guards. My father was stupid to arrange this marriage." Asch was crushed, Hanzo was being so sweet to her before. He brought her gifts and pecked her cheek, they spent time just enjoying each other's company and at night her would make love to her just like her friends promised.

"I-I never looked at any other man but you!" She cries, eyes burning "I'd never dishonour you like that!" Hanzo curls his lips, smirking nastily "and I suppose you just sip tea with my brother? My staff is loyal to their ruler. They see you sneak off to see him almost everyday!" Asch flames "we do-" "has he touched you yet?!" Asch's mouth hangs open in shock "of course not! Why would you think that?! Genji is my brother by marriage!"

"He must be waiting for you to catch my child before he fowls you" Asch now scowls "Hanzo you are being ridiculous! Genji is the only friend I have in this castle and he wouldn't do such a thing! I don't want him to either. You are my husband I have only been with you!" Asch boldly gets up, picking up her skirts "I won't listen to another word untill you've come to your senses!" Hanzo is left fuming, redfaced and consumed with rage.

  
Asch finds Genji sword playing and rushes to him, finally bursting into tears, the youngest Shimada was surprised, "I'm dirty you wouldn't-" "I would and I do! Oh Genji!" She wails in his slick chest, inhaling his musky scent "what happened Asch?" He asks, easing them onto the floor. Asch skirts pile around them, creating a circle of lush silky fabric. "He thought I was being unfaithful! Thought I was letting the guards touch me and he thought we..." Genji curses loudly, snarling at his brothers stupidy "oh Gen I thought... he was being so sweet" she mutters sadly, Genji hushes her "my brother loves you Asch. Just as much as you love him. Hanzo is just... he's very untrusting and fragile" Genji never thought he'd compare his brother to that. Hanzo was always strong and unyielding.

But every man became petty and jealous when it involved a beautiful girl, Hanzo especially. His brother was hard set and like every dragon, dared not share his treasures. Hated it even when someone looked at them for too long.

"He's not angry at you, he'll come to see that and will apologize in the only way he knows how too" Hanzo didn't often apologize, but when he had, Genji was given something meaningful in return. Hanzo would be wrought with pain until he was forgiven, then still rut in it for weeks. Hanzo would be ashamed for yelling at Asch like this, ascusing her of such fowl things. Hanzo would get on his knees and beg for her to forgive him.

"Do you think so? Truly?" Genji nods eagerly, smiling at her "come let me take you to your rooms, you're covered in my filth."

  
Asch after Genji's gentle prodding, changed and ate. Feeling fine enough by nightfall to let him go and finish his training. Again she sat alone in her shared room, wondering just how long it would take for Hanzo to appear. It was quiet, the crickets making the only noise. Asch sipped her tea and listened to the gentle chirps.

Off to the side, a bright blue glow erupted out of the bath, Asch pecks at it curiously, watching the light grow as it approached, suddenly from out of the door came two little floating blue dragons, blinking at her and sniffling the air. Asch was shocked, frozen in fear. Where had they come from? Their teeth looked awfully sharp, the worst was that the two were dancing toward her with raised heads.

They were large, almost as tall as she was, Asch trips backwards, trying to get away, falling off the pillow with a loud yelp.

Hanzo was stalking down the hallway with a dreadful looming, he was furious, tired and he'd be damned if she would command him out of his bed. She'd done enough harping and Hanzo was still convinced she was toying with his guards. Beauty she may be, but he was still the daughter of a gambling fool. Her lineage was tainted feeble control weak minds.

When Hanzo got close enough he heard frightened whimpers, sounding very much like his wife's own. Without a second thought he picked his pace up and shoved the door open. A loud bang resonated into the room and Hanzo was wearing his dreadful snarl.

What greeted him was vastly different then he assumed. His two spirit dragons were curiously sniffing his frightened and confused wife, swirling around her head purring like kittens loudly. Asch saw him and panicked "help please! I-" Hanzo whistles, snapping his fingers quickly. The dragons perk up, floating idly around Asch's head "come now" he commands, stretching his hand out, the dragons scurry toward him, vanishing in a blue flash, Hanzo's arm pulses with the vibrant colour and slowly fades, Asch is still crumple on the floor, staring with big eyes and parted lips.

  
"They are my dragons" he tells her quickly "they... do not usually appear" Hanzo has never seen them come out in front of another person besides Genji, but his brother had said the same, since he had his own as well. Asch was the first outsider to see them at all. His father once said that only those derseving of their presence may have it. It was a great honour. Hanzo's late mother had never seen his fathers dragon.

Father said only true mates were blessed with their appearance. Mother had not liked that. Even how his dragons stirred along his arm, wiggling and whining, they wanted out. They wanted to see Asch, their curious thoughts invaded his head, asking him all sorts of questions as though they were children.

"Do not fear them" Hanzo says firmly "they weren't going to hurt you" Asch doesn't relax her posture. Hanzo inhales noisily "t-thank you" she stammers politely, obviously still uncomfortable, Hanzo felt his dragons become angry with him, but Asch is the one to speak first. "I didn't know... I'm sorry I must seem foolish" the Shimada clan wasn't hiding the fact the two brothers had been chosen as keepers, but it however wasn't widely known, it did not surprise him that she had no idea that the little ghostly lizards had good intentions.

"You are not" he assures, biting his cheek.

There was a pregnant pause before Asch finally speaks in a delicate whisper "I never let them touch me" Hanzo swallows thickly "I don't want Genji either" the crickets stopped chirping.

"I want my husband" her eyes are full of tears when she look up at him.

Hanzo grunts lowly, closing the gap between them and sitting heavily on the wood floor "I love you Hanzo" Hanzo is shocked, unbelieving "I am not worthy" Asch smiles sweetly, brows pinching in quiet laughter, cheek flaring "yes you are."

  
Hanzo let's it sink in before shuttering,"I love you Asch."

  
Asch rejoices at the words, squeaking aloud and pouncing swiftly at him, Hanzo as quick and sharp as he is, almost does not catch her. They dip back, before Hanzo braces his hand. Flat into the wood, Asch uncaring, occupied with kissing his entire face. Hanzo grows hot and embarrassed, taken completely off guard by her abrupt affection and cooing. Hanzo let's her kiss every part she can reach, listening to her giggle with flushed confusion until she's finished. Perched in his lap, hugging him tightly.

Asch sighs happily in his neck, giggling softly as Hanzo tried to rub his hand down her back, attempting to share her affection. "I'm sorry" she says through smiling "I'm so happy, you make me so happy" Hanzo's dragons chitter and approve, happily settling and unclouding his mind.

"I should have trusted you" Hanzo admits, eyeing her exposed collar, admiring the way her kimono dips perfectly between the mounds of her perks breasts "The guards are quite vulgar" she tells him, smoothing his hair with her soft hands "it's not only me, the maids are harassed, but too afraid to say anything" Hanzo curses, crinkling his nose in disgust. His guards lied, knowing he'd believe them over his wife. He shouldn't have. He should have known better.

  
"Dragons..." he begins, got breath hitting her pale skin in a torrent "are possessive" Asch listens quietly, rubbing her hands through his hair, loosing it "Genji told me you are dragons" Asch hums, tilting her head "I do not know what that means" Hanzo sighs pleasantly, basking in her tender fingers rubbing at his temples before speaking "it means what it means. We are dragons. More animal then man" their father told them when the were young that Shimada's were decendents of dragons. That the first of their name was a dragon who transformed into a man and flew in the sky at night, protecting their lands.

Hanzo could not turn into a dragon, but he could wield its power. But with power, came crutches. Genji had a much easier time. Hanzo alway felt the need to do such strange things. His father told him it was normal, he encouraged them. "It means you are my mate" he continues with a shiver, his father said dragons could only have one mate. That when Hanzo and Genji were to find one, they would dote upon them with gifts, love and babies. It also meant they would be jealous, possessive and become prey to instinct. Hanzo could smell, hear, taste and feel far better then average men. His emotions were harsher but more rewarding.

Asch's cheek tint pink as she shifts in his lap, squirming. "Your mate?" Hanzo nods, sitting up and stroking his hands along her sides "it means you are mine alone. It is why I was so angry at you. You... smelt like another man" Asch had guards with her today, it was what Hanzo had smelt, his men would stand close to her and contaminate her scent. "I'm sorry" Asch says as if it was her fault, Hanzo hates that "it is not yours to be sorry for. Never be sorry. You are my mate, my wife." Hanzo can feel her shiver at his tone, her fingers press into his skull before relaxing. Hanzo smirks.

"A Dragons mate is a proud title" he purrs, dipping her forward and carefully dropping her onto the pillows "you are privileged with carrying my young" Asch's face flames as he gazes lustfully "I am honoured to give you them" he kisses her neck, trailing to her belly "do you think my seed has taken yet?" Hanzo slowly spreads her legs, helping the silk pool toward her belly "I-I..." Hanzo hums, a gravelly noise that "husband..." Hanzo tuts, shaken his head "say my name"

"Hanzo" Hanzo snarls, purring loudly into her thigh, nipping the flesh.

Asch was vocal, moaning loudly in hanzo's ear, saying his name and gripping his soft hair.

  
Xxx

Hanzo didn't like letting his wife waddle about the castle. Asch was heavily pregnant and active, making herself at home. Hanzo was happy she was doing it. Walking around the castle, making his men hers and ordering them around. Hanzo let her spend his money, redecorate the master suite because it was finally the proper amount of time after his fathers passing. It wasn't until the hours went long into the day that Hanzo finally got back to his wife.

When he did, Hanzo saw her fixing the crib, folding a blanket in half and resting it on the wall of the crib "my love" he whispers, not wanting to break the peaceful look upon her face.


	10. Hanzo dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada/original female

Hanzo's beard was iced in snow and his brows were dusted with flakes of snow. The warmth of the building rushed to his cheeks, making them sting and redden.

"Brother!" Genji's voice was metallic and wiry, still the same bravado as before. It had been a long time since he's seen his face, but here even with all the scars and ugly marks he was smiling, hair messy and wearing a silly scarf over an open kimono "Angela! Come here meet my brother Hanzo" a beautiful woman with a pale face and golden hair emerged, embracing two children, looking no older then ten.

Hanzo eyes the children, scowling slightly as Angela huffs, barking at Genji, though Hanzo hardly pays attention. The two children were both boys, they had grey hair, hazel eyes and were clutching onto Angela's hands, timidly casting curious glances at Hanzo.

"So Hanzo this is quite a look for you?" Genji still has an air of teasing. "It is okami" he snaps naturally, Genji snorts "not the kind of winter wear I would chose. But it is a good look. Come here and sit, get warm" Angela helps the children sit on the other side of the bench "so you are Hanzo?" She said it with such heartless malice that Hanzo recoils. Genji tuts "it is all right, that is behind us" Genji winks at his brother, smiling lovingly "we are family."

  
Hanzo is touched, lips open and eyes stinging, but he shakes his head, smirking lightly "you have been busy little brother" Genji tilts his head "when did you get married and how old are they?" Hanzo pieced it well enough when he saw the two, he assumed they were twins by their likeness and that Angela was their mother. They looked paler compared to his brother and Hanzo himself.

Genji chokes a little, trying to laugh, though weezing terribly "we are not married" Angela says smiling "and we are looking after these two for a friend" Hanzo blushes "I did not-" "no it's alright, we are dating" she giggles sweetly, squeezing the two boys at her side "these two are Ryuu-" her head dips to her left "and this is Katsu" the boys nervously look up at Hanzo " they're seven, Ryuu is the older, by a good 16 hours. Katsu was quite the surprise!"

  
"Dragon?" Hanzo mutters, staring at the boy, Genji snickers "I named him, I thought it fit!"

Hanzo's brow furrows harshly, darkening his face, "whose children are these, if not yours?" Angela's lips thin, Genji quiets, "they are mine" he utters speechless, Angela pushes her hair out of her eyes, eyeing Genji with a harsh, firm look "boys lets go get ice cream" the twins scamper off the benchs, follow Angela as she quickly escapes. Hanzo shoots his brother a glare, confused at his upset frown. "I forgot you were clever-" "Genji. I-I had no idea you were... I'm so sorry" Genji slaps his hands over his face, muttering curses "I... I took you away from-" "ah! No they- I didn't want to tell you yet without... just- come with me."

  
Hanzo is hauled to his feet and tugged toward the hall, both their shoes clinking into the metal, echoing "they... they aren't actually mine" he says shaking his head "that was stupid, I helped raised them, but Ryuu and Katsu aren't... I'm not the father" Genji stopped them at a plain metal door with the number twelve, he knocked on it. Waiting.

Hanzo thought he was finished with ghosts from his past coming back to haunt him, but the door slid open "Gen are the boys- oh!" Asch looked exactly the same as the day he married her. From her pink eyes to her long white hair. "Asch" he gasps brokenly, Asch frowns, eyeing him like a stranger. Genji makes an awkward noise, "eh heh... um. Asch... I wanted to tell you-"

  
Hanzo peels back his hood, revealing his face "hello wife."

  
Genji shrinks, keening as Hanzo stands tall, watching the expressions on her face change from pleasant, to confusion and finally white hot anger.

"Where were you!" She snarls, shoving her chest hard "I-I"

  
"No! Do not excuse yourself! You left me alone in that fucking castle and your elders said I was a social climbing whore and I was pregnant, homeless and dishonoured!" Genji tried grabbing her but she pushed at him too, "and after all of it you almost killed Genji! How dare you!"

  
Hanzo crippled against the wall and all he found himself saying was "they're... they're mine?"

Asch snarls, but Genji grabs her, holding her firmly in place "Asch Asch please just wait!" Asch swats at Genji "it's all in the past! I have forgiven him-" "I haven't! Do you even realize what it was like for me?!" Genji holds her closer, shaking his head "no I don't, I never will. But we are here now and Hanzo just wants to fix what he's done! Asch just let him!"

  
Asch glared at Genji before shrugging him off "you are going nowhere near my children" she declares, "we'll talk in the morning. Leave!"

Genji and Hanzo were left standing outside her room.

"She's as beautiful as I remember" Genji laughs at him, walking away. "I hope you know how to fix this, brother."

  
Asch as promised came to the two brothers in the morning, dressed in simple sweats and sweater, Hanzo groomed, showered and tried to look as she remembered, but kept his bushy beard, scratching it idly he watches her stalk over.

"Explain. Now" Asch stopped wearing her ring, Hanzo had not, but kept that fact silent as he began piecing together the missing fragments of their messy past. He told her how the clan pressured his lead once his father died, that he thougut it best to do away with Genji and how horrible he felt after. Hanzo told her that he travelled the world, thinking about her, but never trying to find her, that she must of hated him for their messy marriage all the problems they had.

Hanzo was the problem of it, dragons were always jealous and untrusting. Genji was too, but he hid that fact better then Hanzo ever could.

Once his story concluded Asch's lips thin angrily "did you even think to ask me how I felt? Rather then just assume I wouldn't want to see you?" Hanzo shook his head, eyes drooping "you always did think you knew best." Hanzo did not dispute.

Genji sighs among it, shaking his head "Asch it was not all horrible as you say. I found you after the elders usurped you, I brought you here. You were happy. Hanzo hasn't been for a long time" Asch scowls, crossing her arms over her chest "they deserved a father" Genji nods, agreeing "they do, and he's here. Let him be here. Forgive him. It's only right!"

  
They sit in silence for a long long time, Asch eyeing her husband hatefully, Hanzo let her, baring his very soul until her burning eyes had enough. "Alright."

Xxx

Asch laid flat on the bed, looking up at Hanzo, who was looking at her like she'd remembered, awe inspired and sweet. He caresses her skin, little white stretch marks dance just under her belly button "I'm sorry" he says, touching them "I'm sorry I wasn't there" Asch pecks up, smiling softly.

"Come here. I've missed you for eight years"

Hanzo does, falling into the bed, covering her chilled skin with his burning body, warming her from the winter night. Asch grabs his skin, scoring his flesh lightly with her nails, tipping her head toward him and kissing his beard "I like this" she mutters, scratching his beard "its handsome" Asch hadn't aged much, though her white hair made it hard to tell. Hanzo looked aged and then some, but Asch was happy and heathy, Hanzo was poor at taking care of himself after he fled, letting the elements wreck himself and age him beyond his late thirties.

"You are exactly as I remembered" he tells her, kissing her flesh and licking down her collar. Asch plays with his hair, loosing the tight top knot and letting his hair fall. Hanzo sits on the balls of his feet, bringing Asch into his lap, loosing her robes until the puddled into the crook of her elbows.

"I-" Asch's face coloured pink, the moonlight from her window making her skin twinkle "hmm? What is it?" He asks, nipping the flesh of her neck, enjoy the hammering pulse between his sharp teeth "I haven't..." Hanzo leans away, looking at how red her face is, her fingers rub and knead at the flesh of his arms. Asch's thighs were flexing around his hips and her body squirmed in his hold, finally it clicked and Hanzo purrs, pulling her higher in his hips.

Hanzo squeezes the flesh of her ass, palming it through the veil of fabric still draped in the dips of her elbows "you have been faithful all this time" Hanzo grows impossibly smitten when she hides her face rather then deny it "even when I didn't deserve it" he comments again, shoving his cock toward her, letting it slide along her wet cunt, feeling her shiver and arch "you're my husband" she mumbles embarrassed "I'll... I never want another"

"That is good to hear" he whispers lovingly, stroking his cock along her slit, wetting it with her juices "because a dragon does not share" Asch arches into him as he thrusts inside. She felt as tight as the night he married her, but unlike then he wasn't going to be beastly. Hanzo was in control and sat, balls beep inside her, unmoving.

Asch however was shivering, cunt fluttering around him wildly, but it would not spur him, not until she was ready to be taken. "I missed you so much" she quivers, running her hands through his curtain of hair, touching the grey at his temple "I have aged" he tells her fondly, thumbs running into her skin. Asch smiles cutely, pulling herself up his cock to kiss his temple "it looks so nice" her hands grope his neck and shoulders for support "the grey in your face" Hanzo blinks heavily, cupping her hips and squeezing "it makes you so handsome" Hanzo nuzzles her jaw, bucking his hips lightly.

"I am an old man" Hanzo chuckles "making love to his pretty young wife" Asch giggles breathlessly "we are the same age" she manages through his gentle thrusting, Hanzo tisks, shaking his head "that is a lie, you look just as you did they day I married you" Asch's face colours, her eyes squeeze shut "mhm I love you, Asch" Asch feels herself fall into he warm sheets, Hanzo above her, looming like a jungle cat "I love you too Hanzo."

 

  
Xxx

  
Ryuu and Katsu stood by their mother, clutching her skirts "boys, this is your father" Hanzo kneels down, letting the twins take a moment too look at him "mama says you left. Are you back now?" Ryuu looks just like Hanzo had when he was young, coming to the defence of his mother with puffed cheeks, trying to be brave "yes little dragon" Hanzo promises, nodding eagerly.

Katsu was a little more cautious, hiding his chubby face into the soft of her dress, eyeing him carefully "I am not worthy of your mother, I have never been" he says to Katsu, smiling softly "I am honoured she even lets me be near her" Asch scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Mama says you have dragons" Katsu says with a gentle, pleasant voice "I do" Katsu moves away from his mother, looking up at her then back to his father, stepping away swiftly. Ryuu watches his brother approach their father, pouting as Katsu pulls his hand up and from under his sleeve comes a pale pink dragon, no longer then his arm "her name is Detya" the dragon yips, Hanzo chuckles, snapping his fingers so his own slither out of his tattoo, poking out and draping on his arms "ah!" Katsu gasps "look Ryuu! Just like you!"

The other brother huffs, "Katsu mama said not to do that" Asch giggles, running her hand through his thick hair "it's alright, show your father" Ryuu shakes his head, before glaring at Hanzo "papa made you sad" Hanzo blooms in shame, Asch kneels down, sighing "papa had good reasons. It was to protect us sweetie" Asch told him a lie, a sick necessary lie, but the child bought it, perking up "really?" Asch nods, nudging him forward "yes, now show papa!"

  
Ryuu pads toward his brother and in the same manner, lifts the same arm Hanzo had, and two golden dragons circle around his arm, twining like snakes "what are they called?" Hanzo asks, watching his own dragons sniff excitedly "Oho and Freeyu" Hanzo looks as they each raise at their names, chittering and flexing their bodies against his eldest sons arms "they're boys" Ryuu says, Hanzo tilts his head curiously "mine are as well. Your uncle Genji's is a girl" Asch comes behind Ryuu and winds her arms around him, pulling him into her lap.

  
Xxx

  
Ryuu turned into the most handsome man. His hair was shorts, sides buzzed short, middle combed and gelled to keep a fluffed look, he had his fathers facial hair, but shaved often. He became only an inch shorter and was rather good with swords compared, which had disappointed his father, but excited his uncle.

Katsu was much different, his hair was long and braided down his back, his face was softer then his brothers, taking more to his mother Katsu was leithe and little muscled, quicker then his brother by far and mastered knife work and all it entailed. Hanzo's youngest could pick even the hardest locks with the skill he possessed.

Now the two we're together, their mother off on a mission with their uncle Genji, their father sat, shapening his arrow heads, occasionally blowing the silver dust onto the table in front of him, creating a mess of grey. At this moment, Ryuu stalks over, sitting heavily, a harsh look on his face.

"Father?" Hanzo hums, filling the tip sharper "may I ask you something?" Hanzo glances over, Ryuu has grown to look much like him, the high cheeks and heavy brow. Idly Hanzo wondered if this was what Genji had always teased him about, being to serious and high strung. He wasn't that old as it was, np it Hanzo became quite the pleasant man to be around after his children came into his life, so Genji said.

"I want to know..." his son pauses, setting his shoulders "I want to know why you left mother all those years ago" Hanzo stops filling, almost cutting himself from missing the soft stone cradled in his palm "what?" He asks, Ryuu's jaw tightens "why did you leave mother- and do not tell me that it was for the best. Tell me what happened!" Hanzo stares at his eldest, looking how he grew, how smart he had become, and yet only barely sixteen. The dragon sighs, placing his arrowhead down with a clack.

"The truth" he bounces the idea "the truth is I thought I killed you uncle." Ryuu flinches in shock, wide eyes staring in disbelief "it wasn't an accident. I meant too. But after what I had done... I fled, casting out my family line. I honestly did not think of what would happen to your mother. We were arranged to marry, hardly at all happy. We fought many times because I was a jealous man with a beautiful wife" Hanzo feels his chest tighten at the omission.

"A petty child with an empire. My only duty to your mother was to make you, I thought after I wouldn't see her, or you. I was to rule and was doing so until your grandfather passed. Your uncle had no interested in helping so I thought it best to be rid of him. I adored your mother, I always had. I only told her once and after everything I felt hallow without her. When you were just little, your uncle found me praying for him, we had fought and he told me to choose a side, that he forgave me. So I came here" Hanzo gestures to the base, looking at his other son, now quietly listening, holding a wooden practice sword, tears in his eyes.

Katsu adored his father from the moment they were introduced, and Hanzo was reminded of himself and Genji in his sons, watching them squabble and fight. It warmed his heart how utterly devoted his children were to their mother. "I don't think you remember that, but I thought you were Genji's, that he had married the doctor. But he took me to your mother, she was furious, but all I woundered was if you both were mine. Asch and I spoke for a long time, I never knew she was pregnant. She was about two months when I fled. I suppose that's how you ended up with Overwatch. Genji always kept an eye on your mother, something I should have done myself. But our love didn't come quickly. No, it came at a dying crawl because I was an awful man. But she stood by me, through everything I did."

Hanzo nods curtly, letting his son sink all of it in.

"Mother always told us you made us leave. That you didn't want us to grow up there" Ryuu tells him, picking at the table "she is right, I wouldn't have realized it then, but that isn't what I'd want for you. I had, and being the eldest I was charged with learning much. I never saw my father until was older, I never met my mother until I could walk. I was raised by maids and wet nurses. It was much the same with your uncle as well. It is traditional for it to be so-" "so cold?" Ryuu sputters, shocked. Hanzo nods.

If Asch had given birth Hanzo would name his children and his wife would move to her own room, Ryuu and Katsu would be given to wet nurses and raised like he was, without mistakes and Ryuu would be groomed to rule. Looking at his sons now, Hanzo was glad it had all happened. They grew up with a loving mother, allowed to fail without penalty and Hanzo was proud of what they were becoming.

"I still wished you were there" Ryuu mutters, looking away "why didn't you go looking for her? Do you even know what it was like?" Hanzo was told, Asch was cast out, called a whore and much worse. His own family chased her away, of course that was a blessing in disguise. If they had known she was with child they would have kept her, make a failed ruling until their sons grew up and took over. Asch was by herself for only a little while, Genji had found her abruptly and took her to Overwatch, himself on a path to find piece. Asch said he came to visit often on his world travels, making sure the boys were happy.

"I didn't think she'd ever want to see me again. Your uncle was her only companion and I thought she hated me." Ryuu slumps, nodding tiredly "I'm sorry father I just... I had to know-" "I know little dragon. I should have told you both much sooner" Hanzo beckons Katsu closer, watching as his youngest whips his face before coming to his embrace.

Katsu was far more emotional than his brother, another likely trait from his mother, but not a bad one. "Come, no more. Your mother will be expecting us."

  
Xxx

Asch and Hanzo were agents, so were their children. Asch was a silent killer, low to the ground and equipped nothing more then a combat knife. Hanzo had his bow and he watched from afar as his boys ducked and dived despatching talon patrols until Asch cold advance "all clear father" Hanzo races to reach his family. Ryuu stood by the left entrance of the base while Katsu rounded the other, Asch in the main lounge advancing toward the server room.

"I hadn't expected you making it so far" there was a bland voice, hiding in the shadows, Hanzo skid to a stop, inches away form his wife. Asch freezes, staying low to the ground as talon agents flood the room, surrounding them. "Decon" she hisses, watching the burly man stalk out of the shadows. "It's been a long time Asch" Hanzo glares, baring his teeth. Decon had dark eyes and a large, ugly gash along his eye down to his cheek "first time wasn't warning enough?" She snarls, gripping her knife. Decon laughs loudly "first time wasn't fair" he has an ugly smirk "you had your little team."

Asch scowls "and I do again" Decon waggles his finger, "no this time it's going to be fair. You and me" from the size the circle breaks and Ryuu is struggling against two talon agents, knife at his throat "don't you dare!" Hanzo yells, aiming his bow "ah-ah I wouldn't. I have the other one too" Asch growls, "this doesn't concern them Decon!" Decon glances at her, "yes it does. You owe me a fair fight and I'm going to kill you for what you did to my eye. If he interferes I'll kill your brats."

Hanzo relaxes his arrow, aiming his weapon at the floor, stepping back once.

Hanzo stands, watching his wife and Decon fight, slashing at each other and cutting open skin. Devon had a katana, while Asch only hand her knife. Granted, Asch was dodging the blows, further angering Decon and making him sloppy.

It wasn't until Asch slashed open his back did Devon howl, "kill her!" Hanzo readied his bow, "Hanzo don't! The boys!" Hanzo still aimed his storm bow "he is cheating!" Asch was leaping over the guards, delivering blows and missing theirs "don't attack!" Hanzo snarls, aiming his scatter arrow and hitting it perfectly against the wall that the arrows bounce off and kill all four of the guards holding his sons.

Xxx

"Asch no!" Hanzo watched as the sword cut through her back, the blades end covered in her blood. "I win" Devon says huffing Asch staggers forward, gripping the blades edge, cutting into her hand "you cheated" she couchs, blood spattering. Devon laughs, rounding her "that's life" Asch glares up at him and in a flash she grips the knife stuck in her shoulder, pulling it out and slashing forward with all the strength she had left, cutting Decons throat to the bone.


	11. McCree dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree/original female

  
Jesse wasn't much for parties, but Gabe said he'd have fun.

  
"It'll be fun. It's a masquerade party. A whole night you can pretend you aren't a godawful imitate of every western no maybe get laid" his commander officer was only being nice because his stupid, secret husband (Jack) was going to make Gabe find him. It was kind of gross but Jesse had to admit he liked seeing him so happy.

  
It was a bummer, for sure. Jesse had help making his costume since he was told he couldn't just come by in his Blackwatch sweater and jeans. Though, Gabe bought him a suit, one of those old mobster pinstriped suits and a matching red tire, even a bird beak mask that was styled to match his ensemble. "There. Now you don't look like a douche" his boss snickers, Jesse tips his hat, a much smaller, but still obnoxious version of his Stetson.

"Huh" he drawls, looking at himself. Aside from the wavy brown hair peaking out even he couldn't tell that it was him.

"Thank ya' boss" Gabriel rolls his eyes, "c'mon we'll be late."

"Blondie don't like ya' be in' late?"

"Get your ass moving McCree!"

As he expected the party already started and people were already a little drunk. Now, Jesse McCree could hold his liquor, but that doesn't mean he'd go overboard. Babe was still looking for Jack, who Jesse had already found, easily. The Overwatch leader was wearing a cut black suit with blue on all accents. Plus his golden blonde hair was easy to spot in the crowd, not to mention he wasn't a sneaky type. Gabe probably already found him, but gave Jack his fun since they were all suppose to be anonymous.

For the most part Jesse was having trouble figuring out who was who. He found Angela and Genji, both sticking out and matching. Angie could pull off lime green which shouldn't have surprised the cowboy. Fareeha was a giveaway since she was th only child around. She was eating candy and swinging her legs as she sat with her mother.

Jesse sips his straight whisky and ponders over the crowd mixing in the dance floor from above on the staircase. The UN made this party big, wanting to distract the public from the war around them. Thought it was only for the company of Overwatch, Blackwatch and their partner companies, lots of big important people Jesse had the good sense to stay away from.  
Jesse fixes his coat, adjusting the vest before standing straight. Gabe wasn't going to be the only one getting laid tonight.

Jesse trots down the steps with determination, he'd start by looking at the bar, filling his drink. Gabe said most of the women here would be married and Jesse was an honourable man, at least now. There was gonna be a few girls his age. In fact he found a few, chatting them up , well until they turned him down that is. The night was still young and rejection was just apart of the game.

On his way around the party he saw Gabe curled around Jack like a squid, he nodded toward his commander and he waved back, keeping his completely smashed husband on lock. "Ha, marriage is a headache" he chuckles aloud. Another laugh catches his attention, "is it now?" Jesse turns to see a tray of shots and an absolute fox in a slit dress blood red as his tie. Jesse tips his hat smiling sheepishly "ah gotta be, who'd wanna nowadays anyhow" the woman giggles, the tray shivering with her movement "bet there's a few" Jesse shrugs "ain't thinkin'a drinking those alone are ya'?"

The women looks down at her tray, there had to be a least twelve shots of something fowl sitting on the plastic tray "well I was suppose to bring them to my table..." Jesse leans on a chair, crossing his ankle with a smirk "but I bet you're a lot more fun" Jesse plucks the tray and offers his hand to her "names Jesse" the woman smirks with hooded eyes and takes his hand "names Asch"

Turns out the woman named Asch could easily sling back these harsh shots of tequila and was totally fine. Jesse was a little shaky since he already have a few but he was smiling and listening to her talk with a clear head "so what's bad about marriage?" Jesse hums leaning into his chair "little too... constriticing?" Asch snorts, flinging back another shot, from another try they got "sounds like something a guy who just likes sex would say?"

Asch pushes a glass toward him "like a guy who leaves before the girl wakes up and doesn't call her" Jesse isn't drunk enough to say anything stupid yet, so instead "I may not call 'em but I make a mean flapjack."

Asch looks impressed "maybe you can make me one?" Jesse almost chokes, "ya' know, like before you slip out and never call me again?" Her nails scratch his thigh, and she twirls her hair "whadda say? I got a room here?" Jesse slings back another shot, shaking his head at the taste "lead the way"

 

Xxx

  
When Jesse woke up he was warm and sweaty. He doesn't remember much, but the girl atop of him was a pleasant reminder, as well as the bites on her shoulders and hickeys long the tops of her breasts. Jesse does remember that he was suppose to make her flapjacks and eases her off to go to work. It wasn't hard to figure out the hotels kitchen and he was finished making them before she woke up.

Jesse left a note on top of the tray beside the bed, conveying the only joke he remembered them making amoug all the shots.

I ain't gonna call ya.  
\- Jesse

  
Jesse thought it was funny. He was skipping to work and Gabe noticed, himself in a good mood "don't tell me?" Jesse laughs dirtyly, "oh I'm tellin' ya" Jesse remembered about half of it, he remembered the shots and how nice she looked naked, how hot she looked biting his neck and riding him like a pony, but after Asch grabbed some whisky and then it gets fuzzy. Gabe was grinning wildly, patting him on the shoulder "best part? She ain't one of them girls expect in' me ta' call her after" Gabe laughs, loudly and it brings attention, but Jesse was up on his high horse and nothing could bring him down.

  
"Jesus. You lucky little shit. Listen-" Gabe gets serious again, frowning lightly "my boss is coming by, I spoke to him at the party, he's just some pansy thinking this is all undercover Bond shit, but-" "he's the boss, boss I got it. I'll shut my mouth and" Gabe smushes his hat "fifth teen minutes, meet me in the lobby"

 

  
Jesse knew the drill, he'd stand next to Gabe and answer any questions he got and that was that. He didn't expect that Gabes boss would be so peachy and vanilla. He was a lot like Jack, except he had brown hair and glasses over muddy brown eyes. "Hope my investments are still intact?" Gabe laughs like kiss ass, nodding "everything's in order if you'll just follow me I can show you-" "oh if it's not a bother I brought my daughter along" he waves "she's sensitive- just like her mother, but she wanted to see what's she inheriting you know?"

Jesse cringes inwardly, Blackwatch was no place for a snippy girl with fake nails to whine over, but Gabe shakes his head "no of course, Jesse will watch her if you think she needs it" gabes voss nods, smiling all white teeth "excellent- darling?!"

Jesse flinches at the loud clicking of heels, and then his stomach drops.

"Sonavbitch" he says blatantly, Gabriel snaps at him harshly, tugging him by yer arm "pendejo what are you-" "thats- that's the girl I slept with" Asch was standing there, giggling at her father, probably hadn't even seen him yet, but boy. Did Jesse ever see her. She was wearing a short black dress that didn't cover half the hickeys he left, on her elbows was a pelt of fox and her heels were deathly high. She had sinfully make up and her lips were plump and devil red.

  
Gabe turns red "you're fucking with me" Jesse shakes his head slowly and earns him a right hard smack "you are not telling me that you had sex with my bosses daughter" oh Jesse didn't just have sex. He had dirty, wet and sweaty sex, half of which he could not remember. "I'm gonna kill you" Gabe says as if it was a revelation "you better hope to god she doesn't remember or you're dead" Jesse gulps, nodding vigorously.

Jesse feared the heels clicking and tried to listen to Gabe's droning. It almost worked "honey why not let mister McCree show you the gun range?" Jesse spins around, smiling nervously "if he wants to daddy" Gabe gives him the look and he can't refuse "sure' nuff. This way miss"

For a while they walked in silence before Jesse finally mans up and turns "I had no idea you were my bosses daughter" Asch title her head frowning "um- why does it matter?" Jesse almost explodes "I can't be goin' an' having' sex with mah bosses daughter" Asch told her eyes, the fur round her arms rising with her sigh "Jesse, honey, darling- it was sex. Don't over think it" Jesse's brain was fizzing over "but you're..."

"I'm an adult same as you. And we had meaningless, good sex. Not sure what the problem is. What do you think I'm gonna do? Get you fired because you didn't call? I was serious about that and you can tell your boss to stop freaking out. I didn't even know you worked here" she shrugs. Jesse curls inwardly, mouth in a thin line.

Fucked. He is fucked.

Xxx

Jesse didn't know what he started thinking that he was too old for things, but the first time he thought it he was in a bar and tired of slinging shots with kids just of drinking age. The second time was when he feel on his ass chasing a mark and the third was when he had sex with a girl that just barely skated off the jailbait list.

He wasn't old old, no. He didn't have any grey hair or creaky bones, in fact Jesse was heathly and eating right. He had a crap apartment and after the Overwatch recall he found his old friends and some new, his life was good.

But Jesse was getting to old to be waking up, making fluffy pancakes and not calling the girl anymore.

Jessse sat looking at the stars, eyeing the moon. "Hey cowboy" Jesse whips around, the big deathly heels are wet in the grass and when he looks up it's the same face from ten years ago "miss me?" Jesse gulps, fumbling up and spewing broken words. Asch.

Asch was a pretty as he remembered, from the day they met at that silly party to the next after he got throughly humiliated in front of his boss and weeks after that when he couldn't stop thinking about her that he went straight to her office and had the same dirty sex he barely remembered. Jesse kept seeing her after that, kept hanging on to the little meeting they had til the very end.

"You never did call" she laughs, making him snort "I like the hat" he peers up, smirking "no, I never did, did I?" There's a moment of silence, and Jesse wasn't to ask so many things. Like what happened to her, how he ended up back here and if she was seek anyone'- but before he went and got ahead of himself, he simply asked.

"Did you like my flapjacks?" That makes her giggle wildly, head dipping back under the shine of the moon "yes I did, thank you" Jesse shrugs grinning "tricks cinnamon and extra suger" Asch nods, as if it made sense "hey" he says "did ya' maybe wanna get some dinner? Maybe coffee or-" "Jesse" he stops, mouth clamping shut "you gonna call?" He laughs, nodding quickly.

  
Xxx

Turns out dinner was burgers and bad coffee at this little dive that was close enough to the Overwatch base. Asch hated pickles and Jesse ate them for her, smiling at her stories of how she ended up with the Blackwatch mess coming full force in her face "daddy died and left me a lot of explaining to do. Didn't know you guys killed people" she jokes, shaking her head "it wasn't a bad fallout, just a slap on the wrist that sort of thing" Jesse did feel a little bad, but Asch seemed happy with the outcome.

"Last I remember you had two arms. What happened Jess?" Jesse waves the shining metal in her face, "eh, explosion. It ain't so bad. I got a hellva let hook now" Asch laughs into her bitter coffee "still drinking?" She asks with an evil twinkle "oh no missy. I ain't no kid no more" Asch looks playful disappointed "had to try"

 

 


	12. McCree dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree/Original female

Jesse liked holding Asch, she was pliant and noisy when he rubbed his face into her skin, letting him aggressively wash her scent away and replace it with his, just to annoy everyone on base. The omega smelt especially nice around her heat which was why Jesse was so intent on clearing out her personal smell with his own overbearing one.

He had her in just the last scraps of clothing, perky breasts just hidden, by a pretty patterned bra, already wet from his licking and breats anused with hickies. Her legs were spread and his hips were slotted together with her, rubbing gently into her clothed sex, completely covering her body.

  
Xxx

  
Asch coughed, curling on the dirty, her stomach was slashed deep and bleeding, Jesse was yelling, begging for her to keep her eyes open, but it was hard. She could see him with a slight blur, he was rattling off his peacekeeper, firing bullets outward in every direction, "just hang on sauger please, Angela is comin'!" Asch weakly peers at the dark blot of her blood ruining his serape and wheezes, eyes fluttering shut.

Asch woke up with the worst pain she ever had, her abrupt cry awoke Jesse, who was stirring with his hat over his eyes in a plastic chair, jolting awake and holding the top of his hat secure "doc- doctor!" He shouts, boot clicking "baby, oh sweetheart" he cries, coming to her, soft hands holding her face "it's okay, everything's okay now"'Asch's eyes were clouding over in tears, the pain worsened as Angela skated to a stop inside "she need morphine-" "no!" She wails "I don't want it please" Angela looked at Jesse, who nods anyway, telling her silently to do it "okay baby" soon Asch was out of it again, bandages replaced and sleeping dead.

"She'll have a little scar but other then that after two more days you can take her home" Angela tells him, scribbling on a clipboard "thank god" he mutters, kneading the flesh if her hand softly with his thumbs, he smirks a little "what about... whatcha call it? 'Sexual activity?'" Jesse wanted to show Asch exactly what he meant to her. Angela looks at him flatly "I can't believe I'm... ah. Slow and she cannot be in a position that will stress her stitches" Jesse had some perfect ideas.

Xxx

Asch was quiet and her lips were firmly shut as she played with one of Jesse's silly serapes, it was cold and lonely and Jesse had worn this the week before he left, it had his scent barely clinging on. It was a nice forest green, Asch liked it on him since his usual one was still covered in her blood. Jesse was getting it cleaned, but the reminder would always be there. It wasn't a bad one, Jesse had risked his own life to save her and somehow went unscathed by it all. The cowboy was a lucky man. Still, she should be with him, this mission was a two man job and it burnt a little that her partner had to go with someone else.

Now Asch was petty, she didn't mind other omegas around Jesse. Jesse minded other alphas around her though. His partner was Lena and she was already with another alpha, taken and unavailable as they come. It still bothered her, it felt like her place was usurped and her Brian couldn't help but connect it. Her alpha was running around with another omega.

Asch huffs angrily at the clumped cloth in her lap, tossing it on the sofa as if the alpha was in it. Then thought better of herself and plopped down, curling on the sofa.

It was silly, Asch was his mate and Jesse was a happy man. Lena had her own and she was just as happy, but omegas could be just as possessive as alphas, Asch was no exception sometimes. Asch blamed all this on her heat and Jesse being gone for more then he said he would. Five days elapsed over the time he said he'd be home and he only got to phone her once for ten minutes a day. No contact missions were hell.

Asch knew that he wasn't going to be phoning anytime soon, so she decided to nap away her awful thoughts.

Jesse was tired, but stood straight anyway, making sure the flowers he brought wouldn't get crinkled or torn. He walked up the path to his house, opens the gate quietly and making sure his boots didn't stomp on the porch to loud. It was late, way to late to be just getting home, but thats the time the plane landed. Lena was just as exhausted, even more so he supposed. Omegas had a hard time being away from their alphas and he could only imagine was she was going through. Asch was probably having a a bit of a better time, his scent was all around their house, his clothes were there and the bed was a mess of them.

Though when he unlocked and eased his way inside the door he found the lights almost all off, as expected being three a.m, but the glow of the living room lamp shined passed the hall. Jesses home was a simple thing, the front door overlooked a long hall that had the kitchen open to his right and a bathroom under the stairs, at the end of the hall was the living room.

The television had shut itself off, Jesse knew because the cable box was still running. Asch was huddled up under his serape on the far end of the sectional. It was a sweet sight to his tired eyes and he decided to leave her for the moment and get a vase for the flowers. When he came back Asch hadn't moved, he also didn't have the heart to pick her up, afraid of waking her. So he curled up by her feet and tipped his hat to sleep.

Asch shook away and kicked something firm, scared she shot up, blinking until her eyes focused on on her alpha, "Jesse!" She squeaks, flinging toward him. Jesse was disgruntled and confused awake but the smell of his happy omega was pleasant and made him purr. "You're home!" Jesse hums, cradling her in his lap, nuzzling and rubbing her skin "I'm home sugerbell."

  
For the next while Asch was rubbing all over him, making him laugh and purr "I missed ya too sweetie" Asch grips his shirt, keening "you smell like her" Jesse also smelt like cigar smoke and alpha sweat, Asch knew how jealous she sounded, but her alpha chuckles lovingly. Asch snarls, it doesn't nearing sound as intimidating as an alpha, "sorry darlin' I haven't showered yet" Jesse knew Lena had no vice and she stayed by him because she was a little thing that was scared of other alphas, even if she pretended she wasn't. Jesse felt bad and a stressing omega made the parts behind his eyes throb and his brain yelled at him to do something about it. So Jesse did, he let her sleep on his shoulder whenever she was tired and intentionally rubbed his scent on her to calm her down.

It was little chaste touches, a hand mushing her hair or playful nudges. Lena didn't even know he was doing it, but any alpha worth his salt did and respected him for it. Asch would too if she was one, but she wasn't and even though she liked Lena plenty Asch was snarling in his throat and treating him like property.

Jesse didn't mind, he'd done it enough when alphas sniffed around and made him mad. Asch would put of with his snapping, moody behaviour until he was pouted out and she was well fucked, smelling like him. Though, this was a first for the tables to be turned.

"Whoa there baby" Asch was grinding against his lap, pulling his shirt. Jesse tries to smooth her off, but she growls at him, pushing him back into the sofa. Jesse hadn't been manhandled since he was just a pup spitting at authority and especially not by an omega. Jesse had always been sweet on omegas, but he'd been raised to look down on them until Reyes set him straight, though instincts didn't go away, they dug like hooks in his skin and pulled all the time. It took everything for Jesse to sit and let her have her way.

Asch gripped the front of his rumpled shirt, pulling him into a searing kiss, rising on her knees to tip his head back and slip his hat off and onto the back of the sofa "take me to bed alpha" she said it so commanding it made Jesse alpha hiss.

Jesse liked dirty, sweaty sex and when his omega was being snippy and demanding he became a whole different beast. Jesse was pounding into her body, holding her hips bones and kneels over her pliant figure, watching her wither and shake, moaning and arching "did'ja really think I'd give this to someone else, darlin'?" His knot catches each time he thrusts, grinning wildly and baring his sharp teeth he rolls his hips. "N-No!" Asch whimpers, answering his commanding tone. The omega was coming back from her jealously fit, bending under Jesse's pressure, just how he liked it.

"You gonna be good and take mah knot?" He purrs, rubbing her wet skin. Jesse's voice was like booming thunder, even when he whispered it shocked her like a bolt of hard lightening. "P-Puh" she tires, eyes rolling back at his punishing pace "mhm you want it?" He teases her by rimming his knot, poking it inside and stretching her hole a little, then taking it away and smiling with is sharp teeth. "Please! Please alpha please!" She says in a burst, Jesse purrs, having his way until he couldn't hold his own end off, finally snugly thrusting inside, making her shutter and whine. Asch clawed at the sheets.

She was twitching and her cunt was milking his cock, squeezing Jesse's cum out of him with eager force, he let her lay there, spread out on the bed so he could look at he sweat glistening from the lamp light, then cooed and picked her up to sit in his lap like always. Asch was extremely affectionate with a knot in her and Jesse absolutely adored indulging her kissing and sweet scenting while she was sitting on his cock.

Asch kisses his cheeks, humming and running her fingers through his hair, using it as leverage to hold him still, Jesse was unaware and simply purring warmly, Asch mouthed over his neck, sucking the skin before biting. Jesse freezes, his face scrunched in a horrible snarl, teeth grinding before he pushes forward and drops her onto the bed "omega!" He bites angrily, thrusting his knot into her so she releases her teeth. Jesse's hand comes up to her bite. There was blood and teeth indents, she marked him.

Omegas don't mark alphas, they can. But even to this day it's seen as demeaning to the alpha to have an owning mark.

Jesse's mood fowls, watching her pant with his blood on her teeth "why'd you bite me?" He punctures every word with anger. Asch looks up at him with cloudy eyes, almost misty "because you're mine a-and I want people to know" Jesse softens, still holding his neck "I am darlin' you know that" Asch pouts "but you're gone so often and always come back smelling like someone else and..." "Asch" he says firmly "you could've asked..." Jesse feels awful now, he doesn't get many alpha moments, but that was a big one. "Alphas don't..."

"I would've if ya' jus' asked me sugerbell" Asch's face turns pink ans shameful, but Jesse doesn't have the heart to be angry now.

"Up, come on" Jesse probs her back up, sighing lightly "I love ya darlin' I'm sorry I used that voice" Jesse never a uses his alpha voice at her. It comes out sometimes, but never to command Asch of anything, he'd never use it like that. Asch buries her face in his neck, licking and kissing his bitten skin "m'sorry" she mutters, Jesse sakes his head, nuzzling "it's alright" the omega was just jealous is all, now that he thought about it, Jesse was flattered she'd be so possessive of him, usually he's the only one of them that gets territorial.

 


	13. Hanzo dabble 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada/original female

  
Asch as a wife had certain responsibilities. Hanzo had given her free reign in his home, prodding her to make whatever changes she saw fit and soon enough the servants of the house came to her with things she never imagined having to deal with. The gardener asked her what flowers she would like to see planted, the house keeper asked her what table clothes to lay. It was all so new and strange.

  
Her day was filled with house caring and deciding on things that were very silly in her opinion.

Though, her friends told her this would come, that while her husband was doing his work she was to tend to his house. It was exhausting, her friends didn't have a castle to look after and almost a hundred servants to attend.

Another duty she wasn't at all ready for was the duty she had to Hanzo.

  
Hanzo told her dragons were possessive, that he and his brother were slaves to that. Asch saw it in Hanzo often, but she didn't believe it to extend so far. Asch sat perched in his lap, wearing a pretty and colourful dress, watching men in her husbands employ smoke thick cigars, handling weapons parts and passing them around. The dragon purrs, holding Asch close to him. Hanzo wanted to flaunt his mate, like all dragons did. But there was tension as thick as the smoke, Asch was nervous, the men glanced at her. They didn't linger, wouldn't dare.

Asch kept quiet, held Hanzo's hands and indulged him in his parading, Genji told her it was important, because dragons needed to show how beautiful and fertile their mate was to others, that Hanzo had the best. It was sweet, when he made it make sense to her. Asch would never understand the things Hanzo or his brother did, or truely why, but she accepted them. Hanzo knew this and he adored her for it.

  
Asch tipped her head up, eying Hanzo. He was busy looking at the me in his company, paying acute attention. His face was so handsome, Asch rubbed her lips, refreshing the lipstick before quickly pecking his cheek. Hanzo jolts a little, eying her with a mixture of confusion and affection. Asch playfully smiles, snuggling deeper into his hold. Hanzo rumbles quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle. No doubt the little display had the guest dirstacted, but Asch didn't pay enough attention whether or not it had.

By the time they were finished, doing whatever it was they were doing, Asch smelt like frothy smoke and her dress was ruined by wrinkles that Hanzo made. Her husband left her with Genji and the other dragon kept her close as he escorted the men out with a proper goodbye. "Thank you" he whispers to her, bowing his head "for indulging us" Asch gave him a puzzled look "us?" Genj laughs "yes... he was showing off his perfect mate, I was showing off my perfect sister. Dragons are proud like this" Asch loved Genji, from the day he helped her out of the bath and it warmed her heart to know that his possessive nature was triggered by her arrival. "Will this occur often? Not that-" Genji snickers "if Hanzo wishes yes" "ah, well. I hope this smell will go away then" Genji stunk of liquor and cigar smoke too, it was worse on him. Genji and Hanzo had to partake in the drinking and smoking, he didn't allow Asch to have any of it, and she was glad for it.

"It should, have the servants take extra care for it" Asch smiles, wrapping around Genji until the men filled out, watching her husband as he let them out. "They are all very jealous" Genji says in a low voice, laced with joy "you were quite the event" Asch furrowed her brow, "I didn't do anything?" "That is why!" His giggles were pleasant and soft in her ear.

"You were quiet and pretty, holding onto your husband and never catching eyes with them. They wanted you" the last part was bitten out like poison, still prided but detested. Dragons were confusing like that. "I don't want them" Genji smiles wickedly "that is why they do"

"Asch" Hanzo all but purrs, the little red mark on his cheek faded considerablysince she left it, but Hanzo didn't outright clean it away, which made Asch happy "I will leave you too it" Genji bows, ushering himself out with silent but quick steps. "My treasure" he coos, coming to cradle her in his arms "ah- don't my dress is filthy" Hanzo chuckles deeply "then I suppose we get you out of it? Yes?" Asch giggles, petting his chest, smoothing out the wrinkles present "I want a bath."

"Then you shall have it"


	14. Reaper dabbles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Original female character

Asch could put up with a good many things. What she would not stand for was being picked by alphas. Asch had an alpha, a good, sweet and protective alpha.

  
Gabriel Reyes. The only problem, he refused to mark her. It wasn't as though he didn't want to, he had announced her as his mate to their most intimate friendship group. Winston was not pleased.

Asch was an Overwatch agent, well. Winston's recalled agent at least. It was a very complicated dynamic. The difficultly only grew when the found out. Winston was so angry with her, Lena was too, even thought about firing her from their little crusade.

Asch begged them not to, they said her judgement was affected because Reaper was a Talon agent, a terrorist. Asch still disputes them at ever turn, eventually Winston sat her down and Asch had to promise that dispite her relationship with him, Gabriel was still a Talon agent and she would have nothing to do with their work, sabotaging it or otherwise. Asch wasn't allowed to have anything to do with field missions, she wasn't privy to major information and her main job was an in house medic and I.T work on Athena.

Reaper didn't talk about work, in fact Asch made it very clear that work would never be spoken about, he agreed, knowing how she still cared deeply for the 'morons' she called friends. In the end, Winston was on the fence, but Lena was fine enough with it.

It was hard to mantain a bond under the harsh demands of their works, more so since he out right refused to mark her, the temporary scenting would wear off, alphas would come climbing out of the wood work just to get to talk to her. Asch usually felt sick after a long periods he couldn't see her in person. Which was often enough that Asch looked like she needed an alpha to take car wolf her. Gabriel couldn't stand it, but he was causing the problem, he knew that so he got moody and quietly frustrated. It was hell.

Asch lived with it, because she didn't want to drive him off but pestering him with it, though she couldn't understand why he didn't want too. Gabriel made it clear to who it mattered she was off limits, made sure she was taken care of... all the things a mates alpha was suppose to do, minus the bite.

The only way they kept the fragile relationship they had was scenting, it would last a week ans alphas would back off, mostly because she smelt like death and burning coals, so Lena told her. Gabriel said she smelt like cooking chocolate. Asch could care less how others reacted to her scented, it was important that Gabriel was satisfied. It was all still temporary affects, they'd form a bond, then it would decay because Gabriel would leave for too long and their developed closeness would pass like a bad purge in Asch, alphas were fortunate enough not to experience it.

Her stomach would feel wheezy, her nose would be oversensitive, she'd pale like a sheet and any alpha in a meter radius would flare up and get all alpha. Hanzo on many occasions became insufferably unbalanced. He'd become snappy and try to fed Asch, of course, she would indulge him, same as Jesse or Jack. Even Lena. Huffy alphas were not good.

  
The only suffering Gabriel had to endure was his rut, Asch spent so much time with him, that her heat bacame his trigger, even if he wasn't there for it. Asch found out four months into their relationship from Amélie, who unluckily had to deal with an even more volatile Reaper. Gabriel dealt with it like any alpha, he was furious, snarling every word and impatient. Even worried.

  
Eventually everyone knew how to deal with it, at least, when he wasn't spending the heat with her. Currently, out of the two years they'd been together, he was present 6 times out of 24, to completion. Others, Asch weathered alone, in his bed at his house.

Currently, Asch was cleaning his kitchen, when he went away Asch practically lived there while he wasn't, Gabriel felt more secure that she stay there while he was on assignment, his reasons were practical of course. No one knew his address, it was filled to the line with security and over all, smelt like him. Asch just thought he was still trying to work up the nerve to ask her to live with him.

There wasn't much to clean honestly, a few plates put away and the table washed and she was done. Gabriel lived him a beautiful house, the kitchen was granite where it wasn't wood. It was a very modern house, most of it was default, until Asch bothered to make it homey.

He had all leather sofas and chairs until Asch told him to replace it, he thought it was silly, but you can't sleep on leather. Gabriel didn't care, he let her have whatever she asked, but she'll never forget seeing him stretched out asleep on the couch. Asch will deny taking pictures.

  
Asch finished wing away the little mess she made and threw the rag into the sink, turning lights off as she went Asch grabbed her laptop, climbed the stair to Gabriel's room and set to got to bed.

Asch always phoned him at eleven sharp, Gabriel made it habit no matter what time it was for him, to always answer. Asch cuddled up under the fluffy blankets and clicked the on screen call. It took only seconds before his unmasked face appeared. "A minute late" he teases, behind him the room was alive, Sombra was sorting out wires and Amélie was wiping parts of her dismantled sniper. It looked to be very early morning, but Asch wasn't going to ask where he was. Instead she puffed her cheeks and laughed at his greeting.

"Hi too you to" he shared a small smile, before settling in his chair. The usually routine they had was Asch telling him about her day, followed by him giving very redacted details of his. Their calls lasted half an hour, unless something came up on his end. But it always ended in I love you's and goodbyes. Sombra made fun of him for it, saying something witty that always made Gabriel roll his eyes or Amélie smirk behind her hand.

"I'm running out of things to do" Asch says rather pitifully, Gabriel cocks his brow "I shouldn't be more then another full week. What have you kept busy with?" Asch frowns, it had been two months already, their bond had servered two weeks into his departure and her sickness faded four days about, besides that Asch was busying herself with a little redecorating plan "well. Cleaning, taking care of the house and that renovation I told you about" Sombra behind him peaks over, it was almost impossible to get private calls with Gabriel, it happened once and he said very naughty things Asch was too embarrassed to repeat.

"The bathroom? Found a tub you like yet?" It was unfathomable how domestic he was sometimes, Asch knew the mystique of the Reaper, but behind him was her alpha. He dropped it behind closed doors, with his friends. Even though he denies being friends with the girls. "Yeah, a big round tub with jets, I have a clipping of what it looks like in the plans" among the small projects Asch finally decided to gut his ensuite into something they could personally enjoy, he gave her permission to tear down whatever she wanted and slowly she was going to customize the whole house.

"Did you pick a colour?" Sombra yells from under the desk, "I want the steps to be a darker colour like marble black or something" Gabriel could care less about the makings of his bathroom, but he listens anyway, to all her ideas and offered his own input, eventually the four were discussing the tiles, shower and all the inner workings.

"Reaper" Amélie says rather disappointed "I have a mission update" Gabriel grunts, peering back at Asch "I guess that's it huh?" To say Asch was sad was an understatement, but she wasn't a baby, Gabriel's work came first as did her own. "Mhm, I love you, goodnight" Asch smiles sadly, pulling the laptop closer "I love you too, good.. um. Morning, I think" that makes him smile. The call ends, Gabriel always ended it because he knew Asch couldn't.

Putting the laptop aside, Asch buries herself into his pillows, which don't smell like him anymore and falls asleep.

  
The next morning things went on, easily Asch got ready for her work, left in one of Gabriel's expensive cars that he never used and made it too the headquarters in twenty minutes. Like usual. When she got there, Asch found Lena bouncing off the walls, spinning and giggling "what's going on?" She says wit a smile, Lena squeals racing over.

"Emily's pregnant!" Lena shouts "we're gonna have a baby!" Asch gasps, excitedly. Lena and Emily got married last fall, Asch was at the wedding and it was beautiful. They had the prettiest dresses, puffy and white and Lena had an orange rose in her hair while Emily has three in hers. The mating mark was faint and lovely, privately done, but Emily wore it with pride. Asch was always a little jealous, Lena knew it too.

Asch wouldn't ruin it for anyone. Everyone who knew she was with Gabriel knew the it was two years of faint misery and a weak future. Asch was just over thirty and Gabriel was over fifty. It was obvious he could form a mating bond, but babies were still questionably out of the question. It was very bleak at best, some would call it suffering, abuse and many other manners of awful. Asch called it sacrifice. Asch knew Gabriel for a long time, almost ten years, counting the time he was the commander and she was barely legal, it took a long time to get him to open up to her, even longer to even say he loved her.

Asch loved Gabriel for as long as she could remember, being with him, in whatever way. It was enough.

Asch smiles, thinks about the gift she'll get them.

They all know.

The day went by at an average pace, Asch tinkered with the base, Lena, Winston and Lúcio went on a mission and they got in just as she left. Asch didn't ask what happened, she knew she wasn't suppose to know, they looked battered, she was concerned, but beyond that wished them well and went home.

From there it was routine, she made dinner, cleaned the already clean house and kept busy watching t.v. She phoned Gabriel, he answered, gunshots were in the background.

He still asked her how the day went.

The blasts from his guns burnt her ears, she was terrified, he said it was fine. Widow said hello while Sombra made fun of him for actually taking the call.

Asch laughs to herself "does this count as voliating our rule?" Gabriel hums thoughtfully, there's a squish noise in the background and then a snapping noise that follows Asch doesn't want to imagine where it came from. "Skirting the line, I'll hang up on you if you like" he was teasing her, Asch wanted to goad him, but she knew he'd do it. Promptly apologize the next time he called, but it was okay. Their conversations were never truely done until they said I love you. Few times it was important enough that he actually did cut their calls, sometimes it would take a couple hours, but he'd call back, sometimes just to say I love you and hang up all over again.

Often, they were the only words she cared hearing.

"No don't do that" she whines childishly, Gabriel snorts, mocking her.

  
Xxx

The house smelt like Asch, which was awful for her. Once Gabriel got home it was heaven to him. Gabriel got home very early into morning, around 2 a.m, he was quiet, dropping his bags to worry about later, climbing the stairs and loosing his heavy gear. Asch was curled in the middle of his bed, wrapped in the blankets snugly, sleeping soundlessly. Gabriel didn't make a single noise until he made his way to her, unfolding the blankets.

Asch whines low, stretching her legs out, opening her burly eyes, "mi amour" he whispers, slotting behind her "you're back" he hums, kissing her forehead. Gabriel missed her dearly, Asch spins around, burying herself in his warmth, inhaling his scent. Asch went so far as to nose his flesh, even through her sleepy state. Gabriel rumbles, allowing her to indulge in his scent. Asch's pink little tongue licked small trails up his Adam's apple, kissing his jaw.

"Mhm are you trying me?" He whispers, feeling her shivering "no" a bout of small giggles follow as Asch's fingernails score up his side, prickling the skin. Gabriel grunts pleastly, rolling on his back while taking her with him. Asch squeaks, his hands find their own places to crowd and she squirms. Asch tilts her neck, the cords of her shoulder stretch and make a perfect plain to sink his teeeth. Gabriel ignores it, Asch does it every time, whether she knows she does Gabriel isn't sure.

She'll do it during climax or on his knot, even when they just curl up and cuddle. It's submissive, the alpha inside loves it. Wants to reward her for being good. Wants to bite her, please her. Everything he won't allow.

So, he ignores. Shows her that he cares before she feels rejected. Gabriel kisses her neck wetly, mouthing pink hickies into her fine skin.

Asch wasn't wearing much, it was easy for Gabriel to get her naked.

Xxx

Gabriel was a hissing mess, Sombra cringes, clinching her teeth from secondhand embarrassment. Still, she watched him burl into a great mass of black and red, eyes ablaze with fury "I hope you enjoyed it" the mess of voice says to the cowering agents "did you like seeing my mate naked? It'll be the last thing you ever see" Sombra watches, a sick lump in her stomach as he black claws gouge and spoon out the agents eye sockets.

The ghostly fingers pushed and pushed until they emerged out of the back of his skull, the bone and blood gushed out, the fingers attacked the other two men, carving into their head, doing much the same to the other men, finally in a quick motion they retracted, the bodies dropped and reaper returned to his usual form. Sombra was amazed at the speed of it all, the massive pools of blood and the violence.

She laughs, watching roll his shoulder and let a gruff rumble out. "Delete that fucking file" Sombra was already doing it "sure you don't want to keep it?" Reaper snarls, Sombra knows he wasn't actually mad at her. It was a bad video, one that Asch would be very ashamed of it if she knew, one that wouldn't allow Gabriel sex outside their house.

"You know why they even care right?" Sombra says, typing the file out of existence, Reaper grunts "naked omega" Sombra shakes her head "you know that's not it" there was no way they'd ever watch it for any other reason.

"Don't play games. I'm not in a gaming mood."

"Hm shame"

"Sombra"

Sombra relents, throwing her hands up "you stink like a unmated omega. Asch is unmated. They'd never dream of watching that video if you were actual mated" Sombra couldn't read his expression, of course she couldn't see it, but he was motionless, a statue.

"We are." Sombra snorts, actually laughing at him.

"No, you refuse to bite her. That makes her available" she pauses, "why won't you bite her?" Reaper must find it annoying things like this happen, not even counting how many times Sombra herself heard them whispering about Reapers little weekend toy, the hacker wouldn't dream of telling him. They'd be so understaffed.

This time his silence is telling.

"You know you can tell me, we are friends" his head flicks in the other direction. At least, Sombra hopes they were. She's grown attached to those late night calls and once they get time off Gabriel said Asch wanted them over for dinner. Which was code for I want you over. Not that Asch wouldn't love it.

"I..." he starts, growling at his own hesitation, Sombra doesn't interrupt. "I kept thinking she'll realize her mistake." If a bond is servered it hurts the alpha far more then the omega. Reaper was protecting himself from more pain.

"You don't give her much credit. Do you actually think she'll leave you? After all she's gone through for you? She's followed you since the day you died and then some. Don't be so dense!" Reaper tilts his head, the sockets of the mask bore into her, they have no affect, but the eerie feeling is in the air.

"You think she wants to be tethered to a deadman? A monster? I can't give her things like babies- a future I'm not even there for her heats." Sombra shrugs at him "you didn't even ask her did you? You just assumed because you think you know best. Alphas always know best, don't we?" There is a very long, uncomfortable silence.

"Just ask cabrón"

  
Xxx

Gabriel was a lot older then Asch, twenty-four years older to be exact. Most of the time it wasn't an issue, there was hardly a noticeable difference, but sometimes Gabriel really noticed it. Sometimes it came in little forms like not understanding slang or music. Other times it was a much harsher reality. Gabriel was an SEP recruit, Blackwatch Commander, he was pumped full of good feel drugs making him far more resilient. The first time he threw his back out it was the most embarrassing thing imaginable.

Gabriel's bones would crack in the mornings because of the abuse his body suffered and he couldn't control the mist that came with dying. Above everything, he found a grey hair. It was right smack in the middle of his hair line.

Asch had snowy white hair, a birth defect as he remembered, but he had jet black hair, fine and soft. The white strand was noticeable. Gabriel plucked it of course, left his bathroom in a huff. All the while rethinking what Sombra had said. Why in hell would Asch want to spend her life with an old, greying mess of an alpha. One who couldn't spare the time to be there for heats.  
Asch could find a deserving alpha, one who could give her babies, one who would be there.

Asch was in bed, typing out an equation. Laying atop the blankets in his Blackwatch shirt. Little pink panties just peeked from the browning old cloth. Asch glances up, smiling as he came over "do you know when you're shipping out again?" Gabriel shrugs, throwing off his shirt into the room "whenever they call, I suppose" Asch hums, typing quickly on her pad, pulling it further from her until it thumped softly on the table.

"Best make the most of it, hmm?" Asch pounces him, kissing him feverishly. Gabriel didn't mind the abruptness, Asch pushed him into the pillows and straddled his thighs. Gabriel took it upon himself to help her out of his shirt, he purrs, touching the soft skin.

Asch watches as his eyes flare in excitement, it was a handsome sight. "If you wanted it so bad, you could've just asked" he rumbles, pawing at her hips. Little strings on either side of her panties loosened, the fabric fell away. Asch coloured, trying to hide her face. It was the spur of the moment purchase. The beta at the counter said any alpha would love them.

Gabriel dipped forward sliding Asch into the bed "do you have other presents for me?" Asch squeezes her eyes shut, shaking her head. Gabriel chuckles admiring the omega as she fell flat onto the bed. Quickly he shimmied out of his sweats, cock hanging between her open thighs. Gabriel would've taken a picture if Asch wasn't so shy. Gabriel ran his finger up her thigh, poking at her cunt. Asch shivers, arching toward him. Gabriel doesn't tease, he gives her his fingers, rubbing his face into her skin washing away her unique scent until his was all that was left. Asch squirmed, she forced his fingers deeper and whined as he nipped and sucked his way down her collarbone. Lena would frown upon seeing them, but Asch wore them with pride.

Gabriel felt his teeth throb, his jaw wanted to clamp down on her skin, he ignored this feeling every time, it was maddening. The pain wouldn't dull, he forced himself not to, made himself tear away. Asch was enough of a distraction, Gabriel stoped moving his fingers, he let Asch work herself. Her walls fluttered and squeezed his fingers, Gabriel curled and scissored them inside her until Asch was crying out, twitching and gushing all over his palm.

The light shined against her sweaty skin, Gabriel held back his temptation of wanting to lick it all clean. Gabriel sucked his fingers clean, rumbling against the digits while watching Asch shyly squirm and look away. "Alpha" she muttered, face a pretty pink. Gabriel grunts, grabbing her and lifting until his cock was snugly against her stomach.

Asch felt it's weight, the knot forming as Gabriel kissed her, it was warm, loving. Asch pressed flush against him and bent to his will. Gabriel didn't stop until her lips were plump and red.  
"Don't cover these" he says, poking at one of the many purple bruises. Asch peaked over his finger, frowning slightly at just how many were present "I couldn't if I wanted to" Gabriel grins "good" Asch felt his hands lift her up, his kisses distracted her as he aimed his cock. Gabriel didn't waste a second burying himself inside her heat, Asch quivered, pulsed around the intrusion and gripped his arms so tight it'll leave marks. Gabriel liked when she left marks.

At first, like always his thrusts were gentle, sweet as he tenderly kissed her. Gabriel made her feel his entire cock, from the tip to his knot. Asch moans loudly, eyes unfocused. Asch lulled her head and exposed her neck. Gabriel's teeth throbbed like they were bleeding. His mouth watered and his tongue felt heavy, he thrusts harshly, jolting her. Gabriel kept the punishing pace, thrusting roughly until it distracts him enough that the pain in his jaw is just a pinch.

  
Gabriel drops her again, thrusting more violently, watching Asch become consumed by it, thrashing into the pillows, messing up the bedding. The omega became undone, moaning unashamed, his knot flared. It wouldn't take long for it to ballon, but Gabriel was good at prolonging it, it was suffering but watching Asch like this was reward enough.

Asch felt his head of his knot push and nudge at her entrance, Asch tried to widen her hips, whining for him to finally trap himself. Gabriel swallowed the gathering saliva and snarls, shivering as he tries to draw it out. "Alpha please" Asch begs, clawing at his back, scoring the flesh in harsh groves. Gabriel bares his teeth, the rest against her shoulder, finally he pops his knot inside, it flares and bursts. Asch's cunt milks it, making Gabriel weak. The pain in his teeth roars. Swallowing dry, Gabriel opens his mouth hesitantly, then without ceremony, he bites.

Gabriel grabs the clump of flesh and squeezes until he tastes blood. Asch howls, pulling Gabriel even closer, tilting herself to give him better access. It felt like hours, Gabriel juts his hips, trying to pleasure her through the pain. The feeling, it was freeing. Gabriel's head was clear, it felt like their minds were winding, threading together. Asch was gasping, tearing at his skin.  
Gabriel sucked the blood, licking at the flesh. His teeth released, he went and cleaned the wounds, lapping at he blood.

Asch shook, sagging into the bed. Quietly, Asch giggles, smiling as he licked away the remaining blood. Gabriel didn't say anything, he smiled lightly and tucked Asch away, hiding her in his flesh and the plush blankets.

When the morning came Gabriel jolted awake, groaning. His eyes were burly and his head was swimming. Gabriel's cock was warm and wet. "Mi alma" he hisses, focusing on the bobbing lump of blanket between his legs. "Mhm" she hums around him. Gabriel lays back, closed his eyes and growls. It didn't take long for him to fall over the edge. Of course he didn't knot, but Asch swallowed the little dribble.

"What brought that on?" He asks, watching her ease up "mhm, Sombra called, you're needed at work... I wanted to give you a goodbye present" the blanket fell away from her shoulders, exposing the bite mark. It was ashen, the holes didn't close and it looked like dead flesh, what his flesh looked like "mierda" he whispers, Asch tilts her head, quickly notices what he was looking at "it doesn't hurt" she says, Gabriel touches it, presses on it.

"It looks-" "I love it" Asch interrupts, grabbing his hand "please don't look like that" it was disgusting, it was a mistake. The grey flesh was like a fault line against her beautiful skin. Asch looked so happy. Gabriel relented, shoulders sagging "alpha" she chirps, climbing into his lap "my alpha"

  
Xxx

Gabriel walked into the building with a duffle bag and a scowl, a month long mission at best, said the file he received from Talon. A month of dealing with Widow, Sombra and deadens leads is duck nowhere. At least they would be in cold climate. Sombra would bitch about cold and it would be untorable.

Gabriel found the two getting ready in the hanger, he hails at Sombra, smirking lightly behind his mask "what?" She spits, already looking as though she was freezing "I didn't ask" Widow frowns, not understanding, Sombra however looks happily surprised "voy a ser condenado."

Asch on the other hand wasn't getting the same kind of feedback. When she walked in the building everyone was friendly, but then they saw the marking, they all tensed, stared and went quiet. Four hours of awkward. Until she was called into Winston's office. Jack was there, arms crossed. "Can you sit?" Winston was smiling tersely, hands folding together on his glass desk. Jars of peanut butter were shattered and stacked all over the room. Papers were piled and pens were thrown everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Asch fidgets in the seat, curling her fingers into her lap, playing with the end seams of her shorts. "It's come to our attention that, you've become serious with a member of a terrorist cell" Asch frowns, brow furrowing "I've always been serious. You knew I was with Reaper since I started here." Jack pushes off the glass, looking at her through his mask "but it wasn't serious, he'd never bitten you" Asch blinks between the two, scowling harshly "what are you implying?" Asch bares her teeth, it wasn't intimating in the slightest.

"You're compromised-" "no. Do not go there. Absolutely not. Reaper has no say in what I do. My work and his out of the question. Our bonding does not change my independence." Winston holds his hands up "Asch. We're sorry, but-" he sighs "we have to let you go" Asch flares, face red in anger "this is ridiculous. Reaper has had no affect on my work, and still won't just because you all think it's 'serious'" still, she huffs "but fine. Whatever. I'll go."

It was easy to leave the building, no one looked at her because they all knew. Going home was the hard part, Asch was upset, tears streaming down her face as she slid into her house. Gabriel wasn't home, it made it much harder. Asch bumped into her boxes, life was happy before today, Gabriel insisted they move her into his house, that mates live together and he wanted to do right.

Asch grabbed her laptop, called Gabriel and expectedly, he answered "mi amo- Asch?" Sombra was behind him, holding a wrench. The room they were in was grey, strange. Asch assumed they were doing something bad, but didn't ask.

"I got fired" she wails, a whole new set of tears erupting "oh no!" Sombra squeaks "what's happened?!" There was blood on her suit. Widow looked equally upset "they said I was compromised because I'm with Reaper" when Asch phones him during work hours she had to use his code name. Asch doesn't like it. "Seriously? Because of the bite?" Asch stresses her hand over it, feeling the dentions "they said now that it was serious I couldn't work there anymore" Reaper must have set his communicator down because he flys away, slamming his fist into the wall, he spouts a bunch of Spanish that Asch doesn't understand. But Sombra cringes at every hissing word.

"are you alright at home?" He asks in a very warped voice, Asch smiles through her tears "yeah I'll be okay" a long moment of silence, minus a huffing noise off camera. Reaper was studying the screen before hissing through his nose "I'll be home in eight hours. Widow you are in charge." Asch starts protesting, "I'll see you home, I love you hermosa" the camera cut and Asch faltered, looking at her reflection. Bad, that was bad.

"I love you too"

When the call ended Reaper swung around,Sombra squeaked "he's in a mood!" The captive swallows. "Si, I am in a mood." Reaper slides over with no sound, gets into the mans face "tell me the codes. I have no time for you" Sombra goads "oh better tell him, he wants to see his mate" the man stayed tight lipped, defiantly staring. Reaper had no time to waste, he became a mist, invaded the mans space and choked him, clogging his nose and mouth. Sombra watched the man sputter and gasp. Widow stares boredly "he bit?" She asks in a low voice, angling herself toward Sombra. "Mhm, last night I suppose. Looks like Overwatch is free game again."

  
There was a small, mutual understanding, Overwatch was allowed to do as pleased, but Talon wasn't so much as allowed to look at the Overwatch head quarters. Everyone knew Reapers mate was his top priority and no one was to endanger her. The news will be out soon enough, not that Reaper cared. Talon would probably raid the building given the chance, kill a few agents maybe. Asch would be upset. She still liked them.

Xxx

Gabriel was a needy alpha. That was all alphas though. Gabriel felt like the whole thing was his fault, being fired. How people looked at her when they saw. He went inside himself and became all alpha, a mess of horomones. Asch let him, knowing he just needed to feel useful, that he was helping.

Gabriel had been home for a record breaking time. It had been almost a month, Talon heard what happened, they gave him the time. Widow and Sombra dealt with the missions. Reaper would come back, only when he was satisfied. Asch was finding his presence intoxicating, among his worried, overly protective state, it was heaven. Gabriel stayed with her, always within earshot. He clung like sheet wrap, purring and appeasing her. Asch adored him, being so sweet. They attached to each other almost all the time. Gabriel couldn't get enough of her, they scented like horny teenagers and the sex was just as wild. They had done it in every room of the house, it happened any time Gabriel fancied and it lasted for hours. The honeymoon stage was on high and they'd ride it until reality caught up with them.

  
It was a low point of day, the sun was drifting and Gabriel was napping, head in her lap while she watched whatever had been on. Asch threaded her fingers through his hair, fluffing the curls. Gabriel secreted happy alpha pheromones and it made Asch's mood so much brighter. She still needed to find a job, one that wouldn't ask her security questions like Overwatch. Asch had an abundance of I.T knowledge and hand on experience with lots of models and teach. Easily she could find a job, in fact she could've applied for a doctorate and gotten one. Doctor Reyes sounded pretty fantastic if she had to admit.

There was a ring at the door, Asch was so careful when she got up, Gabriel wasn't disturbed, the misty tendrils floated around her, clouding her space as she tiptoed to the front door, but other then that. He was dozing away.

Asch expected to see Widow or Sombra checking in, they suaally dropped by, giving a brief summary of how their lives were going, small talk really, both would tell him there was no rush to come back yet and smiled when they saw how peaceful his demeanour was. It was like a system purge for both of them. Gabriel needed to spend time with his new mate, they needed to solidify their bond, tend to her like a normal alpha. Above all else, they neded normality.

Asch was shocked to find Lena standing there in a track jacket and jeans, manning because the woman didn't know where Gabriel lived. She was about to ask as much before Lean interrupted "I won't tell anyone. I looked for days before finding you" Asch frowned "come in, be quiet though, he's sleeping" Lena hopped along inside, hanging her jacket. Asch brought her to the kitchen.

"No offence but it smells like hot death here. S'good though, right?" Asch nods, it must have stunk, the scent of sex must have fermented all over this place, must have been unbearable to Lena. "I just want to say, I was against you leaving. S'not our business. Jack wasn't havin' it though. He hates Reaper m'sorry it got you fired" Asch took a little comfort in her words. Lena was the most supportive of their bonding, it didn't look at first, alphas get repulsed by newly mated omegas. Wards alphas off, even if they're mated themselves.

"I'm not mad, not at you. I just... I don't know why, you know?" Asch teases her lips, tugging on it "it was fine before, but now... now it's official they went off the wall" Lena nods, giving a pained smile "not my place, but it's what you have to deal with. All alphas think if they have an omega, they can control that omega. Jack is just thinkin' like knothead" any alpha would, they all think omegas need guidance, protection. Gabriel did too. Asch didn't ,ind so much because he knew when to back off and leave her alone and he never tired to control her decisions. Asch had independence, Gabriel let her have.

"I'm tryin' to get him to see, to understand- but Jack's planting his feet, even despite the fact we need an onsite technician. Winston understand but it's not his call to make-"

"Whose call is it?" Gabriel hovered in the door was, shocking the daylights out of Lena. He looked none to pleased she was there, but relented because of Asch. "It's a voting system. Someone brings it up and we vote or table. Last two times I had to table my request to get you back because they kept outvoting me." Lena looked nervous, to be fair Reaper made people nervous, even in sweats and a ratty shirt. Asch applauded his intimidation factor.

"Look I, not suppose to be here, but I thought I'd come and tell you before you found out on your own. Jack issued a warrant. Overwatch considers you a threat." Asch was baffled, angry. Gabriel was sheathing, his happy scent was now clouded and angry. "You can't be serious?" "I'm completely, Jack thinks you'll help Talon now. He's convinced-" "I'm going to kill him" Gabriel hisses, clinching his teeth "I'm sorry Asch, I'll do what I can, whatever I can. To prove you right, okay. I'll be in touch." 


	15. Genji Oni dabbles 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Oni Genji
> 
> Oni Genji/Original Female character

Genji watches Angela bring three filthy creatures in the building, a banshee, demon and a witch.

As usual the radical Talon group was trying to eliminate supernatural beings, villages and cultures. Overwatch was trying hard to save these people, give them a home and help rebuild flattened homes. So far their territory was vas and the people under their procetion weren't harmed again, but few civilians stayed in the base, gabralter was huge and everyday it was extending.

Genji stares at the three, focusing in the demon, her hair was a white as Reinhardt's, eyes a muted red and her horns were dull and very short. She looked cold, her skin was ashen and dirty. Genji narrows his eyes, purring lowly as Angela drags the three away. It had been many years since he had seen another demon, a female at that. Besides his brother they were rare to see.

  
Asch was freezing, the cold winter air and the lack of warm clothes had her shivering. Their homes had been raided and few got out alive, Asch had never met either of the people she was with now, but they had lived in the same village as she did.

"What is so interesting, brother?" Genji turns, his mask hides his irritated expression, Hanzo glances over, looking where he expertly guess Genji had been glancing "do not" he hisses, Genji huffs "she is our kind, why can't I?" Genji and Hanzo were beautiful Oni. Hanzo had long horns, a bloody red and sharp, Genji kept his no longer then his own middle finger. Genji cut his claws crudely while his brother waited until they chipped off.

The two were powerful creatures, oni had near limitless power and were impossible to catch. The brothers had abilities that rivalled even ghosts. Neither Hanzo or Genji knew of a way to defeat them, but neither opted to show themselves in actual combat. Oni had easy influence over mortals and gorged on their blood and flesh. The brothers were far more civilized and drank the blood of their generous teammates, given to them by Angela.

"Because she is scared and your attentions aren't welcome" he hisses, shaking his head "my attentions? Our attentions brother" Hanzo glares "ah- I mean to say" Genji says quickly "to help her, we are rare brother. How happy do you think she would be if we existed?" Hanzo' face went blank, then annoyed with him all over again "leave her be until she is well enough" Genji grins wildly under his mask.

XxX

Genji and Hanzo walked toward where the other demon was, it as been a week since she arrived and a comfortable amount of time passed that Hanzo allowed them to see her.

They found her name to be Asch and she looked very healthy. Her horns grew back nicer and dulled around her forehead, her skin was a pale colour. Of course she had nicks and scars, little slashes. "Hello" Genji says, smiling as she looks up, there was a moment of surprise but asc quickly recovered "hello" she says timidly "I am Genji, this is my brother Hanzo... we wanted to introduce ourselves" they sat across form her "ah- Angela told me about you, you're demons, like me" Asch was excited, it showed easily on her features exactly just how long it had been since she saw another of her kind.

"We are, it has been a very long time since we've seen another of our kind, are you alright?" Asch spent the time telling them about her parents and her village, Genji asked many questions about what she was. Similar to them she was near impossible to see, which is why she's escaped. Her steps were silent, her eyes could strike fear into mortals.

Xxx

  
For weeks now Genji has been spending time with Asch, even at the behest of Hanzo. Asch liked his company, they often spent their time outside the base, listening to music and sitting in the blossom trees, laughing as Genji did silly things like hang upside down and make funny faces.

Asch leaned into him, head on his shoulder as they looked a the blossoms, gently tapping one flower with her finger "my training ends soon, do you think I could come with you on a mission?" Genji jingles his leg, leans to rest some of his weight into her "hmm I think you would be welcome. I will ask the team lead" he pauses, "what have you learnt?" There's a playful snicker "not much, just basics" Genji leans away, slipping off the tree, turning to look up at her "let me see!"

Asch tilts her head, blinking at him with bright eyes "come on" he taunts, tapping his foot "show me what you got" Asch dips forward, falling off the tree with no sound at all, then at his request, launches at him, pushing off his shoulder and flipping over him. Genji smirks, spinning around.

Asch had already gained distance, a wide circle formed around them as Genji bent low, watching Asch's eyes begin to smoulder red, if Genji was mortal this would have consumed him, struck great fear into his heart, but it only looks beautiful and wild to him.

They caught blows, Genji slashed at her face, while she struck his neck, both missing by a hair. The two jump away, Genji flys higher, landing the the open branches while Asch stays low, seconds later he dashes to her, slashing the air as she rolls away.

They go on like this, both near missing each blow until they stand feet away, huffing loudly, finally they catch each other eyes again, quietly laughing. Genji lets his guard down and stands, Asch approaches again and shoves his shoulder lightly "lucky- ah!" Genji grabs her, spinning her down until she's bent in a dip, looking at her with lustful eyes.

Asch tanks his scarf, pulling him forward until his nose bumps harshly into hers, "who wins?" He whispers, wetting his lips "you do" Genji connects their lips, kissing her full and dipping her even further. Asch's hair brushes the ground, pooling slightly as Genji claims her lips, armour making the slightest of clicks. Asch can feel the blaze behind her eyelids as the flutter shut, Genji's body was on fire as he pressed into her.

Asch deepens the kiss, letting Genji's soft pointed tongue invade her mouth, the kiss grew messy as he forced her body to slide her feet ribbing the grass as they fall onto the ground, the oni shadowing over her with his entire body. Asch pulls his closer, the dew in the grass made her back slightly wet but Asch didn't care, Genji purrs as she flips him over, resting all her weight atop him.

It wasn't proper, being out in the common area, kissing each other with sinful intentions, Hanzo would yell at him if he knew what Genji had done. He wasn't suppose to fraternize like this with her, Hanzo had made him promise not too.

Asch was just so beautiful, he had never seen another demon besides his mother, then it had only been in pictures painted. His mother was beautiful, the thing Genji charged with her was his eyes, they were the same shape and colour as hers. Hanzo looked a mirror image of thee father and when they were alone he somtimes spoke of how their mother was, that Genji was lucky to hold some pieces of her in himself.

Their mother had named him before she had passed, Hanzo said that she touched his chubby face and uttered his name before passing.

Genji couldn't help but succumb to her, all his life he had played around, having what he liked because women adored the danger of oni, but he always promised to find and settle with his own kind, now he finally had his wish and he would be damned if he allowed Hanzo to ruin it.

Asch pulls away, gasping for air with puffy lips, sharp claws playing with the hair at the back of his neck, trembling against his body, their horns clacked noisily as they settled their breathes "how long" she starts, shuttering as she hides her face in his scarf "have you wanted that?" Genji peaks at her red face, the tips of her ears burning as bright as her eyes "since Angela brought you here" Asch gasps, looking at him. Her cheeks were kissably pink.

  
"After the mission would you like to accompany me into the city?" Asch hasn't ever been to the city here, only a few villages surrounding it "what would we do?" Genji looks thoughtful, blinking up at the tree "walk around, go eat- buy you things" he snickers out the last part, Asch doesn't look amused by it, "would we be... okay?" Amber city was one of few places supernatural and mortal beings could be seen together, Talon couldn't reach them because attacking a major public area was too dangerous for them and Lilly would result in more mortal deaths then anything else.

"I believe so, but if you are scared then I can ask Angela to make us charms to appear mortal" both Asch and Genji didn't like appearance charms, they weren't ashamed of themselves enough to hide behind a guise. They looked human enough, besides obvious outliers. But safety was paramount, if a supernatural harmed a human it was put to death, even if they rightly defended themselves. Mortals would view them harshly, call them things and no one could say anything. Genji wanted Asch to see the city, rather then force herself to hide away.

"No I think... I think it'll be okay" Asch understood what might happen if they went as themsevles, but the way Genji smiled made her less afraid to do so. "Ah wonderful, now lets see about getting you on the mission!"

  
Xxx

Jack was leading their front line team and when Genji asked he was on the fence, telling him the risk of bringing her, Genji had to promise he would look after her while doing his own difficult job, eventually he said yes, under the conditions that she wouldn't be neutralizing anyone, staying next to Genji and if she was compromised that Jack got to call it quits for her and remove her. Genji agreed and told Asch the news, which she accepted gracefully, knowing that she was untested and it was a favour to Genji that she was allowed to come. Asch wouldn't slip up knowing it would hurt his credibility. The other demon had put faith in her that Asch wasn't soon going to botch.

  
Genji had gear ready for her, a suit much like his, without all the customized parts of course, a communicator and two dagger that had pretty cloud designs etched into the metal. Genji waits for her outside the bathroom, leaning over against the wall. Hanzo had heard of how he got her in and was very annoyed by it, he'd likely yell at Genji after the mission.

Lucky thing he was going on a date right after the mission.

Asch finally stepped out, the suit fit her perfectly, the daggers hung nicely in her hips and Genji hums lustfully, hiding none of his attraction, advancing in her space and grabbing her waist to pull her close. "Someone will see" she hisses, face colouring instantly "mhm will they?" His eyes were glowing bright as he pushed them into the wall, closing in with a heated kiss. Asch melted against him, grabbing the hard metal wrapped around his forearms, he parts quickly, watching behind them as a civilian living on base passes them, not even noticing them.

"C'mon" she pushes him gently, getting a laugh out of the oni "yes duty calls."

 


	16. Genji Oni dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oni Genji/original female character

The mission was a simple infiltrate and grab. Genji was in charge of sneaking in, getting what they needed while Jack and his team were suppose to be on stand by for a firefight. Usually if the mission went well the back up team would be bored and Genji would be finished within twenty minutes.

His new partner was lagging behind him, quiet as death and following each ridiculous maneuver to a dime. Asch as told did nothing but follow, watching Genji dispatch the guards and disable the system "we're go for pick up" he whispers, even behind his mask his eyes were ablaze, "come" he says with a hint of a smile, Asch nods, following his movements, jumping atop the bannisters.

"What are we looking for?" Genji points with a curt nod at the centre of the room, invaded in glass was a black sword, long and dangerous looking, Jack's voice came through their earpieces "it's a weapon that can greatly harm us, specifically Reinhardt" it was a ghost weapon then. One of few things that could harm them. "Talon doesn't know it's exists, we need to keep it that way" Genji holds his hand up, telling Asch to wait there, jumping down without a sound.

It took a few seconds but Genji cut the glass perfectly and laid it on the floor, grabbing the sword and sheathing it before securing it on his back.

Meer moment later he expertly climbs back to where asc is sitting, letting her go first "back the way we came" he mutters, holding his hands out by her sides as they move. The plane ghosted toward them, letting down ropes "ladies first" he grins, Asch narrows her eyes but graves the rope and lifts herself up, Genji takes the other, giving the okay as they take off.

"You okay to hang down there?" Jack's voice comes through again, Genji peers at Asch, who looks fine "yes, we are fine." The wind beats against her face, they ride for a while, before Genji taps her shoulder "are you alright?" Asch nods quickly, smiling sweetly at the terrible looking mask "good" the base cake into view and Genji waits to drop down, letting the airship get to the huge opening before letting go of the rope, free fallingc the. Landing softly in the harsh ground.

Asch is grinding at him as she lets the ship drop her down "show off" Genji dusts his knees off "only for you" quickly he approaches, going slightly passed her "I will drop this off and meet you by your room" Asch waves him off before rushing away to change.

Xxx

Asch didn't own many things, but she did have casual clothes so hopefully Genji didn't plan something too fancy. A simple white shirt and jeans would have to do. Asch finished just as Genji got there, he too was wearing a simple sweater and jeans, the horns poking out of the drawn hood looked silly, but he looked handsome besides that.

"Ready to go?" He asks, jingling his keys "yes!" Genji extends his hand, letting her take it as they walked. People greeted them as they passed, Reinhardt stopping them for an excited conversation before letting them go. Hanzo watched them leave, eying his brother angrily. Genji didn't so much as glance the other demon.

Xxx

Genji hisses, moving to block any view of Asch as the Talon agent zaps the bars with a prod. "Fuck already" he snarls, slamming the prod into the bar again, making the loud crack sound. Genji bares his fangs, growling low "enough!" Another voice calls, stepping from the door "sir Manners!" The guard says, standing straight and saluting "get them clothes they aren't animals." The guard rushes to his command, racing out of the room, leaving the director alone with the demons.

"You understand that I do not need you. Only her" his gnarled finger pints accusingly at Asch "it is a curtsy that you are the one to do it."


	17. Reaper dabbles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Original female character

Lena felt rotten when she returned to the base, Jack and Winston were waiting for her.

"You planted it?" Lena only nodded "good let's boot it up." Lena was being honest when she said she would do anything, proving Asch innocent and all that it entailed, but when she went over Lena with all her shame, planted a remote controlled bug Winston designed. Tracer was forced to follow as they got to to consoles and the big came to life outside the front door.

Winston let Jack take the panel and control it. The little bug snuck through the window and the screen came to life. There was no sounds coming out of the kitchen or living room as they passed, but going up the stairs the microphone picked up giggling.

"You're going to love it, there's jets!" Asch's voice could be heard, the bug slunk under the bedroom door, flying up to sit on the wall, framing their bed. Reaper was laying on his back, naked save for a sheet while Asch perched atop him, pressed chest to chest with a little data pad "mhm whatever you want darling" Asch laughs, pecking his cheek quickly "I want to knock out the walls downstairs and make a sunroom too!" Reaper's hand pulls the sheet down to expose Asch's naked back, petting the flesh with each pass of his hand.

"What would we do with a sunroom?" Gabriel says watching her face turn into a pout "well... um" "mhm one thing at a time." Asch groans, rolling her eyes "I guess so..." they lay in silence before Asch perks up again "I'm glad you're home, but Gabe when did you have to go back?" Reaper shrugs "whenever I want." Asch frowns at him "Gabe."

Gabriel rolls them over, Asch is flipped onto her back "I'm staying with you until we find you a job" his face nuzzles into her skin, kissing wetly "I can take care of myself you know" she says groping his sides "I know, I don't want to leave you all alone in this house" Asch purrs lightly, rubbing his skin while pulling him closer "I guess I don't mind you being here all the time" Gabriel kisses her neck, peppering up to her jaw and finally kissing her lips with possession.

"Turn it off" Lena barks, watching the screen as Gabriel licks down her chest, purring as she giggles "off now!" Lena smashes the console, the video blacks out and she snarls at the two. "Lena calm down we were going to turn it" "not fast enough!" Alphas and omegas mating was sacred, not for anyone's viewing. "I didn't betray her trust just so you could watch them-" "Lena, Lena we're sorry" Winston says, holding his hands up "I won't allow any access to view anything sexual" Lena still snarls, "you better" both watch her storm off.

Xxx

It was sickening to Lena, Asch and Gabriel acted as a normal alpha and omega. Lena hated invading their privacy. They had piles of footage of just them doing nothing important. Gabriel wasn't Reaper, he was someone Lena barely remembered. They spent days at the house, eating in and doing as they pleased. Never once did they bring up jus work or even hinted toward Asch joining talon. Widowmaker and Sombra came over five times within the two weeks for dinner, barque and casual movie nights. Even once they stayed over and they went for breakfast.

Lena stood with Jack and Winston, just as furious as before "there do you see? She can be trusted." Jack narrows his eyes "we don't know that" Lena bangs her fist against the counter, messing up the computers files "it's been four weeks! I'm removing that bug! Then we're going to talk to everyone and get her back."

  
Xxx

Asch curls into Gabriel, holding his body to her as they sit and Gabriel works in his data pad. Jack sits by himself, watching them and remembering them when Overwatch was once whole. Asch followed his every move like a love sick girl, now Gabriel had what he wanted. The Reaper looked the same, caught in the age of thirty with smoke billowing out around him in weak waves. Asch was beautiful, lovely as she was when Jack knew her.

Asch holds herself around his body, legs draped over his thighs "Gabe..?" She says timidly, peaking at him with big eyes "mhm?" Gabriel doesn't look up from his pad "what do you think about having a baby?" There was a long pause, the Reaper looks at her finally, eyes black and unknowing "if I can give you one" Asch brightens, happily kissing him with excitement all across her face.

  
Xxx

Jack sat at the console, hunched over and upset.

Unknowing to him, a shadow slunk into the room. "I love you Gabe!" Asch says on the monitor. Reaper stomps his foot, the soldier whips around, rifle flying up. Reaper smacks it out of his hand, catching the fist that followed a moment after.

"I love you amla"

"Reaper" Jack spits, Gabriel hisses, glancing at the console, mist travels invading the space behind Jack, the console short circuits, sparking as the mist returns "you've been a pest" Reaper hisses, squeezing the fist he has clutched, Jack didn't show his pain. "I'm only going to tell you once" continuing, he forces Jack into the seat "only because my mate adores you people for some reason" Jack stares fowlly upset him, the mask darkened by the shadows of the sky outside.

"Leave us be" there was ice in the room, it became so cold that each breath Jack took was shown by puffs of white cloud. "You live by her grace, if you hurt her again. I will kill you." Bones cracked in Jack's hand as the pressure increased. Suddenly, Reaper vanished and his hands throbbed.

 


	18. Genji Oni dabbles 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING BIG WARNING  
> The Oni series is getting heavy as hell and I don't know where it came from.  
> Oni Genji/Original female character
> 
> PLEASED BE SUPER WARNED ABOUT WHAT YOURE ABOUT TO READ.  
> Non-con/dub-con  
> Non-con voyeurism  
> Sexual slavery  
> Forced conception  
> Drugged sex

Genji is thrown into a office, the collar buzzing round his neck as a constant warning, moments after he gets his barings the man, Manners comes in adjusting his tie and staring at Genji "don't be afraid for her" he says with a cruel smirk "she isn't being touched- for now" the shock that zapped though him was worth it as Genji jolted to his feet, staggering into the wooden desk "what do you mean?!" Manners looks rather impressed "the pain will grow if you do not get down Demon" Genji is shaking, the pain continues to mount but he locks his legs best he can "tell me!" He hisses, from behind a guard whips him with a nightstick, forcing him down, Genji snarls, shaking like a leaf.

"She's tucked away, safe and will continue to be so long as you follow orders" Genji grinds his teeth, waiting as he continued, watching while he poured a drink for himself. "Talon would greatly benefit having a creature like yourself here. You of course cannot be altered, changed." There was a dark look in his eyes as he turns, speaking down to Genji as though he was a dog.

"What do you want?!" Genji shines his eyes, the bright red echoes off the glass and mirrors, creating colourful spots, though Manners and the guards are unaffected because of their special glasses "it is simple really, I want you to impregnat your mate, something I assume you want as well" Genji did, he wanted to save his kind, but he wouldn't, not here in this place or near these people.

"You've gone and bonded with her, making our task very difficult. I've heard your kind wither and grow weak at the death of their mates" Manners tuts, as if he was considering his options "you will impregnat her and I will allow you to stay by her side. If you don't comply and deter us, I will have other gifted individuals take their turn until she's pregnant and if you refuse and fight us? I will make you watch." Genji freezes, staring with his brilliant eyes in utter horror.

"What do you say, Oni?"

  
Genji drags his feet down the hall, watching the agents of Talon stare and jeer at him, the guards force him into the room, striping him save for the thick collar. "Asch!" He yelps, tripping toward her. Around them were black mirrors, with his excellent hearing he could decern laughter and filthy comments from behind them.

"Genji" she slurs, placidly rolling to see him, a sheet barely covered her. The demon rushed to her, making sure to hide whatever was exposed. Asch had droopy eyes and a dazed look "they gave me something funny and I don't feel good" Genji swallows thickly, "it's alright beloved"

"Oni" the intercom buzzed "do as you said" the collar buzzed to life and a deep sated fear rose up from his chest "Asch" he mutters sadly, Asch is completely drugged out of it, her limbs were dragging and she couldn't move much. Genji gets under the sheet and tightens his eyes shut, working a hand over himself until he was barely hard enough. Genji forced himself to the edge, only stopping to arrange Asch's legs around him "I'm sorry my love" he whispers to her, entering as quick as he could without hurting her. Asch's head lulled to the side, almost asleep and Genji brought himself to completion, finishing inside her with a shake of his shoulders. The demon stares at the side, eyeing his own reflection and seeing his almost molten red eyes looking right back, his cock slips out. Genji cannot see who is behind the glass but he stares with all the hate in the world.

"Genji..." Asch pants, eyes having a hard time staying open "beloved?" His attentions snap to her, making sure she knew he was listening "I'm scared" Genji hears a crack, then a hiss and around them milky white dust floats out "do not be" Genji says, already succumbing to the gas, eyes rolling back as he wearily tries to stay upright. Ultimately he fails, falling slowly over her body. Genji's vision grows blurry as the door releases and slowly opens.

When he wakes up he jolts alive, angry, confused and weak in his limbs. They weren't in the same room, this one was white there was more then just a bed. Genji's body felt very heavy at his limbs, looking over himself he saw heavy metal chains connecting to his ankles, wrists and neck.

"Calm Oni" Manners voice was a taint in his head, to his left he saw Asch sedated and dazy again, this time covered in tubes and wires, most connected to her lower belly and pumping strangely coloured substances. "What are you doing to her?!" He snarls, pushing himself off the gurney, and almost flat onto his face. The chains force him to work harder to move as he tumbles toward her bed, finally thrusting himself to rest on the bedside "simply enhancing her capability. You've failed to impregnat her-" "it was only the first attempt please don't" he hushes Genji "I honour our deal, I am simply helping helping the process. This will not hurt her."

"Genji" she mutters, flapping her hand to try and find him, he tried to grab her hand, having his own difficulty, but does it "please stop doing this to her" he begs quietly, doing his bet to brush the sweaty hair from her face. "We will not when she's pregnant, for now she will stay sedated." Genji hisses, looking away in anger. How long had it been since they were captured? When were their friends coming to help them?

"What will happen to our baby? Too us?" Genji made himself speak the words, needing to know but also not wanting to ask. "He will be trained, you will stay as will she and provide more spawn for experimentation" Genji wanted to lash out, wanted to scream and howl and kill him. But all he said was "he?"

"The first will be. Then the rest will girls" Genji's jaw tightens, knowing why. His sons would be mindless killers, his daughters breeding stock. A density of Oni what would be his. Genji felt her touch his face and looks at her "where are we?" She was smiling at him, dopy and happy "home, we are safe Asch. Rest."

  
"Lying isn't a very good policy" Manners was the kind of man to enjoy bringing men and creatures to their knees, Genji allowed him too, no matter how harsh it was against his pride "you are going to steal my children. She will carry those babies all for you to take them. If I can ease her mind by lying. Then I will" his voice became darker, scarier as the blackness settled in. Manners tuts at him again in his usual fashion "look at the bright side, your race won't be on the brink of extinction" Genji listens to him walk out, staring at Asch's sleeping form.

"I have doomed you beloved."

  
Oni had small chance of conception and an even worse chance of carrying a baby to term. Their race dwindled because of it. Genji spent a total of eight days thus far trying to get her pregnant, Manners was a patient man and allowed this, knowing how long it would take. Asch was drugged out of her mind almost the entire day, leaving Genji to fall in a rut of loneliness and shame. He would touch himself into completion and finish within her, hoping to god that his seed didn't take.

Asch had no proper idea of what was happening and Genji didn't bother to tell her. People looked at him with disgust and jeered, saying awful things about his mate and himself, the insults against him mattered little, but he could not stand to listen to their comments.

"She'd be easy to fuck"  
"What what it's like to fuck an animal"  
"Bet she wouldn't even know"

Genji quilled his rage, meditating as his teacher taught, thinking of just how he would kill them all. His weapons were locked away safe form him, or they broke and destroyed them, whatever the outcome he no longer planned his escape around them. He also had to plan for whether or not there would be a baby or if she would be pregnant.

So far he had a rudimentary understanding of the building and who patrolled and the exact men that had his cuff keys, one had one key to each of his limbs their was always one in the room with him, which he did not know. Then the three others were scattered around the building, Genji knew where they were but it would be hard to get to them. Asch would be the biggest issue, she would be too out of it and if he left her alone one could find her and kill her, then it would be all for nothing.

His main plan depended on people coming to their rescue, he prayed every night that someone would come for him, for her. Genji didn't care if he died at the end of all this, all he wanted was to see Asch get out, with their child. Genji sat awake on the floor, watching Asch sleep. Manners would come soon.

Genji'a back was stiff as he bent over, propping his hands on the ground so it wouldn't hurt his arms as much. "Afternoon animal" one of the four key holders quipped, sauntering in "we have something special planned for you today" Manners walked passed them, holding a case of two vials and their needle heads "we have a guest to impress" Genji panics visibility "hush now, this won't hurt her. It will make her... excited" his smirk and tone made Genji nervous.

Manners pricked Asch, filling her system with whatever was in the needle, then he forced Genji to tilt his neck and take the needle. It made his vision hazy and he became placid as the guards removed his chains "what will this do?" The strange man asked "it is an aphrodisiac. These Oni can be easily experimented on making this a no risk venture" Genji felt warm and strange, tingly, but he tried listened as Manners spoke "I have seen many creatures mate, but this is an amazing opportunity. Oni demons are possessive and caring to their bonded. If this works, which I'm assured it will. It will help fertility and unhinge them." Genji was shaking, his teeth were numb and his stomach swirled with desire.

"We must go now before they gain their senses, male Oni become very aggressive to outsiders" Genji hears them speak, as if he was a pet project and nothing more then an animal. Asch whines loudly, snappping his attentions away from the metal door closing behind Manners.

"What will we see?" Manners looks over, their guest was the funding director, a mild man he quite liked, both having their lust for science in common "Genji, the male" he points to clarify "should start to feel the affects of Asch-" he points again. Behind the glass Genji stalks, brow pinching as he looks at his mate.

Asch wiggles, sitting up and exposing her naked body "Gen" she whines, pawing for him "it hurts" her face is flushed a deep red, almost as dark as her eyes. Genji purrs at her keening, mounting the bed "does it so, beloved?" Asch nods "make it go away" Asch rolls onto her belly, rising to her knees to present for him. Genji greedily stares, her thighs were soaked with wetness, drenched from her perfectly shaped cunt. The drug made them completely unaware of their surroundings, the people behind the glass watching with interest.

Genji licks his lips, pulling her ass up, grinding his cock between her wetness, making it shine, Asch grips the pillow, holding it and moaning, begging with a wiggle of her hips. Genji enters her slowly, as if it was the first time. Asch croons, bending deeper into the bed, making a perfect arc with her spine. Genji curls over her, holding her hips with steel fingers, thrusting almost too harshly, jolting her toward the headboard.

Asch wails, gushing around him as he fucks into her with a beating motion, punishing her with brutal force, it felt good, possessive and mean. Asch spreads her legs more, making him purr in approval and reward her with his fingers, rubbing her sensitive clit.

Genji snarls, biting up the spots he could reach, starting with the back of her neck, marking it with his fangs, traveling down and nicking the flesh "Isn't he hurting her?" The director asks "no, of course not. This is usual behaviour" Manners knew little of coupling between demons, Oni especially, but Asch wasn't regecting his treatment, so he did not see fit to stop them.

"Beloved" Genji pants, licking up blood trails "ah... ah... hah Genji" Genji growls, tightening his hold, smacking his hips into hers listening to the lewd noise of their juices.

  
Manners continues to watch, fascinated by how the drug made this, the director was flushed, embarrassed by it all, speaking as such "we shouldn't be watching this" he mutters, staring openly as Genji flips her onto her back and enters again, piling himself atop her "we won't ever get to see this again, their system is working against the drug as we speak" Oni were unique like this, Manners would give it until Genji finishes, maybe Asch will still be under the affects but her mate would not be. It'll be amusing to see him struggle with that, torn between helping her and hiding her. Oni detested being seen, the race went to great lengths to keep their sexual activities hidden from praying eyes.

Though Manners saw how broken he was, the powerful creature would do as he said just to keep Asch safe, it was rather endearing how fiercely protective he was. He couldn't wait to see what would change in Genji once she was pregnant, he would be very aggressive, naturally because births and conception were rare. But he had some ideas of how to quill the demon.

"Beloved" Genji rumbles, biting her neck once more, Asch clings to him, ripping up his back with her nails as he buries himself, cock pulsing around her abused walls, coating them with thick strings, she came again from his ministrations, thrashing under him wildly, arching into his flesh "Gen!" Manners can see the exact moment Genji regains himself, the Oni's eyes lose the cloudy colour and he feeezes, still clearly inside of his mate "what-" Genji acts quickly, lowering himself protectively atop her, hiding what he could while she coos and whines. Genji searches the room, face growing fowl at the sight of the two way mirrors "ah he's out of the affects" Manners smirks, watching the horror on his face "he should remember everything" leaning toward the director "this will be where it becomes interesting. Females are much stronger."

  
"Genji" Asch moans, pulling his sides, grabbing him needily "Asch it's-" Asch surges upward, sitting in his lap "touch me again" Genji can see how blown out and different her eyes look, shaking his head he refuses her "beloved no- it's not safe" Asch nuzzles, rubbing her nose into the underside of his jaw "I am safe with you" Asch sucks a harsh mark into his neck "Asch stop we cannot!" Genji tries to be forceful, it would have worked if not for her drugged judgement "don't you want me?" Asch is pushing him down into the bed, squeezing her cunt around his still hard cock "no Asch not now you have to stop" Asch giggles, mounting his hips and sitting pretty, if it was any other time Genji would have welcomed this, begged for it even since she was so shy, but this wasn't Asch. This was the drugs they put in them "please come here, come close to me" Asch cups her little breasts, squeezing them between her hands "don't you want to watch?" She says teasingly, rolling her hips to get a reaction.

It worked, Genji couldn't fight the jolt his body gave "you're so deep like this" Asch moans, Genji could feel the resistance of her cervix against the head of his cock, "Asch stop" his plea came as a moan as she barely moved her hips, his cock was drenched, thighs sopping wet and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Asch was no better. Genji thought she looked beautiful like this, her horns were shining under the dim light and her eyes were staring at him with all the love and lust in the world, Genji knew it was because of the drugs, she wouldn't dare ever say such things to him, she was far to bashful for it, she wouldn't be sitting on him either.

  
"Beloved please I beg you" Asch slowly fucks herself on him, clawing at his abdomen "don't you want me?" "No" he finally hisses "not like this" Genji can't sound as serious as he wants, he can't overpower her either fearing she would get hurt by him or worse, fight him. "Then how?" She moans, riding him in a slow pace, touching herself as Genji helplessly watches, the sickening feeling of being watched settling deep inside his bones. It felt wrong, it was wrong. Genji needs to hide her. Take her somewhere safe so they could mate properly, without anyone's eyes on her.

"Come here" he tries in a softer voice "let me hold you beloved" his insides were screaming to hide her, to shield her body best he could, Asch dips forward, taking his hands before he could grab her, placing them against her breasts. Asch holds his wrists as she quickens the pace, moaning with her head tipped back "I like it like this" she refuses again, sitting up for all to see.

Manners watches Asch bury her mates cock inside her, listens to Genji beg and plead her to stop, Genji looked angry, not with her of course. "Beloved enough" his hisses grew mean, commanding, Asch ignores him, thrusting roughly, his cock strains, the colour a deep harsh red. Asch comes again, wailing loud, Genji snarls, whimpering slightly as he's brought to a forced completion, Manners can see the cum ooze out of her, tapering down his swollen cock and pooling in his matted pubic hair "beloved" he mutters, finally the clouds from her eyes vanish and she goes, falling forward without much ceremony. Genji grunts at the sudden weight, but relaxes, grabbing the sheets to hide her, easing his frazzled mind.

  
Asch is still dizzy, coherent now and Genji is thankful "Genji?" Her voice was wrecked, confused "what's-" "you're safe" he promises, but as Asch looks around it sets in, Manners can see that she remembers it all "Genji I'm so-" "no beloved" his grip tightens "I am sorry" they stare at each other, Manners watches as Asch bursts into tears, Genji loosing a few silent ones down his cheeks "a perfect success" he says triumphantly, turning to the director "within a few days we should have the results."


	19. Genji Oni dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oni Genji/Original female character

Genji felt his eyes sting, watching silently as the screen displays a positive. Manners claps excitedly "ah now, results" he turns to see Genji "ah at least pretend to be happy" Genji wants to rip his smirking face off "you're going to be a father- in fact the first of your kind in two thousand years" it was actually eight, since Genji and Hanzo were the last recorded males, Asch and a total of nine others were born since then only five years apart. Genji looked into this after he found Asch and it was an abysmal discovery. Hanzo told him that their parents tried every night after he was born to conceive Genji.

It took almost fifthteen years but they finally had Genji, the nine months was touch and go, Hanzo admitted that he was scared that their parents would lose him.

Asch was out cold, sleeping quietly, this was not how he imagined this going. Genji wanted to be sitting next to her, holding her hand as Angela used simple vision spells to show them their little creation. Now, the foreign human machine beeped at him, showing the little greyish peanut "doctor" Manners hailed the other over "proceed" Genji jumps, struggling against his chains as the doctor looms toward his mate, holding strange syringes "what are you doing?!" Manners huffs, as if answering him was exhausting "since your race has trouble carrying we are making it easier and faster. Exhilarating the process-" "exhilarating?!" Manners scowls "yes. You carry like humans, nine months, we are cutting that in half. Don't worry she will be under constant supervision and you can stay with her so long as you obey the rules."

  
Genji clinches his fists, watching the doctor inject the substances "look here" Manners commands, pointing to the screen. Before Genji's very eyes he watches the tiny fetus grow "it will slow but, fascinating isn't it?" Genji gets up, slowly waddling toward the screen, staring. This was a nightmare.

Rules were steep, but Genji behaved because they took his chains off and allowed him to do as he pleased within the confines of Asch's private room. It had been a solid week since she'd been off the drugs they made her take and the first two days were filled with Genji plastering in the gaps of what happened to them, he didn't suger coat anything, knowing she wouldn't appreciate it. Asch cried, cried for hours and Genji couldn't do anything to sooth her.

After that they tired to be normal, Asch got bigger quickly, Genji would rub her back, sit behind her to support her. The doctor came and checked her, injecting the substances, For their first pregnancy it was a crash course of everything to expect and Genji was distraught by it all. Asch was feeling even worse, the first trimester was only a week long, full of nightly throwing up. The second trimester was easier, Asch was uncomfortable, her balance was off all the time and her sexual urges got worse.

They wouldn't indulge that of course, but Genji wanted too. The night the baby kicked was the only night anything felt real, normal. The strong bump against Genji's hand made him tear with happiness and Asch finally smiled.

Manners came the next day, congratulating them "more happy news" Genji narrows his eyes wearily "what?" He snaps out, Manners pays him no mind "in two weeks you should be giving birth. You may name this child" Genji frowns "this?" "Since it's your first. The rest we shall see" Manners left moments after, leaving Genji and Asch, despite the sour taste Asch tried to spin the mood.

"I like Micheal" Genji snorts low, getting caught up in her "it will be Japanese beloved." They spent hours arguing happily about which names were better.

Angela was tearing her hair out, the Reaper watching her pace "why won't you let me go and get them?" He hisses in a terrible voice, Anglea swiftly turns, reguarding him "because we need a plan! If they can hold Genji then they can certainly hold you" Reaper snarls at her, flaming in anger "then what do you suggest they've been there for weeks" Angela slumps "I know!" Oni were valuable to have and too own, what they could be doing with both of them, Angela didn't want to think about it.

Hanzo was furious about it all, planning how to release them, figuring out the layout and gathering a team. All of them were preparing to save the two but Angela couldn't allow it, which made a very angry gap between her and the other Oni. "Darling" Reaper coos "let me go with the demon and get his brother back" Angela quivers as his arms circle her "but I can't see passed their security, I won't be able to see you, know you're safe" his nose pressed into her neck, inhaling the scent of herbs and magic "I will be, let us do this."

  
Angela rubs his arms, digging herself into his fiery flesh "da, fine Gabriel."

  
Genji pales, staring at the screen, they had just caught it, since the baby was developing quickly they almost were in for a surprise, there were in fact two heads, two hearts. Two boys. Manners was ecstatic, excited by all the possibilities. Muttering on about how he could abuse the genes of the second, creating more young when it finally matured, while the first was still doomed to become a perfect weapon. They had decided on the name Yuu, but now they could use both of their chosen names. Genji wanted Yuu for his son and Asch wanted Jirou.

This would be the first twin birth of their kind. Instead of happiness he felt terror, utter fear as Manners printed the black and white photo, placing it in a folder "what are their names?" Genji bows his head, miserable "Yuu and Jirou" the pen scratch irritated him "fitting. Now I have matters to discuss with you, Oni" Genji sat silently as Manners scribbled in his notes, "I have researched into births and the necessary protocols. Tell me demon is it true the sire delivers them?" Genji only nods upset further by the question "mhm. You will not be-" "what?!" Manners turns him, silencing his protests "you won't be present until I deem you safe enough for it. Instead you will be sent for tests. The fighting pits will help us gauge your ablilites" Genji glares "no you can't! She needs me, they need me!" Oni need to bond with their spawn, Genji needs to be there, be the first to hold his young.

"Please let me see them let me be there- please I-I'll do anything. Just let me stay with them. Just let me deliver them-" Manners waves his hand to silence him "you have nothing to give in return for this" Genji racks his brain "if I'm not there they won't grow right! They need me there to imprint on them!" Genji didn't like exposing their ways, Manners didn't seem to believe him.

"Um sir?" The doctor chimes taking his attentions "what?" The doctor is sheepish, "it... it's true sir creatures such as vampires, demons and werewolves need to be with their young" Manners looks annoyed, pinching brow "why?" The doctor looks at Genji, fiddling with his pen "it's the same with us sir, it helps their senses and makes the feel safe... they might die otherwise. The two are very weak as is..." Manners growls, glaring lowly "very well. Once it's all over you will get to spend an hour with them, then you will comply to every command" Genji agrees hastily, forgoing his pride.

  
"I'm so tired" Asch mutters painfully, rubbing her hands over his and her swollen belly "rest beloved, you need your strength" it will be any day now, the doctor assured them that at any moment her water could break and Genji was winding himself up for it. "Are they kicking?" Asch nods, slumping into his body "let me see if I can do something" Asch sighs heavily, letting him do as he pleases.

Genji moves to lay between her legs, cooing softly as he takes her belly between his hands "little ones" he speaks in his native tongue, muttering Japanese with a small smile on his face "mama is tired, I know you are excited to see us, but you need to let her rest" the kicking increases and Asch groans, Genji grins sheepishly at his mates glare "babies..." his nose presses against her belly, kissing the flesh "mama needs sleep, let her sleep, for papa?" The kicking slows and Genji laughes quietly at Asch's relief "I like the sound of your voice" she mutters, Genji tilts his head, smirking "do you beloved?" He watches her shiver at his tone "I don't know what you said, but I love you" Asch was drifting, Genji stays put, watching her drift "mhm I love you too..."

  
Reaper stands with Hanzo, the fuming demon overlooking the facility "we cannot yet, you know this. It is only recon archer" Hanzo hisses, glaring at him with a tight hand in his bow "fine... the guards posted change every three hours all around, giving us a short window. We need to be silent, unseen as we make our way to them. I can't see them, but I sense Genji is in the lower prisons, near the medical centre" Reaper pears over the land with a critical eye "what of Asch?" Hanzo shakes his head with a tight expression "I cannot tell where she is, I can sense her but something is getting in the way, as if their covering over her with something stronger." Reaper nods, clicking his tongue "that's enough for tonight. In two days we'll come back."

  
Genji awoke instantly when he heard Asch yelp, the rush of wetness that filled the bed felt like scalding water touching his cool skin. "Is it time?" He panics, Asch crys out, gripping the sheets "guards!" Genji yells, holding her up. Two men fill the room "she's giving birth!" The doctor was called immediately and Genji was forced into chains again, being dragged along behind his mate as she screams for him. The least they did was provide a proper room for them, allowing Genji and Asch some privacy, of course Manners and that strange man would be called to watch but Genji didn't think of them now.

Long ago their father taught them about their culture and ways. How to use their abilities when they came of age, how to hunt and present themselves a good mates if they found any more of their kind. What to do if they eventually created life. It was all very archaic, but it was all Genji knew and as he stumbled along following the bed holding his mate and unborn children. They needed to get away from this place.

"Here demon" said one of his key holders, unlocking his chains, one by one his limbs were free again, as soon as he could he got to Asch promising the pain away as he moved her and the guards left "doctor!" The short sheepish man had to be present for the birth, in cast their were complications "y-yes?" "Get a warm bowl of water and towels" the little doctor runs out and does as told.

Genji tries to remember everything he was taught, attempting to calm Asch as she screams in pain, "it's going to be okay" he promises, fixing her legs up to view "we are getting there" they weren't anywhere near close, but Genji felt better lying to her then make her suffer the real truth. They were going to be there for a while.

Hanzo finishes tying up his hair when Jesse comes around "bout ready to ship out" Hanzo sighs wearily "hey, none of that. We'll get them back" Hanzo leans toward him, Jesse grabs his hand, squeezing "I'll sniff 'em out just you see" Hanzo smiles a little at his attempt at a joke "I just want them home, my brother is... he was never" "I know, Genji is gonna be just fine, Asch too okay? Reaper is gonna cover us, we're gonna rip the base apart til' we find 'em okay suger?" Hanzo scoffs, batting at him "silly dog" Akeem's grins wildly, flashing his fangs "c'mon now that hurts."

  
"Hey, we're go you two" Jack insisted on coming, Hanzo quickly pecks Jesses cheek before marching ahead to meet the others, Jesse rushes to catch up, a serious frown replacing his easy smile.

  
Asch pants, seizing from another wave of pain "w-what... do you think... they'll look... like?" Genji softens at her words, smiling "you" Asch giggles through the pain "how long has it been?" Genji peaks at her opening, tutting "little more the half way beloved" Asch rolled on her back again, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe and hour after her really bad contractions started Asch made him move her on the floor, Genji was sitting with his arms resting on his knees, holding her hand loosely. For the time being she hadn't experienced any extremes contractions but there were little punches that made her jolt and become uncomfortable. Once they got closer Genji would pick her back up in the bed, rather then allow her to give birth on the floor.

Suddenly he heard an alarm above them, the doctor was none the wiser, but their better hearing it was clear as day "what's happening?" Genji shook his head slowly "I... don't know" he tries to focus on the noises, hearing rapid footfalls and guns shooting off, a grenade blew and shook the room, finally frightening the human "what- what's..." he said frantically, there was a horrendously loud howl and Genji's eyes widen "Jesse!" Asch moves to sit up, screeching at the sudden pain "beloved!" Genji grabs her, letting her squeeze his abused flesh, nails digging into his arm.

  
"Ah god!" She screams, keening at the pain. Men were yellin above them, bones were being ripped and crushed, among it all he could hear his brother "Hanzo?!" Asch is whining in pain, "Asch my brother is here- the team is here" Asch gulps in pain "how... how will they... find us?" For now Genji's scent was strongest, his brother could sense where he was, but soon if they didn't get here their newborns will overshadow them both and make it impossible to find them. "We have to have hope" he knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it was all he had to offer as she gasps in pain.

Genji was happy they had come for them but now his focus was solely on his mate, trying to ease her pain with hot cloths and cleaning her skin of the sweat. "We're close beloved" this time it was true, after a few more waves she would be ready to push. Asch keels over, howling.

Jesse's nose was clouded with blood and fear, Hanzo was huffing at his side, bow string drawn "where are they cowboy?" The massive wolf sniffles, "below, is there a basement?" Hanzo didn't see any entrance on the plan, "Reaper do you copy?" The mic went live with gunshots and shotgun blasts "copy, what do you need?" "Genji is in the basement somewhere, can you find them and get us down there?" He can hear Reaper laughing lowly his boots making wet sounds "I'll find them. Get back to you."

"Angela" Gabriel hates the little ear piece shoved in his lobe, but the witch insisted "Gabriel? What's going on?" Gabriel steps on one of the Talon agents, crushing their skull with a sick cracking noise "Hanzo says their in the basement I'm going to find them and clear a patch. Have Morrison prep the jet" Angela hums, something was bubbling behind her "I love you little witch" Angela's retort is cut off as he wraiths below the floor.

"Push beloved!" Genji watches Asch struggle, growling as she forces herself to push, slowly their babies head appears, Genji holds his hands underneath the bloody and wet lump, "again!" Asch grips the sheets, tearing trials as she pushes, snarling out a whine, Genji helps pull their son free, grabbing him quickly when Asch catches a glimpse of his head she gasps "it is not over" he warns, rushing to rest the wet bloody baby on her chest. He squalls, crying out "Yuu" Asch says exhausted, Genji steels himself, still hearing the raging noises above them, gun blasts got closer "one more Asch" Asch heaves, holding Yuu close to her chest as she pushes again. Jirou slips out with ease, crying immediately as Genji cradles him. Quickly he rests their second baby against her breast, letting them imprint as he touches their soft flesh, stroking their spines.

It was easy to tell them apart, Yuu had black horns and Jirou had milk white ones, suddenly the door bursts open and the doctor is thrown into the floor "Reaper?!" Gabriel halts, almost tripping over his feet as he takes in the scene before him "can she walk?" Genji shakes his head "I can carry them" Genji fixes her the best he can, making sure she's ready before he picks them up "theres two?!" Reaper tilts his body far enough to see the babies "never mind- Archer we found them- trail back to the second entrance there should be a way down. Meet us half way" the babies start making noises, Asch hushes them, Genji touches Yuu with his chin, brushing it gently against his head.

Reaper watches with wide eyes as they rush out of the room, snorting lowly as he slams the door shut "Jesus Christ un-fucking-believable" still he follows, trudging behind as he directs them to the rendezvous point.

  
Hanzo sprints down the steps, leaving the massive wolf behind him, skidding to a halt when he finds Genji "brother!" Genji sounds tired, Hanzo freezes, staring at his younger brother, what he was holding and how filthy he was. Most of all he was staring at the babbling babies cradled against Asch's chest "it is a long unhappy story brother" Genji divulges is his arms Asch is sleeping, both looked haggard "for later then. Let us get you away from here" Reaper stays close behind them, watching the sides and back while Jesse trots along the outside of the group, tongue lulling out.

The ship they brought had a beds and a shower, Genji ignores everyone completely and takes Asch down to the sleeping area, only to have Hanzo follow quietly "they are named Yuu and Jirou" Genji points to each boy, looking at his brother "I have never seen twins before" right away he could see the differences, their eyes weren't open but as Genji pulled them from their mother he could see their horns were black and white "which is the oldest?" Genji touches the black horned baby "Yuu, only two minutes older" Jirou was sleeping still as a rock, Genji bundled them on a spare bed, circling a plush blanket so they wouldn't roll off or be jostled "Asch" he mutters, running his hands through her dirty hair, "beloved" Asch  
drifts awake, blinking up at him "would you like to get clean?" Asch looks over to where he placed their babies, seeing them sleep soundlessly as the ship rocks softly "mhm, yes" Genji helps her up "watch them for a moment" Hanzo is happy too, shuffling toward them in a careful motion before sitting. It had been a long time since he had seen a baby Oni and it was amazing. They looked just like normal human babies, except their horns. Their little hands curl and Hanzo wanted to touch their chubby cheeks, still wet with blood and goo. Hanzo wouldn't, not yet anyway, not until they got used to their father. The grace period was about two weeks, give or take a few days. Then the babies could be touched by outside parties.

Genji leans against the door, looking "they did not have a happy conception" there was shame in his voice, clear and concise "tell me" Hanzo knew his brother now had an easier time dealing with things, he spoke of what troubled him, they both grew over the thousands of years. Genji spent much of his time learning to root away his behaviours and bad qualities while Hanzo attempted to find redemption, in the end it brought them back to each other, with the help of a meditating herbalist that his younger sibling called master.

  
"They drugged her, made me have her... if I didn't they would get someone else to do it-they treated us like animals, the man who ran the facility was going to take them, use them as weapons and breeding stock" Hanzo shrinks in utter horror, chest heaving as he looks back at the babies. Genji steps silently, resting his hand on Jirou "they are safe now brother" Genji pulls a wet cloth, rubbing it softly down their skin, cleaning away some off the mess "mhm, I hope so" Hanzo stays, it's quiet as the shower runs his brother tending to his sleeping children, touching them each so they would know his scent. Asch slowly wobbles out, Genji helps "they need to be fed" Asch nods tiredly "I will check in later brother" Hanzo makes a quick escape, feeling as though he's intruding. Genji looked as though he was about to protest him, but Yuu began to cry and took his attention away.

There wasn't much Genji could help with, besides constantly touching the two suckling babies Asch had to do most of the work. They were awfully small but had strength as they latched on to their mother, eyes still firmly shut. It was intimate, Genji sitting behind her, supporting the two as Asch leans tiredly into his flesh "you haven't showered" she tells him "I won't until you are settled home and safe" she scoffs at him, "go a few minutes won't be terrible" Genji hesitates, but with enough prodding he goes, leaving the door open so he can see.

Asch finally takes a second to look at the twins, Yuu had ashy white hair, while Jirou looked to have inky black. They were still covered in crusted blood but Asch would worry about that once they landed, they were still without any proper baby clothes, but Genji said that was better for bonding. Skin against skin was the purest form of connection and already she was seeing them gain strength.

Genji came back quickly, ruffling his wet hair "see the world didn't end my love" Genji grins at her teasing, laughing quietly "how are they?" Asch peaks "hungry" Genji slots behind her again, nuzzling into his spot while supporting the twins heads, petting the soft tufts of their hair. Jirou releases Asch's nipple, yawning and squeezing his eyes, slowly opening them to look at his parents "oh look" Asch coos, Jirou had bright yellow eyes "ah hello little one" Genji says in his native tongue, rubbing his finger into the chubby cheek. Jirou coos happily, giggling at the attentions. It took much longer for Yuu to open his eyes, but when he did they saw how pink they were. For the rest of the way the babies were quiet, mostly staring at their parents and things around them, Genji spoke to them in Japanese, the strange words they had yet to understand making them laugh and fidget.

Hanzo was the first too see the two awake, in complete awe of the eyes. "Fathers eyes were just so" he says staring at Yuu, Genji fills with pride as he cradles the baby, letting him slap his jaw and face with his tiny hands.

  
When they finally returned Angela got them to the medical bay, checking over the twins and helping Asch and Genji. "Everything looks alright" she beams, watching them kick and wiggle Genji give them his hands, making sure they had contact at all times "Hanzo told us on the way here, we've set you up in a better room and have things for the twins ready to go" Angela likes babies, looking at them with intense love, Reaper shrivels, glaring at the Oni "it's your fault if she wants one" he tells him, hissing like a cat.

Genji insisted carrying them up the stairs as Asch lead him to their new room, cooing and muttering sweet things in Japanese even as they put them down, getting them in soft onesies. Asch had fed them and now the two were drifting off.

 

 

 


	20. McCree dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree/Original female character

Jesse growls at everyone that morning, the praying eyes all looking at his neck. They had resolved it, but Jesse was still angry. Alphas aren't suppose to be bitten. Jesse hadn't seen much of his mate. In truth he was avoiding her a title because of what she had done.

The day went by and Jesse was fowl to everyone, when he got home he didn't find Asch until he got to their bedroom, there she was frantically mushing their bed and blankets, making a nest.

"Sugerbell?" He questions, eying the omega. Usually one of three things happen when an omega nests, they are getting ready to heat, preparing to get pregnant or are pregnant and their parental instincts kicked in.

Jesse was never good at telling which was which.

"Asch, baby?" No response, Jesse creeps toward her, the flurry of motion and patting down blankets and his serapes "omega" he tries with a firm voice, Asch stops, blinking up at him innocently "what's going on?" Gesturing to the messy pile on their bed. "I..." Asch slumps in looking around at her work "it felt right...?" Jesse glances around tutting "c'mere baby, we gonna see Angela" Asch looks really confused, but she gets up, pulling some of the blanket with her. Jesse helps untangle the mess and leaves it gently. One thing he did know about nests is that they cannot be wrecked or adjusted.

  
"Why are we going to see Angela?" She asks, dipping heavily into him "just gotta see something sweet pea" her heat wasn't due for about two weeks and Jesse wasn't careful when they were together, not because he just didn't think about it, just if it happened, it happened. Angela would be able to tell them whether or not it was true.

When they got there Angela was sitting with Genji, who was making her laugh as usual. "Jesse! It is good to see you!" The cyborg says loudly "ah Jesse" Angela greets, hands playing with a spare hair tie, one that was gold and grey. "Hey Gen, Doc. I've got something' needed looked at" Angela gets up, tying the ribbon lazily around her wrist, Genji stays in the litre office, seated on her desk while Jesse takes Asch along into the mechical bay "she's building a nest no where near her heat, I'm thinkin' she's pregnant, but I wanted tah ask ya first before I go and celebrate" Angela looks excited by this and promptly nudges Asch into her table.

"She could also be wanting to get pregnant" she says, pulling out what she needed "I'm thinkin' that too, but haven't been to careful" his gives a sheepish look, but Angela just smiles happily "no alphas are. Genji certainly hasn't" Jesse can still see Genji perched atop her desk and eyes her suspiciously "yeah?"

"No, not yet. But he is trying" that doesn't surprise Jesse.

"Now let me see" Asch had come out of her confused haze and watches Angela with soft eyes. Omegas get one track minded making nests. "Ah, sorry I'm afraid she is not pregnant. It seems she was making one too try though" Jesse was relieved, besides wanting to be a father he was afraid right now to do it. Nature would take hold and let it happen on its own.

"Ah I see. Well it'll be a talk. Thank ya Angie, c'mon darlin' let's get home."

 


	21. Genji Oni dabbles 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 10000+ views!!!!!  
> Oni Genji/Original female character

Their babies were sound asleep and tucked away in the crib. It only took seconds for Genji to pounce. Asch wore one of his traditional robes, the Oni purrs grabbing her "oh!" Asch rumples the clothes she was folding "Genji!" He chuckles at her scolding "Angela says it's safe for us to play beloved" Asch glances over at the twins "they are sleeping, please Asch it has been so long" Genji missed her touch, her skin and smell. Asch huffs quietly, turning in his embrace. Genji pushes her up the desk, perching her on the table, quickly nestling between her thighs. "Ah so pretty beloved" the robes part and expose deliciously pale flesh. Asch lost most of the baby weight through the weeks, but few little stretch marks were left on her skin, scattered along her belly.

"I'm worried Genji" she looks at the babies, Angela said the drugs they used would quicken their aging, for how long and to what length they did not know but it had been running through her mind ever since they pumped her stomach full of it. "It is alright beloved they will be safe. There is nothing we cannot face." Asch sighs, nodding at his words knowing he was right. Genji pulls the rest off, the moon light coming from the skylight lightens her skin like stardust.

Genji touches her stomach, rubbing his fingers down the stretch marks. "Stop touching them" she grumbles, batting at his hands, Genji purrs, slowly dropping to kneel "I love them" he tells her, spreading her legs "our children made them" Asch scowls and his hands run into her thighs, growing dangerously close to her middle "I wouldn't have them if they were born properly" Genji nips her flesh, pulling her so he had better access "I love them, they make you beautiful. You are the mother of my babies" Asch colours a bright red "stop teasing" Genji pouts at her "I'm not, it's true beloved, they just make me want to have you more" Asch mushes his hair rolling her eyes "then what are you waiting for, beloved" hearing her call him that send in a frenzy, groaning loudly he buries his face between her legs, working his tongue inside with determination.

Hanzo said their father was insatiable after Genji's conception, and if their mother had lived he would be on her almost all hours of the day, it made sense because Genji felt the urge to touch Asch constantly, every time he saw the scars or their babies he felt an overwhelming need to please and pamper her. Hanzo had laughed at him when Genji told him, saying that's a natural thing to feel toward the mother of his young.

"Genji oh god Genji" Genji worked harder, staring up at her, eyes cloudy and black, Asch shutters quitely, shaking her fingers through is luscious hair, tugging his locks as he lapped at her juices "Gen" she pants as he draws upward, fully pushing away the night robe "wait" Asch says breathlessly, "mhm?" He hums, blinking slowly "bed" this makes him chuckle "but you would look nice bent over the table" as if to prove his point, Genji rubs his hand along the perfectly flat surface, Asch tenses up, blushing profusely and hiding her face in her shoulder.

Genji laughs, nuzzling her exposed neck "Genji!" She wiggles as he grabs her, hoisting her up in his arms "come beloved"

  
Genji saw white, nothing but white padding and felt heavy. "My my you've awoken" Manners had a fowl voice, Genji's eyes shoot up "I hate you little demons, always so slippery." He blinks, vision wrapping into place, beside Manners stood two young men, eyes yellow and pink. "Look how they've grown, aren't you proud" you and Jirou. They were just as tall as their father, faces angled and set, handsome. Their horned were long and curled, curved differently and sharp. Jirou grew to have ashen hair, a nice cool shade of grey while Yuu looked just like his father, black hair as dark as gun powder.

Yuu wore it long, tied it out in a high tail with loose leather, Jirou kept it short, fluffed.

"Can you believe they are only three years old? Science even astonishes me" Manners laughs, "boys" Genji whispers, chains clinking, the two Oni acknowledge their father with cold, dead stares "did I tell you? You're a grandfather, Aki" there was a hiss, a door behind them opens and fro mthat door comes a small, nervous little thing. She looked just like Asch. "Show papa" in her arms was a sleeping baby, red faced and green horned. Genji shivers, howling in rage.

Genji wakes up, jolting without a sound save for his huffing breaths, Asch was sleeping carelessly beside him. Genji leaps off the bed, racing to the crib. Both of them were still little, sleeping and curled in a plush green blanket. "Hmm, Genji?" Genji looks over his shoulder, huffing harshly "what's wrong...?" Genji shivers, shaking his head "it's... it's alright now" he shallows, "are the twins-" "yes they are sleeping, safe beloved" Genji staggers toward her, quickly grabbing her as he fell back into bed, tucking her safely under his chin "Gen, my love are you sure you're okay?" He was holding her awfully tight. Genji sucks in a breath, nodding against her hair "yes I'm sorry I woke you, let us sleep now before our babies wake us up" Asch smiles into his skin, sighing heavily as she relaxes again.

Genji waits until she's sleeping, fighting holding onto her entire form, panting as if he couldn't breathe. The fight to close his eyes and sleep is won after what seemed like hours, this time there are no nightmares.


	22. Young Hanzo/Genji dabbles 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all it's a little confusing hahah... I'm crippled by these characters. 
> 
> Also!!! Thank you so much for the 100+ Kudos and all those comments!!!! You all are lovely for sticking around for 70 chapters and indulging my messy writing!
> 
> Genji/Original female character  
> SOME Hanzo/Original female character

Asch sat watching Genji flutter about the party, laughing as he made faces at her when he caught her looking. Hanzo wasn't amused by any of it and scolded Asch for encouraging the behaviour.

Asch had to sit up with her father, Gehoen and look decent while Genji got to roam around and do as he pleased, her father would pat her hand and say she could relax at home soon. Asch was going to meet Genji after the party and her father was excited for her. He had known about his daughters love for the Shimada boy and thus far Genji has shown his own interest. Gehoen was happy for her.

What he didn't see was Genji flirting with another pretty girl who was lower class. Asch watched her giggle and smile at him, touching his arm. Genji sees Asch, though she smiles it hurts. Genji winks quickly finishing and moving on. The party dragged on and Genji disappeared, Asch wanted to find him but her father told her it was time to go and she could see him later.

Asch was afraid he would forget but left anyway, saying goodnight to Hanzo. The eldest pecked her cheek and told her to be safe.

  
Asch got into simpler clothes, and easy simple kimono and tight shorts hidden underneath. Genji liked rubbing places and getting into trouble. "I will see that soon papa!" Asch calls, Gehoen grunts after her, waving her off "kiss him hello for me" Asch squeaks, slamming their door shut as he laughs at her.

They usually met at a pond, it was a broken koi pond that still housed a few fish, if it rained the water would sweep through the crack and make rainbows from the water, it was hidden in a group of trees and they had found it together running away from a pair of Shimada guards that didn't know Genji was the culprit.

Asch hurried to there, grabbing her skirts so they didn't get dirty, they would but Asch wanted to look somewhat decent when she met him.

As Asch rounded the corner she heard giggling "Genji?" She calls, brow furrowed. At their fountain was Genji, leaning over the same lower class girl she was flirting with at the party "ah Asch" he says, smiling without a care "hi Genji... who is this?" The girl looks annoyed at her, playing with the ends of her hair "ah this...? She is...." "Kira!" "Kira- you didn't let me finish" he laughs it off, waving simply at her "what are you doing here?" He turns his attentions away from overly painted girl.

"What am I? What is she... Genji this was our spot, we were suppose to meet tonight" Asch was hurt, hurt that he brought some girl here and forgot all about her, did their years of friendship mean nothing?"

"Oh, I didn't think it mattered" he shrugs, Asch's lips tighten into a flat frown, creasing her lipstick "it doesn't now, have a goodnight Genji" Genji frowns in confusion, watching her leave "anyway-"

Asch ran home, her kimono ruined by the dirt, dust and mud. The door swung open and slammed shut with force that startled her dozing father "what- Asch?" Gehoen funds his eyes, stumbling up toward his weeping daughter "papa- he... he brought a girl t-to the fountain!" Asch leaps into his arms, bailing Her eyes out. Gehoen narrows his eyes, hushing his daughter in a comforting way "do not worry blossom I will make this better."

  
Gehoen was a close personal friend of Sojiro, it was why his daughter had any relations with the Shimada children at all. At first it was an alliance out of necessity but it grew more than that when their children began to bond and age. Once both fathers believed Hanzo and Asch would grow smitten with each other, Sojiro was happy to allow his eldest with her, but as they both saw it was Genji that captured her attentions and affection, Hanzo only cared deeply for her as a brother. Sojiro knew of his sons fowl behaviours and awful habits, he tried to nudge his son in Asch's direction. The clan leader watched the beautiful girl suffer in silence, watched as she witnessed time and again Genji's promiscuous nature tear her apart.

Gehoen however would have no more of it and when Asch fell asleep, tears stain her face, he left to the castle neighbouring his own. Sojiro knew of his arrival and hosted a party of guards at the gate, he ready to escort his dear friend inside "Gehoen" he calls, Gehoen nods back to his friend, hurrying toward him "how are you my friend?" Gehoen sighs lightly shaking his head "not well my friend" Sojiro was surprised by this, a look of concern shadowing over his handsome features "come, walk with me and tell me all that bothers you" theguards fall back a respectful distance "I fear it is a familiar conversation, Sojiro" Gehoen begins, "Genji is breaking my poor daughters heart" Sojiro sighs, nodding solemnly "what has he done now?"

Gehoen tells his friend every detail his poor girl wailed out, about the fountain and the girl with Genji "ah yes, the hidden koi pond" Sojiro says "Hanzo has told me even Genji does not allow him there" Gehoen watches the disappointment shade over on his face "is there nothing we can do? I wanted so desperately to unite our clans" as did Sojiro "I will have a long talk with my son, they are coming of age soon and if Genji fails to see reason then my eldest will treat yours with respect" it was convenient that their children liked each other, but it was of no concern when it came to marriage. If Genji would not have his daughter then Hanzo would.

"My daughter will be upset by this, but do as we bid. Hanzo will make a good match" Sojiro nods "I will try and talk to my youngest but Hanzo will be informed it is time to unite our people." Gehoen agrees, hoping his friend can talk sense into his little dragon, he wanted his daughter to be happy, but they were running out of time.

Hanzo listened to his father and was ashamed of his brother, face tight as he was told of the situation, "what has to be done father" he promises "will you love her?" Hanzo looks directly at his father "better than Genji ever will."

  
Asch was broken, laying on her fathers bed, her eyes puffy and red. She heard the doors open and her father come into the room "my blossom, I have news" Asch sniffles, rubbing herrunny nose on her sleeves gown "I want you too be happy, but Genji is not ready for such a thing. My dear, will you be happy with Hanzo? I know he is not Genji but please my darling-" "papa, i-it's alright I... I will" Gehoen pulled Asch too him "I'm sorry blossom"

  
Xxx

  
Asch hadn't seen Genji once today, it was her wedding day and he wasn't there. Hanzo kept her busy, the last two months had been him doting upon her. Asch would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Hanzo had always been so sweet and kept her company when Genji left to go and flirt.

Their parents were very happy and accompanied them on many occasions, walks and horse rides.

Asch wore a beautiful crown and draped herself in the Shimada crest, despite Genji not being there, she was excited to be married, the celebration would have fireworks and dancing. Hanzo promised her every dance she wished and she could not wait.

"And you intend to marry her off to Hanzo?!" Genji was snarling like a rabid dog, put off by this new information. Hanzo was busy with fixing his collar, while their father glares at his youngest "I have tried countless times to get you to be the one to marry her. I cannot help your whoring and foolishness! Asch needs a husband, our alliance is dependent upon it!" Hanzo doesn't bother to look at his brother, why he was so angry was beyond the eldest son. Genji payed no mind to the beautiful ashen hair girl that was infatuated with him. Hanzo had stayed to the wasteside because he didn't want to step on their relationship.

Hanzo cared for Asch more then Genji ever did, but he never dared to show her his own love beyond being a brother, but his father allowed him this, Asch agreed and the last too months were the happiest he's ever been. Hanzo had never asked but he hopes Asch felt the same.

  
"Then I will be!" Sojiro narrows his eyes "what?" "I will marry her, it's me she wants anyway-" "you had your chance. You have proved you're irresponsible!" Hanzo bites his lip, digging his nails into his palm, saying nothing though he knew what was coming.

"Then allow me once more, I will marry her in place and show you that I'm not so irresponsible!" Sojiro Huns in consideration, peaking at his eldest "fine, what makes you so willing now boy?" Hanzo was fuming, Genji smirks at him "sparrows must settle too."

Asch stood at the grand doors, smiling at her father, who looked very happy. Asch wore such nice silks, the train pooled around the steps and her maidens all looked at her in awe. "It's time my blossom, are you ready?" "Yes papa! Don't let me fall" Gehoen chuckles at his daughter "no of course not!"

As the doors open Asch looked up to her own shock, apparently her fathers as well, instead of Hanzo dressed in blacks and looking handsome with his tied away hair, it was Genji. Hanzo was no where to be found.

"Papa- what's this?" Asc whispers hurriedly as Gehoen toes them down the isle. Her father didn't have an answer, stuttering out confused babble. Genji was smiling, staring at her. Asch didn't know what to do and felt her face only get redder as she approached.

"Why do you go to such trouble to bend the rules for him father?" Hanzo stood in the shadows, watching his own wedding play out. Asch took Genji's hand, blinking up at him. Sojiro grunts "because as dragons we crave our mates, whether we believe it or not." Hanzo's eyes widen "you believe-" "yes I do. I went to great lengths to marry your mother. She did not know why either" his father smiles a him "do not fret my child, you will find your mate in this life, do not look so hard for them."

Hanzo wasn't sure what to make of it. So he tuts and crosses his arms, watching them speaks their pieces.

"I-I do" Asch suttters, rapidly blinking at Genji. Asch never realized just how tall he was, she was a good head shorter then him and had never been so intimately close before. "You may now kiss the bride" Genji never did anything without show, Asch felt herself dipping, the crowd was giggling, hooting as Genji bent her backward, the kiss was passionate and Asch gripped his breast, fingers stressing the fabric, flowers and petals were throw at them as Genji lifted her back up. Asch was covered in red and white rose petals, the full stem and flowers caught in her dress and train because of the thrones.  
"My lady you look beautiful" one of her maidens say, barring another's hands away from cleaning her up. Genji looks at her with hooded eyes, he too was covered in petals and roses. Gehoen smiles at his daughter, despite how nervous this made him.

  
Xxx

Asch and Genji were seated first and the guest brought them gifts, finally she got the courage to speak up "Genji" he hums, tearing away more delicate paper "I was suppose to marry Hanzo" she tells him sternly, hoping he would look at her "there was a change in plans- aren't you happy? You wanted to marry me didn't you?" Asch frowns at him "but did you want to marry me?" Genji now looks at her, a puzzled expression on his face "of course I do, what would make you ask me that?" Asch tears at the paper, Genji was beginning to be annoyingly cryptic. "You didn't seem to notice me at all and suddenly when I'm to marry your brother you're interested?" Asch hadn't spoken to Genji since he brought that girl to their koi pond. Genji's lips thin out, staring at their open gift. He gives the guest a smile, thanking them for the beautiful gift and returns to looking at Asch's scornful face.

"Father wanted me to marry you in the first place, I'm just fixing a mistake" Asch scoffs, rolling her eyes "your charm has worn off Genji. Stop lying to me." His dragon burned him for being a fool, it constantly burnt him for hurting her feelings, from the night at the koi pond, to even now. Genji rubs his wrist, annoyed by the pestering.

"Fine" he snaps quietly, "I didn't want you to marry Hanzo-" "but do you even want me?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"Then why did you take the girl to our koi pond? Why did you completely forget about me?!"

Genji clinched his fists "I don't know!" Asch folds her hands, disappointed in his answer "you hurt my feelings and if you think you can pity me like this-" Genji shakes his head adamantly, stopping her mid sentence "no that's not-" he sighs "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so much" his dragon was blazing his insides, making Genji sweat and short of breath, even the ice cold water he drank turned boiling in his stomach "it felt wrong, that you were marrying my brother. That I needed to be the one to do it. I never understood- I hated seeing you with men so I chased them off" Asch listens with drawn brows "then..." she starts "then why did you ignore me? Flirt with those women?"

Genji didn't have a good answer "I'm sorry, I'll do whatever I have too so you'll forgive me."


	23. Young Hanzo/Genji dabbles 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit want to die. I'm super wrecked. 
> 
> Thanks for the read!!!!
> 
> Genji/Original female character  
> SOME Hanzo/Original female character

It had been days since their wedding, Asch had refused to let him near her. Dragons were not patient creatures, they took their treasures and burned whatever stood in their way, the treasure between his new wife's legs was kept from him and it angered Genji beyond repair. Asch would be perfect in front of people, cling to him as if she wasn't furious with him, then when prying eyes were turned away she would fowl and stay away form him. Genji spoke to his father, who only said mates of dragons were just as frustrating as dragons, but it only made Genji more annoyed.

Now that his cloud of jealously had lifted and his foolishness gone, he could see the strings that tied them, see how she was truly his mate. It pained him, his spirit beast burning and hissing at him for upsetting his mate and for not breeding with her properly. Genji felt all the urges his father once did, he needed to please her, to give her things and make her happy. Asch's solitude and fury made Genji very lonely and twitchy.

His dragon would roar to life, excited and happy when she came near Genji for appearance sake, told him to have his way and show her pleasure. It took all his strength to suppress his instincts.

  
Genji tired to show her his change, he refused to speak to any women unless Asch was on his arm and the women were married, he wouldn't let his eyes wonder and he was attentive to her needs, pecking at her maids to see what she wanted, desperately trying to give it to her, in attempt to fix it. Hanzo had laughed at him, grave mistake it was to dishonour your mate, his father took pity and tried to assist where he could, woo his new daughter back to Genji, though ultimately it all failed.

Genji again stood alone, overlooking the gardens on his balcony. The room was suppose to be for them both, but Asch had her own far from theirs, on the other side of the castle in fact. Genji growls aloud, his dragon stirring around him like an unsettled jungle cat, winding around his legs and fretting like it's master.

"Enough Toba" he tells the green beast "I know" the dragon looks at him, baring its teeth "what?" He snaps, glaring. The beast pointedly looks at him, Genji shakes his head, rolling his shoulder irritably "yes fine alright, c'mon then" his beast makes haste, returning to his master, transforming Genji. All Shimada's could become dragons, over the years it had watered and rather then become a proper dragon, both Genji and Hanzo alike formed something in between.

Both brothers had horns, patchy scales that shined, fangs and slitted pupils. Genji and his brother preferred this form above their usual, it was more natural and connected them to their dragon spirits, though their father and generations before them hid this from the public, so not to become outcasted. His mind became full, with his dragons return he was complete, his instincts and senses washed over him in a tidal wave. The scents around him became strong and over baring, it took a few moments of laboured breaths and a throbbing headache, but he became used to it once more. Genji's frazzled emotions became all the more over baring as he thought of his wife again, how she should be at his side.

Even from here he could smell her allure. The scent of her hair and skin, intoxicating and torturous. Asch was asleep, Genji wanted her to be here, he wanted to be sleeping with her, holding her like he should be, pleasuring her like he knew he would be.

If only she was here.

Genji hisses aloud and swiftly turns, exiting their room, stalking in the shadows as he thumped his way down the halls, the guards thought nothing of him and minded themselves as he passed, only glancing his way. They all knew of the Shimada's and their dragon like forms, they were not shocked or frightened by their young masters glistening scales and sharp teeth.

Genji stomped all the way to her room and only halted to shout at the guards, these two were frightened and tripped over their feet as he snarled. Genji ripped open the door, rushing though the apartments until he reached the room of his sleeping wife.

The clack of the sliding doors colliding with the wall shook Asch awake "guards?!" She squeaked terrified "wait- Genji?!" Asch grew up seeing his fangs and scales, his strange eyes and horns, but never had she seen the look of fury on his face. Asch pushed herself back to the headboard, scrunching her body into a ball as he approached, slamming the doors shut again.

"What do you want?!" She boldly snaps, trembling under her blankets, Genji's face is marred with a deep frown as he finally stops at the foot of her bed "what I want?" He spits out "for you to obey like a wife should! I've had enough of your little fit." Asch is visibly shaking, annoyed with herself for doing it "no!" Asch challenges "no?" His voice is dark, deathly so, Asch quivers slightly, nodding her head in defiance "what makes you think you can say no?!"

Asch had been angry with Genji, rightly so. Sojiro has tried to talk to her, prod her into fixing things with Genji, but it hurt to much to think about all the women he's been with, all the girls he spent time flirting with.

"You are my mate! You've not right to say no to me!" Asch had been told this, told that Genji was drawn to her whether he knew or not, she spent hours in the library reading old texts and scripts about dragon mates and what it meant. "I've tried everything to please you! I've left you alone and I've sent you things- even allowed you these rooms when I didn't have too! When will you forgive me?!"

Asch glares back at him "when you actually mean what you say! You hurt me and that doesn't just go away Genji!" Genji looks as though he wants to snap at her, his nose twitches and his eyes burn with foreign rage, but just as quickly, it's gone. Genji sighs and sits on the dresser by his feet. "You are my mate" his voice is soft, softer then she's ever heard before "as I am your mate. I cannot change what I have done, only go forward and try to do right. Will you allow me to do right? Or will we forever continue this?" He gestures to her room, between them.

Asch bites her lip, staring at the twinkling scales "you're my mate?" Genji perks up, eyes wide with uncertainty, but he nods eagerly "what does that mean?" Genji opens his mouth, but looks confused "that I am only yours?" Asch plays with the sheets under her chin "are you?" Genji nods, his horns look tall and sharp "how will people know that you are? You dragons mark your mates but what shows people that you belong to me?" Genji didn't know how to answer, his father had bitten his mothers neck, allowing her the dragon life and too all those who saw it showed she was not to be trifled with. Genji had never heard or seen a dragons mate biting them, it was unheard of, it would be demeaning as he now thought.

As he looked at Asch however, he would not say such a thing, not when she was looking st him with such curious eyes, Genji would do anything to repair her trust in him.

"You bite me, as I do you." Genji did not like the idea, detested it as he said it, but the look of interest and happiness that he saw made the pit lessen in his stomach. "Though it must be done when we mate, it will only take then." Genji had no idea if he could even be marked, mate or not. "Tomorrow... I'll move into our rooms- do not think of that as an invitation!" Genji snorts lightly "you think I would touch you unwillingly?" Asch's face flushes at his wording "well you did just say... the things about mating" Genji shrugs "you asked about markings, it can only be done if I am inside you-" Asch yelps, "hush! You've said quite enough" Genji smirks, though all their years of knowing each other Genji never thought she would be shy about sex.

"As you say. I will only touch you if you wish..." Genji trails off hesitating for a moment before speaking again "I will be allowed to sleep in the bed- with you?" Asch felt embarrassed by the question, nodding quickly. Genji curtly nods "it's very late" he muses "I will leave you now. Goodnight Asch."

  
"Goodnight Genji."

  
Genji waited on the balcony, leaning over as he watched the servants carry his wife's things. Finally the dragon inside him was pleased, even if they wouldn't mate so long as she was there and he could smell her calming scent. It took a while but finally they were alone.

"Um- Genji...?" "Yes?" Genji was eager, Asch looked nervous "do... you... do we have to... for me to bite you?" The dragon roars at him, annoyed now at his foolish compromise. "I... am unsure-" "can we try?" Genji twitched, but remembered just why she wanted it. "Alright, come here. In my lap" Asch frowns at him, glaring flatly "you must be close for it to work" Genji had no idea, but he wanted Asch in his lap.

Slowly she picked her dress up, and got to him, sitting tightly in his lap, clearing uncomfortable "what is wrong?" He whispers, inhaling her scent "didn't you always want to be in my lap?" He was teasing but the blush that sprang on her cheeks "stop it! I'm still mad at you" Genji chuckles, smiling easily "then bite me, beloved" Genji exposed his neck, smirking at her blushing face.

Asch trembles, opening her mouth. Genji felt her touch his skin, like a gentle kiss. The dragon purrs, pulling her close as her teeth dented his skin, he groans pawing at her back, grabbing the silky sash tied at her waist. Asch tasted blood, felt his body hard against her. Asch wretched away, blood drooling down her mouth, Genji licks his teeth, smirking at her while his thumb rubs away the crimson trails.

  
The dragon demanded he remedy this, show her that it was he who was master, but he suppressed it, kissing her swiftly, just as deeply as their wedding day. Asch was still dazed by the blood and melted into his skin as he kisses, snaking his tongue inside, invading her mouth without hesitation. Asch quickly gains herself and pulls away, gripping his shoulders "there" he chimes, a happy tone in his voice "I am yours" the wind was leaking slowly down his neck, staining the collar of his robes "will you allow me to make you mine?" Asch shivers at his whispers, casting her eyes away "n-not yet I..." he hushes her, cuddling his nose into her skin "when you are ready, blossom."

  
Hanzo spent much time avoiding his brother and his new wife, angry at how easily his father sidelined his eldest, all because Genji was her mate. Asch would have been a great match, mates or not. Hanzo had love for her like a brother, but saw how beautiful she was under the cherry trees. His father was lucky with their mother, she was arranged to marry him, Hanzo thought he had such luck. Yet Genji easily won her affections, even as he whored his way through many women. Now he could smell them even as far as he was, smell the mingling scents of blood and heady romance.

Asch had been very cross with Genji, but even mates couldn't be mad forever.

  
Asch was still perched in his lap, letting him nuzzle and caress her hips, purring like a kitten. Sojiro spoke to her of all the strange behaviours of dragons, things she could not find in reading he easily told her, dragons adore their mates, he promised that his son would find no pleasure in anyone elses company but her own, now that they were wed. Genji was foolish, played with her love and toyed his way around women, but he would no longer be so superficial, his instincts demanded that he treat his mate properly, give them whatever they want and protect them.

"What do we do now, darling?" Genji had many pet names for Asch. Asch wiggles, unsure "what would... you... what would you do too... other girls if they... if they are in your lap?" Genji was shocked by the question, pleasantly so, but still surprised Asch would ask him such a thing. "Hmm" he ponders, pretending to think "something fowl I assure you" Genji smirks, toying with the loose sash around her waist "fowl?" Asch is confused, rightly so. Genji was speaking this way on purpose. "Nothing I would do to a wife, promise" Asch looks annoyed by his confusing words "why not?" She demands, angry now.

"Because you are my wife, too pretty to fowl. You deserve much better then other girls" Asch huffs, cheeks tinted a lovely red "what is it you would do?" Genji chuckles, pawing at her thighs "I would fuck you with my fingers until you begged" Asch jolts at his ronchy words, making his laugh "Genji!" She hisses, only for him to shrug "you asked what I would do, I do not lie to you" Asch doe not seem pleased with his answer "fine then..." Asch trials, fingers stil pinching his shoulders. It did not bother him, it wasn't uncomfortable, the weight of her little hands made him feel nice, warm even.

"If that is what you do too.. other girls... what would you do to your wife?" Genji's expression darken, his eyes melt over into shady lust and wanton clouds seep around the slitted pupils "what I would do?" Asch nods at his question, growing both annoyed and embarrassed, Genji can see he's pushing his luck but can't help but tease her, Asch gets such a pretty shade of red whenever he talks about sex.

"I would bury my face between your legs and make you wet enough for my cock-" Asch threw her hands over his mouth and gasps, eyes going wide as of she hadnever heard such words before "wehat?" He mumbles behind her soft hands "Genji you wouldn't say such things!" Genji grabs hold of her hands and cradled them between his own "why? You asked remember, what were you expecting?" Asch fumes, "you shouldn't say it like that!"

"I would eat your cunt and fuck you into the pillows" Asch squeals at his words, "is that better?" Her face was impossibly cute, the shock and embarrassment coupled with absolute bewilderment was a treasure in itself "of course I would make you feel very good" whispers in that dark voice of his again "wives deserve to come thrice as much as their husbands" Asch, despite her utter shock says "c-come?" It never occurred to Genji that she may not know many things about sex, sure the big words he likes to use meant something to her. Of course she knew what cunt meant, Genji remembered explaining that one when his elder brother said it years ago, but like he thought. It was years ago.

"Good a word as any is it not?" He teases her, smirking fully "I could tell you want it means, give you words much dirtier then that, but why don't I just make you come?" Asch gulps quietly, she knew little of such things, when it came to men and their wives, her mother had not loved to explain anything like this. Asch knew what Genji wanted, but what he spoke of, what he meant. Asch did not know. What would be wet? What is coming?

Asch felt ignorant and embarrassed, it distracted her long enough that it surprised her when she felt the soft plush of the pillows. Genji had laid them down on the fluffy carpet. "Genji I said-" "yes little wife I know. I won't, let me try something simple, hmm? If you don't like it I will stop" Asch seemed frightened as he spread her legs apart, slotting between until his groin pressed snugly against hers. It was hot between her legs, it felt right the dragon was very happy.

"Genji it's..." Genji grinds against her swirling his hips, the friction wasn't enough for him and it did little to his arousal but Asch gasps, legs tightening around him in earnest. Genji mouths at her neck, kissing wet trails into her collar. Asch gropes his sides, unsure what to do with her hands. Her cunt was soft, Genji could feel it even between the layers of clothing, he wanted to strip her, mark her make her wail loud enough everyone could hear.

"How's this?" Genji whispers, Asch is flushed, "it's... w-warm" Genji's chest tightens, it was so sweet how inncoent she was. Genji kept his pace, thrusting against her as she squirms. Asch pants, feeling a heavy build up in her stomach. Genji held her still and sucked marks into her throat "Genji!" The dragon above her snarls "go on" Asch wasn't sure what happened, but once he allowed it Asch felt herself release, it felt wonderful, she didn't even hear how loud her scream was "that's coming" she heard him say. Above her, Genji was smug, smirking like a cat.

"Brother- what" Genji lazily glances up to see Hanzo at the door, gripping it with white fingers, staring planning at their compromised position. Asch seized up, tightening her hold on him. Genji kept them on the floor, letting Asch hide herself as he addressed Hanzo "yes brother?" Hanzo stares "um. You're... needed. Asch is welcome too accompany." Genji hums, "it couldn't wait until after I've throughly debauched my wife?" Asch huffs at him "no" Hanzo says uncomfortably, trying to stare at anything else.

"I suppose, fine." Genji helps Asch up, "we'll meet you there."

Hanzo scurries out, Genji rolls his eyes at the door "Genji...?" His wife whispers "hmm?"

"It's... wet"

 


	24. Young Genji/Hanzo dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji/original female characters

Genji stood with his wife, unsurprisingly his father had another gala planned and they were expected to attend. Genji didn't change his robes but Asch dressed properly, completely changing her outfit. As soon as Genji allowed her up she called her maids and they did her hair, fixed her clothes. Genji had to admit she did look beautiful. The green of her dress glinted in the low light and the pretty tan sash around her waist had gems and jewels.

The party bores him, all he wanted was to spend the rest of the night with his wife alone. It occurred to him he was acting like a fickle old man, that worried him. A week ago he'd be laying under three women, having his fill. Now he was saddled with a wife who barely let him touch her. Today was an interesting experiment, never had he thought she'd allow that, hopefully if he was patient enough she would let him have his way and allow the dragon to please her.

Genji hated that, hated how his dragon wished nothing more than to pleasure her, one of his fathers many lessons taught both Shimada children that when you find them, you would die for them. You'd come to them, crawling on glass belly down if it meant their approval. Sojiro spoke of many things he did for mother, when she was pregnant with Hanzo their father had a cherry tree bloom in the middle of their living room, because she wished too see it, and when she was pregnant with Genji himself, their father bred and trained tigers just for her to see. They still lived here, among the gardens. They were quite friendly toward the brothers and if they went to them, the tigers would sit and enjoy their company. Their father even fought a war because a rival clan had called lady Shimada a goat.

  
Genji would slaughter throngs of men and give her the grandest gifts, ones that would turn their lives into ageless stories, the green dragon and his wife. Still it concerned him how devoted he had become in a matter of days.

"Genji my boy" his father calls "I need you in my office" there was a pointed look that told him it was important, Genji loathed such important things, but nods all the same "beloved" Genji says "I need to see my father, are you alright staying here?" Asch nods, prodding him off with a kiss and a shove, making him chuckle and stumble away. Hanzo watches, frowning deeply at the scene, what was so important that he wasn't invited was beyond Hanzo, but he ignores that now, weaving through people to get to Asch.

Hanzo hadn't properly spoke to her since their last date, riding in a carriage watching the sunset. "Asch!" He calls, quickly gaining her attention "Hanzo, how are you?" She takes his arm, kissing his cheek, she wreaked of his brother, the scent of mating and his claim all over her. Hanzo wrinkled his nose "I see you and my brother are getting on better?" It was in his nature to pry, he needed to know. Asch shrugs lightly "better yes... it's been difficult but he's better" Hanzo snorts, leading her away aimlessly "it wouldn't have been so difficult if you had married me" Asch sucks in a tense breath, hearing how angry he sounded. Hanzo for as long as Asch had known him only got angry when he spoke of Genji.

"Hanzo it's fine you will find your mate" he would have been just as happy with her. "Will I? Is it fine for you? Was it fine on the floor with my brother? I'd at least have the dignity to give you a bed before I had you" Asch frowns at the floor, wondering just when the brothers decided to speak in such filthly manners. Was it because she was family now? Had they always and she hadn't noticed? Or now that her innocence was placed as a prize the two were intent on winning it?

"What Genji and I do isn't your concern Hanzo. I do not know why your father suddenly decided to marry me to Genji when our fathers prepared us for marriage. I've no doubt in my mind you would treat me well, but we are not mates. Dragons are only truly happy with their mates" Hanzo stops them, they had been walking passed guests and around the gardens when he finally came to a halt, outside the palace, on the walkway.

Asch had knowledge of the culture, something he had not thought she would care about "would you have been happy with me?" Hanzo didn't want an answer, but got one as she slowly shook her head "dragon mates are drawn to them just as badly as the dragons. You and I would have never been really happy, this you know, it was out of necessity. Hanzo you are a wonderful man, a handsome one. You and I are just not meant for more" Hanzo leans forward far enough to rest his forehead against hers. Asch indulges him, holding him close.

"My brother is a lucky fool" Asch laughs, nodding in agreement "he is, but he's learning."

"Let me bring you back too him."

Genji's scowls at his father, "fine. It'll be done-" "Genji! There you are" the topic was dropped as soon as they heard his wiry little wife skip toward him "ah, hello daughter" Sojiro smiles, nodding at her "let me take you back to our rooms, thank you father" Hanzo glares at the two.

  
"Everything alright Genji?" Asch noticed just how scattered he seemed just as they walked back to their rooms "mhm, I suppose, although... I must attend a poker game tonight with my fathers associates... I have to ask something of you" Asch didn't like that "the wives... they spend the night together until our game is done" Asch knew she wouldn't like it, but she knew that if she didn't Genji would look bad, so she sighs, sucks it up and nods, kissing his cheek.

"I'll leave early" he promises, taking her to a sitting room, a few women were already there "I'll hold you too that" Genji grins "beloved" Asch watches him duck away, leaving her to the prey of the other wives.

"Ah, you are Genji's new bride!" One of the women scurried toward her, young like Asch. From what she could tell, their was a divide in the room, older women and the young brides. "I am Osaka's wife. I had been at the wedding, you were beautiful!" Asch giggles at the girl "my name is Lilya" Lilya looked very happy, excited to see her. Asch felt like she was in a new club and she couldn't cash out. "Tell me! How was your wedding night? Was he sweet?" As Asch was badgered with these questions Genji was laughing about it over on his side of the wall.

  
Of course, it was all for show. Dragons hated listening to other people appreciating their mates. It made him sick as they asked their questions. Their fowl, filthy questions. Soon Genji's favourite words, cunt, tits and come quickly became his most hated.

His wife's cunt, tits and orgasms were the most interesting thing among the cigars and poker chips. Genji had won five hands so far and his brother only one and folded six after. Hanzo had also heard enough of his sister and Genji's sex, which they both knew didn't exist. So far Genji had dry humped his pretty wife and taught her what coming meant.

Yet they asked anyway, prying into it like there was something too tell, Genji lied, pretending he ravished her without even taking off her dress. Now half of that was true.

Genji won another hand, quashed his cigar and cashed his hand before some guy his father wanted him to know asked him about his wife's pussy again. It was late, but Genji slipped out of the mansion with about twelve grand and good intentions. Genji had twenty minutes before he promised to save Asch from the wives, but at least if he was late he'd have a gift.

The Shimada lord went through two stores before he found something he liked. Asch usually wore her hair free but for appearance sake she sometimes wore it up. Genji found a hair pin, with a golden and green dragon, the employee knew who he was and said it was a proper gift from a dragon. Genji looked around, holding the pin in his hand, listening to the tiny chimes ding as it swayed with his movements, when he saw an absolutely stunning piece of jewelry. The diamonds were polished, it looked like a thin simple piece, but incrusted around the loop were beautiful emeralds. Also in the glass case was a suspended tiara. The emeralds were massive.

"I want this set" Genji tells the girl, not taking his eyes off it "its very expensive..." she trails off once he glares at her "so am I" Genji, just for show drops the cash "for the pin, and I'll pay with my card. For the ring and crown" the girl looked properly foolish.

Asch felt like she was in a strange hell. One that she desperately wanted to escape. Lilya wouldn't stop going on about her life and her husband. Asch knew she was being nice, but frankly she didn't care. The girl wasn't very interesting and honestly, her home life seemed drab and dull. The most interesting thing she did was make tea out of her herb garden. The next time Lilya promised to bring her so she could grow her own.

The next time...?

  
Asch almost had enough of it when Genji finally came in the door, a black bag in hand. "Beloved" Asch all but rushed to him, Lilya let out the most invading squeal "ah lord Shimada! It is so nice to meet you" Genji could sense how uneasy his wife was but to be polite he said hello. "Oh what did you buy? It's something for Asch isn't it?!" Asch tightens her hold on him, smiling tensely "you will address her as lady Shimada" Lilya falters, mouth agape like a fish.

"Come beloved" Asch was taken away so fast she couldn't politely say goodbye, but then Genji shot that horse in the face really.

"But I do have a gift for you" Genji fished it out carefully, giving her the pin first, the velvet box made Asch squint but she opened it, gasping at what she saw "I had some time before I went to get you, I hope you'll accept my gifts" Genji was afraid she would reject them, what with being so expensive. Yet as she looked at the pin, Asch seemed to fall in love "oh Genji it's so beautiful" he grins "wait until you see the rest..."

 

Asch was baffled when he pulled out a crown and matching ring "Genji! That's- this is..." she went crosseyed trying to watch him place the tiara on her head "ah just as I thought, absolutely gorgeous" Genji spins her toward the mirror. Asch loved it, it looked so beautiful, so regal "ah, yes, here" slowly he lifts her hand, slipping it on her finger, it clicked into place next to their shared band, "Genji these are-" "are a gift, to my wife. They were owned by an empress and now, I give them to you" Genji was so happy, his face was so full of life and pride. Asch couldn't say no.

  
Honestly, did not want too.

  
"Oh yeah? Who should I wear them in front of too make you look good?" Genji laughs, wrapping his arms around her "hmm Hanzo..." Asch smacks him, still he laughs "c'mon princess. Lets get to our bedroom."

  
Asch didn't want to take the crown off, Genji wasn't asking her too but, of course she couldn't sleep in it. Then, she got a very devious idea.

  
"Remember you said something about certain things being too good for your wife?" Asch fixed her crown as she watched Genji shuffling pillows behind the silly sheen curtain from the bathroom, he doesn't halt "I do yes, why?" He sounded interested, intrigued even, Asch however was determined, she even slipped in a gift she got from someone from their wedding. A little white silk night dress that barely covered her thighs, the long robe that matched covered her enough to give her strength.

"Well... what would you do to an empress?" Genji stopped as Asch came out, looking like she did. He stopped.

"Whatever the fuck she wants" his legs were weak, the pretty crown glinted, the piece of cloth that was her dress was something he wanted to rip off "o-oh..." Genji curses himself, she was shy "you're beautiful, my beautiful empress" her face tinted, toes bending "come here" Asch scurries, thanking herself for not wearing the matching fuzzy pumps that came with the silly outfit.

Genji took her into his arms, cradling her back and wrinkling the silk "you're not mad at me anymore are you Asch?" All the pet names made her swim, but her actual name made her soar. "No, silly. I love my dragon" Genji melted, kissing her "I love you too" Genji spent a long time just kissing her. Holding her there, wrinkling her dress, pawing it up dangerously high. The silk robe drooped around her elbows, the thin strings that was holding up her little ensemble slipped. "So... what can I do for my empress?" Genji was excited to hear what she wanted, the fumbling of her shy inexperience.

"Well... I- well..." Genji brings them down onto the bed, letting her sit in his lap, much like hours before. "I... o-oh I don't... know" she looked even more embarrassed "I'm sorry" Genji scoffs, "don't be sorry beloved" Genji nuzzles her neck, kissing her jaw "you don't have to know, let me show you" Asch trusted him, at long last he got his trust back. Genji wouldn't pull his normal moves, in fact as soon as he got married, he swore never to do anything he did with other women. None of his tricks would come into his bed so long as his wife was in it with him.

Genji hicked up her little dress, took off her robes and touched the soft plushy parts of her thighs, Genji didn't even look until he was throwing the little dress off into the room. That twinkling crown still sitting in her perfect hair, all Genji could do was stare at her prefect face. The perk of her nipples brushed into his shirt, realizing this Genji tore all he could off without shattering the spell.

Asch was not at all sure what to expect. She didn't have a mother to tell her anything and the most her sweet father told to her was that men have penis' and those make babies. Of course she knew it went inside her, Asch even touched herself once one bold night and found out just where it went. Of course, Asch didn't try again, tried to forget she did it. Shameful it was. Genji was being soft, Asch knew men were rough, Lilya told Asch that her husband made her hurt for weeks, but Asch didn't think that was suppose to happen.

  
Genji kisses down, nipping gently at her breasts, lewdly enough he licked the pink nipple until it perked, enticing excited sounds from his wife, and a bit of hair pulling at the base of his skull, but Genji liked that and egged her on, sucking and tweaking the pebbled flesh. Asch felt her core throb, clinch around emptiness as he played with her chest, it all rushed to her head as he took care of her. "Beloved" Genji whispers in a singsong like tone "I'd like to try something" his hands had ventured down her hips, thumbs quite close to her cunt.

"What's that?" Breathless and confused, but still curious and eager to learn, Genji smirks gently "a proper throne for a empress" if it wasn't for his firm grip Asch swore she would have fallen over when he flopped down on the bed, a wooshing like sound escaping the puffed sheets.

Genji tapped his mouth, wetting his lips, "c'mere" Asch blinks at him, but Genji only smiles, prodding her to shimmy up the bed, she got to his chest before she forced a stop "w-what are you... going to do?" He regards her with playful eyes, "well, beloved. I want to stick my tongue in you" Asch blushes at his blunt wording, throwing him a glare "it'll feel nice, come sit" Asch still holds her place eying him "how many girls have you done this too?" Genji grins, answering honestly "not a single one" Asch was actually pleasantly surprised and with a bit more prodding he finally got her to hover above his mouth.

Genji wanted to see her cunt since they got married, wanted to lick it clean and make a mess all over again, but seeing it, seeing the tufts of white hair and perfect lips, the reddish colour of arousal. He somehow got harder. Genji want to bury his face between her legs forever, never come out for the rest of his days. "Sit, baby" he asked, a little desperate this time. "B-But how will you breathe?" Asch was squeaky, nervous. Genji squeezes and pets her thighs, trying to help "easy, don't worry, let me touch you" finally she eased down, onto his tongue flat that had poked out.

  
Asch wasn't expecting warm and wet, or the eager tongue shooting its way between her folds, she gasps loudly, out of shock and pleasure. It was just as buzzing as when he bruised and coloured her chest. Genji's tongue stroked up her cunt, from her little hole to her clit. Asch almost jumped off his face when he pressured the little button. Asch could feel his grin as he locked her in place, relentlessly licking and swirling his tongue around the bud.

  
Asch kneels over, fisting his hair "oh Genji..." her mouth hangs open, Genji hums softly, making her shiver. His eyes grew hazy as he watched her take pleasure in his skilled tongue.

It strikes softly between her slit, gathering her wetness in the pool of his tongue. His hands grip her thighs, loving how they shook with need, Genji made her thrust lightly into his mouth, making her shutter and eyes go lax. "Genji I- coming!" Genji pressed a little harder, licked a little deeper. Felt very proud that he taught her that.

Asch came very hard, inmodestly screaming his name, even though the walls weren't very thick. She's kneaded his hair, mushing it between her fingers rather then pull and tug. Asch was shaking, making weak whimpers and moans as he persisted his licking. "Gen- to... to much" Genji grunts against her, shaking his head lightly. Not enough. Genji buried his nose until he couldn't rightly breath and made sure to give her everything he had before he had to release her.

Asch whines, jaw trembling "Genji!" It ends in a squeak, Genji gives in letting her off his face "how was that, empress?" Asch's face is flushed and she's looking at him with slight annoyance, perched atop his chest making a little wet mess, although he doesn't mind at all. The sight alone excuses everything.

Just for a moment though, Genji decided to be serious.

  
"Will you let me inside you?" It was boyish, he said it hesitantly. Asch thumbs right under his bottom lip, blinking slowly "please" she whispers, the sound only carrying between them. A relief breaks inside him, "I'm sorry it took this long, I feel shameful..." Genji tisks "there is no shame, you are my wife" Genji could wait even longer if it meant her comfort.

 

Genji toppled them over, making her fall into the sheets "put your legs here" even though he told her, Genji helps place them around his waist, Asch hooks her ankles, getting comfortable "ready?" Asch nods quickly, hands pressed to his chest. Genji takes his cock, wetting it with the lube he had hidden under the pillows, Asch looked very annoyed by this, but it was smarter then to use her wetness itself.

  
Genji nudged the tip, widening her silky walls. He felt the resistance, then the braking, Asch didn't do much as pant as he filled her, the intrusion caused blood, it spoiled his cock, but made his hindbrain purr.

Asch gasps breathlessly, widening her hips for him as Genji settled, balls deep within her "how does it feel? Does it hurt?" Asch cups his jaw, thumbing the soft skin "it's okay, I... feel full" Asch seemed alltogether embarrassed by this, Genji only nods, happy.

  
Slowly, he pulls out, fisting the sheet for leverage, Asch grips his shoulders, gaining a short, slow rhythm. It's enjoyable once Asch starts to respond, back arching as his mouth explores the slopes of her breasts, even her hips try to meet him, egging Genji on to go faster. Asch's breasts heave, a long moan escaping her puffy lips as Genji swivels his finger against the taught bud between her legs.

  
Asch feels his cock pulse inside her, beating like heart as it dives home. Asch can see the carnal pleasure on his face, it was intoxicating, Asch couldn't take the heat of his eyes, ducking her face into his shoulder as Genji pulls her legs higher, making them bend a little further then she thought possible.

Genji snarls around his fangs, watching his cock sheath inside her tight hole. The wet slapping of their hips were just a lewd as the boises she made. Surely it was no secret now that the dragon was taking his mate. Genji composes himself long enough to lap at her open throat. Toying with the skin a moment before gnawing on it. Creating little bruises as she thrashes in pleasure. Genji would find no better opportunity to seal his claim. With her distracted Genji widens his jaw, drool beading off his teeth as he thrusts deeper, harder until he can feel the end of her fluttering passage. With rolling hips and wet teeth, Genji bites down.

  
Asch notices, screaming in pain. Genji flattens himself protectively. Caging her still and making her take it. His hindbrain screamed mate, breed and fertile. Asch claws at him, completely in distress, Genji purrs around the open wound, sucking up the blood produced with a loud noise. Dragon she may not be, but the mate in her went placid. Jelly under his claws. Asch weakly moans, too blissed for actual thought. It was like she was drugged. Genji knew this would be the outcome, his father told him as much. Mating bonds were very painful and they would fight and struggle.

Genji fucks brutally into her, savagely yanking her skin with his teeth. Asch, seduced into calm, bares herself. Accepting her role as the omega. Genji snarls like a feral animal, bruising her hips with his fingers completely enticed by her panting whines. It was only moments after he released his bite did his complete their mating. Burying himself deep inside, the push of her cervix on the head of his cock as he emptied within, gushing out his seed.

Genji purrs, laving at the wound as he wrung out the last of his orgasm, spurtting dribble until nothing was left. The fog from his mate lifted from her eyes. Asch's shoulder stung, burnt. Genji whines low, licking the wound in apology. Asch had read how it was to happen after the night Genji came to her in anger, knew it would hurt. Never knew just how badly it would actually hurt.

Asch keens in pain. Genji releases the bite and looks at her. "I'm sorry my love I-" Asch silences him with a kiss. Genji melts, snugly atop her. "It's okay... how long will it hurt?" Genji racks his brain, "a while..." he looks sheepis, Asch frowns. It hurt to move her neck. "Everyone will know... I can't hide this." Putting anything over the wound would press on it. There was already black bruises forming around the large circle of teeth. Genji laps away the blood beading over the open holes. Hating the pain he caused. "You are not suppose too..." he says sucking his teeth. "This is a great honour. You're mated to a dragon." Genji looks proud.

"You will bare my seed." Soft fingers stroke her belly. Going so far as to stroke along the wetness seeping from her. Genji holds his finger to the dim light, showing her the result of their coupling. Then pops the digit into his mouth, humming lightly. "Let me make it better..."


	25. Young Genji/Hanzo dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji/original female character  
> SOME Hanzo/original female character

Asch fianlly got the courage to look at herself in the mirror the morning. The black and angry bruises stood out disgustingly on her pale skin. Genji couldn't have been more pleased with himself. Constantly purring and groping, telling her she looked absolutely intoxicating. Genji wasn't private about his new infaciation either. Once she got the nerve they left the confines of their rooms too eat breakfast.

The dragon had her in his lap, feeding her bits of food, insisting upon it. Genji's free hand strokes her soft belly, nuzzling all he could reach as servants ducked around cleaning and doing as bid. "Genji!" Asch huffs, batting at his hands. Genji is far too smitten to listen to her, burying his face in her neck and inhaling. Asch knew dragons cannot contain themselves after a bonding. Asch found herself anxious when he was too far away. She tried to ignore it, act normally. Thus far she learnt this was her new normal.

  
Genji was insistent upon her wearing her sleeves up, showing all his scratches and bruises. Asch thought she looked like an abuse victim but Genji looked at her like she was a goddess.

When Hanzo found his way into the room he had the most appalled look upon his face.

"You've finished it then?" He spits, badly hiding his rage. Genji just hums, completely ignoring him. "Be subtle brother. This is improper!" Hanzo growls, crossing his arms tightly. Genji reguards him by pushing his arm up, jolting Asch's breasts in a teasing way, pushing them together. The cleavage made a deep line and Genji laughs at his brothers shocked blush and Asch's huffing.

"She is my mate and I will parade her as I please." Hanzo has a dark look wash over his brow as he stares Genji down. To add further insult Genji nuzzles the bite mark on her neck, purring pleasantly as she gasped in pleasure and tightens her hold on his arms. "G-Genji!" She snaps, breathlessly, "she's gorgeous isn't she brother?" He grabs her face, angling it too the light, the charm he bought her twinkles in the light. "Look at her pretty face," he taunts, obviously amused at his brothers anger.

  
Asch was growing more and more furious, but knew not to blister over in her own fit of rage. Genji was only doing what was natural to him, this was all part of his kind. Genji's father told Asch that he would be near insufferable after they mated. He would make many people uncomfortable with his affections and make his brother jealous. Asch didn't like to be shown as a prize, like a thing to own, but Genji was insistent upon showing her off. So Asch would allow him this, would get mad at him later for it, but would let him do and say as he wishes.

  
"Look she's shy- your staring has made her shy," he scolds Hanzo playfully, hugging Asch tightly. Pressing her breasts together worse then before, "I think you should leave brother." Genji sounded angered, like he was now bored with his brother. Like a child whose attentions are fleeting. Hanzo noticed the change in his sibling as quickly as Asch did. She shares a pleading look with the eldest Shimada. Hanzo eyes her, glaring thickly. It wasn't over. Genji purrs when he leaves, going right back to feeding her.

  
Asch got a fleeting moment where Genji had to attend to his fathers wishes and Hanzo didn't. As quickly as she could, Asch raced to find Hanzo. He was expecting her by the tightening in his shoulders as she approached. "I would never do something like that!" He spat, whirling around like a thundering cloud. He was furious, whether or not it was with Asch remained to be seen. "He was fondling you like- like a whore!" Hanzo acted as if he wouldn't do it. Maybe not in front of everyone like that, but he certainly would. Asch snorts, shaking her shoulders to unroll her sleeves, hiding her sore body. "What he did too you- unforgivable!" Genji actually made her feel very beautiful. In fact people who understood looked in awe at her abused skin. Genji couldn't stop touching them, praising her and whimpering for attention.

  
Asch was not proud of it, but once Hanzo left she allowed him under her skirts. Asch admitly enjoyed Genji whispering dirty things in her ear, touching her with his sinful fingers. The rush of getting caught was constant, but Genji said he would bend her over the table just so everyone could see how good she was. Asch was embarrassed just how quickly she finished after his threats.

"And what do you want me too do? your father said this was par for the corse." Asch crosses her arms, though it pains her too do so. Hanzo has a snarl upon his lips, a horrible expression. "You have power over him too. Mates are not our playthings!" Asch frowns, Hanzo huffs. "Dragons will do anything and everything for their mates. I know you know this. You can stop him from treating you his way!" Asch got a completely different idea.

"I'll keep it in mind Hanzo. Don't worry-" Asch didn't even say goodbye. Now in a hurry.

  
Asch finds Genji back with his father, slotting herself right up against him like glue. Genji is shocked, but very happy too see her. "Beloved!" He squeaks, kissing her cheek. Asch smiles at him, then quietly waits as the father and son talk.

"That sounds fine. I'll attend this meeting- if that is all father?" The eldest Shimada nods curtly, smiling around his beard, "it was lovely seeing you Asch darling." Asch bows to her father in law, "and you!" Genji eyes her for a moment before his father saunters away. "You are in a very good mood?" He teases, Asch looking up at him, staring at his expression before surging up in her toes and kissing his lips without a care. Genji obliges her, deepening the kiss with a sigh.

"My-" he says, swiping off the spit from her petal lips, licking his own "very good indeed, not that I'm complaining but- where did this come from?" Asch did suppose she was being rather out of character. However she was embolden right now and wouldn't let it go to bashfulness just yet. "Are you free today? Can we do as we please?" She ignores his question, but Genji doesn't seem interested in the answer now, "yes we can be... what ever for?"

Asch bites her lip, taking his hands into hers and playing with them, "will you do something for me?" Genji tilts a brow, "yes of course beloved. Anything you wish..." Genji sounded wary, as well he should with the new found forwardness his wife has. "I want to go to our room!" Genji frowns in confusion, "you do? Did you forget something?" Asch shakes her head, pressing her whole body into his, "no I want to spend the rest of the day there." Genji takes a moment...

"Oh..." He mutters, understanding.

"Oh?" Asch parrots.

Genji smirks, "yes oh!"

  
Asch is swept away quicker then dust, Genji getting all manners of ideas as he carries her away. Asch had ideas of her own, ideas she would force herself to say.

  
"What else so you want, little wife?" Genji liked this game. Asch was perched in his lap, fishing his robes with greedy fingers. "I want you too kiss me-" Genji did as told, kissing until her lips were puffy and raw, and she was dazed beyond repair. "And?" He whispers against her skin, laving gently at one of his old marks. "I want you too touch me, have me. make me feel like last night-" Asch was drunk on power. Genji would do whatever she asked and it was overwhelming. Sensing her hurry, Genji slowed them down.

"Shh beloved, one thing at a time-" "but if I don't tell you now I-I never will!" She was in a slight panic and Genji was ready to guide her to the ground. "Never will? What do you mean?" Asch chews her swollen lip, "Hanzo reminded me that... that mates have power too... that you'll do whatever I ask..." Genji nods, "yes beloved I will."

Asch colours, losing her confidence, "oh..." she mutters pathetically. Genji knew she had crippling shyness, that this new found boldness would shrink away, still he was determined. With a smile he nudges her nose with his own. "One thing at a time. We have all day." He says to remind her. Asch nods, waiting in his guidance, but Genji would have it. "Now, tell me what your dragon can give you?" Genji knew lots about Asch, what she liked and how she liked to be touched. But a new marriage begged for new findings and Genji was all about exploring.

  
Carefully he used his smart tongue, twisting his words into getting what he wanted. Genji knew she liked mouth, so he put it to work against her soft cunt, feasting upon her wetness, watching her face bloom and her cries grow shameless. Asch stumbled out that she likes his hands, so he rubbed her thighs and massaged her soft lips. "You're so good," he coos, Asch whimpers, bucking into his face, "such a good girl..."

Genji was slow with her, stringing out pleasures until she was sobbing. It took a lot of patients and sweet words until she stammered out more of her desires. Genji was satisfied to his bones. Asch was laying on top of him, strung out and sleepy, their whole day was gone by the time they finished. Even the sun retired before they were finished.

  
"Mh'sore" Asch mumbles, eyes droopy. Genji pets her back. Stroking her hair as he passed over her flesh, "as am I- should I call for food to be brought?" Asch rubs her feet into his legs, wondering. "I think so... then sleep, I'm warm and tired." Genji reaches over, kissing her on the head "we shall beloved."


	26. Young Genji/Hanzo dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji Shimada/Original character  
> Hanzo Shimada/original character 
> 
> WARNING  
> rape/non-consensual sex

"Must you go? I'll be lonely-" Asch pouts, hanging off her husbands arm, Genji chuckles quietly, nuzzling her temple as he attempts to work his robes over his suit. "I wish I didn't have too my love, but my father had requested I accompany him to this game so I may expose myself to his dealings." Asch purposefully presses his arm between the slopes of her breasts, showing her displeasure, "the bed will be so lonely..."

  
Genji rights himself, a handsome smile spreading across his face as he addressed his wife's concerns, "I will only be gone for four days- but..." he pulls at a decorative sash on his arm. Asch tilts her head curiously as he eases into his knees. "So you will won't be lonely," Genji kisses the silk, while lifting her dress and exposing her rosy thigh. "Genji!" She gasps, watching him kiss up her knee, toward her inner thighs. The clever dragon smirks against her flesh, pulling her knee up so her leg is parted and over his shoulder.

  
Asch colours a deep red as his rough hands tie the green silk, "keep me between your legs" he chuckles, massaging the skin. He was dangerously close to her treasure. "Genji..." Asch whispers, they were in public. "Don't take it off now, let me when I return." Asch giggles, kissing his jaw as he moves away.

"I will see you soon. I'll call when we land. I love you," Genji kisses her once more, letting himself linger a moment longer "I love you too." Asch says as he turns to leave, a tight feeling in her chest.

It wasn't even four hours after he left that the loneliness settled harshly in her bones. His flight hadn't even got halfway to its destination and Asch was already craving his voice.

Asch sits by herself in front of the blossom trees, staring at each petal as they fall, she caught a few in her lap and some tangled their way into her hair. Soft footsteps echo off the wooden walkway and down the stairs behind her, but Asch pays no mind until the sliding sound of the grass under foot stops just shy of her right.

"Mother came here every time my father was away." Hanzo was lingering behind, watching the sky as the wind blew through the trees, rocking the branches. "She did?" Hanzo nods, easing toward her and sitting "yes. When she missed him terribly, she would stay and count the petals."

  
Asch laughs lightly, "I was... how strange." Hanzo smiles gently, peaking at her. Silver hair was littered with pink petals, "not so." He promised, "sometimes I would sit with her and try to catch them. She liked when I laid my head in her lap. Until she was too pregnant with Genji that is." Asch turns to him, showing an untterly sweet smile, "would you like to rest your head?" Asch pats her lap, the petals disturb, but then settle. Hanzo gulps, nodding quickly.

  
Asch welcomed him, caressing his soft hair between fingers, careful of undoing the high knot. Hanzo wouldn't care if she did, but it was thoughtful.

They lay in silence for a while, both watching the petals as they fall, until one drifts down, right onto Hanzo's broad nose. Asch giggles, looking down at him. She was gorgeous, like a goddess. Another pang of hate rose in his belly. His brother did not deserve such a gentle, beautiful woman.

"I would treat you like a queen," he says aloud, watching her face grow softer and pinkish. Asch says nothing as he reaches up, touching her face with the tips of his fingers.

  
"Would you allow me to show you something?" Asch ponders his question, letting his fingers linger along her soft jaw line. "Okay."

  
Hanzo brought her to his fathers quarters, hanging above the vast empty bed was the prize of his family. The dragon blade of the Shimada clan. "It will pass down to me once my father passes" Asch leans over the bed, admiring the sharp steel. Hanzo closes in behind her, "its beautiful. The sheath is so lovely-" Hanzo presses his body against her, wrapping his arms around her middle. "Hanzo-" "you are lovelier." He whispers, kissing her exposed neck. "Hanzo!" Asch struggles to push away, but Hanzo holds her, hand slides against groin, cupping her sex while inhaling her scent.

"Stop! Hanzo! Let go!" She shrieks, struggling, "you were suppose to be mine-" he snarls, making her go placid. "You are mine." Hanzo pulled her skirts up, bunching it up around her middle, holding it with his pressed hips. "Stop! Please stop!" She begs, wiggling against him. She's trying too desist his advances, but it only arouses him. Hanzo purrs, shocking Asch into being still.

Asch cries as he rips open her dress, pulling the back down with razor sharp nails, "Hanzo please!" She tries again, gasping harshly as he shoves her into the bed.

"Spread your legs for me, my beautiful flower," he rumbles, Asch whimpers, her body does as told, Asch lifts her legs until they are propped up on his fathers bed. Hanzo caresses the lips of her cunt, feeling the slick gather on his fingers. "Does my brother make you this wet?" Asch shutters, shaking. Hanzo doesn't waste a second longer. The dragon mounts her, growling loudly.

  
"Genji-" Asch wails, Hanzo hisses "you are mine!"

Asch grips the sheets, pulling at them until they were a mess of layers, "stop! P-please!" His cock pulses, Asch can feel every thrust. It was a punishing pace, nothing like Genji. Genji's cock felt nice, it made her full while Hanzo's hurt and stretched too much. Asch can only feel pain as Hanzo grabs her hair, pulling it until she's forced back far enough that he nips at her open neck.

"S-stop! No!" Hanzo bites, it wasn't at all like Genji's. It only took seconds before the pain was suppose to go away, but it only got worse. Hanzo lets go, purring as Asch quivers, "my pretty mate..."

"Hah... Hanzo-!" She cries, feeling his cock beat into her with terrible force. Asch's eyes roll, fisting the sheets, wiggling against his hips. "That's it, blossom. Let me give you what you need." His snarling had her whining, bowing in submission.

"Please..." she begs, Hanzo purrs, laving at the wound in her neck. "Hm, please what?" Asch struggled to speak, Hanzo slows his hips down, waiting. "Over t-turn me o-over," Hanzo happily obliged, spinning her until she was on her back.

Hanzo sits back on his hunches, taking her in with a smirk, her breasts flattens out, looking so soft and pretty. Her hair fanned out over the blanket, "breathtaking." Asch's face was coloured a gorgeous red as he entered her again. Hanzo bent forward, peppering kisses along her chest and face. "I'm sorry I hurt you my blossom, it was necessary to join us together."

  
Asch swallows, gasping out breathes "mate?" She says, Hanzo nods.

"Mate."

He left her alone for five minutes. It was enough time for her.

  
Asch dialled Genji over and over, hiding locked in their bathroom. After the twentieth time he finally picked up, "so impatient my-" "Genji," Asch blubbers, "Asch?"

"Hanzo he... he- I'm sorry Genji!"

There was shuffling, loud noises and angry Japanese spouting before the phone is rustled back to Genji, "stay right where you are- I'm coming home. The guards will be inside our quarters-" another choice words are thrown at someone, Asch assumes his father before he returns talking to her. "Do you want to stay on the phone with me?" Asch wipes her eyes, squeezing her knees.

"Please... I'm so sorry I'm rui-" "do not say that!" Genji barks, "you are my mate. It is I who should apologize." Asch had found a spot between their bathtub and shower to hide, it was a dark spot that was cleaned but a little dusty. Genji was cooing at her while she cried.

"He... he touched me- I couldn't stop him!" She wails, ashamed. Genji hushes her, "it's going to be alright beloved-" "I'm so sorry!" Asch screams over his attempts at comfort. Asch had read everything there was about dragons and their mates. If they were fowled by another the dragon would leave, become cold.

"This isn't your fault. Do not say sorry for him." He sounded angry with her, as he should. Asch whimpers, sniffling. "Do you still have my sash?" He asks in a low voice, "y-yes but it's covered in-" "that's alright" Genji say in a hurry. "I want you to take care of yourself, can you do that for me? I want you too eat something- shower please if you can." Asch listens to his requests, wiping her eyes dry. "Keep the sash on, dirty or not. Okay?" Asch promises, getting up while still holding the phone.

Genji had four guards in the room, they all bow and promise to be at her disposal. Genji asks her to give one of them the phone and Asch waits while he gives orders. "Yessir. Of course. We will not leave. Yes, I'll have Hiro go. My lady-" he gives her the phone back and Genji coos at her. "Hiro is going to bring you food, those men won't leave your sight. Anything you need beloved- I'm sorry but I'm going to lose you soon," the phone crackles on his end, "I love you so very much Asch, I'll call you as soon as I'm able."

"I love you Genji I'm so-" the phone beeps from the dropped call. Asch quivers, standing there crying, one of Genji's men softly speaks, "master wanted us to make  
sure you did as he asked... do you feel well enough?" Asch hastily nods, rubbing her eyes raw. "Hiro is coming back with a kit and a nurse... she would like to help you feel better, my lady. Then master wanted to make sure you showered and changed." Asch takes a deep, pained breath, agreeing.

"She will be here soon, my lady."

  
The nurse was very careful in her examination, she told Asch there was brushing inside and out and that it would ache for a while. She took samples helped clean up the mess he left. Hiro came with hot food and somehow made sure it was still hot while she showered. Her legs hurt terribly but sitting seemed worse.

Asch changed into completely new clothes and the guard took her soiled clothes, promising they would go to the nurse. Asch draped one of Genji's robes over her, it made her feel a little better.

  
"Do... do you know when he'll be back?" The guard kneels down, whispering toward her, "very soon my lady. What can we do for you?" Asch didn't know. She just wants Genji home.

"I... nothing. I'm fine- thank you." The guard looks cautious of her answer, "are you sure my lady? Anything at all?" Asch bites her lip, "um... yes actually..."

  
This apparently wasn't at all an odd request. Asch had asked for the girds to bring Genji's worn clothing to their room. She was embarrassed by it, but Hiro told her that Genji's mother also asked for this all the time when she was alive. Mostly due to stress, loneliness or when she was in fact pregnant with Genji. Hiro explained it was a habit dragon mates pick up. He even brought her the book explaining it. It was very sweet of them. The guards even left her alone to it, closing the curtains of their room. It wasn't much considering she could still see them, but the veil did enough that she didn't feel silly anymore.

Nesting is what the book called it. If she was stressed out, scared or pregnant she would build a nest out of he emates things, clothing and blankets. Anything soft and scent carrying. The maids working in the laundry were all too happy to give them too her. Asch set to work forming a wall around her in his clothes, fluffing his pillow and wrapping the sheet they used for sleep around her shoulders.

Asch even stopped and buried her face in a few kimonos. It did make her feel calm and a little less lonely. It was still no Genji... but it was something.

 

Asch hadn't counted the hours, but the sun had long gong and Asch was becoming drowsy. She wouldn't sleep, couldn't sleep. She was too scared.

  
Genji was furious, his father witness too it. They were in the castle and his anger went through the roof when he heard Hanzo was no where to be found. The nurse was timidly explaining the events she found.

  
"There's bruising-" "bruising?! I'll kill him! How bad?!"

"Some soreness, tearing. She should be fine." Genji scowls, "tearing and bruising is not fine." He was already leaving as his father sighed, sitting down, "nurse- come! Now!" The girl scurries to him. "We'll she be alright?" The nurse cringed at his tone, gripping the clipboard. "In a few weeks the damage should heal. No rough... intercorse, nothing penetrative..." Genji nods along, hurrying to his quarters, "that will be all. Thank you."

  
Asch was laying there, curled around Genji's pillow when she heard the door opened. "Beloved!" Asch gasps, the blankets pool around her middle, beyond the veil Genji races, pulling the curtain away. "Genji!" The tears come bursting out of her eyes, "beloved- Asch," Genji climbs onto the bed, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry-" she blabbers, "hush. This isn't your fault-" "it is!" She insists, "I couldn't stop him... I- he bit me and I.... and I c-called him mate." Genji feels anger bubble up again, but not at her. It was natural, for her to call him mate, Hanzo bit her. "It's okay. It's okay Asch," Genji pets her hair, purring lightly. "It's not your fault-" "but he bit me!" Genji anchors away, looking at her with a pinched brow.

"Let me see," it takes some shuffling, and some of the layers she had removed, but on her neck was a festering open wound, "once it heals I will get rid of it." He determines, "how...?"

"I'll bite over it."

 


	27. McCree dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree/original female character 
> 
> Wow it’s been a while.

There was a long silence after Jesse got Asch home, he let her go back too making a nest, while he instead sat in the kitchen.

Omegas made nests when they were ready for babies. Angela gave him a helpful book on all the things he needed to know.

But... was Jesse ready? It was cute watching the omega fluff the nest and huff about how it wasn’t right. He just didn’t think he could handle it. Jesse knew two things, he had to figure out fast if he was ready and how to tell his nesting omega that if he wasn’t ready, there would be no baby.

“Jesse...?” Looking up from his hand Jesse sees Asch in the kitchen archway, looking hopeful and wrapped up in his blackwatch sweater. “Hello sugar,” he smiles tiredly. “Did you want too see what I made?” Jesse nods, throwing his hand up for her too lead him. The excitement kicked in as she pulled him along.

“Look!” The closet was fixed up into a plushy heaven, pillows stacked against the wall, blankets lined the floor and clothes were stuffed in odd patches of her work. It was endearing and Jesse coos happily.

“Sweetpea it’s perfect.” Asch’s eyes shine, “you really like it, alpha?” Jesse purrs, bringing her close. “I love it omega, did you want to sleep here tonight?!” Her head nods so fast Jesse thinks it might fall off.

Jesse let Asch handle him into place, the alpha allows it since nests were important to omegas and he didn’t want to misplace anything. Asch sat atop him, cooing happily. Jesse smiles, hands squeezing her hips.

“Hey Asch honey?” She tilts her head at him, curious. Jesse hardly used her name unless it was serious. “Didja’ want a baby?” Asch is surprised by the question, “did... do you?” Her whole body tenses atop him, a nervous flush along her cheeks.

Jesse ponders again, his job meant he might run into trouble once or twice. Asch worked with computers and stuff he didn’t rightly understand, it was safer but by no means truly safe. Just months ago Winston’s lab was broken into again by Talon. Asch was in the building, but she hid in one of the abandon wings until Jesse personally found her.

Asch was clever but... a baby might make her a target, since Talon knew he was her alpha, it would only be a matter of time before the crosshairs were fixed upon his mate.

Jesse has a lot to think about, he wasn’t being careful by any means with her, but he wasn’t trying either. So far that combination was good enough too keep them from conceiving so far.

The hanging reality of it though, Jesse was getting older, Asch was nesting. She obviously wanted one, but wouldn’t say so outright without her alpha’s permission. Angela and Genji were trying, actually trying. Genji was only two years younger then he was, but they were both close to forty anyway.

Whatever Blackwatch pumped him with kept the age from really showing, Jesse felt like a twenty year old. Even sort of looked like a young man. Not as young as he would want, but a few grey hairs didn’t scare him.

The cons outweighed the pros by an alarmingly large number.

Still, Jesse somehow managed too say, “of course sugerbell, lets make a baby.”

  
It was a bad idea, he knew it. But the idea of having a baby. If Angela, one of the smartest people he knew was still having a baby, even with everything to fear- he could too.

Asch was overjoyed, Jesse smiles despite the worry in the pit of his stomach.

Jesse was always passionate and sweet about things, his lips traced along her jaw while his fists pull up the sweater she stole off him ages ago.

How long has Asch been with Overwatch? Longer then Jesse had been with Blackwatch. He was a brat, smug and all bad attitude. Jesse remembers just when they met. Asch had to come in and fix the main computer. Jesse had sauntered up, alpha voice and all.

Reyes smacked him so hard he saw stars. Asch was the first omega he saw in a long time, Reyes didn’t have any operatives that weren’t betas or alphas. Mainly because of the job he worked and what they did.

Jesse still won’t talk about some of the things he had too do. Genji neither.

After that the commander made him learn how to behave, it was only after that did Jesse even try to talk too her again. When he apologized Asch laughed and said he was a sweetheart.

She was way too forgiving.

“Jess...” she gasps as his lips reach the faded bite mark, her fingers tangle in his unruly hair, hat long lost in the sheets. Jesse hands climb up her back, fingers seeking the straps of her bra. Asch fidgets when his teeth reconnect with the mark. Asch pushes his serepe off, wrestling with his button up. Jesse easily gets her clothes off, cooing as she fails at undoing his. Although, he wasn’t being very fair.

Jesse turns his attentions lower, pulling her higher in his lap to access her full chest. Asch shivers as his soft lips latch around her nipple. While his tongue swirled over the peak his other hand squeezes.

Asch mewls, Jesse nips the flesh, making little red marks. Asch finally gets his shirt off and her hands roam, grabbing his sides and racking her nails down his chest, Jesse purrs until her fingers dance over the bite mark she made months ago.

  
His purr turns into a hungry growl and he flashes a deadly smirk. Without warning he throws her down onto the sheets, teeth snapping into her shoulder. Asch shouts, keening as his sharp teeth dig into the old wound.

Jesse chuckles against her neck. Laving at the wet blood coating his lips. Sitting up he flashes his teeth. He makes a show of his belt, handling so show it shined in the low light. “You want it babydoll?” Asch shutters, biting her lip and nodding vigorously.

“Ask for it.”

Asch gulps, “alpha please?” Jesse coos, undoing his belt slowly, “you can do better.”

“Jesse- alpha please... please can I have your knot? Please? I’ll be so good alpha.” Jesse hums, pulling his belt free of his pant loops. “You are good sugarbell- look how good you’re being.” Asch flushes, happy and horny.

“C’mere baby,” Asch scrambles onto his lap, eager and excited. Jesse chuckles, pecking her lips while his fingers slip around her sweats, pulling them off her hips. Asch paws at his boxers, scraping them down his thighs. “Jess please?” She looks at his cock, bobbing against his tight stomach. Jesse gives her a look, “yeah? You wanna?” Asch nods quick, eyeing the dribble coming out of the tip.

Jesse chuckles darkly, “all yours sweetpea.” Asch sinks down, kissing her way to his cock, lovingly palming it in her hand before licking the tip. Jesse leans against the wall, sighing as her lips close around the tip. Her tongue laps at the salty pre-come, suckling gentle.

Jesse groans above her, hand threading into her hair as she takes him deeper. Asch licks the veins along his cock, mewling as she reaches the base. Jesse snarls, head thumping into the wall. “Asch- honey... baby” he babbles mindlessly, enjoying her mouth.

Jesse pulls her off, kissing her sloppily. “Lay down.” Asch fell back into place, this time Jesse yanks her sweats off, taking her lace panties with it. “Spread.” He prods.

Asch doesn’t really get the chance too fulfil the demand before he’s between her thighs, already licking at her wetness. She shrieks, arching into his clever mouth. “Jesse!” Asch howls, Jesse tugs her wrist, guiding her hand into his hair. Asch rips at his skull, digging her sharp nails into the meat of his head, keening and mewling.

Jesse’s tongue works feverishly, wiggling and laving at her juices. The metal fingers dig right into the plush of her thigh, already making purple marks. Asch hardly cares, doesn’t even notice.

Asch tosses her head back and forth, “Jesse- ah Jess!” His fingers spread her open before they join his tongue.

Asch was in the throngs of pleasure when a sudden, rapid banging echoed through the whole house. Jesse wretches up, whipping his mouth.

“Stay here. Stay right here.” He whispers in a low, dangerous voice. Asch scrabbles to get up against the back wall of the closet, Jesse passes her his sweater. It takes him seconds to get his clothes on, his Peacekeeper tight in his hand as he leaves.

“Don’t move, don’t make a sound. Do not come out.” Asch nods frantically, full of dread.

She was good, she really tired to stay put, but after three shots rung out Asch forced the closer open, peaking around their bedroom.

Asch got up, looking at the door. Down the hall was nothing, the stairs were ripped up, banisters hanging off there nails. Asch saw the glow of the Peacekeeper, it was askew on the floor, Jesse no where to be found.

Asch grabs it, it was heavy but she holds it up.

Lights were shining outside, a harsh bright white. Asch approaches it carefully.

  
There was an ship, one that looked a lot like overwatch’s airships. Asch’s ears peeked up when she heard people talking.

  
“He stinks like an omega- did you check the whole house?” Asch scrambles to the noise, holding in a gasp when she sees too heavily armed men standing over Jesse.

“Boss said he was checking. Said we weren’t allowed.” The other scoffs, shoving his boot into Jesse’s leg, “boss knows you got one- save us the trouble and tell us where you hid her.” Jesse just snarls at him, spitting up blood. The guy hisses, aiming the barrel of his auto rifle in Jesse’s cheek. Asch stifles her cry, eyes watering.

“You’ve been a pest-“ Asch yelps when she’s picked up from behind, it makes a commotion of course, Jesse strains to look but once he sees he’s struggling against his binds.

“Boss!” One shouts nervously, the claws dig into her sides as the revolver is snatched from her. It thrown passed Jesse toward the two guards. “Don’t touch her.” The voice was terrible, horrifying. “Let her go, Reaper!” Jesse bites, barring his teeth.

Reaper laughs, smoke clouding around his legs as he walks in front of Jesse, “didn’t I always tell you too be nice to omegas?” He hisses, clawing at Asch’s jaw to expose the harsh bite mark on her neck.

“You aren’t him!” Jesse yells, Reaper lurches forward, “I was only ever him, ingrate.” He stands tall, eyeing them both “you're just the fool who never saw it. Take them to the chopper.”

Jesse was thrown into the chopper, Asch was carried and dropped by him. Her hands were unbound, but the guards were hardly intimated by an omega.

“Jesse!” She gasps, crawling to him. “Hey darl’” he still manages to say sweetly, “shoulda stayed in’side...” Asch crumbles, sniffling. Jesse wasn’t having that.

“Uh-huh none of that sweet pea, your alpha’ll figure this out. I promised ta’ keep ya’ safe, ‘member?” Asch wipes her eyes, crawling into his lap. Jesse hisses through his teeth, “you wearin’ anything under that sweater babydoll?” Asch flushes, realizing just now how exposed she was. Quickly she pulls the back down, now terrified.

“I won’t let ‘em touch ya’ honey.” He promises, doing his best to nuzzle into her, Asch shivers, still scared. The smell was making the other alphas twitchy and angry. Jesse was just worried.

Reaper was standing furthest from them, but Jesse still caught his attention, “mind tellin’ me what you want with us, old man?” Jesse and Gabriel fought constantly when together in Blackwatch. They were both high level alphas and Jesse didn’t like answering to him.

It was all in good fun, they didn’t butt heads for real. The only thing the commander every got serious about was his behaviour around omegas, which Jesse got practically beaten out of him.

Reaper eyes him, head tilted as if considering whether or not too respond. Ultimately he saunters over with exaggerated steps, “you’re skills.” Jesse plays it cool, whistling. “lil’ ol’ me? Whatever for?” Asch squeezes tighter into his body as Reaper stops right behind her. The wraith was so close if she leaned back she would feel his leg.

“You’re going to kill a few people for me.” Jesse tisks, shaking his head. “‘Fraid not. I don’t do that no more.” Reaper leans down. Inhaling noisily, claws touching the omegas shoulder, “do you know who likes omegas? My men. You’ll do as I like or I’ll pass this little piece around the barracks and make you watch.” He stands tall, laughing darkly

Jesse snarls angrily.

“Now what was that about not killing?”

“You sick bastard- she ain’t apart of this!” Reaper keeps laughing, mocking him. “Oh yes she is. Now be a good alpha and do as I say.” Jesse’s wrist’s hurt from all the twisting and yanking he as doing, but he wouldn’t stop. Not even as he felt blood well up. “I’ll kill you-“ “no. You’ll kill for me. If you want her safe.”

  
Asch sobs into his shoulder, visibly trembling. Reaper coos nastily, “don’t worry sweetheart, if your alpha does as he’s told like a good dog you’ll be fine.” Asch flintches badly when his hand runs through her hair, caressing it almost lovingly. “Maybe I’ll even let him give you that baby you’ve been begging for.” With that he turns with a cackle, Asch grips onto Jesse crying outright.

  
The terms and conditions were the following. Jesse would go on missions and do as he was told, kill who he was told and Asch would be safe and unharmed. Asch would be watched while he was away and Jesse would only get his revolver in the transport. If he stepped one toe out of line Asch would be punished for it.

The space they were gvien was small and lifeless, Jesse throws his hat on the plain white desk and sighs woundedly. “Asch I am so sorry.” It was all his fault. He should have known.

The omega whines sadly, shaking her head, “we’re in this together- we’ll find a way out Jess I know it!” Jesse attempts a smile, failing when he sees the cameras above them.

“C’mon lets get some sleep sugarbell.”


	28. Mccree dabbles 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree/original female character
> 
> Join me in discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/BDqdKbH

“Jesse!” Despite their situation, asc was still happy when she saw him. “No no- dont touch.” He gently commands, “I’m covered in blood and sweat, darl’” Asch pouts, showing her displeasure. Jesse sighs through his nose, leaning his head down for her. Asch eagerly kisses him, smiling through it.

Jesse sniffs the air, “baby c’mere.” Jesse pulls her to the side. “Are you going into heat Asch?” Asch frowns, then counts something on her fingers. “Oh- oh no...” Jesse grinds his teeth. “Go back too the common room- I’ll meet you there.”

Asch worries her lip, but let’s Jesse spin her around and push her in the direction before going herself.

  
“Reaper!” He calls, turning the other way. The old commander isn’t very interested in coming too his call. Jesse goes anyway, shoving his office door open. “What ingrate?” Jesse slams the door, “I want those cameras gone.” He laughs, mocking him. “You are in no position to demand anything.”

“She’s going into heat! Take those camreas out!” Reapers mask stares him down, it was eerie and unsettling. Jesse tries to appeal too the man still left inside the wraith. “You always told me too do whatever I could for an omega.”

Reaper’s head shakes in laughter.

  
Jesse snarls, “fine- my kills credit me something don’t they?” Reaper shakes his head, “they credit her safety. Not privacy.” Jesse fumes, “what would Jack say?” That was a low blow, one that got Jesse a punch right in the chest.

Jack and Gabe. The two commanders.

Jesse didn’t like Jack, not in the slightest. Jesse used to think omegas shouldn’t be commanders, they should be at home nursing babies and being good.

Those thoughts didn’t last long.

Neither did the ones that came out of his mouth now.

“I will kill her if you speak his name again.” Jesse still pushed it.

“Just take the cameras out.”

  
Asch smelt amazing.

Too everyone.

As Jesse went back to the common room, snarls when he sees four men crowding her. Jesse snarls, “walk away,” he hisses at them. “Walk or I’ll barrel stuff ya’ with your own gun.” Asch smells confused, somehow still happy. Her big doe eyes stare, head twisting between them all. Two of them flintch, one grips his gun and the last leaves without another word.

“I don’t need a weapon too kill ya’”

“Get out!” Jesse jolts, twisting too see Reaper standing in the bay door. Head tilted.

  
Asch grabs Jesse’s hand, “s’all right sugar.” Reaper watches them scurry away, but reaching behind him and tossing a black lump. Jesse, examining it further notices it was sparking. It was a camera.

“We’ll talk about what you owe me.”

  
Surprisingly Asch’s mood fixes Jesse’s just as he got them alone. All her happiness was rubbing off him and Jesse managed a smile.

“How was your day babydoll?” Asch gasps, giggling. “Moria let me feed her rabbits and Sombra let me sit outside.” Jesse found their situation strange and more than awkward. Let her feed the rabbits? Go outside?

It was like they were here at will, rather than kidnaped.

“That’s great sweetpea,” Jesse still found himself saying. Maybe all these women were making Reaper soft. He certainly bent the rules for mercy back in the day- and Moria when Jesse knew her. It wasn’t long after that the whole unit went down. Jesse doesn’t like thinking about it.

The doctor was a beta, one who was obsessed with twisting reality. She even tried to get Jesse to agree too human testing for limb creation. Looking back at it now he was happy he didn’t. Sombra was an alpha, who probably smelt the heating omega and made her go outside too keep the peace while Jesse was off killing another government official.

The passed two weeks had been hell. Not only was Jesse killing innocent people, he was killing important people. People he couldn’t refuse too kill.

Add distracted out of his thoughts when she plucked his hat right off his head, smiling proudly as she put it on her own. It slumped a little, not fitting.

“One of these days I gotta get you your own.” He says, shaking his head. Asch pouts, pulling herself into his lap. “But I like stealing yours.”

Jesse ponders this, smiling devilishly “it does look mighty fine on you sugarbell- you know what would be even better?” Asch tilts her head, a pretty pink colouring her cheeks.

“If it was the only thing on ya’” Asch squeaks.

  
The first thing Jesse made sure of was that she ate and had bottles of water.  
Of course they would have too leave again, but for at least a couple hours he could hide out with her.

Somehow they had ended up on the carpet, Jesse’s fingers as deep as they could go inside her. Asch thrashes about, clawing at the plush beneath her.

“You’re so wet for your alpha aren’t you baby?” Asch pants harshly, nodding her head. Sweat pooled along her chest and Jesse leans up, licking it off. He removes his fingers, sucking them between his teeth. “Up.” He commands, patting his naked thigh.

  
Asch scrambles into his lap, trying to take him. Jesse chuckles, pulling her away “easy baby, letcha’ alpha do it.” Jesse doesn’t make her wait, he holds himself steady, and with the other hand he helps her sink down, to both of their relief.

By now Asch was consumed with her heat, draped along his skin and taking what Jesse gave. His hands had an iron grip on her, pulling and dropping her down onto his cock without a pause. “Ah-Ah... Jesse-!” She gasps our choppily, head falling back. Her hair tickled his legs, his lips kissed along the bruises he made.

The wound was still scabbing over in her shoulder and head licks at it, nibbling I damaged skin before rolling forward and dropping her.

Jesse grinds his knot against her, purring as she shouts in pleasure, begging him. “I’ll give it too ya’ Asch, just a little longer.” The sweat was beading down his brow, as he gathers her legs around his shoulders. The angle Mae him sink deeper and his knot pop inside. Jesse tugs away, still not finished. Asch wails teyijf to thrust into it.

“Want- want it Jesse please!” He want going to last much longer, so Jesse coos “alright, alright baby.” With a handful more of harsh, loud clapping thrusts the knot seals them together. Jesse hisses, teeth clinched harshly as he tries to breath through the quaking pleasure.

Asch stays fixed in his embrace, whining out in releif. “Hah... Asch-“ Jesse groans, legs going weak as he empties himself inside her twitching walls.

It took awhile for Jesse to regain any function beyond shallow thrusting but once he had, he pulled the blanket off the ruined bed and let her legs down. Asch would probably have rug burn and be moody with him but it was worth it.

Asch woke Jesse up in a whining fit. Her skin was slick and red, the alpha purrs.  
“Hiya’ sugar. Ready to go again?” Asch frantically nods, wiggling against cock. Jesse didn’t bother to move from his spot, pulling his hand free from under the sheet he held his cock straight for her to sink down.

“Go on baby,” he encourages, content with watching her. Asch paws at his hands, clutching at them where they sat in her sweaty hips. Jesse sniffles the air, “you smell so good sweetie.” Asch didn’t want a slow burn, didn’t want teasing. Jesse allowed her to make the pace fast and hard, his knot was already forming again.

“Jess-“ she chokes out, head falling back.  
“Right here baby,” Jesse thrusts up too meet her, panting now. It didn’t take long for them both too reach another completion. Asch moans brokenly, twitching as his knot balloons. Jesse hisses, breath laboured.

  
“C’mere-“ he manages, tugging her down. Jesse grabs the blankets pooling at his thighs and tugs them around her. “You with me?” Asch hums weakly, her eyes drowsy but normal. “Bath and then I’ll fed ya’ okay?” Asch smiles tiredly, nodding weakly. “Asch- honey?” Asch squeezes her eyes shut, than reluctantly opens them again.

“Doin’ okay?” There were two extremes Asch usually adopted during heats. Completely gone and totally coherent. This was normal for omegas. Some after a bout of hear were completely normal. Others were totally dependent on their alpha. It was usually a coin toss with Asch and it could change at any second with her. Jesse made sure he always checked in.

“Mhm okay,” she nods sleepily. If Asch responded she was fine, if not she was gone. Jesse didn’t mind either, “go too sleep sweetpea, I’ll wake you up when we untie.” Asch was content with his plan and sunk into his embrace, nodding off. Jesse stares at the ceiling, wondering how he was going to get her home.

If there was a hold to go back too.

They could live at the base for a while, but Jesse wanted too give Asch a home, a family. Angela and Genji were fine at the base, had a sector cut off for them since they had the space. Jesse didn’t want that. He wanted a backyard, fences and grass he had to mow every other week. Jesse wanted to remodel and rebuild with Asch. They were going to gut their bathroom before all this.

They planed for a big tub and walk in shower. They planned so much.

Now he was stuck in a talon base and no one had any idea to come look for them.

Jesse ignored how angry he felt by it all and decides to sleep while he can.


	29. Hanzo dabbles 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada/Original female character 
> 
> Hey!!! I’m a pooper

Events often occurred around the Shimada castle, some business others pleasure.  
Asch did not know her husband was in a meeting when she burst through the door, excited and pink faced.

“Hanzo you must-“ she pauses, eyes wide as all the occupants turn at her arrival. Usually he told her when he was going to be busy, most times he wished to have her there in his lap.

Hanzo looks up from an artfully decorated sheath he held and raised his brow in intrigue. “Hello little wife,” he calls with a pleasant turn in his voice, still his face was hard and professional.

“O-oh my lord husband for... forgive me!” Asch squeezes, bowing her head. Asch knew her place, especially around guests. “This is the famed lady Shimada?” One of the men too Hanzo’s left spoke up, neither sounding impressed or disgusted. Asch did not know she was famed.

Again, she bows politely, smiling softly at the man. “Well mannered as they’ve said.” Who said? Asch wasn’t sure she wanted too know anyway. Hanzo brushes their comments aside, more interested in Asch for the moment. “What may I indulge, wife?” His words were mostly for show, he was not so cruel sounding when he was alone with her, or around close friends.

In fact, since his dragons made themselves known he had been much sweeter, more interested in her and Asch found herself loving him more as the days went by.

“Oh,” Asch gasps, “you’re busy, it’s no trouble my lord husband.” Asch was about to leave, before he tuts quite loudly, “You’ve come all the way up here, come sit wife.” He makes a show of standing, “after you may tell me.” Hanzo gestures her forward, waiting expectantly.

With all the eyes upon her, Asch felt her only option was too go up and sit with him. Not that she wouldn’t love too, she usually did. But she felt like an intruder, a lamb amoug lions and that she had no place being here.

Asch quickly picks up the trails of her kimono and pads toward the dais, taking Hanzo’s extended hand and help to sit down on the pillows.

“Ah,” one of the men say in awe, “what a beauty, when were you married?” Asch knew that this man must have known, but she answers anyway, looking at her lap. “Only four months ago, my lord.” This excites chirps around her, Hanzo curls his arm around her, softly rubbing her side.

“Four months and you are not with child? Surprising.” Another says, most of them him in agreement and Asch colours embarrassed, they were insulting Hanzo. “Four months is such a short time, my lord.” Asch soothes, “I could be. I do not know.” Hanzo squeezes her side, a way of showing his gratitude.

Most shrug it off, now bored with the conversation, but the one continues seemingly still interested. “Could be? Shouldn’t you know? It’s your only duty as a wife. Especially to a lord.” Asch felt a little bubble of annoyance and anger, having Hanzo’s children was hardly her only concern. It may have very high importance, but not the only.

Still, she decided not to bring anymore attention to the matter and simply answers, “I will await excitedly until we are certain, my lord.” The man scoffs, but now seems uninterested as the rest. Hanzo removes himself, returning to the business at hand.

Asch hardly pays attention too these sorts of meetings, sometimes Hanzo or Genji included her and today is like no other. Hanzo presses the swords into her hands, letting her hold it as he thanks them. It was considered proper and respectful if the lady of the house was given the tributes, if Hanzo didn’t have her attend he usually brought whatever was given.

Genji lays leisurely on the pillows beside her, smiling up and whispering little jokes, trying his best to amuse her. Until her name was spoken in question. “Yes my lord?” Her hands wring around the sheath, stressing the woven fabric.

“I must say I was disappointed when I heard you wouldn’t be joining us.” At this Asch smiles softly, “I am of no interest my lord, but thank you.” He coos softly, “no my lady you are quite the interest.” Asch can see Hanzo stiffen, while Genji readily shows his displeasure in the words.

“You are too kind-“ he cuts her off, “a gift, for the beautiful lady Shimada.” An ornate box is placed in front of her and Asch stares at the delicate paper “go on my lady, open it.” Nervous all over again, Asch lifts her hands away from the sword in her lap and pulls at the ribbon, pushing away the paper.

Underneath was a brown box as Asch undoes the clips she feels Hanzo shift beside her. Inside surrounded by packed fluff and gauze was a pair of finely blown glass hair pins, each had a delicate looking flower dangling from silver beads.

“I had hoped you would wear them.” He says, an eager upturn to his otherwise dull voice. Asch touches the long stem, blinking as it shines under the light. “And you’ve given this to my wife because?” Hanzo cuts in with a clipped voice. Asch knew when he was annoyed and Hanzo sounded well beyond that point.

“Oh,” he laughs, “I had hoped it would soften you in agreeing to our alliance.” Asch gulps gently, “I was afraid you would have said no and many have told me the dragon lord is infactuated with his wife.”

Hanzo glares hotly, shoulders tightening slightly, “I have already agreed. So why do you bother?” the man, unlike everyone else does not sense the danger he has stirred and laughed mirthfully. “It would be a waste, a beautiful women should have beautiful things.”

  
“I’m sure your own wife would accept them.” Hanzo jabs, clearly irritated, “ah, she may have, but they would not match her hair like they would lady Shimada’s” Asch closes the box, wishing she had never come here. “Thank you for the gift my lord.”

  
“Why not put them on?” He suggests, churning further, Asch sucks in a breath, “that would be improper.” Hanzo breathes harshly though his nose, fingers clinched in his lap.

“I just realized I have something important to attend too! My apologies my lords, my lord husband.” Asch does not wait for the permission to leave, which would have seemed very unruly and disrespectful too Hanzo, but he himself gets up.

“Yes I do believe I as well.” That would have been disrespectful as well, if not for Genji’s quick reaction. “My lords let me see you out-“ neither Hanzo or Asch waited too hear the rest.

  
Asch was a little ahead of her husband, but Hanzo had caught up and pulled her into corner. “Do not wear them,” he snaps, Asch shakes her head, “destroy them.” Asch shutters at his utter presence, his whole being engulfed the space and Asch felt consumed. “I-I’m sorry I should not have intruded my lord-“ “Hanzo, my blossom. I hate when you call me that.”

  
And in an instant he was Hanzo again.

  
“H-Hanzo.” She affirms. He nods.

“I will buy you something nicer too wear. Not something as cheap as glass.” Asch doubted those were cheap, but nods anyway.

“My blossom what did you come up for before?”

Asch feels a little silly now.

“W-well there was... a festival and-“ Hanzo sighs, “why didn’t you tell me? Come, come.”

The festival was one to celebrate springs coming, Asch and Hanzo stuck out very easily and loudly. People came upon them and bowed in greetings, called after the lord and his lady. It was more than safe too walk around without attendees, Hanzo met ever stall and attempted to buy something from a few.

  
As they roamed Asch caught eyes with a stand, “Hanzo can we look at this one?” Looking where she pointed Hanzo turned them, curious about the colourful stand. There were many things around, from pinwheels to kimonos. Asch wasn’t interested in either, she had let him go and her hands immediately met a beautiful blanket, one that looked soft too the touch and had the colour of the sky woven into it.

Hanzo tilts his head, looking over her shoulder, it was a baby blanket. A beautiful, silken baby blanket.

Asch coos over it, holding it too her chest “it’s perfect isn’t it?” She whispers, eyes closed shut. “It is my blossom.” Asch turns, holding it tightly too chest, “Hanzo... I want to try.”

Hanzo was stunned, “y-you do?” He stutters, “it isn’t because of what those men said?” Asch clumps the blanket tighter, eyes watering “a-a little...” Hanzo frowns, “Asch.”

  
Asch pouts, “they are right! What’s a wife’s lord without a baby?” Hanzo grips her upper shoulders, “blossom. You are no mere lords wife, you are mine. And we will have as many babies as you wish. Or none at all.” He touches his forehead to hers, “now let me buy this for our baby and than, let me buy something for my beautiful wife.”

 

 

Before the day ended Hanzo lead Asch into a jewellers shop.

“My lord!” The smith spoke, delighted. Hanzo inclines his head, smiling softly. “What may I create for you?” Hanzo wonders over the crude cut jewels, watching them shine.

  
“Something very expensive.” He says with an air of importance. The smith laughs mirthfully, “of course I expect nothing less. I assume this is for my lady Shimada?” The man was polite and pleasant, very nice as he bows to her. Asch found herself smiling at him.

“A set, earrings, necklace and hairpins.” Hanzo affirms, lifting a ruby chunk, examining it. “Sapphires as blue as an ocean and opals of starlight.” The smith hums excitedly, “Ah perfect. I will finish it within the next two weeks. I will alter your personal guards for devilry, my lord!” Hanzo shakes the smiths hand, delighted “I await patiently.”

  
Hanzo has his guards pull their carriage around for them and Asch was tired as the sun went down in the skyline. Hanzo carries her through the threshold of their home, thanks his brother for attending the guests and finally gets back into their room.

 


	30. McCree dabbles 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree/original character 
> 
> This is really short and I’m sorry!!!

Jesse liked baths with his mate.

Asch loved bubble baths.

Jesse chuckles as she slathers him in bubble foam, nuzzling up when she got close enough. “Heat comin’ back baby?” Her cheeks were getting redder and she was panting lightly as she played with his chest hair.

  
“Mhm- I don’ know.” She was slurring which meant yes. It was. “Okay baby- c’mon. Up up.” Asch whines, wet hands slipping on his shoulders. Jesse has her, making sure she was secure before getting them out of the tub.

Towels were askew as he wiped them down, laughing as Asch was trying to distract him. “Go get somethin’ on beautiful. Imma get us food.” Asch pouts, upset that he had too leave but stays put at his insistence.

  
Jesse tried to hurry, he really did. As he got toward the mess hall Reaper had stepped out from his office, mask glaring harshly.

“You fucking stink.” He hisses, upturning his nose. Jesse halts, biting his lip. “I’m jus’ getting food.” Reaper steps once, then slightly turns into his office. “Get in.” Jesse glares, “‘em busy-“ “in.”

The office was tight and dark, papers askew.

“What do ya want?” Reaper saunters behind his desk, not answering until he claw was clamped atop his chair head. “You owe me- remember?” Jesse flintches, “I don’t got time for this-“ Reaper hushed him, “we’ve obtained invitations to a silent auction.” Reaper moves toward his closet, yanking it open before pulling a suit and a dress from the hanger.

  
“Billionaire ranch owner, eccentric, expensive wife.”

  
Jesse pauses.

  
“I’m sorry wife? No- no, absolutely not. No!” Jesse snarls, “she’s not apart of this.” Reaper throws the clothes over his desk. “She is now.”

  
“No no no. Fuck you. No,” Jesse snaps, “she ain’t goin’” Reaper doesn’t seemed phased “your target will be up in the penthouse. Now get out.” Jesse gapes, too furious for words.

“And if she isn't with you I’ll do what I promised.”

Jesse hisses, yanking the clothes.

“I fuckin’ hate you.”

Reaper laughs, “didn’t you always?”

 

“Jefe!” Jesse shouts, waiting by the plane. His spur thumps with his impatient foot. Jesse watches beyond the brim of his hat, watching his commander laugh with his arm around Morrison. Jesse curls his lip, rolling his eyes.

  
“Oh- good morning Agent McCree.” Jack smelt pleasant and flowery. Jesse growls lowly, watching with pride as the omega flintches. “Kid.” Gabriel cuts, eyes thin and lip turned. “Tch’ what?” Gabriel’s brow draws up.

“Something you wanna say?” Jesse smirks nasilty, “nothin’ Ain’t nothin.” The last part is hissed and again, Jesse watches the strike commander cower and flush. “Alright. Over there- now!” Jesse lazily saunters toward the bay door, playing with his revolver.

  
“I’m sorry Jackie.” Gabriel coos, petting his omegas back, “it’s okay, he’s just a hotshot. I’ll see you back here yeah?”

Gabriel grunts softly, shaking his head, “he’ll learn.”

 

Jesse did learn after his backhanded comment about bending the commander over. He learnt very quickly.

  
Asch like he asked was sitting in the middle of the bed with new clothes on, looking up at him expectantly. “Alpha!” Jesse smiles gently, “What’s that?” Jesse glances at the clothes, “ah- nothin’ too worry about right now sugar.” Asch tilts her head, a pretty flush to her cheeks.

Jesse smirks, dropping it in a pile on the floor, “what say we worry about gettin’ some pups into ya’?” This excites her immensely, “lookatcha’ you’d look so pretty with my pups, C’mere baby.”

 


End file.
